Friends,Family,Fun
by BrittanaGleek95
Summary: Santana Lopez has moved back to America after her Parents lost their jobs in England. She struggles to make friends at her new school.But when she meets Brittany she has found a best friend for life but she wants their relationship to be so much more than 'just friends'...A Brittana story with hints of Faberry.
1. The Big Move

**A/N:This is my first fanfic. Please review and let me know what you guys think. :)**

_**Chapter1:The Big Move**_

My name is Santana Lopez. I am seventeen years old. I live in Lima, Ohio. My Dad, Carlos Lopez, is a Doctor. My Mom, Gloria Lopez, a Therapist. I live in a small two storey house. I love spending time with my family. I don't have many friends. I'm that kid who just stands in the background waiting for people to talk to me; I find it hard to interact with people, I want to be liked by people but I don't want to be the bitchy, popular blond Cheerleader who every boy wants to date and every girl wants to be. I just want to be noticed once in a while.

We have just moved from England where I grew up. I lived there for ten years after my dad got a huge job offer at a doctor's practice in a small village in Essex. He was promised a huge pay rise from what he got in America. We lived in a large four bedroom detached house, albeit it cliché, with a white picket fence and a bed of freshly pruned flowers. I had an amazing bedroom like one you would see in movies and only wish to have.

I went to a small school called Ingatestone high school. It wasn't too bad, I mean I had a few close friends the teachers were nice, the students friendly and I enjoyed the lessons. My favourite subjects were Art with Miss Evans, Food Tech with Miss Stone and finally English with my favourite teacher Miss Holly who I had a slight crush on, she had beautiful creamy brown eyes, long red hair and a dazzling smile that made my stomach drop. When I talked to my friends about her they didn't seem to feel the same way I did about her and this was when they didn't want to be friends with me anymore and called a 'freak'.

It wasn't until year eight that I first heard the term 'lesbian'. There was a big, blonde girl in my class who was caught kissing a girl, who was on the netball team, behind the bike sheds. As the news spread people started to call her names. I noticed she didn't have any friends, neither did I, so decided to talk to her.

"Hi Lisa, um... I wanted to talk to you about something" I said as I sat down on the bench she was sitting on, it was after school and she was doing homework.

"Ok what did you want to talk about?" she said as she looked up to my face and searched my chocolate coloured eyes to as she was shocked that somebody wanted to talk to her.

"Well I heard about you and Julie...um...I-I"I stuttered as I tried to find the right words to discuss how she was dealing with the bullying.

"If you are going say you think it's disgusting and it was my choice to be like this then I think you should just leave me alone!" She yelled with agony in her voice, she continued "Do you know how hard it is to like somebody who you shouldn't?, Do you know how it feels for people to call you names? I haven't even told my parents about what their 'precious' little girl has turned into!" Lisa said as she started to sob. I wrapped my arms around the girl and tried to sooth her. Once she calmed down I started to speak.

"I don't think you are disgusting and the way you've handled the bullying is amazing, I wanted to say you can talk to me about anything" I say and truly meant it.

"Does that mean were friends now?" As she starts to smile I wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek.

"I think it does" I tell her. As I realised we were still hugging I heard a boy behind me shout.

"Hey! Look at them two its lezzy Lisa and shy Santana making out, they're both Lesbos now!" the tall blond boy said as he was talking to his friends who were dressed in football kits.

My face turned bright red and Lisa shouted "What makes you think you have the right to call people names if you ever say that to me or Santana ever again I will personally make sure you won't ever be able to walk again!"

The boy turned a ghostly pale of white, as he isn't used to people standing up to him, said a quick "sorry it won't happen again" and sprinted out of school gates as his friends did the same.

I couldn't help laughing at what had just happened I knew I had found a best friend for life.

Over the next few years I was having a good time at school with some friends that were so much nicer than my others who called me a 'freak', it was then that my parents had something big to tell me.

I found out my Dad lost his job and so did my Mom. They said they had looked for weeks but couldn't find anything. So my parents were left with very little options: 1.) we could sell our beautiful house and move to a smaller house in our cosy village. 2.) We could go and live with my auntie and uncle in Spain. 3.) We could move back to America as there were more opportunities. Unfortunately my parents choose the third option, which I was not happy about AT ALL, so that's how we ended up in this small, smelly house in Ohio.

* * *

I woke up to bright sunlight coming from the slats in my blind and heard our neighbours laughing at 7:00am in the morning. I walked to my window and peeked through the blind to see a Tall blond girl laughing loudly with a petite middle aged woman who was walking to their incredibly expensive Ferrari. As the girl turned my mouth gaped open- she was still laughing and she had the cutest dimples ever. After I realised I was gawking at this girl I didn't know, I started to blush and quickly turned away. I don't know what it was about that girl but it felt like time froze and I could just hear her laughter and it sent shivers down my spine, I felt captivated by her beauty. I was scared by my reaction to this girl as I realised this was the same way I felt about the teacher back at my old school and I had decided that I would never act on those feelings. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a light knocking at my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I exclaimed to my Mom who came in with a tray of orange juice and a bowl of my favourite porridge. She had a beaming smile on her face.

"As you didn't come down for breakfast I thought as a special treat I would bring it up to you" Gloria Lopez said as she put down the tray on my wobbly desk which barely fit in this small room, it had a huge collection of my teddy bears which I have been collecting since I was five. "Honey, are you ok?" she said to me, as I stared out the window thinking about the pretty blond teenager I saw just a few minutes ago.

"I'm just really worried about my first day at McKinley tomorrow" I said as a single tear ran down my cheek. I felt a finger lift my chin up so I was looking into my Mother's hazel eyes flecked with silver. As she did this my anxieties about starting a new school and moving across the world, AGAIN, started to build up and I started to sob.

"Honey I'm sure once you start to make friends at McKinley you will feel happy that we moved back" she says as she pulls me into one of my favourite hugs that lets me know everything will be fine. As I finally start to calm down and wipe away my tears I look at my Mom and say thanks for the breakfast. She leaves the room and I start to eat the sweet gooey porridge I adore.

Once I finished my breakfast, I take my tray downstairs and then hop in the shower upstairs bathroom. I stand under the shower as the hot water streams down my body and try to think positive thoughts about my new school. As I get out of the shower, into the steamy bathroom, I pull on my favourite pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Once my hair is dried I go downstairs and find my parents unpacking the rest of our stuff in the Kitchen.

"How did you sleep, Mija?" my Dad asks while he pulls out the blue and white plates that were given to him by his Mom who died this year. It was a hard time for my family when this happened. My Dad who is usually doesn't show emotion, didn't cope very well with the death of his mother.

* * *

_One day as I walked into our garage back in England I found him crying in his car while he was looking through old photographs of him and his mother. I had never seen my dad so upset that it scared me. He didn't see me when he was crying._

_We didn't really talk about my Abuela as I knew it would make my Dad upset. I came home from school and I recalled when I was seven she would sit me on her lap and make up stories about princesses, magical creatures and curses planted by evil witches._

_She was very superstitious and one day as we were walking to the park there was a ladder on the path and I just about to walk under as she said "Santana we don't walk under ladders they are bad luck!" I looked up at her and as tears started to fill my eyes, she had never shouted at me before, she scooped me up into her arms and carried me and told me she was sorry she yelled. I said "Ok I understand how superstitious you are know" and with that we grabbed an ice cream, lemon meringue flavour (YAY!-my favourite) and played in the park and fed the ducks._

* * *

Snapping back to the present I answered my Dad "Well apart from the extremely bright light that comes in through my blinds and our noisy neighbours not to bad" I say with a bitter edge of sarcasm to my voice. That earns me an apologetic look from my dad which says volumes about how bad he feels for moving us back to America.

I walk into the living room and I see my Mom putting our limited range of DVDs into a draw which sits below the TV. Once she sees me standing there she turns around. "Why don't you go upstairs and unpack the rest of your stuff and then me and dad thought we'd order a pizza for tea and watch a movie" she says.

I walk back upstairs and stand in the doorway of my room just looking at my small, bright orange shoe box that is supposed to be my bedroom. I sigh and fling myself on my comfy bed that I begged my parents to let me keep as I've had it for years. I look up at the ceiling and eventually drift into sleep.

Eight hours later I wake up from my nap and am shocked to realise I fell asleep for such a long amount of time that its already time for the pizza and movie my Mom promised me. I shake sleep from my eyes and wander into the living room to find my parents snuggled up on the sofa eating pizza and watching my favourite film _Hairspray. _They both look up and smile at me while they pull me onto the sofa in between them and give me a plate and a slice of piping hot pepperoni pizza-my favourite, yes!-.

The film comes to an end and my parents tell me I better start thinking about getting my 'beauty sleep' if I want to get up in time for school tomorrow. I laugh, nod and they both kiss me on the cheek and say goodnight.

I walk up the creaky stairs and into my bedroom, change into some comfy shorts and a tank top and climb into my bed. I lay there for a few minutes as I start to think about what had happened over the last few years- my Dad losing his job, moving back to America, my Abuela dying, my crush on Miss Holly, my best friend Lisa being thousands of miles away.

The last thing I think of is the tall ,blonde, blue-eyed girl who I was staring at this morning which leaves me with a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach...


	2. First Day

**A/N: Hi guys, well this is chapter 2 i hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

**Santittanty4life:thanks i hope you like this chapter as well. :)**

**Gleeeeekkkk89:Santana does have a bit of a british accent as she moved to england when she was young and lived there for ten years.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee.**

_**Chapter 2: First Day**_

I woke up the next morning to birds chirping outside, the sun shining brightly through the slats in the blind and the smell of pancakes with golden syrup coming from the kitchen. I stretch as I get out of bed. It is my first day at William McKinley High School today, I am so worried about whether I will make friends, if I will enjoy any of the lessons and I wonder what the teachers will be like.

I look in my closet and stare at my limited range of clothes. I grab some black shorts ,that I got last week when me and my Mom went shopping, a dark blue tank top and a white pair of converse that were a birthday present from my parents a couple of months ago. I have a shower, get out and the scent of vanilla shower gel tickles my nose, put my clothes on and pack my bag for the day ahead. I put my notebook, pencil case, phone and IPod into it and go downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mija, I made pancakes, are you excited about going to school today?"My Mom said as she gave me a plate of pancakes. I sat down next to my Dad and cut a piece of crispy, golden pancake and put it into my mouth as the golden syrup dribbles down my chin.

"These pancakes are amazing Mom!" I said trying to avoid the school question whilst wiping the syrup away with a napkin. Unfortunately she noticed and looked at me with a worried expression on her face. "I'm a bit scared actually, I just want this day to end already, the students will probably think I'm a freak" I exclaimed as I spoke the truth about how I felt.

"Santana I'm sure you're going to make loads of friends, they will love you for who you are!"Dad said as he looked into my eyes with a smile on his face. "Just try to enjoy yourself and maybe you could join a club, which might help you to make some friends."

"I guess that's a good idea" I said as I finished of my pancakes. I took my plate into the kitchen, grabbed my bag from the stairs and took my Car keys of the hook that was in the hallway. "I'll see you guys later" I said as I walked out the front door and got into my Silver Fiesta.

* * *

It was a twenty minute drive to school. I passed rows and rows of enormous houses as I pulled into the school and parked in a spot next to a brick wall. By this time I was freaking out, I turned the ignition off and took a few soothing breaths. Once I was calm I took my black backpack from the front seat and slung it over one shoulder, locked my car and put my keys in my bag. _Today will be fun but you have to start moving to front office or you are going to be late!_ I told myself mentally. As this registered I started to walk towards the front entrance of the school.

"Hi, it's my first day here and I don't know what classes I have" I tell a small, old grey haired woman who is sitting at a desk in the reception. "I'm Santana Lopez" I added as I had forgotten to tell her my name.

She typed something into the computer and said "I'll just go and get your timetable, please wait here" She smiled as she disappeared through a door.

I looked around and I thought classes would be starting soon as there were students piling into the school. A group of boys with football jerseys on were throwing a ball until a teacher noticed them and told them off. A girl in a cheerleading outfit was flanked by a group of ten girls, also wearing similar outfits, I watched as people started to make a pathway for the cheerleaders to walk down although the corridor was pretty crowded already.

I stared as I noticed one of the girls. My face started to blush as I saw how beautiful she was. I almost fainted, as I grabbed hold of the desk to steady me, as I took in this girl she had striking light blue eyes, blond shiny hair that was pulled into a ponytail, a radiant smile and she was wearing a red and white 'cheerio's' outfit with a very short skirt, I started to feel really warm at this point and I felt butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach, long toned legs and white converse the same as mine _woohoo!Yess!_ My internal mental babble exclaimed.

As she disappeared round the corner along with the other girls, there were hardly any students in the reception. The woman came back and handed me my timetable. I was thinking about the blond eyed beauty who was _my neighbour_ as the woman took me to my first class English. I wondered why that girl had such an effect on me, I mean I have only seen her twice, not even spoken to her and she made me feel weak at the knees. I was still in denial about these feelings towards girls and thought _this can't be happening again_.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_It was the start of a new school year. I was in year ten now and I still was friends with Lisa the girl was being bullied a few years ago and a few other people. It was my first lesson of the day and I was sitting next to a girl called Mary._

_Mary and I had been friends for about year know and I had developed very strong feelings about this girl, it all started when I first saw her. She had jet black hair with streaks of red, she was petite, had an amazing genuine smile and I was shocked to realise I was extremely attracted to her._

_Over the next few months I decided I really, really, really liked her and I wanted to kiss her. I told her this when we were in my garden. She didn't take it well and she said "What makes you think I would want to kiss a girl!"She yelled and continued with her rant "I'm not a lesbian!"She exclaimed as she pointed at me "Don't you ever talk to me again or I will tell everybody that you tried to kiss me!" she finished as she stormed off home._

_I sat there and burst into tears as I realised I had lost my best friend and that she didn't feel the same way I did about her. I made a promise to myself that if I got feelings like that about another girl I would never act on them as I would end up being heartbroken again. I said to myself I'm __**not**__ gay. I like boys __**not **__girls._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

We stopped and the woman told the teacher I was new and left the room as I said a quick 'Thanks' to her.

My English teacher, Mrs Pillsbury, has ginger hair, is of average height, and is wearing a skirt, a flowery blouse and a pink cardigan with a broach on it. "Welcome to McKinley Santana!" she says to me with a smile on her face, she looks around the room and asks "Who wants to sit next to Santana and help her settle in at McKinley" _Cue deathly silence_. As nobody puts their hand up. I feel tears start to build as somebody comes rushing into the room nearly knocking me off my feet.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Miss Pillsbury but I was at the dentists, I have a note from my Dads" a small brunette girl said as she handed a piece of paper to the teacher.

"That's okay Rachel" Miss Pillsbury gestures to me and says "This is Santana it's her first day at McKinley" Rachel looks at me and smiles.

"I'll show you around you can sit next to me" Rachel says as she grabs my hand and takes me to a desk at the back of the room.

As the lesson finally begins, Miss Pillsbury makes us read an extract from _Dracula_ and gives us a sheet of questions that we have to answer in pairs. Once I've finished reading the extract ,I look over at Rachel who is sitting next to me and realise she's already finished and is staring at a girl in a cheerios uniform, with short blond hair.

"Rachel have you read the extract?"I say as the she continues to stare at the girl who is sat next to a boy who is wearing a red top with black jeans and has a ridiculous Mohawk. They hold hands and at that Rachel winces. I shake her shoulder and she jumps and stops staring at the blond girl.

"Yeah I've already read the whole book at home" she exclaims as she picks up the question paper and reads the first question aloud "What are your first impressions of the Jonathan Harker?"

"He seems to be very involved with his work and he doesn't seem to listen to the people's warnings about bad things that have happened" I say as she resumes staring at the blond girl.

The bell rings and I pack up my stuff and turn to say goodbye to Rachel to find she has left the classroom already.

* * *

My second class was Biology which was boring, I spent most of the lesson looking out of the window. However I started to listen to what the teacher was saying as I realised I spent the last fifty minutes staring at the blond blue eyed beauty, who I saw in corridor this morning, while she was running around the running track. _Shit!_ I thought as this was the third time the blond had gotten my attention in just two days.

My third lesson was History. This consisted of Mr Green lecturing us on the Egyptians. But I did meet a nice girl called Mercedes Jones who was a hilarious person. We got on so well I spent my fifteen minute break with her. I was glad that I had my found my first friend. Sure, in English, Rachel 'said' she would sit next to me and show me around but as soon as class was over she shot out of the door and I saw staring at the blond girl, who sat next to the Mohawk guy, again. I thought she clearly did not want to be friends with me.

After chemistry it was lunchtime and I was going to meet up with Mercedes who said I could come and sit with her friends. I entered the cafeteria and saw Mercedes who was with four other people. I waved at her and got in line for the chips and pizza. Once I got my lunch I approached the table she was sitting at. I sat down next to Mercedes.

"This is Santana I met her in history" Mercedes explained to her friends. Her friends introduced themselves. The boy on her left was Kurt who sat opposite his boyfriend Blaine. Next to Blaine was Tina a small Asian girl and her boyfriend Mike. I thought I am really starting to enjoy this school as I was chatting to these amazing five people. They gave me their numbers as I gave them mine and we all agreed we should hang out outside of school.

* * *

We wanted to get to our lessons early so I said bye to my new friends and found my next class. Maths. I was ten minutes early and was surprised to see another student in the classroom. A girl was sitting in the back corner of the room hunched over the desk; her face was buried in her hands. I approached her realising it was Rachel and saw that she was crying. I sat in the chair next to her and pulled her into a hug. Eventually she stopped crying.

"Thank you comforting me it's just I've had a really tough day" The brunette said as she pulled out of my embrace. "How has your first day been?"She asked.

"Better than expected, I met Mercedes in history and she introduced me to Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine, they seem really nice" I said as I was glad about making friends with such genuine people.

"Yeah they are really nice we are all in glee club together, you should join we need more members anyway!"Rachel says while she finally starts to smile.

I think back to what my Dad said about joining a club. "I think you have just found yourself a new member!" I say smiling.

After about five minutes students start to pile in the classroom and the teacher arrives.

The bell rings signalling the end of the school day and students rush out of the room and I hear cars driving away. It's just me and Rachel left in the room.

"Why were you crying earlier?" I ask while trying to not upset her. She doesn't respond. I try again. "Is it about that girl you were staring at in English this morning?"This time she turns towards me with tears starting to spill from her eyes.

"Yes, she's the captain of the cheerleaders and I'm in love with her" she says quickly while looking embarrassed.

"Does she feel the same way?" I ask.

"I doubt it. She doesn't even know I exist and the only time she anything to me was when she called me 'man hands' once she threw a slushy at me!"She says. I can see she's really upset and this brings up memories for me that I'd rather forget including the Mary situation. "I'm sorry to burden you with my problems. Thanks for listening. But i have to go now."She says as she leaves the classroom.

* * *

On the drive home I think about the things that have happened today: making friends with Mercedes and her gang, comforting Rachel who has fallen badly for the captain of the Cheerio's and finally seeing my neighbour in the reception.

The last ten minutes of the drive I constantly think about the beautiful blond cheerleader who i stared at when she was laughing with parents yesterday, this morning when she was walking down the corridor and when she was running around the track at school. I just can't seem to get her out of my head...


	3. Glee Club

**A/N:Thanks for following and favoriting this story. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee.**

**Chapter 3: Glee Club**

Tuesday morning, I arrive at school and make my way to English. It's still early and there are a few people getting things out of their lockers, chatting in the cafeteria, talking to teachers in empty classrooms and some are lining outside classrooms eager to go in. It takes me a few more minutes to get to my class as its one of the classrooms furthest away from the parking lot. I go to the back of the room and sit down. A few moments later Rachel comes in and sits down next to me.

"Morning!"I say cheerfully. She is smiling but I don't know why, it's such a contrast from the girl who was sobbing in my arms yesterday. "How are you feeling?"I ask hoping to see if she remembers our conversation yesterday, where she told me she was head over heels in love with the captain of the Cheerio's.

"I'm feeling really good actually!"Rachel exclaims with a huge smile on her face. "Why do you ask?"She asks as her smile slowly starts to disappear.

"It's just yesterday you were kind of a mess" I say without trying to sound offensive.

"Yeah... I guess I was" She says as she fiddles with a key ring on her bag. "Anyway, I'm happy because we have Glee club today that is if you still want to join" She says with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Of course I still want to join!"I say smiling. I begin to take out my book and pen ready for the lesson and Rachel does the same.

The bell rings as Miss Pillsbury comes into the classroom, she sees me and Rachel and heads over to us. Today she's wearing a black knee length skirt, a light blue blouse and blue flats.

"Morning girls!"She says happily as she hands us some flash cards. "Today you're going to write a speech about any dreams or ambitions you have or wish to fulfil, then on Friday you will present your speech to the class" She says as she looks round the room and adds "if they ever turn up!" At that Rachel and I let out a little laugh and Miss Pillsbury smiles as she goes to write what she told us on the board.

* * *

After English the day flies by. I look at my watch and realise it's nearly time for glee club to start. I decide I have enough time to go to the bathroom and get water from the vending machines situated just outside the cafeteria.

As I approach the vending machine I get my purse out of my bag and find some change. I put a few coins in the machine and press my water gets stuck in between the glass panel and the metal that holds the bottles in place. _Damn this is just great, I only have a few minutes till glee club and the machines have eaten my money and it hasn't given me my water and I'm so thirsty! _I think. Just as everything was going so well at school this happens. I was so busy in my own thoughts that I didn't realise a tall girl with a cheerleader uniform was behind me and tapping me on my shoulder.

"Excuse me has the machine got stuck again it always does that" The girl said as I turned around. My mouth gaped open as I took in this girl. She had longish blond hair, the colour of golden sand that you find on tropical beaches and bright blue electric eyes that you could get lost in forever. "Do you want me to help you get your water? This happens to me all the time" The girl says expecting an answer. That's when I realise I haven't said anything since she tapped me on the shoulder and I quickly look away as I've been staring at her for a good few minutes.

"Yeah if you don't mind" I say as I realise how warm I starting to get by just looking at her and I'm probably blushing like an idiot. _Why am I reacting like this?_ I know the answer this is the girl who I saw yesterday in the hallway and she is my neighbour who I was staring at once we moved in to the new house. Said girl moves to the machine and presses a few buttons and then in a matter of seconds she's handing me my bottle of water.

"Here you go. It was nice to meet you, but I'm already late for something. So I gotta run" The Girl says as she runs down the hallway and disappears around the corner.

I stand there for a few moments trying to figure out what just happened. First of all I got my water, which is good because my mouth feels really dry now. Secondly the girl who got my water is my new neighbour. Last of all she is so beautiful and I've got that fuzzy feeling in my stomach every time I've seen her and this is only the third day I've seen her. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks, she was talking to _me_ and I hardly said anything to her she must think I'm so rude. Aaaaahhh!My head is all over the place. I feel like I've forgotten something.

* * *

"She told me she was going to come!"Rachel says as she sits in the choir room along with Mr Schuester and the other Glee kids. It's already 4:15 and Santana hasn't turned up or texted her to tell her she's on her way. Rachel looks up from her watch and sees Santana coming into the choir room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. It's just I was having a bit of trouble and somebody helped me out" I say as Rachel waves me over as she has saved me seat next to her. I walk over to her, not making eye contact with the other people in the room. _God why am I so shy_? Then the glee club teacher starts to talk to us.

"As you guys know I'm really proud of you. We got to regionals last year and you put a lot of effort in, however this year we are going to nationals and were are going to win!"The teacher says as he looks around the faces in the room. "We have a new member today, would you like to introduce yourself" The teacher says as I make my way into the front of the room he adds "I'm Mr Schue".

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez!" I say as cheerfully as I can, I hate talking in front of a group of people. I look round the room and see thirteen pairs of eyes, including Mr. Schue looking at me expecting me expand on my little speech, so regretfully I continue. "I just moved from England with my parents, where we lived for ten years, back to America and that's why my accent my sound a bit weird" I joke which earns a little laugh from the rest of the kids and hurry back to my seat next to Rachel.

Mr Schue stands up again and he asks the other glee kids to introduce themselves. I hear a lot of 'hi's' and 'hello's' but the one voice I hear most of all is the girl who was at the vending machine helping me out. It's like a light bulb flashes and then the cogs start to turn. I realise she was sitting there since I got to the choir room, I should probably say thanks for what she did, but, she's sitting with a girl in a cheerleading costume and I don't want to approach her now and sound like a dork tripping over my words.

Mr Schue then got a few people to sing and by the end of the hour I knew the names of the glee kids. Puck, real name Noah Puckerman but everybody calls him Puck for some reason, is the kid with a ridiculous Mohawk (who is also in my English class).Sitting next to him was Finn a member of the football team, Artie a kid in a wheelchair who seems nice enough and has a pretty good voice and Sam a kid who has that type of blond hair that comes out of a bottle. Then there were the friends I made yesterday Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike sitting together, including Rachel who I was sitting next to.

Then at the back was a girl named Quinn. Apparently if the rumours I've heard are true, last year she got pregnant with Puck's child and pretended it was Finn's then she gave it to Rachel's biological mom, Shelby, the coach of vocal adrenaline a glee club at another school. So she seems like a_ nice_ person, not, I intend to stay well away from her. But I recognise her from my English class. She was the one Rachel was staring at during that lesson and she's the girl she loves. Uh-oh! It must be so hard for Rachel to be in the glee club with the person she loves, but who could possibly never love her back let alone be friends with her.

Anyway next to her was the girl I have been staring at for the last few days. Her name. Brittany. She made my stomach flutter every time our eyes just happened to meet each other and we smiled when this happened. Apparently she is the co-captain of the Cheerio's, inferior to Quinn, and she is quite childlike but in an adorable way. During the hour she has said some funny things but these are my favourites: 'A Ballard is a male duck' and 'Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?'. Personally I found it cute but some of the guys naming no-one in particular – _Artie_- the kid who I thought was quite nice, called her stupid and she bolted out of the room.

After glee club had finished I said bye to Rachel who was talking to Mr Schue about the solos she was going to perform at sectionals , that was the moment I realised she was quite the diva.

* * *

Then I walked into the parking lot and towards my car. As I got nearer I saw Brittany sitting on the ground next to the wall, which was the other side of my car, she was hunched over with her arms wrapped around her legs and she was crying.

My heart broke as I heard her crying and I instinctively knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug as continued to sob. As I held her she fit perfectly into my body, I rubbed her back to try and soothe her. Being this close to her felt amazing. She looked so pretty even when she was crying, she would be that person who would look amazing even if she wore a bin bag or when she had just got out of bed and she was just so damn beautif- wait- _what is wrong with me!_ I shouldn't be thinking like this about her. About someone I didn't really know, about someone who was so popular I wouldn't have a chance with, and about someone who was a _girl_. About ten minutes later she was calm.

"Thanks, I just really don't like being called stupid, so I sorta just had to get out of there..."Brittany said as she pulled out of my embrace, looked into my eyes, I felt like I was drowning into a pool of water the colour of her magic eyes, then she seemed to remember something. "You were the girl who was at the vending machine weren't you?" She said as I disconnected our staring contest.

"Yeah, I forget to thank you for your help so um... thanks" I said as I felt like a complete douche for not talking to her during that water incident. I started to feel uncomfortable sitting on the floor so I stood up and you wouldn't believe it, she stood up at the exact same time as I did. I suddenly felt very close to her as if I should take a step back from her so I did, as subtly as I could anyway, I didn't want her to think I was just going to run off but if I hadn't of moved I would of had the urge to kiss her and I just couldn't think about that right now or _ever_.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come round my house and have dinner?"Brittany asked which came out of the blue as there had been an awkward silence for a while. "I mean to say thanks for calming me down" She added as she started fidget with her hands as she waited for my answer.

"Yeah, I'd love to!"I said and as soon as I said it she had the biggest smile on her face and she pulled me into a hug. OH NO! That feeling of safety, warmth and ...love crept up on me and she squeezed me tightly.

"Do you mind driving to my house?"The blond cheerleader says in a gentle voice. "Quinn was gonna give me a ride but I think she's already left, which is weird for her because she's really nice around her close friends."Brittany said. I was shocked that Quinn could be nice, based on what I heard. "I mean she can be a bitch, but she had a tough time of it last year and she's having some trouble with accepting her feelings for someone in the gle-"Brittany blurted. "I shouldn't have said any of that, if she knew I was talking to someone about what's going on with her she'd kill me!"Brittany exclaimed as she instantly looked annoyed with herself for saying too much.

"I won't tell her you told me she has some...issues" I say wondering if 'issues' is the right choice of word. She seems to believe me as I unlock my car and we both climb into the car.

As we pull out of the parking lot I turn right and go towards her house which is right next to mine. "I don't know if you've seen me but I actually live next door to you" I say. She turns towards me and looks and my face.

"Yeah I know we are neighbours. I saw you staring at me out of your window the first day you moved in..."She says with an emotionless face.

My heart starts to beat faster and I try to slow it down but I'm so shocked she saw me that day it won't .I keep my eyes on the road and I start to blush furiously. I feel like I'm dying of embarrassment...

**Please review it means a lot! :)**


	4. Brittany's House

**Chapter 4: Brittany's House**

_A/N: Thanks to everyone whos following or who has favorited this story, it means a lot._

_Santittany4life: I'm glad you like it. :)_

_Please review._

* * *

I focused my eyes on the road as I continued to drive to Brittany's house. I felt really embarrassed that she had seen me staring at her through the window a couple of days ago. I didn't want her to think I was some crazy freak. I couldn't tell what she thought as she was looking out the window with an emotionless face. We had been in an awkward silence for the past few minutes. Then all of a sudden the blond cheerleader spoke.

"So how do you like it here then?"She asked as she continued to gaze out of the window.

"I was worried whether I would fit in, but I've made some really good friends so far and Glee club was pretty fun!"I said speaking honestly. I felt like I could just be myself around this girl and that she wouldn't judge me.

"I'm glad you like it here, there are plenty of things I would love to show you!" Brittany said with a coy smile.

"Oh yeah, like what?" I asked as I started to feel that fuzzy feeling in my stomach again.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see" Brittany said. I swear she was flirting with me and I just couldn't handle what it all meant, so I chose to ignore the butterflies and then decided the blond was a very flirtatious person.

"I'm going to just tell my Mom that I'll be at your house and I won't need any dinner" I said as we both climbed out of my car.

"Okay I'll wait for you out here" Brittany said as she leaned against my car.

* * *

I walked to my front door, got my keys out and opened the front door. I found my Mom in the kitchen she was at the table reading over some of her patient's notes. She looked up as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey, how was glee club?"Mom asked. I had told her about my first day yesterday and she was over the moon that I was enjoying school and thrilled that I was going to join a club.

"It was great Mom. Mr Schue, the teacher was really welcoming and the other glee kids were really nice especially one person..."I said as I started to think about Brittany and I didn't realise I was blushing until Mom started to speak.

"Santana Lopez, are you blushing?" My Mom joked as she looked at my bright red cheeks. "Did a boy catch your eye in the Glee club?" She asked. I don't know how it was even possible but I turned a deeper shade of red. I couldn't really say the person I was enthralled by was a ... girl.

"No...I-I just wanted to tell I won't be having dinner with you tonight" I managed to stumble out.

"Okay. Have you got a date or something?" My Mom asked inquisitively as she looked into my eyes.

"No. Brittany, our neighbour and a girl I met at glee club, asked me if I wanted to go over her house" I said as my cheeks were still burning.

"I'm glad you are making friends here Santana it makes your Dad and I very happy" My Mom exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. "Be back my ten it's a school night remember" She said. I pulled out of her embrace.

"Don't worry I won't be home that late" I joked. I ran upstairs and chucked my bag on my bed, said a quick 'bye' to my Mom and walked out the front door.

* * *

That was when I was struck by the beauty of Brittany as she was still leaning against my car waiting patiently. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail, so I could see her electric blue eyes, she was wearing her cheerio's outfit still which clung to all the right places and displayed her figure perfectly, my eyes travelled down to her extremely long legs and I felt my heart skip a beat as I continued to stare at the blond cheerleader. After about three minutes of staring at her I came to my senses and stopped. _Why does she have this affect on me?_ I thought. I walked over to as she looked up and our eyes met. In that moment I knew these feelings I felt when she was around would not be going anywhere and to be honest that scared the hell out of me.

"Come on I'll show you round my house" Brittany said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of her house and through her front door.

My mouth gaped open as I saw the living room. There were two brown sofa's, an oak coffee table, a giant TV on the wall nearest to the kitchen, oak floorboards, loads of photographs hanging on the walls which were painted a lovely shade of blue and a huge range of DVDs stacked in the corner of the room. We moved onto the kitchen which had black worktops, with an island in the middle which had stools underneath it, oak style units and a cream tiled floor. I was gobsmacked at how classy Brittany's house was. She then showed me the dining room which consisted of a glass table and fabric covered chairs and had patio doors which lead to her garden.

We went upstairs and entered her bedroom. She had pink walls and Disney characters painted on her walls. She had white furniture, a mountain of stuffed toys on her bed and a TV on the wall. This room really summed up her character: bright, busy and just... Brittany.

"You can sit down you know" Brittany said as she sat down on her bed which of course had Cinderella duvet on them. "So, Santana what do you want to do?" The blond asked as she pulled a purple toy into a hug.

"Um- I guess we could talk" I said as I was looking at a photo frame of her and a young girl. "I don't really know much about you, so you could tell me a few things about yourself" I said as my eyes gazed around her room.

"Okay. My full name is Brittany Susan pierce. I have a cat called Lord Tubby" Brittany said as her cat came running into the room, jumped on the bed and cuddled next to Brittany's leg. She stroked him and then carried on. "I'm in the cheerio's, as you would have noticed" She said as she pointed to the clothes she had on. I nodded and gave her a small smile. "I love all things _Disney _and my best friend is Quinn"

"Who's in that picture with you?"I said as I pointed to the white picture frame.

"Oh I forget to tell you about my family. She's my little sister. She's six."Brittany said as she saw what picture I was talking about. "Her names Poppy. We get on so well, she's a great kid. We spend a lot of time together as my parents work really long hours."

"What do your parents do?" I asked. I was really intrigued with girl and her life and her sister looked really cute.

"My Mom owns a Clothes shop and my Dad is a lawyer." The blond beauty replied. "So you've heard some stuff about me. But I don't much about other than what you said in glee club." She said as she looked into my eyes. I felt like they two blue whirlpools and they were pulling me in. I stopped staring as I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm an only child. I love watching musicals, listening to music and I hate my dodgy British/American accent" I said as I truly did hate how my accent sounded like a mix between Helen Mirren and Meryl Streep. By this point I was staring at the floor, until I felt a soft finger under my chin making me look into Brittany's eyes.

"Hey, San don't put yourself down like that."Brittany said as she still had the finger under my chin. It felt like a hundred fireworks were going off as the heat from her touch made me feel extremely warm and I could feel my cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink. I was also shocked about the nickname she had just given me. Nobody has ever called me that. But it felt right when she said it.

"I think your accents really sexy" She said as looked into my eyes and I could tell that she was being honest with me. This scared the crap out of me as she started to bring her face closer to mine. Her lips were inches away from mine when...

"Brittttannyyy!Brrrittannnyyy!" It was Poppy who was squealing as she entered Brittany's room right when we were about to kiss. "Mom said Dinner's ready!" She exclaimed with a wide smile. She hadn't noticed what was going on which was good because I couldn't deal with questions from a little girl about what we were doing, when I had no clue why we were about to _kiss._ "Who are you?" Poppy asked in a shy voice as she looked at me.

"This is Santana, my friend, we met at school today" Brittany managed say as It was couple of minutes after Poppy had asked the question and I hadn't said anything as I was still replaying what had nearly happened in my head. "What did I say about knocking when you want to come into my room missy?" Brittany said to the younger girl who was now looking at her sister.

"You said I can't just burst into your room I have to knock first" Poppy said as her eyes started to fill with tears. Brittany realised she had scared her sister so she pulled her onto to bed and wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"I'm sorry Poppy. I didn't want to make you cry" Brittany said as she cradled the girl in her arms. "Just remember next time" Poppy pulled out of the cheerleaders embrace and beamed a smile at both of us.

"Girl's Dinners ready!"A woman shouted from the bottom of the stairs, presumably their Mom. Poppy grabbed mine and Brittany's hands and pulled us out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

Brittany's Mom, Julie, was really nice she didn't know Brittany had a friend round but she set another place at the table. The smell coming from the kitchen made my belly rumble. I sat down next to Poppy and Brittany and Julie sat across from us. Apparently Brittany's, Dad, Andrew, was in New York with one of his clients waiting to hear the verdict if the man was guilty or not.

"Santana it's nice to meet you. It's been awhile since Brittany has bought a friend home other than Quinn!"Julie said as came into the dining room with plates of spaghetti Bolognese.

We all dug in and the food was amazing. Poppy was bouncing with excitement as she tried to stuff too much pasta into her mouth. She was so cute and she seemed to like me as she insisted me to sit next to her. Once everyone had finished Julie came out with desert. You would believe it she bought out my favourite desert ever: Apple Pie with icecream. The meal was so good I had almost forgotten about what had happened between Brittany and me but it was still in my mind. We didn't talk to each other during the meal.

"My Moms expecting me home now so I should go. Thank you for the dinner. The food was amazing Mrs Pierce!" I said once we had finished eating and I looked at my watch and realised it was nearly ten so I needed to go home or my Mom would get mad at me. I stood up from the table and Poppy was hugging my legs. I smiled and bent down and gave her a proper hug and said. "Goodnight Poppy."

"I don't want Santana to go Mommy" The little girl said as we were still hugging.

"Poppy Alice Pierce, let go of Santana it's time for bed and I'm sure Santana will be visiting us again" Julie said. "It seems you have made quite an impression on both of my girls" She said so only I could hear. I wasn't really sure what she meant. Julie went upstairs carrying a now sleepy Poppy.

It was just me and Brittany left downstairs. We still hadn't spoken to each other about what had happened and I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, which was fine with me as I didn't either. "I better go. See you at school. Bye" I said as I couldn't handle being in the same room with her and the silence between us two. I opened her front door and rushed over to my house leaving her standing in her doorway staring after me.

* * *

"Did you have a good time? " My mom asked as she saw see come through the door.

"Yeah it was good. I'm just gonna go to bed. Night Mom" She kissed my head and gave me a hug.

Once I was in my bedroom I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and got into my bed. As I lay there today's events whirled in my around in my head.

I was really enjoying spending time with her until she said my accent was 'sexy' and then when we nearly kissed. Even though it was embarrassing that her sister had walked into Brittany's bedroom I was glad she did. As I always got butterflies around Brittany and she made me blush. Ultimately I was afraid of might have happened if her sister hadn't walked in. I knew I wouldn't have been able to control myself and I would have kissed Brittany secretly hoping that she would kiss me back...


	5. Speeches and Unexpected Invitations

**Hi guys, thanks to those who have favorited this story or are following it. :) Also thanks to those who have reviewed, I aprreciate your comments and am glad you like it :) **

**Santittany4life: Thanks for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**hausofgaga13: Thanks for the support. This chapter's got quite a lot of faberry in. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Karabearr32: I'm glad you like the story. Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. This is purely just my crazy ramblings.**

**Please review and let know what you think. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Speeches and Unexpected invitations**

The past few days of school have been uneventful. I haven't spoken to Brittany since the near kiss incident that happened at her house. I don't have any classes with her so it's made it easier as I don't have to worry about that incident in class but I still see her around school. The other day I saw her in the cafeteria; I was sitting at a table having lunch with Mercedes and Rachel, while Brittany was at the cheerleader table. Our eyes met and I felt like I was drowning in the pools of blue again, but I also saw confusion and hurt in her eyes. I could understand why she felt those things as I was scared by what nearly happened as well. I knew we had to talk about what had happened as I really wanted to be her friend, if nothing else, but I decided to push my feelings for out of my mind and focus on school and the friends I did have.

* * *

Friday morning, I woke up and jumped in the shower. As the warm water ran down my body I couldn't help but worry about how my speech was going to go for English. I had spent the last few days writing and then practicing in front of my parents. It was a pleasant distraction as it didn't leave any time for me to think about Brittany. But I was still really nervous. You see I have a major phobia of public speaking; I worry that the people won't be interested in what I'm saying and then start laughing. Or, even worse, I will have everybody staring at me as the words get caught in my throat and won't come out. I turn the shower off and dry myself while thinking about what I'm going to wear today. I put on some skinny black jean, a blue tank top and my blue converse. I grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Morning Santana, do you want any breakfast?"My mom said as she poured out a bowl of cereal for herself.

"I'll grab something on the way to school" I said as I headed to the front door.

"Ok honey, have a good day. Your dad and I will be home late tonight, so there's pizza in the freezer and you can invite Britta-."My mom said, but I couldn't face her talking to me about Brittany and I definitely didn't want to come round mine after what happened so I ran out of the front door, slammed it, then went to get into my car. Leaving my mom with probably a shocked and confused face as to why I left like that.

* * *

On the way to school I stopped at a cafe and got a bacon roll. I was still pretty early for school as I said to Rachel I would meet up with her as we both had English first and we'd go through our speeches together. I pulled into the school parking lot and wasn't surprised to see hardly any cars parked as we had just under an hour till school started. I locked my car and made my way to the library.

As I entered the library I saw Rachel sitting at a table wearing a sweater with a reindeer on. _She really did have a weird choice in clothes,_ I thought, but she is still a nice person. I sat down at the table and realised she had tears in her eyes.

"Hi Rachel are you ok?"I said as she continued to cry. She didn't speak and all of a sudden she ran out of the library leaving her bag and scattered books behind. I put the books back in her and ran after her.

It didn't take me long to find her she was in the choir room. The classroom was deserted and she was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor sobbing with. I approached her and pulled her into an embrace. After five minutes she finally calmed down.

"Do you wanna talk about why you're so upset?" I said as she pulled out of my embrace and sat in down in one of the chairs in the room. I did the same and sat next to her.

"Well I finally got the courage to talk to Quinn and tell her how I feel about her, but it didn't go well."Rachel said as she then told me what had happened the night before.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Rachel decided to stay late after school so she could finish her speech for the next day. It was about five and she had finished and packed up her bags and walked out of the library. She walked down the corridors and she could hear the squeak of her shoes on the polished floor as she walked. She realised it was so quiet compared to during the day, but that didn't bother her. As she turned the corner she saw Quinn coming out of a classroom. She had deep feelings for the girl and she hadn't told her how she felt. She suddenly felt really brave and she decided she was going to tell Quinn how she felt about her and hoped that Quinn would reciprocate those feelings. Wishful thinking because that wasn't what happened. _

"_Hey Quinn!"Rachel shouted to the Captain of the cheerio's. Quinn didn't turn around and kept walking so Rachel ran towards her to get her attention._

"_What do you want hobbit?" Quinn said as she glared at the smaller girl._

"_I need to talk to you" Rachel said while trying to catch her breath. Quinn looked surprised as they rarely talked to each other. She tried her best to not talk to her as it brought up feelings that she would rather forget. There's one thing you have to understand about Quinn. She doesn't like feeling weak and the feelings she has for Rachel make her feel that way._

"_I'll give you ten minutes, but don't tell anybody that I'm talking to you. You got it?" Quinn said as she wanted to see what Berry wanted but didn't want people thinking she had gone soft, which would not help her reputation. "Let's go outside" Quinn stated as she headed towards the doors with Rachel following her._

"_You bully people, throw slushies at them and make some peoples high school life's hell but I think deep down that's not the real you. I think you put up a front so people don't get to know you because you're scared of what they might find out about you."Rachel rambled as she knew she had to say what was on her mind and be honest with Quinn. She continued "But I see the real you. When you sing a song in glee club, I see the emotion you put into it and that's the real you. The girl who is loyal to her friends and who wants to do well in life by achieving things not by putting people down to make you feel better about yourself."Rachel finished._

"_I don't know what you're going on about Berry. You don't anything about me and you think you can just say whatever you want about me. Well you can't. I'll tell you what I am really like I'm a bitch who doesn't have any dreams and I wish you'd just leave me alone!"Quinn shouted as she didn't want to talk to Rachel as she realised she didn't want to hurt the girl anymore than she had already. She got up but was stopped by a teary eyed Rachel who caught her wrist. Quinn felt warm under the touch which wasn't helping her mind sought out her thoughts._

"_I love you Quinn" Rachel said in a whisper. She thought Quinn hadn't heard her so she said it again but louder this time while she looked into Quinn's eyes._

"_I fucking hate you, I don't want to ever talk to you again, and I wish you were... dead". Quinn regretted what she had said, as soon as she had said it, but she wasn't ready to tell Rachel she felt the same way, so she ran toward her car and drove off leaving a distraught Rachel in the parking lot alone._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"I'm so sorry Rachel, she shouldn't have said those things to you" I said as she finished telling her story. "But at least you know what she is really like and if she doesn't see what an amazing person you are, maybe you're better off without her" I said honestly.

"It's just even though she said those things, I still love her which makes everything worse!"Rachel said as looked at her watch and saw they had only five minutes till class started.

"Come on let's go to class and get these speeches over with" I said changing the subject, while trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks for listening to me Santana not many people would do that" Rachel said as she smiled at me.

"That's what friends are for" I said as we walked out of the choir room.

* * *

"Settle down class" Miss Pillsbury, my English teacher, said as she scanned the room seeing that people were talking. Silence. "Today you're going to present your speeches to the class, who wants to go first?" Nobody put their hand up so she chooses somebody in the front row. I exhale as I'm glad I'm not first.

A while later everybody has done their speeches, apart from me. I walk up to the front of class. I can feel my hands getting clammy, my heart racing and I see thirty pairs of eyes looking at me expecting me to say something. Here goes...

"Music is my passion but I hope for it to be my career as well."I say quietly, I'm really nervous but I see the teacher mouthing the words 'speak louder Santana you can do this!' which gives me a huge amount of confidence, I stand up a little straighter and continue but speaking louder this time.

"I want to do something in the music industry maybe singing, writing songs for artists or playing instruments I'm not sure. I first sang when I was seven but I didn't really think I was that good so I stopped. But having to right this speech has made me realise I still have a passion for music and I enjoy singing, listening and playing instruments. The first time I played am instrument was when I was eight, back in England the school set up some classes to learn how to play a number of different instruments such as the keyboard, guitar and drums. I decided to take one of the keyboard classes. I ended up really enjoying playing it and I carried on the lesson for the next few years. However as more children started to bully me for playing the keyboard I stopped" I paused and realised everyone was still looking at me and they seemed to be interested in what I was saying. I smiled and continued with the last part of my speech.

"I was always interested in the lyrics of songs and what they meant to different people. I heard Jessie J's _who you are_ and thought it conveyed such a great message to people, especially young people and I started to write some songs. They weren't very good, I knew that, but I wrote about things that had happened that day at school or random things about people, places or objects. I finally wrote a song that I thought was pretty good it was about growing up and things changing. I performed it at my school when I was ten and people seemed to like the song, they commented on my singing and said that I played the keyboard really well. I was amazed at the praise I got. So here I am now several years later talking to you about my passion of music and my hopes to get a career out of it one day. Thank you" The whole class erupted into applause and I even heard a few people saying 'what a great speech!' or 'I want to hear her sing' or my favourite was 'she seems really talented. I walked back to my seat and I was literally beaming at how well it went and how my nerves disappeared.

"Well done Santana, that was a very interesting and inspirational speech!" Miss Pillsbury exclaimed. The bell rung and people started to pile out of the classroom. I said bye to Rachel as she ran out of the classroom as she had a test next and she didn't want to be late. As I was putting my stuff in my bag I heard somebody clear their throat and I looked up and was surprised to see who it was.

"Hi, I'm Quinn; I was impressed by your speech. I wanted to invite you to a party, I don't know why you're hanging around with dwarf but you seem pretty cool" I thought she was being rude about Rachel and I was angry with her that she had the nerve to ask me to her party after she disrespected my friend.

"Uh-Thanks but I don't want to hang out with a load of dumb cheerleaders or evil bitches who think they can say what they want to people!"I said as I felt anger boil inside of me. Quinn looked shocked at what I said. But what she said surprised me even more.

"Think about it Santana, we're really not that different. The party starts at 8pm tomorrow I'll see you there" Quinn said as she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and I was now at home in the living room watching TV and eating pizza. My parents weren't home yet and it seemed really quiet in the house. I thought back to the conversation with Quinn earlier that day. She actually asked me to a party, I was shocked to say the least. I mean I hadn't spoken to her before and just because I said a few words in the class she was practically begging me to go. However I also thought she might have invited me to make Rachel Jealous. I wanted to make sure she didn't hurt Rachel so I had an idea. I pulled my phone out and sent Rachel a text.

**To Rachel: Quinn invited me to her party and you're coming with me.**

I waited a few minutes until I got a response.

**To Santana: I don't think that's such a good idea. If she knows I'm there she'll say something horrible in front of everyone and I don't think I can handle that.**

I really felt sorry for Rachel as you could tell she had it bad for Fabray, but I had a plan that would help Rachel feel better. I typed out another text hoping she would agree to my plan.

**To Rachel: I know you don't want to go but I have a plan that will make sure Quinn never upsets you again.**

I barely sent the text before by phone lit up with a reply.

**To Santana: I'm in. So what is your plan? I hope it's a good one ;)**

I read the message and was glad that she agreed to do this. I sent another text telling her what she needed to know...


	6. Shopping, Dancing and Kissing

**Hi guys, this is the longest chapter so far, I hope you like it! **

**Santittany4life: Glad you liked the chapter. This chapter may have a few kisses in! :)**

**ryappy: You will find the plan out in this chapter and there may be a Brittanna kiss in this chapter! :)**

**hausofgaga13:Yeah rachel didn't deserve what Quinn said to her. There are some some faberry parts and brittanna parts so i hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for those who are following and favoriting this story it means a lot. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Shopping, Dancing and Kissing**

It was Saturday, the day of Quinn's party, and I was extremely optimistic about how our plan would work. I was in the kitchen making breakfast. I told Rachel the plan last night via text. She was really excited about it, although a little nervous. I asked her to come round this morning so we could go shopping for dresses to wear to the party. Also because I had left something out that she should know. Everything had to be perfect for this to work. The toaster popped which bought me out of my thoughts, I spread some butter and jam on it and ate it at the table while listening to the radio.

Once I'd finished breakfast I had a quick shower and got dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tee and some white flats. I put on a minimal amount of makeup, pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on my favourite charm bracelet on. Just after I finished getting ready, I heard the doorbell so I grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs to open the door. Rachel was standing on the other side wearing one of her signature animal sweaters, a short skirt and knee high socks. She was smiling as she greeted me.

"Hey Santana!"Rachel looked the happiest I've ever seen her, which bought a smile to my face. "Are you ready to go shopping?" She said as she bounced from foot to foot like an overexcited toddler who just ate a lot of candy.

"I can see you're excited for today's events!"I said as Rachel was still grinning. I grabbed my front door keys from the side table. "I'm ready to go" I said as I locked the front door.

* * *

"What kind of dress do you want Rach?"I asked as we entered a clothes store in the mall. It had taken twenty minutes to get to the mall and on the way over I tried to calm Rachel down as I didn't want her to break every traffic rule under the sun. But nonetheless my efforts were futile she was just so happy!

"I'm thinking something classy but also with a sexy edge" Rachel said as we approached the dress section of the store. There were load of dresses from strapless ones to halter necks. We both found a few dresses that we liked the look of so we took them to the changing rooms and tried them on.

The first one I tried on was a strapless blue dress that came down to my knees. It was a nice dress but the colour wasn't right for my skin tone. So I tried on the next one which was a purple maxi dress, I wasn't sure on the length so I discarded that one as well. About four dresses later I found the perfect dress. It was a red one shouldered dress that stopped above my knees; it was also on sale which helped the decision. I stepped out of my changing room and waited for Rachel to finish trying on dresses. She had been in there for quite a while now.

"Hey Rachel, are you nearly finished?" I asked as my stomach started to growl, I knew it was begging for food. "I wanna get some food" Still no response. I was getting impatient now and I was about to go wait for her outside when she walked out of her changing room. She was in a black strapless dress that was very short, it stopped just under her bum and it clung to her showing of her figure. My mouth dropped open at the sight of her standing there in that amazing dress. I realised I had been staring at her for a while before she broke the silence.

"Do you like it?" Rachel said as she saw my expression and laughed. "Earth to Santana!" She said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to my senses.

"Umm-I...You..." I stammered still shocked by her choice of dress. "It looks great on you" I said as I blushed and finally looked away.

"Are you blushing?"Rachel giggled. I didn't answer while I tried to get rid of the redness from my cheeks. "Anyway, this dress will definitely help with the plan!" She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I wasn't blushing; you look great by the way I think a certain blond won't be able to resist you in that dress." This time it was Rachel's turn to blush, clearly excited about the mention of Quinn.

"I hope your right Santana" Rachel said as we broke our embrace.

"Quinn will be drooling once she see's you in that dress especially once you have a good pair of heels on and some accessories!" I said cheerfully while playfully poking her in the arm. She smiled and got changed back into her clothes. We paid for our dresses and went for lunch.

We sat at a table in Breadsticks with our salads and of course Breadsticks. We talked about school and other things. I told her about how Brittany and I nearly kissed and she gave me some good advice actually. She said that I should follow what I feel and that I should talk to Brittany to see if the feeling was mutual or not. I thought even if it wasn't mutual then I hoped we could be friends.

After lunch we carried on shopping. We still hadn't found any shoes or accessories. I t was nearly three o'clock so we had five hours till the party. The last store we went into we both found a pair of shoes, a clutch bag and some jewellery. We paid at the counter and then headed back to the car while making a pit stop for some coffee.

After we drank our coffee Rachel drove us back to my house as I said we should get ready together. We talked about random things on the drive back. It took about twenty minutes. My parents were away for the weekend working so I had the house to myself.

I helped Rachel get the bags out of car and then opened the front door. We had four hours till the party now which gave us plenty of time to get ready and go over our plan one last time. We were sitting on the sofa with the TV on watching an episode of _Jersey Shore_.

"Shall we go over the plan one last time?" Rachel said, I could tell she was nervous as she really wanted this to work. I knew to reassure I would tell her the plan again. But I would tell her what I overheard the other day as well.

"Okay. When we enter the Fabray house we go straight to the drinks table, grab a drink and mingle with people, flirting with some people" I looked at Rachel to find she was listening intently "Then ask somebody if they want to dance, while your dancing try to be really touchy feely, while your dancing I'll go and find Quinn and start talking to her while leading her to you" Rachel smiled as this point she really was head over heels in love with Quinn.

"This is where the plan gets tricky. She hasn't invited you so she might be annoyed that you came and especially after what happened the other day with the love confession and whatnot. So, she'll see you dancing with some guy, as I said before, which will hopefully make her jealous. After you see her watching you, you go to get two drinks; I'll keep her talking so she'll be with me when you get back. You walk towards her and whisper something in her ear while giving her a drink."Rachel is still beaming by this point. I continue with the final part of the plan. "You then start to dance with her making sure you're close to her, then after you've danced a little while, grab her hand and lead her upstairs, hopefully she'll be so shocked by your forcefulness and bold power that she'll follow you and then kiss her" Rachel was bouncing on the sofa now.

"It is a great plan but what if she doesn't want to dance with me, or starts yelling at me to get out of her house, or what if she doesn't kiss me back?" Rachel said. I could tell she was really scared of Quinn rejecting her a second time so I told her conversation I heard yesterday.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_As the bell signalled the end of the school day I remembered I left my gym kit in the girl's locker room. I mentally face palmed myself as I just really wanted to go home. I entered the room and made my way towards the bag I had left behind which was in the corner of the room. From this spot you could see around the locker room with its pale yellow walls which had posters for various things, it had benches, showers at the far side of the room and red lockers. I picked up my bag when I heard some people talking. I hadn't realised anyone was in here. AS they continued talking I realised who they were Quinn and Brittany. They still had their cheerio uniforms on, apparently the coach makes them wear them all the time in school, I was going to go quietly out of the room but I thought they might notice me leave. So I stayed and I listened to their conversation which became really interesting._

"_So are you coming to my party on Saturday, B?"Quinn said as they stood in the locker room, they had just finished running some laps, as Quinn was Captain she had to be in tip top condition._

"_I'm not sure Q" Brittany looked really sad and I wondered if I had made her that sad._

"_You should come, I've invited Santana" Quinn said as she looked into her best friends eyes. Quinn had an odd look on her face. Like she knew what happened between us, my heart started to beat faster at this point._

"_It would be good to talk to her, I mean she's avoided me these past couple of days and I wanna see how she feels about the near kiss, and I just hope we can be friends at least." Brittany exclaimed, I was shocked to hear her talk about what happened so casually. "Ok, I'll come!"Quinn pulled her into a hug._

"_Are you going to invite Rachel?" Brittany asked. The conversation was getting good now and I wanted to hear Quinn's response. _

"_I was thinking about it. I wanted to apologise to her for what I said, so I thought if Santana comes she might bring along Rachel" I was angry with her for hurting Rachel, but I realised she might feel the same way about Rachel. She continued "I only said those things because I was afraid of the feelings I have for her, but I realise now that I can't change who I love and if she comes I'm going to tell her I love her and then hopefully kiss her!" Quinn smiled shyly. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"She really said that?" Rachel asked. I had told her the conversation between the two blondes and she was shocked.

"That's what I heard!"I said. I watched Rachel as the information finally sank. She had a massive smile on her face and jumped of the sofa and ran around the room. I laughed as she did this. She suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Come on let's get ready for the party!" Rachel said as she dragged me of the sofa, stopped to grab the bags and pulled me up the stairs.

About an hour later Rachel and I were ready. I wore the red dress I got from the mall along with some black heels, a black clutch and a black bracelet. I had straightened my hair; put some natural make up on. Rachel wore that black dress she got from the mall, some white heels, a white clutch and a white bracelet. She had put her hair into a bun.

* * *

Quinn's house wasn't far from mine so we decided to we approached Quinn's house we could hear, and feel, music blasting from inside and we saw loads of people already inside, I could smell the strong scent of Alcohol as we got closer and there was even some girl throwing up in one of the bushes at the front of the house and it was only 8:10.I looked to Rachel to see if she was ready to go in.

"I'm ready, let's do this!" Rachel exclaimed as she looped her arm through mine and we entered the Fabray household.

The front room was full of people dancing to the music, I didn't see anybody I knew but then again I had only been at school for a week and Quinn was popular which explained why I didn't have a clue who half of these people were. I nodded to Rachel and she knew our plan was in action.

"Go dance with him and I'll go and find Quinn" I had to shout to be heard over the music, so Rachel gave me a thumbs up as I weaved in and out of people trying to find the host. I realised this was going to be harder than I thought. There were a lot of people here and I needed to find one person, the house was huge so it would take some time to look for her. I looked in several rooms down the hallway and all I found were teenagers making out with another. I decided to look in the garden and I found her.

"Hi, Quinn!" I said as she turned around. She was sitting on a bench in the garden, to my surprise there weren't many people out here they were all inside. I approached her and sat down opposite her.

"I didn't think you would come" Quinn said. She looked upset and I wanted to know why she was outside sitting by herself and not inside with everyone.

"Why are you sitting outside by yourself?"I asked. This got her attention and she looked me in my eyes.

"I just needed the fresh air to think about something" Quinn said. I got up and pulled her of the bench and dragged her into to the house. "What are you doing?" She said getting slightly annoyed that I was dragging her into the house.

* * *

"I'm taking you to someone who I think you need to talk to" I said with a mischievous smile on my face. She looked at me with a puzzled expression, clearly not getting who I was talking about._ Damn this girl is so stupid!_ I thought to myself. I scanned the room for Rachel. She was dancing with a tall black haired guy. As the music sped up he pulled her closer and then they began to grind into each other. Rachel was doing a good job because by the look on Quinn's face I would say she was definitely jealous.

"I think you should go get your girl!" I said to Quinn who was staring at the two of them dancing.

"I think I will" Quinn muttered under her breath.

Quinn walked towards Rachel and smiled sweetly at her. Then she turned her gaze to the tall guy and shouted "If you don't get your hands off her in the next five seconds I will kill you!" The guy quickly took his hands of Rachel and ran outside. I laughed and both Rachel and Quinn glared at me.

"What? That was pretty funny!" I said referring to the guy running away.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, not talking, just taking in the beauty of each other. Quinn reached for Rachel's hand and held it; Rachel looked my way in disbelief at what was going to happen. Quinn then bought Rachel's hand up to her mouth and kissed it lightly. Rachel's eyes went wide at this point. Quinn then dropped her hand and she moved closer to Rachel. Their faces were just inches apart. I heard Rachel say "Just kiss me already, Quinn" With that Quinn touched her lips lightly to Rachel but then pulled away. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and said "Let's go upstairs". Rachel nodded and before Quinn took her upstairs they both said 'thank you' to me. I smiled as they headed upstairs.

* * *

Now that Rachel was having some 'fun' with Quinn, I didn't know what to do I noticed that there were less people here now. I was thinking about leaving when I felt somebody whisper in my ear. Her breath tickled and sent a shiver down my spine. It was Brittany.

"Do you want to dance?" She slurred. She was drunk. I hadn't talked her in days and although I knew she would be at the party I didn't think I would see her. She still lingered near my ear and I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Yes" I stuttered. I swear this girl doesn't know what she does to me. I felt my heart beat faster whenever she was around and I got this fuzzy feeling in my stomach. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dancing area.

I watched her dance by herself for a few moments. She was wearing a dark blue dress that stopped mid-thigh, she had very high black heels on, her blond hair was curled and it fell in ringlets around her face. Her electric eyes were mesmerizing as I felt myself being drawn into them again. She was the definition of beautiful. She saw me staring and winked at me. I blushed and she pulled me closer to her. She pulled me so I was flush against her back. She moved to the beats of the music as she began to swing her hips, she was a brilliant dancer; I tried to lose myself in the music as we both moved to the music forgetting everybody else around us.

As the music got faster she pulled me closer, if that was even possible. She began to grind into my centre slowly at first and then faster. My mind went blank as all I could think about was Brittany against my body. She smelt of vanilla and alcohol. We swapped positions so she was behind me. I could feel her breath on my neck and as her lips touched my skin. I felt a jolt of electricity run through me; she continued to kiss my neck as I let out a moan. She pulled away and giggled softly.

"Do you wanna go outside?"I said as I knew we had to talk about what this was. She nodded and walked hand in hand into the Garden, It was completely deserted so we didn't have to be afraid of anyone hearing us. We sat down on the steps. It was a beautiful night, quite warm, the moon was out and stars were twinkling in the distance.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you since we nearly kissed at my house." Brittany said as looked at the night sky.

"Why were you avoiding me?" I asked wanting to know the answer.

"I was scared that you didn't want to kiss me and that you would tell somebody about it" Brittany said, I could tell she was speaking the truth and it broke my heart that she would think that.

"I'm going to kiss you now..."I said while looking into her blue eyes.

I leaned towards her taking all of her beauty in and then I pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back and we started a slow kiss which showed that we both felt something for each other and that we would figure it out together. Brittany tasted so good she tasted like vanilla ice-cream. I felt her tongue run across my lips and I granted her access immediately. Our tongues caressed each other and I explored every inch of her mouth, as she did mine. My hands were now cupping her cheeks and her hands were on my lower back bringing me closer towards her. This moment felt perfect and I didn't want it to end. But Brittany pulled away. We were both breathless and I searched her eyes to see what was wrong.

"Santana Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany blurted...


	7. Yes or No?

A/N: Sorry about the wait since the last chapter. But life got in the way...

Anyway here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who is following,reviewing and favorited this story.

Disclaimer:I don't own glee or any of its characters.

Please review :)

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Yes or No?**_

Decisions are a part of life. They can change everything in a matter of moments. They shape who you are, they mould us into better people. However this isn't always true. Decisions that we make can hurt people. They can change not only our lives but other peoples. However big or small a decision is it will have an effect on us.

I've made plenty of decisions, but they have mainly been small ones. For example pancakes or toast for breakfast or what to watch on television. They seem petty compared to what decision I have to make now. This decision will change my life and a certain blonde's one as well. It will either bond us together or it will break us apart and most probably shatter her heart. But I've made my decision and I have to stick with it.

* * *

After I came out of my haze trying to think things over. I turned to the blond who sitting there playing with her fingers looking down into her lap. I knew I should have said something, but I was speechless I didn't expect tonight to turn out like this. This is it I have to answer her. I cleared my throat ready to speak, at this she lifted her head and looked into my eyes. I could see hope in those eyes amongst other emotions. I felt myself get lost in her bright blue orbs and I had to remind myself she was still waiting for an answer.

"Brittany, I –I uhh..." I stuttered. I was scared at what she would say to me. I started again. "I don't know what to say, I mean I really do like you and I think we could be the best of friends, but I don't think I can do this..." I managed to mumble out. Brittany burst into tears and was about to run off when I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, I don't want to upset yo-"I stopped as I felt a stinging sensation in my cheek. My brain reversed what had happened and I realised she had slapped me. I stood there open mouthed just staring at her.

"Don't talk to me ever again Santana I fucking hate you!"Brittany shouted. I stood there as she disappeared in to the house. I felt tears in my eyes and I couldn't keep them in any longer. I fell to ground sobbing. I didn't care if people saw me crying. I just didn't care anymore...

* * *

I saw a blinding light and I forced my eyes shut again. I then heard distant voices.

"Yeah... she's here...I'll tell her... okay bye Mrs Lopez" I heard a familiar voice say. The bed dipped and I felt a tugging on my shoulder. "Santana it's time to get up we need to talk about what happened last night."

That's when it all came back to me. Brittany asking me to be her girlfriend, me saying no, her slapping me, both of us crying and her running away. I can't remember how I got to Rachel's house.

I opened my eyes, sat up and looked at my surroundings. I noticed I was still in my dress from the night before. Rachel's room suited her well. It was painted a cream colour with Broadway posters on the wall. The bed was up against the wall, a rug was in the middle of the room and oak furniture was placed around the room. A small karaoke machine was in the corner and there was one particular poster that caught my eye it said_ 'to become a star you must believe you are a star'. _I thought that poster really shows what Rachel is like. A small smile spread across my face just looking at that poster, however it soon disappeared due to the pounding in my head that was going on at the moment.

"Here take these" I swear Rachel was shouting at me. I looked to the aspirin she held in her right hand and the glass of water she held in the other. I accepted them gladly. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Once my head started to feel better I decided to say something first.

"Thanks, how did I get to your house Rachel?" I asked knowing I needed to know what happened last night.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel was having a great time at the party. She was making out with someone she had only dreamed of. After her and Quinn went upstairs she was attacked by the blonde who pushed her against a wall. She supposed it was Quinn's bedroom. The blond smashed their lips together. Rachel was in heaven. Quinn's lips were soft and moved in sync with hers she tasted like a mix between vodka, vanilla and mint. Rachel felt her brain go fuzzy at the taste overloading her senses. _

_After a few minutes they broke apart but they were still holding hands and only inches apart. Rachel stared into Quinn's hazel eyes and saw a range of emotions from lust, to happiness and she thought love. They stayed like that for a few minutes just taking in what had happened. Quinn was the first one to speak._

"_Well I didn't think I would be kissing Rachel Berry tonight!"Quinn said as she pulled Rachel to a chair to sit down in. Quinn looked into Rachel's brown orbs and instantly couldn't find the words she wanted to say to her. Instead she straddled the divas hips and peppered open-mouthed kisses down her neck. She smiled when the girl beneath moaned and gasped in appreciation. _

_Rachel was surprised about how they had got in this position, with the blond cheerleader straddling her. She felt everything was moving too fast, she only found out tonight that Quinn felt the same way about her. She didn't want to ruin things. She tensed and pulled slightly away from Quinn._

"_I'm sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Quinn said as the diva beneath her became rigid. Rachel didn't say anything she just avoided Quinn's gaze. "Hey, look at me" Quinn said as she lifted Rachel's chin._

"_I feel stupid. It's just I really want to be with you, Quinn. I've dreamt of us being together ever since I first found out I love you. Do you remember the first day you spoke to me?" Rachel asked whilst looking at the beautiful blond in front of her. Quinn nodded and Rachel saw looks of guilt on Quinn's face. "Well you were on the cheerio's and you slushied me right in front of everyone, afterwards you called be 'dwarf' and then walked away" Rachel stopped and saw a tear rolling down Quinn's cheek; she wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. Quinn smiled at the gesture. Rachel had to tell Quinn this and how she first fell in love with the cheerio._

"_After that I went to the girl's bathroom to get the stinging, sticky liquid out of my eyes. I was cleaning myself up. I started to think about what happened. I was annoyed that you did that but I was also intrigued about you."Quinn had got off Rachel's lap and was sitting on the bed now opposite her, with her face down. Rachel got up from the bed and sat down next to Quinn. She sat there for a couple of minutes, not saying anything, but she held Quinn's hand and rubbed soothing patterns on the back of her hands._

_Quinn just couldn't keep her emotions in anymore. As she felt the first few tears run down her cheeks she felt ashamed and hated herself for all of the things she had put Rachel through. She knew that she had been bullying the girl to hide her own insecurities. She couldn't cope with her feelings for the diva. Hearing Rachel talking about the first day she met her, it just broke her heart to hear the things she had done to hurt the girl she was so desperately in love with. Quinn couldn't understand why Rachel even liked her, but she was glad that she told Rachel how she felt about her. Quinn finally lifted her chin and looked up at Rachel with a small smile on her face._

"_Anyway, when you decided to join Glee club, I saw a different you. The first time you sang a song in glee I noticed the hope in your eyes. I knew I wanted to get to know you. Even after all of the slushies and name calling. Over the next few months I realised that I was in love with you. I was confused. How I could be in love with the most popular girl at school? Who was dating the quarterback of the football team and who gave me slushy facials every day? I was angry with myself for feeling that way about you."Quinn could hear the raw emotion in Rachel's voice as she said this. Rachel continued. "I love you Quinn, but I want to take us slow. I don't want us to be one time thing, I want us to work but I need to know that you'll agree to take this slow". _

"_I know for certain that I love you. I also think your right about taking this slow. I've never felt so strongly about anyone like this before" They both sat there for a while just holding each other's hands and looking into each other's eyes. Quinn placed a soft kiss against Rachel's cheek and the brunette blushed immediately at the sweet gesture. _

_Rachel and Quinn went downstairs. Quinn started to pick up the bottles that were scattered around the room, while Rachel went into the garden for some fresh air to think about the nights events. Rachel was deep in her thoughts until she heard somebody sobbing loudly. Rachel approached the girl who was sitting on the steps with her face in her hands. It was Santana._

_Rachel sat down next to her friend and pulled her into a hug. She tried to sooth the girl but she kept crying. She immediately noticed Santana was drunk, especially by all of the empty bottles scattered around her._

"_Quinn can you help me get Santana up and back to my house?"Rachel called Quinn who was still cleaning up from the party. The blond appeared with a worried expression on her face. Rachel and Quinn held either side of Santana and made their way to Rachel's house which was a few streets away._

_About fifteen minutes later Rachel said bye to Quinn and kissed her on the cheek, which made the blond blush. Rachel managed to get Santana upstairs and onto the bed. Santana was still crying but not as much now. Rachel had tried to ask her what happened but Santana wouldn't say. Rachel went downstairs to get a glass of water for Santana but when she got back to her, the she was asleep snoring softly. She would ask her what happened in the morning._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?"Rachel said after she finished recalling the previous night's events.

"Brittany..."I managed to croak out. My mouth felt really dry, my head still hurt although the tablets were helping and I knew Rachel would be there for me to tell her everything without me worrying about being judged.

"What about Brittany?"Rachel questioned. I tried to sort out my thoughts. Everything was so messed up. I felt bad for Brittany bursting into tears because of me and that I said no but I had me reasons. The first was I was scared about my feelings towards her. The second everything had happened so fast. The third I was coward.

"We...Um... K-kissed..." Rachel didn't look surprised, which was a shock to me. I carried on. "I really enjoyed being in her company. Until she asked me a question."I stopped and looked at Rachel who looked concerned for me.

"What did she ask you?"Rachel asked intrigued. I shifted uncomfortably and she grabbed my hand as if to tell me she would help me. "You can trust me I won't tell anyone" Rachel added.

"She asked me to be her girlfriend" I said in a low voice. I wasn't sure if she heard me as she didn't say anything; she was probably expecting me to elaborate. But I couldn't continue.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked while she looked into my eyes trying to guess my response.

"I-I said...n-n-no..."I managed to squeak out before I burst into tears again.

* * *

It took about ten minutes for me to calm down. Rachel was a really good friend and she could tell I didn't want to talk about it so she just left it. She offered me breakfast and I accepted as I realised I was pretty hungry. Her dad's were at work so I felt better as I didn't have to explain to them why I looked like a mess.

Rachel made Pancakes and they were truly delicious. We talked about random things avoiding last night's events. She said I could take a shower if I wanted. I did and it felt great to feel the hot water running down my body. Although I couldn't help but think it wouldn't wash away what I said to Brittany. I jumped out of the shower and changed into some clothes Rachel gave me and went downstairs. I stopped halfway when I heard her talking on the phone.

"Morning Quinn...Santana's not doing good... her and Brittany kissed...it didn't end well...Brittany asked her to be her girlfriend... she said no...yeah I'll text you later, bye" Rachel ended the call.

I stood there slightly annoyed that Rachel was telling Quinn what happened between me and Brittany, I trusted her not to tell anyone. Why would she betray my trust? After everyone I had done for, including helping her get her girl. She just stabbed me in the back. I felt anger boil up inside of me. I ran down the stairs and saw Rachel with an apologetic look on her face. I don't know what came over me next.

"Why the fuck are you telling QUINN about what happened?" I screamed at her. I couldn't control my anger anymore and although I knew this wasn't Rachel's fault I just exploded. "You should stop interfering with other people's business!" Rachel was looking both shocked and scared at my turn in behaviour. "I'm gonna tell you some things that you needs to know" I knew I would regret what I said to her later but I just couldn't help it. "Quinn doesn't love you, she just wants you as another notch on her bedpost, you're delusional to think she could love somebody who wears animal sweaters, who's an obnoxious spoilt brat and who thinks she's so much better than everybody else, nobody will ever lov-" I stopped suddenly as Rachel slapped me in the face.

"How dare you say those things to me in my own house!" Rachel spat at me. "After, I found you crying in the garden I took you to my house, let you sleep in my bed, comforted you when you started to cry, gave you food and let you use the shower. You should be grateful, but no not you. Miss I have these feelings that I don't understand so I take it out on everybody else!" Rachel screamed.

That was the last straw. Everything she said was true and I did what I do best. I ran. I ran out of the door in bare feet. I ran down the street. I ran away from my problems like I usually do.


	8. Run

**A/N:** Hi guys sorry about the long wait again. I will try to upload this fic at least once a week from now on.

Thanks to those who are following,reading,reviewing and have favorited this fic. :)

Please review and let me know what you think. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8:Run**

This was the moment that changed my life. Running down pear avenue bare foot. The small stones that dug into my feet every time I moved, the hotness of the pavement as the sun began to rise and the few odd looks from people walking their dogs. However the physical pain helped me to not concentrate on what I was running away from. My insecurities.

I had been running for about fifteen minutes now, I was out of breath and I knew I had to stop soon. As I stopped at the end of a street, I didn't know the name of, I looked around me. I saw a small park with a few benches and a duck pond. There were a few innocent children playing on the swings full of life, with not a worry in the world. But little did they know in eight years time one of them would be going through problems that will confuse them and they will be standing where I am now. Running barefoot trying to forget the feelings I have for somebody that I shouldn't have and being afraid to deal with them, so instead I hurt everybody as around me because they're easy targets.

Sorry about that internal babble anyway where was I. Oh, yes looking around. A small store was across the street, a group of teenagers were riding their bikes and a child was trying, unsuccessfully, to catch a butterfly that would move every time the boy got near it. A man emerged from the small store and told the boy to stop chasing the butterfly, they then went off down the street as the man gave, presumably, his child an ice-cream. That small exchange tugged at my heart strings as it transported me back to a time of great happiness and also total blindness to the cruelty of the real world. My childhood.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_I was only five, a happy-go-lucky child who enjoyed the usual kid stuff: Jelly and ice-cream, playing tag and kiss chase, making up games and running around like a lunatic. It was my first holiday abroad. I had never been on a plane before and I was extremely scared about it. I clung onto my Mom the whole flight, she made me feel safe and spoke soothing words to me when we hit turbulence._

_We went to Spain. We were staying in a small villa which overlooked the sea. I remember hearing the crashing of the waves on the shore, the smell of the salty ocean and the feel of the sand between my toes. I loved being with my family and having fun. I felt loved, happy and safe. I felt like I could conquer anything with my parents by my side._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Thinking about the closeness I have with my mom made me feel happy. I had great time on that holiday. I started to think about other childhood memories. Anything to keep my mind of a certain blue eyed beauty.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_The birds were singing, the sun was high in the sky and there was a cool breeze. I sprinted towards the swings in the park as fast as I could. My dad was carrying the picnic bag and my mom was carrying a Frisbee. The park my favourite place in the whole wide world. The feeling of soaring up high into the sky on the swings, going on the see-saw with my dad who always made me laugh when he made wooohhooo noises and throwing the Frisbee with my mom who would always be so patient when I didn't catch it. I wished that I could spend forever playing in the park and watching the birds flutter about, the random squirrels scurrying up trees and the odd butterfly that would entrance me into looking at it as it flew about in a dainty manner. This was what happiness felt like and I loved it._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Rachel stood in the kitchen with her mouth open, staring at the door that Santana had just run out of. She thought back to what had been said between them.

"_Quinn doesn't love you..."_

The diva had to admit that one hurt. After everything that had happened between her and Quinn over the last few days, she had to admit she didn't know if the blond cheerleader really meant what she said about her being in love with her. She wondered if it was some scheme that the cheerio's were playing on her. She could imagine Quinn taping her confession of love and playing it through the school systems loudspeaker, the students would laugh at her for being so naive and by the end of the day she would be covered in a mixture of slushies.

"_Miss I have these feelings that I don't understand so I take it out on everybody else"_

Rachel regretted it as soon as it left her mouth. She didn't want to upset Santana. She thought she was a nice enough girl, hell she had only known her for five days and she thought they could be good friends. But the anger that started to boil up inside of her grew and grew, and she exploded. The diva rarely lost her temper but when she did it wasn't pretty. Let's just say you wouldn't want to be around The Rachel Berry when she got mad...

Maybe Rachel shouldn't have been talking to Quinn about what happened between Santana and Brittany, but she was just trying to help. What Santana didn't know was that Quinn was with Brittany and she didn't know what was wrong with her but she just wouldn't stop crying and saying 'Santana' in between sobs. Rachel's phone rang which made her jump out of her thoughts as she picked her phone up.

"Hello, Rachel Berr-"She was cut off as the voice on the other end sounded really worried.

"Rachel, Its Mrs Lopez, Santana's mother..." Rachel instantly started to panic as why would Santana's mom be ringing her? Her thoughts ranged from Santana might have skipped over to the next state, or she's been kidnapped or somebody has recruited her for a running team as she bolted pretty quickly out of that door about an hour ago. Realising the woman had stopped talking ,she thought she could hear the older woman crying she finally spoke.

"Mrs Lopez I think you should come over and talk" Rachel said in a calm tone. She had an incline this would be about why Santana was so upset when she got home.

"I'll be over in ten" the older woman said as the line was cut off. Rachel prepared herself what Mrs Lopez was going to ask her. She only hoped Santana didn't inherit her anger from her mother...

* * *

_12:49Pm_. I was sitting on a bench trying to hold back tears, I knew any minute now would look like a blubbing mess and I just couldn't handle people staring at me or asking me what was wrong as they passed along the street going about their everyday lives. It may be a Sunday but this side of town was actually pretty busy with the odd skateboarder or old couple walking hand in hand. I had been sitting on this same bench for a little over an hour just trying to forget what was going on in my head and I would people watch, creating stories about them: where they were going, what they were talking their respective partners with or watching them happily enjoying their day.

I felt excruciating pain from running. Probably due to the fact I wasn't wearing a pair of shoes. I looked down at my feet and saw the small stones, grit and some twigs had etched their way into my skin and my feet were bleeding. I felt quite dizzy and really thirsty. I didn't have any money on me, no phone or a bag. I started to wish that I hadn't just taken off. I just want to go home.

I stood up; instead of running this time I walked. I walked back the direction I came. By now I felt really dizzy and I had trouble walking in a straight line. The last I thing heard was the screeching of tyres and then my world went black...

* * *

At exactly ten minutes later Mrs Lopez was ringing Rachel's doorbell. Rachel ran towards the door and opened it to find a tall woman in her early forties in a pair of sweats and a hoodie looking rather worried. Her eyes looked puffy as if she had been crying and her hair was pulled into a messy bun. Neither of them had said anything for the past few minutes. Rachel hadn't led the older woman into the house yet and she stood awkwardly outside the door, her shoulders hunched over. While Rachel realised she should probably let her in and say something.

"Come in, Mrs Lopez" Rachel lead the older woman to the kitchen "Would you like a coffee?" Rachel asked as she gestured for the woman to sit down in one of the chairs surrounding the table.

"Yes please Rachel" Mrs Lopez was looking around the Kitchen that looked as if it had been designed by professionals in the industry. _Her parents must have a lot of money_ she thought. Rachel sat down opposite her and set their coffees down on the table. They both sipped their drinks sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't mean to seem rude" Rachel was the first one to speak "But why are you here?" She asked inquisitively. Mrs Lopez looked into Rachel's eyes and sighed. Rachel could see that the older woman had tears in her eyes so she passed her a tissue.

"Thank you Rachel" Mrs Lopez said as gestured to the Diva's kind actions. "I don't mean to intrude on your day, but Santana hasn't come home yet and don't know where she is, it's very unlike her to just disappear without telling us." Mrs Lopez looked really worried and Rachel knew she had to tell her what happened with her daughter. "As I spoke to you this morning and found out she was staying here for the night I thought this would be a good place to start"

Taking a deep breath Rachel spoke. "As you know Santana and I have formed a friendship. I have known your daughter for a little over six days; she seems to be a very nice person. I phoned you this morning to let you know she stayed over here after the party at Qui-"Mrs Lopez interrupted her as she looked shocked and a little upset.

"Santana went to a party? Why didn't she tell me?"Mrs Lopez said in an almost inaudible voice. She looked a little hurt as she and Santana were close, or so she thought. _Did she think I would say no? Is she scared of me? Did something happen at the party? _These were just a few questions running through the older woman's head. "What happened next?"

"This morning we argued about something that happened at the party" Rachel was looking at Mrs Lopez trying to figure out if she looked annoyed, she didn't she just gestured for Rachel to carry on. "Well we both said some things that weren't particularly nice to each other and she ran out of the house bare foot" Rachel finished with a look of guilt on her face. She really did feel sorry for what she had said. Mrs Lopez was staring into space thinking that whatever had been said was big as her daughter had just left without footwear.

"What were you arguing about?" Mrs Lopez asked as she looked into Rachel's eyes and hoped she would tell her truth. This might help her find Santana.

"Santana has a few things she should talk to you about" Rachel said avoiding the question. Mrs Lopez looked disappointed with that answer Rachel thought. But she couldn't explain their argument without going into details about the party, the phone call to Quinn and ultimately Santana kissing Brittany. It had to come from Santana herself. Rachel hoped that wherever Santana was she was safe and would come home. Looking at Mrs Lopez she felt bad for her, all she wanted was her daughter home, safe and sound.

Another awkward silence settled in. Until Mrs Lopez's phone rang. She picked it up hoping that maybe her husband had found their daughter. She wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Can I speak to Mrs Lopez?"An unfamiliar voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Mrs Lopez asked in a confused voice.

"Lima hospital" Mrs Lopez felt more and more confused. _Why was the hospital phoning her? _"Your daughter is in intensive care, she has been hit by a car..."


	9. Hospital:Part One

**A/N:** I hope you guys are enjoying this fic. Thanks to those who have reviewed, those who are following and those who have favorited this fic. It means a lot.

Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter i don't know much about injuries so...Anyway I hope you enjoy. :)

Thanks to **HeYa4life** who has reviewed this fic multiple times.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

Please review. :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hospital: Part One**

There is a thin line between life and death. That split second that could make the world of difference. I've heard stories about people who have lived after a tragic accident, but they are in so much pain they wish they were dead. I don't want to be one of those people. I'd rather die than live a life of pain and misery. On the other hand I could be one of the billions that recover and live a long happy, healthy life. I so desperately want to be one of those billions.

Car accident. What do most people think when they hear a loved one has been in a car accident? Are they worried, in denial that their son or daughter won't die, do they sit by the hospital bed holding their hand wishing you would give their hand a small squeeze. What if you are one of those people who don't have friends, family or a place to call home? What do you do then?

Imagine being alone in the world. Imagine having no support. Imagine having life but not really being alive. Imagine the sadness of struggling day by day to just get a meal for the day. Imagine having never felt loved. Well even once imagining no-one can ever understand what it feels like to be alone completely.

I'm so happy I have friends and family who care about me. My family means the world to me. They gave me life and gave me a sense of safety. My mom is the kindest person I have ever met. I remember when I was younger and I would graze my knee after falling over, like every kid does at some point, she would see tears start to build up in my eyes and she would kiss my knee better and put one of my favourite cartoon character plasters on it. She made me feel safe. I love her so much. She is the best mom a person could ask for. I just wish I could tell her so.

My dad is a barrel of laughs. He always gives great advice, such as the time I asked him about why people lie. He is always honest with me. I admire that about him. He doesn't show his emotions very often. But that's just the way he is. I'm like my dad in that respect. I find it hard to talk about how I feel. I love my dad so much. He is the best dad a person could ask for. I just wish I could tell him so.

My parents are amazing people. We share a bond that can never be broken. A special bond that is shared between parent and child. The kind that can be dented or scratched but never broken. I know they worry about me. They worry about me settling in at school, as they knew I wasn't looking forward to moving back to America, they worry that I don't talk to them like I used to, they worry that their losing their little girl, who used to be so full of Joy, they worry that she isn't happy. But that's what parents do, its part of their job description. If it were in a newspaper it would say _Parents needed. Full time. Hard work, low pay. They must worry._ But life isn't like a newspaper ad its far worse. Reality is far worse. I am so glad I have attentive parents, even though I don't say it enough, I love them both so much.

I haven't thought about death that much. I've seen it plenty of times in real life. It tears people apart. That special person from life has gone, never to be seen again. How can a person live without them? How do they cope? I wouldn't wish that kind of hurt on anyone. But humans always hurt each other; it doesn't matter if it is done intentionally or not. A certain word, an image or even a sound can send a person back to a bad time that they would rather forget.

What does it feel like to die? Is a question that many people ask. But we don't really want to know the answer because some questions should never be answered. To find out the answer to some question we must explore and go through those situations ourselves. But does anyone want to die to finally get the answer? I don't think so.

What does it feel like to see something that could kill you? What does it feel like to be in a life/death situation? There are so many questions people have about death. I can't answer any of them but I can say what it felt like to see a car coming straight at you. Terrifying. The screech of the tyres trying to slow down, the shouts of people telling you to move out of the way, the feeling of being physically stuck not being able to move while your brain screams at you to move, the impact of a vehicle comes crashing into your body trapping you on the ground unable to move or even think. Then the searing pain is too much and the world goes black.

* * *

Mrs Lopez stood there in Rachel's house stuck to her spot. Trying to get her mind around the fact her daughter. Santana Lopez. The most precious thing in her life, par from her husband. The little girl who was such a happy child. The girl who is full of life has been hit by a car. It was too much for her to handle. So she fainted.

Rachel was looking at Mrs Lopez throughout her conversation with furrowed brows and concern. It all happened so fast one minute she was on the phone and next she had fainted. Rachel's action finally caught up with her brain and she helped the woman into a chair and gave her a glass of water.

Mrs Lopez drank the icy cold water and thanked Rachel. She quickly gathered herself together. Her daughter needed her. "Rachel that was the hospital on the phone Santana is in intens-" Mrs Lopez's voice was barely above a whisper but Rachel still heard. She was cut if as Rachel pulled Mrs Lopez to the door.

"I'll take you to the hospital." Rachel said as she frantically searched for her missing car keys. _Now is not the time to be playing hide and seek car keys_, she thought. She finally saw them tucked behind a small blue container that the berry's used to store their keys. _Get your head screwed on! _Rachel mentally chastised herself.

The drive to the hospital took about 20 minutes. It consisted of Mrs Lopez staring out of the window hoping that her daughter would be alright, while Rachel concentrated on the road glancing at the older woman with concern when they stopped at traffic lights. The car was silent throughout the journey; apart from Mrs Lopez ringing her husband to tell him Santana had been hit by a car and was in hospital.

Rachel knew she should say Santana would be fine but people don't get sent to intensive care for nothing. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. But if she hadn't been talking to Quinn about Santana and Brittany none of this would have happened. They wouldn't have got into a fight which resulted in Santana sprinting out the house. Rachel wished she had gone after her, but she knew at the time Santana needed to be left alone to think. If only she hadn't used her stupid big diva mouth she wouldn't be driving Mrs Lopez to the hospital to see her daughter who might be hanging onto life by a thread.

Rachel was pulled out her 'what if's' when she pulled into the hospital parking lot. It was busy to say the least, but as this was the only hospital in Lima it would be. After about ten minutes of trying to find a space she pulled into a spot between a ridiculously large car that thought it would be greedy and take up nearly two spaces instead of one. Before she even had chance to stop the car, Mrs. Lopez opened the door and was headed towards the front of the hospital. Rachel could hardly blame for. I mean come it was her daughter for Christ's sake!

* * *

Mrs Lopez had tears in her eyes when she got the reception desk. She was dreading what she might find out. A million and one thoughts were running around her head. _Is Santana dead? Is she in a coma? If she is, will she ever wake up? I just want to know she's safe. Who was driving that car? If I get my hands on the son of a bi- _Mrs Lopez was pulled out her thoughts when she felt a comforting arm around her shoulders and was pulled into her a familiar hug.

"Come on honey, the receptionist said Santana is in the fourth floor" Mr Lopez said as he pulled her towards the intensive care unit. Mr Lopez was searching for Santana as she hadn't come yet when his wife rang him. He shocked to say the least. He knew he had to be brave. His point was proven when he saw his wife staring into space with tears running down her face while her hands were clinched into fists. He could read his wife like a book. He knew that she was incredibly sad and he could tell that she was getting angry. He understood why. She was probably thinking about who hit Santana and wanted to kill them. It wasn't that he didn't feel the same way, but what mattered now was seeing their daughter, holding her hand and helping her recover. He would be distraught if his daughter died. He couldn't even think about the possibilities. He knew he had to be strong for his family.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. She saw Mr Lopez arrive and he thanked her for taking his wife to the hospital. She told him it was no problem and asked if she could do anything. He told her she should stay and wait to see what the doctors say. So she did stay. Rachel had always hated hospitals, the white walls that felt like they were closing in on you, the screams of patients who were in pain and even worse the tears family shed after they heard about the news about their loved ones passing away.

The diva thought about calling Quinn or Brittany to tell them what happened, but she knew Santana and Brittany weren't exactly talking and her and Quinn weren't technically friends in the first place, so she decided against it. She sat there patiently waiting for somebody to tell her Santana would be fine. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel responsible for the whole thing.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Lopez took the elevator to the 4th floor, the ICU. Compared to the hustle and bustle of the first floor, the fourth floor was eerily quiet, apart from the beeping sound of machines and the hushed talking of nurses and doctors. It all felt very surreal for the pair. Many thoughts popped into their heads. But the main one was _we just want to see our daughter alive..._

As they headed towards the small desk in the centre of the room. They saw various rooms with patients in, the glass windows highlighting the worry, concern and lack of sleep on the relatives and friends who were visiting. Mrs Lopez saw a small boy lying in one of the beds with what looked to be his mother, who looked like a kid herself, holding the boys hand's while she sobbed. Mrs Lopez could sympathise with that women, she felt like bursting out into tears she would have if her husband wasn't there with her. He was her rock.

"How may I help you?" An oddly positive voice asked as Santana's parents approached the desk.

"The person at the reception told us our daughter Santana Lopez should be in this ward." Mr Lopez spoke up, seeing that his wife was still thinking things over on her head. He had noticed the pained expression on her face as she got out of the elevator, especially as she looked at a small boy in one of the rooms.

"If you'd like to a take a seat" The man said gesturing to the line of chairs just behind them "I'll tell Doctor Smith you're here" The Lopez's took a seat, albeit reluctantly, they just wanted to see their daughter straight away. Knowing that she was on the same floor as them was like torture.

Mr Lopez grabbed his wife's hand using his thumb to trace soothing circles on the back of her hand as he pulled her into a comforting hug. Mrs Lopez burst out into tears as her husband tried to comfort her. She was grateful he was there, she really was. She tried to calm herself down; she needed to be strong at least for Santana.

About ten minutes later Mrs Lopez had calmed down due to her husband's help. They both had coffees in their hands which Mr Lopez got from a hot drinks machine. They were both starting to wonder if DR. Smith would ever actually talk to them, but it was a busy hospital so they knew he would be doing his best. They both knew those who worked in hospitals had to work crazy hours. Mr Lopez's father was a doctor, he had wanted him to follow in his footsteps which he had. He enjoyed being a doctor very much so. Sure it was tough work but the feeling of helping saving somebody's life was one of the best feelings in the world. However telling relatives that their son or daughter had just died was one of the toughest things in the world. What was worse though was knowing all that could happen when somebody has been hit by a car. He had treated several patients regarding this sort of thing, some lived some didn't. He just hoped his daughter would be the former.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Lopez" A tall man with salt and pepper hair approached them, wearing pale blue scrubs with a stethoscope around his neck and white trainers. "Would you like to follow me to my office?" Dr Smith asked. The Lopez's nodded not being able to speak as they waited to hear what the Doctor would tell them.

Dr Smith had been working at Lima Hospital for a little over twenty years. He had seen many different kinds of cases, dealt with many deaths and saved many lives. The intensive care unit was a particularly heart wrenching ward as it was where the most critical of patients who were on or near the brink death came. It took many of years of practise to try and not be affected by the patients and their families, to shut off the feeling guilt for not saving a patient, or sadness for telling their relatives that their child had died due to serious injury to the brain. But if he let all of those emotions affect him he would never be able to come to work again. So here he was yet again about talk to a girl's parents about her extensive injuries.

All three adults walked down a corridor and into a small room which had a desk with a computer on, a pile of papers, a small sofa, and a few chairs. The walls were a green colour which reminded Mr Lopez of the days he and Santana would go to the park riding their bikes, swinging on the swings as high as they could while Mrs Lopez would chuckle at them, her husband for being such a big kid and her daughter for the massive grin she had on her face when she was truly happy. That thought subsided and brought him back to the now.

Mr and Mrs Lopez sat down in the chairs that were facing the desk while Dr Smith took the chair that was behind the desk facing them. Mrs Lopez was nervously fidgeting with her hands in her lap while her husband put a hand on her knee to calm her down as she bounced her knee up and down. She stopped under his touch and held his hand sending a silent _thank you_ to him.

"Santana is in a coma" Dr Smith spoke, it sounded like a sound siren after the quiet that had been in the room, it hit the Lopez's like a ton of bricks and Mrs Lopez had trouble breathing as she heard this news. Both men had noticed. Mr Lopez rubbed soothing circles on his wife's back and told her to stay calm while Dr Smith told her to put her head between her knees and take deep soothing breaths. After a few minutes Mrs Lopez had caught her breath.

"I'm sorry that was rather blunt I just find it easier to tell relatives what is happening straight away, I didn't mean for you to have a panic attack" Dr Smith said as he sat back in his chair. He found over the years it was better to get to the point as he knew relatives would want to know what was going on. He hadn't had problems in the past with this method. He had to rethink how he gave news out like this. He truly didn't mean for this to happen, although it was understandable the way she reacted.

"Its okay I...I...I." Mrs Lopez tried to get her words out, after all it wasn't his fault this happened, but she was still in shock. As always her husband knew what to say.

"Honey she's gonna be fine" Mr Lopez said looking at his wife's whose eyes were full of tears, again. "Will she recover?" He asked looking at the Dr Smith. He only hoped the doctor would say yes but a thought in the back of his mind suggested she might not recover.

"There is a high chance that she will fully recover, but there have been a few complications."Dr Smith paused trying to gage their reaction he looked at Mrs Lopez who had a look of shear panic on her face and didn't go on.

Mrs Lopez went from happy to sad to full mode panic. She felt tears stream silently down her face. She wasn't a very emotional woman, she hadn't cried in ages but today after hearing about Santana in hospital she just couldn't seem to stop. She felt her breathing get out of control again. However as soon as Mr Lopez saw his wife's face he knew she was having trouble getting her head around this new information, he pulled her into a hug and her breathing immediately got back to its normal rhythm. They both looked at Dr Smith and nodded for him to continue.

"Santana doesn't have too many injuries but those she does have are quite serious" Dr Smith looked at the Lopez's who were both now crying. He could see how much Mr Lopez was trying to be strong but not getting upset but this was a hard thing for a parent to hear. "When the car hit Santana one of her legs got trapped under a wheel, it is severely broken and she will need surgery for it. Her head also seemed to have hit the ground at quite a speed and we can't be certain to know if she will have any brain injuries."

"What does that mean?" Mrs Lopez asked in a small voice.

"We will be able to investigate more if Santana wakes up from the coma, to see if there is any long lasting damage but until then we can't know for sure. While this seems very serious she is currently stable and we hope she will wake up in a few days so we can assess the damage her brain may have incurred. However it always depends on the patient as to how long they stay in a coma, we will keep you informed."Mr Smith answered Mrs Lopez's question. This patient's coma is particularly hard for him as he has a daughter the same age as Santana and he can't help but think how the Lopez's must feel upon hearing this news.

"Can we see her?" Mr Lopez asks while holding his wife's hand. That was a lot to think about. His daughter is in a coma and she might have brain damage. Tears are still streaming down his face and he feels utterly helpless. He wishes there is something he can do to help his child, but there isn't anything he can do, but wait.

"Yes, I'll take you there now" Dr Smith replies. He leads them out of the room, down a few corridors and into the room that Santana is in. "If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask" Dr Smith turns to leave so they can be with their daughter alone, but before he reaches the door he hears Mr Lopez say something.

"Thank you Doctor, there is one more question I'd like to ask. Can she hear us if we talk to her?" Mr Lopez wanted to know because he wondered if she heard her parent's voices she might wake up. At this Dr Smith feels a few tears slide down his face. He has never cried in front of the patients of their relatives he finds it highly unprofessional but hearing the raw emotion in the other man's voice makes him want to sob. He knows he can't do that so he discreetly wipes the tears away and walks towards the couple.

"Many people like to talk to their loved ones when they are in a coma. I think it helps them get through it. I don't know for sure if she will be able to hear you, but I can see how much you love her and I think she would love to her both of your voices to know you are there for her" Dr Smith says while wiping a few tears that were threatening to overspill. Mr Lopez smiles at Dr Smith and thanks him before he leaves him and his wife in the room with their daughter.

Mr and Mrs Lopez talk to Santana about random things for a while. They start to fall asleep holding their daughters hand, not wanting to leave her alone. The last thing they tell Santana before they fall asleep was _we love you so much please wake up..._


	10. Hospital:Part Two

**A/N: **Thanks for those who are following, reviewing and favorited this you guys enjoy this chapter.

Please review if you have time its greatly appreciated. :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hospital Part Two:**

_Santana. Hospital. Possible brain damage. Coma. Wake up. _These were the thoughts going through Mrs Lopez's mind when she woke up to find she had fallen asleep in the hospital room her daughter was in, she looked about the room and released she was still holding her daughters hand and her husband was next to her snoring softly. She was trying to process what had happened yesterday, it all happened so fast. First trying to find Santana, going to Rachel's house, the call from the hospital, arriving at hospital, sitting in the waiting room, Dr Smith telling them Santana was in a coma and could have possible brain damage _if _she wakes up.

It was a lot for a person to think about. Her brain felt like it was going to burst with all the thoughts and questions running through her head. _What happened before the car hit Santana? Where was she? Why did she run from Rachel's house?. _Mrs Lopez remembered her conversation with Rachel. She had told her Santana ran because they were arguing about something but Rachel didn't say what it was about, however she did say Santana needed to talk to someone in her own time. What could it be that Santana needed to tell her? Mrs Lopez tried to rack her brain for the possible reasons. _Is she pregnant? Is she on drugs? Is she in trouble with the police?_ Mrs Lopez sighed, she thought she and Santana had the type of relationship where if Santana had a problem she could talk to her about it, but maybe that wasn't the case. Was Santana scared of what she would say? Mrs Lopez didn't know but she would find out. She would talk to Rachel.

* * *

Blinding light clouded Rachel's vision as she slowly opened her eyes. Once her eyes and adjusted to the light she looked at her watch: it read 9:00 am. _Oh damn I must have fallen asleep!_ Rachel thought. Her surroundings finally caught up with her and she realised why she was at the hospital. She decided to go for a walk to stretch for limbs as hospital chairs really aren't comfortable to sleep on. She looked at the various signs on the walls she finally found the one she was looking for and went to the hospitals cafe.

The cafe was quite big for a hospital of this size. It had a range of round tables scattered around the room, with blue chairs surrounding them, health posters hanging up on the unsurprisingly white walls and the counter to order food from was in the back corner of the room. Rachel walked up the food counter and looked at the menu to see what food they had, she was starving as she hadn't eaten much yesterday because she was worrying about Santana. Muffins, pancakes, toast and jam, cereal, bacon sandwiches and much more was on the breakfast menu. The diva was surprised at the range of food a hospital cafe could have, let's say she was expecting gloopy porridge and stale bread.

"Morning, what would you like?" A woman in her sixties with an apron, a hair net and a warm smile asked Rachel.

"A blueberry muffin and a strawberry and banana smoothie please" Rachel said as she got her money out from her pocket.

"That'll be $3.50" The woman named Rita said, Rachel noticed she had a name tag on, as Rachel gave her the money. "Have a good day!" Rita said as Rachel thanked her and made her way to a nearby table to sit and eat her breakfast.

While Rachel ate her delicious muffin and drank her smoothie she thought about Santana. Rachel didn't know what was wrong with Santana apart from the fact she had been hit by a car and she knew people didn't get sent to ICU for nothing. Whatever her injuries are they must be serious. She had stayed the night but nobody had told her what was happening. She understood that Mr and Mrs Lopez would be extremely upset so she didn't want to make more so by asking them even though Mr Lopez said she should stay to see what the doctors say. She had asked the person at the reception if she knew what was happening with her friend but the person just said something about 'patient confidentiality' and practically ushered her away. So she had tried to find out what was going on, but with no success.

Once Rachel had finished her breakfast she had decided she was going to try and find Santana. So she looked at the map of the hospital and saw that the intensive care unit was on the fourth floor. She walked towards the elevator, waited for the doors to open and pressed four. Rachel Berry was going to find out how Santana was doing.

* * *

"Morning" Mr Lopez had just woken up. He hadn't slept very well; he had several nightmares about Santana dying which weren't pleasant at all. He wiped away the sleep from his eyes and stretched him arms. "What time is it?"He asked his wife who was on the other side of the bed holding Santana's hand; she looked deep in thought so he asked her again. This time she came out of her thoughts and answered him.

"It's nearly ten. Did you want to go grab some breakfast?"Mrs Lopez asked. She had spent the last hour looking at her daughter, holding her hand and hoping she would wake up so they could talk.

"No. I'm not hungry" Mr Lopez was hungry, but he didn't want to leave Santana just in case anything happened. He wanted to be there if she woke up. He was scared and didn't want to leave his daughter in the cold hospital room alone.

"You need to eat. You need to be strong for her, we both do, which is why we are going to the cafe and getting something to eat" Mrs Lopez sounded unexpectedly strong, which was unusual for her especially compared to what she was like yesterday, the streams of tears. But she had to be strong as while her husband was sleeping she noticed he was thrashing bout and realised he was having nightmares. She had never seen her husband so vulnerable and it scared her but all the more reason to be strong. They had to be strong for Santana.

"You're right" Mr Lopez replied. He stood up, walked to the other side of the bed and gave his wife a hug. He knew she was right, they both had to be strong and not eating wouldn't help anyone. They both enjoyed the safety and comfort that came with the hug. They broke apart and before leaving room they each kissed their daughters forehead.

The hospital corridors were quiet with only the sound of machines to heard. The Lopez's walked to the elevator, pressed the button and waited for it come up. The lift dinged as the doors started to open. As the Lopez's walked into the lift they walked into another person trying to get out.

"Sorry" Mr Lopez exclaimed he wasn't looking where he was going too many thoughts were running around his head. He hadn't yet realised who the person they had bumped into was.

"It was my fault" Mrs Lopez wasn't paying attention to where she was walking either so she didn't see this girl. But when she spoke she knew it was Rachel. Rachel looked up at the two people who she walked into as was surprised to see Mr and Mrs Lopez.

"Rachel. Did you stay hear overnight?" Mrs Lopez asked the diva. Rachel simply nodded. They were still standing outside the elevator and were starting to get in the way as a few nurses were queuing behind them, probably thinking why they were blocking the entrance to the elevator.

"Why don't we go to cafe and we can talk there" Mr Lopez suggested. He had realised the people behind him starting to get annoyed, he figured they should probably move. The two women nodded and they entered the elevator along with the agitated nurses who were mumbling about how inconsiderate some people were in today's society.

Rachel lead the Lopez's to the cafe, where she had only been ten minutes ago. She sure had a lot of questions to ask them about Santana and she guessed they would have a lot of questions to ask her too. She thought Mrs Lopez might ask about what had happened before Santana ran out of the house, although she already had, but this time Rachel would have to give her more details.

Mrs Lopez thought this would be a good time to ask Rachel the questions she was thinking about earlier. As they approached the cafe she could smell the food, it smelt pretty good. Mrs Lopez followed Rachel and her husband into the cafe and towards the food counter.

"Hello again, back so soon, you must be hungry!"Rita joked. Rita had recognised Rachel and the brunette's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. "Don't worry dear I'm only joking. I find the customers could use a happy person especially in a place such as this" Rita exclaimed as she gestured around indicating the hospital.

"Could I have a tea and a bacon sandwich please" Mr Lopez had a small smile on his face as he saw the blush on Rachel's cheeks and the comments the friendly woman made. He turned to look at his wife who was also smiling. Mr Lopez was happy that his wife looked happy, albeit only a little bit, but it was nice to see anyways. They both had shed a lot of tears yesterday and this morning it was a refreshing experience to smile.

"Certainly. What would you like ladies?" Rita asked as she prepared Mr Lopez's tea, put the bacon on the grill and spread the bread with butter.

"I'll have toast and a coffee please" Mrs Lopez replied. Rita turned the bacon, gave Mr Lopez his tea and put some bread in the toaster as she filled the coffee pot up.

"Do you want anything sweetie?" Rita asked Rachel who had turned bright red at the term of endearment. She didn't know why this woman kept making her blush, it was really embarrassing.

"I'll have another strawberry and banana smoothie please" Rachel said. Rita carried on with their orders before speaking.

"Take a seat I will bring it over to you" Rita smiled at the Lopez's and Rachel and got back to work as the others found a table.

There a few minutes awkward silence as the Lopez's contemplated on what to talk about and Rachel sat there quietly staring at the wall. They all had lots to ask each other but they didn't know how to ask what was in their heads. Luckily Rita had finished their orders and came over with a tray busting with food and drinks.

"Here you go my lovelies!" Rita placed down the tray and gave Mr Lopez his bacon sandwich and tea, Mrs Lopez's toast and coffee and Rachel's smoothie. They all smile at her.

"Thank you" All three said in unison. That broke the awkward silence and the broke out into laughter at their timed response. Rita walked back to the food counter, while the laughter died down.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it or if you think it's none of my business but I was wondering how Santana was" Rachel blurted she had was the first one to speak and if she didn't say anything she was sure her brain would explode.

"Calm down Rachel, of course you would be worried about your friend and it is your business we can see you care about her"Mr Lopez said looking at Rachel in eyes, he didn't want her to feel like they didn't appreciate her being there. "Santana is in a coma. The doctor told us she might have brain damage but they can't be sure as she isn't awake" Mr Lopez saw the shocked look on Rachel's face and the few tears that were streaming down her face. He pulled her into a hug, which the diva gladly accepted.

Throughout the little conversation Mrs Lopez had been quiet. She didn't want to say Santana was in a coma out loud it was just too hard for her to do. She was thinking about the questions she wanted to ask Rachel and she didn't realise Mr Lopez had turned to her and was asking her a question.

"Did you want to go home and freshen up?" Mr Lopez asked his wife who was staring into space. He wanted to know what was going on in her mind but knew she would tell him when she wanted to. She didn't answer so he asked again and reached out to touch her arm. This got a reaction that he thought he would never have got from his wife.

"Don't touch me!" Mrs Lopez shouted causing several people to look at her with looks of shock, curiosity and confusion on their faces. She felt really angry. She just was trying to think and her husband kept asking her questions and she couldn't think everything got too much and she needed to get out of there. She just needed space to think. She ran out of the cafe leaving Mr Lopez and Rachel sitting paralysed with shock at her outburst.

"I need to find her" Mr Lopez stood up and was about to leave when he felt a hand round his wrist stopping him. He looked at Rachel with desperation in his eyes. He felt bad for making his wife sad but he didn't know why she reacted like that in the first place, he needed to talk to her and find out what was going on in that head of hers.

"Wait, I know you want to help her but I don't think she wants to talk to right now. I'll go" Rachel was stunned at the way Mrs Lopez acted but she could understand why she was upset. The dive thought she might be able to help her, she might tell her things that she might not want her husband to know, like how she was feeling and she would be a neutral set of ears.

"Okay"Mr Lopez said. He was sad but he thought that Rachel going instead of him might help the situation.

* * *

Mrs Lopez had run out of the hospital and was now sitting on a bench in one of the small gardens that were on the hospital grounds. She sat there letting the tears roll and letting all of her emotions out. Mrs Lopez started to hit the bench repeatedly trying to let all of her frustration and anger out. She knew her husband hadn't done anything wrong but with loads of pent up feelings, unanswered questions and billion thoughts going through her head she just snapped. She would have to apologize to him, but for now she couldn't go back inside she just needed some space to think.

Rachel walked out of the cafe and after asking the receptionist if they had seen anyone run past them she figured Mrs Lopez was outside. It was a chilly day; the wind had a bitter cold feel to it and light rain was starting. Rachel looked around the car park thinking she might have gone there but no such luck. She then decided to look in the hospital gardens. She saw a figure hunched over hitting the bench. It was Mrs Lopez.

"You need to stop" Rachel said calmly as she down next to Mrs Lopez and grabbed a hold of her wrists. Mrs Lopez stopped moving and looked up to find Rachel pulling her into a hug. Mrs Lopez let the tears stream down her face as she clung onto the younger girl. Rachel didn't expect Mrs Lopez to break down like this but she tried to sooth her the best she could.

After about ten minutes Mrs Lopez's breathing was back to normal and she wasn't crying anymore. She felt embarrassed that she had cried like that in front of Rachel, she was the adult she shouldn't be the one bawling her eyes out but under the circumstances she thought it was reasonable.

"Sorry about that and thank you"Mrs Lopez told Rachel. Rachel didn't look annoyed or angry with the way she had acted which was a good start.

"Why did you..." Rachel didn't know how to ask the older woman why she had shouted at her husband and run out of the cafe. But Mrs Lopez knew what she trying to say and smiled at her telling her it was okay to ask. "Why did you run out like that?" Rachel finished her question and looked at Mrs Lopez expectantly.

"I had a lot of things going through my mind and when he touched me it just set something off in me like a lighting a match it only takes one thing and it lights up..."Mrs Lopez rambled hoping that she was making sense. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" She asked, Rachel nodded.

"I do. If there is anything you want to talk about I'll be here to listen" Rachel wanted to make sure Mrs Lopez knew she could talk to her if she had any problems.

"Actually there are a few things I wanted to ask you" Mrs Lopez looked at Rachel and continued. "Before I got the call from the hospital you said you and Santana had an argument and she ran off..."Mrs Lopez paused trying to think of the rights words to say to Rachel. But Rachel chose to speak before she could carry on.

"I want you to understand that I feel really guilty for what happened to Santana. It was my fault that she got hit by that car, it was my fault she ran out of the house and it's my fault that she might die because I couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut" Rachel confessed. She honestly did feel like it was her fault all of those things had happened.

"It wasn't your fault Rachel. You weren't driving that car, that's what has done this to my daughter not you" Mrs Lopez stated. She was shocked that Rachel could think it was her fault Santana was in a coma, but she wanted to find out what that argument was about. "What did you argue about?" Mrs Lopez asked hoping she would get an answer from the younger girl.

"I was talking to Quinn about an argument that Santana and ..."Rachel knew Mrs Lopez wanted the truth but she wasn't going to tell her all what was said she knew Santana would talk to her in time. "... another girl had, Santana overheard me talking about it on the phone and she started to shout at me telling horrible things about me and I told her some equally horrible things and that was when she stormed out" Rachel looked at Mrs Lopez to try and gauge a reaction from her, she looked relieved.

"Thank god I thought she might be pregnant or on drugs!"Mrs Lopez said as she threw her arms up in relief. Rachel's only thought was if only she knew what was really going on.

* * *

Mr Lopez went back to Santana's room and sat down and held her hand. He told her stories of times when she was younger and they would go to the park, ride their bikes, and build sandcastles and other fun stuff. It helped him talk about these things to Santana even if she couldn't hear him. It helped take his mind of what happened earlier in the cafe.

It had been a few hours since his wife had run out of the cafe and he was starting to get worried. He decided to sleep for a little while. The nightmares returned which jolted him out of sleep. He was glad to see his wife in the chair next to him holding their daughters hand smiling at him.

After the conversation with Rachel Mrs Lopez's mind was put at rest she was glad that her thoughts weren't true but in the back of her mind she wondered that whatever the girl Rachel was talking about had said really upset Santana and she wondered what this girl could have said to Santana. She thanked Rachel and told her she could go home if she wanted to. Rachel left and Mrs Lopez went home to take a shower and make a few phone calls to reschedule some of her patient's appointments. She had the time to clear her head and then headed back to the hospital.

"I'm sorry about before"Mrs Lopez told her husband. He smiled at her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's just forget about it and concentrate on Santana now" Mr Lopez said and Mrs Lopez nodded.

The Lopez's both held Santana's hand and after a few minutes they felt her one of her fingers move slightly. They both looked at each other with wide eyes and thought _Is she waking up..._


	11. Hospital:Part Three

**A/N:**Hey guys sorry about the wait. I promise the next chapter will be posted sooner than this one was. I hope you still enjoy reading this. Thanks to those who read, review, followers and favourites of this story.

Sorry for any grammer mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**Hospital: Part Three**

People take many things for granted. They don't think about what it's like for those less fortunate than themselves. People don't think about the homeless, poverty stricken children or stray animals. People tend to think about themselves. Why? Because if they think about all of those things it can be too much to take.

Shelter. Food. Family. Are just a few things that humans take for granted. They grow up expecting support from friends and family, not worrying about throwing away left over's and not thinking how lucky they are that they have a house to go home too.

But as humans get older and come face to face with life threatening events they see everything differently. They don't take luxuries for granted. They don't just think about themselves. They think of others. They think about how lucky they are to be alive. They think about living life to the fullest. They think about crossing things of their bucket list, like bungee jumping or swimming with dolphins.

Lots of events change a person. But the most important thing to remember is life should never be taken for granted, it should be grabbed with both hands and take as many opportunities that are available. Live in the moment, don't think about tomorrow because it never comes, and think about the here and now. Remember that people only live once so don't waste it.

* * *

It had been two days since Santana was bought into the hospital. Two days in which her parents had gone through an array of emotions. From Mrs Lopez crying in her husband's arms with extreme sadness, to Mr Lopez being shocked about his wife's burst of anger when she ran out of the cafe the day before, to happiness when they felt Santana move her finger if only by a small fraction. Two days. A lot can happen in just two days.

"Did she just move her finger?" Mrs Lopez asked in relief. She thought that her baby was waking up and she felt incredibly happy but also unsure as to if she was imagining things. She turned to look at her husband who was speechless; he was staring at Santana's hand.

"S-sh-she..."Mr Lopez stuttered. He was at a loss for words. _Did she move? _He didn't know. But he badly hoped that she did. He was usually the strong one but when he looked at his wife he could see she was right now, and he was glad because he felt like an emotional wreck right now.

"We should tell Dr Smith" Mrs Lopez said as she stood up. She had a determined look on her face, as her husband was still stationary she knew he was in shock and she knew they had tell the Doctors that Santana had moved. She was sure this meant that her daughter was waking up.

Mrs Lopez was walking out of the room when she saw a young man probably in his twenties standing near the entrance to Santana's room. He was wearing a white tee with a pair of dark jeans, he had bags under his eyes, which were puffy and red. She didn't recognise him and wondered why he was standing near her daughter's hospital room.

"Excuse me, are you Mrs Lopez?" The young man asked. He was fidgeting and looked scared of her, she didn't know why he was acting the way he was but she wanted to know how he knew her name.

"Yes" Mrs Lopez said. She was staring at him waiting for him to say more. There was couple of minute's awkward silence which consisted of the young man trying to avoid the older woman's gaze. Mrs Lopez felt herself getting impatient, annoyed and slightly angry so she spoke up. "I'm actually in a bit of a hurry if you don't mind" She saw the young man finally look at her and sighed.

_If he doesn't spit it out I swear I won't be responsible for my actions._ Mrs Lopez thought. She looked around to see if she could see Dr Smith and didn't realise the young man had started talking to her. But as soon as she heard him mention Santana she turned her attention to him.

"I wanted to apologise for what happened to your daughter. She came out of nowhere, honest to god I slammed on my brakes but it was too late an-" The young man was interrupted by Mrs Lopez launching herself at him, hitting him over and over again.

Mrs Lopez could not believe her ears when she heard this man was the one who put her daughter in hospital. She felt her blood boil and the anger start to rise and she couldn't hold it on any longer, so she let rip. She thought he deserved this for putting Santana in a Coma, she never thought she would kill somebody but she wanted this man to die, especially if Santana never woke up.

Mr Lopez was starting to wonder why his wife was taking so long to find Dr Smith. Sure he knew doctors were busy, he was one after all, but he thought she would be back by now. It had been ten minutes, so he decided to go and find her. He didn't have to go far as he saw his wife hitting a young man who was on the floor. He felt frozen in place, he couldn't move. _What was happening? _He thought. His limbs finally started to move as he grabbed hold of his wife's arms and pulled her back.

Mrs Lopez didn't realise her husband had come out of Santana's room until she felt two familiar hands wrap around her arms and pull her off of the young man who was now lying on the ground with a bloodied face. As she looked at the young man it was as if a light bulb went off in her head and she finally realised what she had done, she started to sob loudly as her husband readjusted his arms and pulled her into a comforting hug.

By this time there they had received an audience of nurses who were got the young man to sit in a chair while they cleaned his face and made sure he was feeling okay and a number of visitors who looked shocked and confused at what had just happened. The crowd soon dispersed which left Mrs and Mr Lopez, the young man and Dr Smith. The Lopez's hadn't noticed that the doctor was there until he spoke.

"What happened?" Dr Smith asked concerned. He looked between Mrs Lopez and the young man who was called Jamie.

"It was my fault, I deserved it please don't call the police, she was right to do this to me!" Jamie exclaimed. Dr Smith looked shocked at this, Mr Lopez looked confused and Mrs Lopez was still crying.

"Is someone going to tell me why you hit him and why he says it's his fault?" Mr Lopez sounded angry and this created more tension in the room. He was confused about what was going and was getting annoyed.

"I was the car driver who hit your daughter" Jamie said in a quiet voice. Mr Lopez's hands balled into fists as his anger started to come to the surface. He had so many questions he wanted to ask the man and his rational side told him he should act calm and ask him those questions. But the irrational side of him just wanted to punch him- like his wife did earlier.

"Maybe we should talk in my office" Dr Smith spoke, the other three adults nodded their heads and he lead them to his office so they could have some privacy to talk. He told them he would leave them alone to talk and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The last time the Lopez's had been in Dr Smith's office was when they first came to the hospital and got told the news about Santana's condition, just being inside the room brought back a lot of emotions that they had experienced over the last two days. The room was eerily silent as Mr Lopez was still trying to calm down and attempting not to punch Jamie, while Mrs Lopez was busy thinking about a million different questions she wanted to ask the young man. Jamie stood in the far corner of the room looking at his shoes as he played with a loose piece of material that was unravelling from his t-shirt. No one spoke for about ten minutes. Until Mr Lopez had enough of the silence and asked Jamie his first question of many.

"How did it happen?" Mr Lopez was now sitting on a chair next to Mrs Lopez and he looked over to Jamie who was still fidgeting nervously.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jamie was twenty five years old he lived with his mom and younger sister just outside of Lima. He worked for a newspaper, he really enjoyed his job he loved writing articles about the random and inspiring people he met but he also loved the sense of freedom it gave him by just stringing a bunch of words together and writing it down. _

_On this particular day, he was on his way home as he had just gone to give in an article to his boss, about a ten year old boy who had survived cancer. It was a Sunday so there weren't many cars about and his journey home was quicker than it usually was, he turned on the radio and flicked through the channels trying to find some good music, he heard the first few notes of Adele's someone like you and left it on that station._

_Jamie got his licence when he was twenty and he drove with care, he never broke the speed limit or took unnecessary risks. He knew the dangers that cars could have on people's lifes. His Dad was 35 when he died, his name was Harry he was Jamie's idol and he loved him so very much-he still does._

_His dad didn't die of natural causes; no he died because he was killed in a car crash. Jamie was ten at the time, his sister was only 4, and he remembered the night when his mom told him. She told him that on Harry's way home from work he had stopped at a set of traffic lights, the streets were crammed with traffic and as the lights turned to green and he pulled away a car went through a red stop light and crashed into the side of his car. He was taken to the hospital and died of head injuries._

_From that moment on Jamie's life changed and his behaviour went in a downward spiral along with his school work. In his teens he rebelled against anybody who told him what to do, he got arrested a few times and incredibly lonely, his mom was worried about him but he wouldn't talk to her which broke his mom's heart. He wanted to know why his dad had to die; he wanted to kill the person that drove into his dad's car. But he didn't the driver of the other vehicle was sent to prison for life, which was what he deserved but Jamie knew that nothing could ever bring his dad back to life._

_However one day he talked to his mom about of the feelings he had kept in over the years, they also talked about his dad and Jamie decided that he would stop pushing everyone away and he would make his dad proud of him. So after he graduated he got a job at a local newspaper and loved everything about it. This was the start of a new life and he wanted to enjoy it._

_Jamie didn't want to learn to drive because of what it had done to his family. But he learnt and passed his test because he wanted to not be held back by one stupid idiot who couldn't drive safely. He learnt to enjoy driving and he promised himself he would be a safe driver._

_Jamie was about ten minutes from home when he saw a young girl in the road, as soon as he saw her he slammed on his brakes but it was too late as the girl was lying in the middle of the road and he was the one that did it to her. The moments that followed seemed to go in slow motion as he got out of the car dialled 999 and went to see if the girl was breathing. A small group if people had seen the accident and were crowded around the young girl's body. About five minutes later the emergency services pulled up, they took the girl to hospital and he went to the police station to make a statement._

_He told the police what had happened and they didn't charge him as it was an accident and they had witnesses that said the girl had walked out into the road and that he had stopped as quickly as he could have done. Although he didn't get charged for murder he felt extremely bad and he knew he would never be able to drive again. _

_Jamie wanted to see if the girl was okay so he went to the hospital and waited. He had to tell her family what happened and he wanted to apologise to the girl. He just hoped that the girl didn't die because of him. He never meant for it to happen. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

The Lopez's listened to Jamie talk about what happened that day and they were speechless. Throughout the time he was talking they had silent tears running down their cheeks and to say the least they didn't expect that story to come from him although it didn't change the fact that Santana was in a coma it did dissipate their anger towards the boy and they both were glad that they heard the story. As Jamie stopped talking there was a moment of silence until he spoke again.

"I so sorry, I wish that I was the one lying in that hospital bed not your daughter, I understand If you don't want to say anything but I want you to know it was a horrible accident and I will forever feel bad about this. I'm sorry for what this has done to your family and you could please tell your daughter I am incredibly sorry" As Jamie told the Lopez's this they looked at each other and they both knew what the other one was thinking so Mr Lopez spoke to Jamie.

"Thank you for coming here and telling us what happened." Mr Lopez looked at Mrs Lopez who nodded her head and he kept going "I am sorry for what happened to your dad that must be hard for you" Once he said this Jamie quickly wiped away tears that were threatening to escape with the back of his hand and Mr Lopez continued. "We accept your apology and this wasn't your fault it was just a very bad accident" Mr Lopez finished what he had to say and he meant every word o fit as he had calmed down from earlier know that he knew it was an accident he didn't feel mad towards Jamie anymore.

Jamie stood there with a look of shock on his face as he wondered why Mr Lopez had said all of that. _Why should I be forgiven?_ Jamie thought. He was trying to think of something to say but was brought out of his thought when he felt arms around him.

Mrs Lopez felt the same way as her husband did. She wasn't angry anymore. So when she saw Jamie looking so sad she stood up and hugged him. She heard him murmur sorry over and over again as he cried in her arms.

After Jamie had calmed down, said his goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Lopez, he phoned his mom to come and collect him.

All three adults had got something out of that meeting with each other. The Lopez's now knew what happened to their daughter and weren't angry anymore they just wanted Santana to be alright. While Jamie learnt that accidents happen and it's how you deal with them that matters.

* * *

The Lopez's were sitting in Santana's room holding her hands. After the events of today they had forgotten that they had felt Santana's finger move this morning. But they were soon reminded as they felt Santana's hand squeeze both of their hands. They heard a beeping sound and they immediately pressed the red button for the Doctor to know something was happening. They both had small hopeful smiles on their faces. They hoped she was finally waking up.

Within a few seconds of the button being pressed Dr Smith rushed into the room. He walked towards the machine that was beeping and wrote down a couple of notes, and then he turned towards Santana and saw that she was trying to open her eyes. He quickly turned a few of the buttons on the machine and got a glass of water for Santana to drink.

Mr Lopez was still holding onto his daughters hand while Mrs Lopez tucked stray strand of hair behind her daughter's hair and placed a light kiss on her daughter's forehead. They looked at each other and they both broke into massive smiles as happy tears pooled in their eyes. This was it. Santana was waking up.

* * *

I didn't know where I was. The last thing I remembered was tires screeching and blackness. I couldn't move by limbs for what felt like ages but I managed to move my finger and I think I heard voices. They sounded like my parents but I wasn't sure everything was so confusing and I tried to move again but my mind and body was invaded by the blackness again. After a little while I heard screaming and what sounded like punches being thrown but I still couldn't move and I was starting to get annoyed. I'm a very determined person so it took me what felt like days but when I felt somebody holding my hand I squeezed theirs and gradually I felt my body come back to life and my eyes started to flutter open.

_Shit!_ I thought. The bright light streaming into my eyes felt like someone was shining a torch in my eyes and it really hurt. My eyesight was blurry and I could only make out shapes of what I presumed were people. I could hear people talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. As my eyes adjusted to the light I managed to make out my parents who had beaming smiles on their faces looking at me, a man who was in scrubs and it was then that I figured out I was in hospital. I saw the white walls, the itchy blanket that was covering me, the machine that kept making this really loud beeping sound and the smell that people always smell in hospitals, like a mix between disinfectant and death.

"How do you feel honey?" My mom asked me. She was holding my hand and she looked happy but concerned.

My throat felt really dry and scratchy. I tried to speak but nothing came out. My eyes travelled to the glass of water that was on the side and my mom followed by stare and gave me the glass of water. I sipped some of the water, it was cold and my throat felt much better but I still didn't have the energy to talk so my mom set the glass of water on the side. It was only then that I felt really tired and I felt my eyelids start to flutter close. The last thing I felt before I fell asleep was my mom and dad squeezing my hands tight and saying 'we love you'.

* * *

About four hours later the doctors had carried out several tests and Santana had surgery for her broken leg. The Lopez's were waiting for Dr Smith to tell them if Santana was going to be okay. They both remembered their conversation with Dr Smith about the possible brain damage after she wakes up; they were only hoping that Santana would be healthy.

They were relieved that Santana had woken up; even though she didn't say anything and she went to sleep they were just glad she was alive. Mrs Lopez was sitting in Santana's room waiting for her husband to come back with some coffee. She felt really tired and couldn't help falling asleep in her chair which was situated near Santana's bed as she held Santana hand.

Mr Lopez walked in the room with two cups of coffee and stood in the doorway for a moment as he watched his wife and daughter peacefully sleeping. He didn't want to wake either of them so he walked quietly into the room and sat down on the other chair. He drank his coffee and just watched his family with a smile on his face.

"I have the results of the tests" Dr Smith walked into the room and saw Santana and Mrs Lopez asleep. He told Mr Lopez as he was the only one awake. Mr Lopez gently woke up his wife who looked startled and then seemed to relax when she saw it was her husband who woke her up. But she soon looked scared again as she saw Dr Smith in the room.

"Do you have the results? Does Santana have brain damage? Please say she doesn't" Mrs Lopez blurted out at once. She started shaking as the tears ran down her cheeks. Her husband wrapped his arms around her which calmed her down.

" First of all the surgery was a success for Santana broken leg and it will heal naturally. The tests we ran were to check if Santana has any internal damage or brain damage. The results show that Santana will make a full recovery, her brain is fully functional and her body will recover from the accident. She will be able to go home tomorrow, we'll keep her in tonight to make sure there are no complications and then once she is home she should avoid any strenuous activities and she should stay at home for at least a week before she goes back to school" Dr Smith told the Lopez's they both smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Doctor" They both said in unison. All three laughed and Dr Smith left the room.

"She's going to be alright!"Mr Lopez exclaimed as he lifted up his wife and spun her around, she squealed and for the first time in three days they were truly happy.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see my mom leaning on my dad's shoulder asleep. I smiled for the first time in days. My head hurt a little and she couldn't move her left leg. She looked down at her leg and realised it was in a cast, it was really itchy so she reached to the top of the cast but before she could scratch someone spoke up.

"I hope you're not going to scratch that, mija!" The older woman said playfully but with a hint of seriousness. I looked over at my mom and sighed playing along but then broke out into the biggest smile I think that has ever been on my face.

"Dr Smith said you can go home today" Mr Lopez said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was glad that his daughter was alive and that the surgery went well along with the good test results.

"What happened?" I asked my parents who were now both awake. I needed to know how I got in the hospital and what my injuries are. They both sat down on my bed and held by hand as they told everything that had happened in the last three days. From being told I was in the hospital after being hit by a car, to learning I might have brain damage, to Rachel drove my mom to the hospital, to listening to what Jamie, the car driver who hit me, story and how it was a terrible accident.

"Santana you can go home now" A man in scrubs told which I now know is Dr Smith told me "Make sure you don't move that much until your leg is better and it was nice to meet you" I smiled at him and said thanks for everything he had done for me.

My mom helped me change out of the hospital gown I was given and into some sweats, a shirt and a hoodie. My parents helped me to the car, I had crutches but they were adamant I needed help so I let them. The car ride home was pretty silent, we were all just thinking about the past few days events. Twenty minutes later we arrived home.

With help from my parents I got out of the car and walked to the front door. As my dad opened the door I noticed a bit of paper that had been folded over. My parents didn't notice as they closed the door and started asking if I was hungry. I ignored them and picked up the bit of paper and realised on the side facing up in curly handwriting was my name. I wondered who it could be from.

"Honey, are you ok?" My mom asked me. I hadn't asked her questions and I probably looked crazy staring at this bit of paper.

"I'm fine, just tired. I think I'm going to go to bed" I said as I tucked the bit of paper in my sweat pants. My mom obviously hadn't noticed the paper or she chose not ask.

"I'll help you get up the stairs" My mom said as she half carried me up the stairs. I told her I loved her and she said she was glad I was alright. Then we both said goodnight as she went downstairs.

I climbed into my bed and took out the paper. I opened it up and saw a message so I read it.

_Rachel told me that you were in hospital and that you were in a coma. I wanted to go to the hospital to see you, but I didn't know if you would want me to be there after the kiss and stuff. I want us to be friends. I hope you get better soon._

_B x_

The message was from Brittany, the girl I think I'm falling in love with...


	12. Will these tears ever stop?

**A/N:**Hey guys, I hope you are still enjoying this to those who are following, favorited and reviewed this story.

mariahaddict88: Thanks for the review :)

No-Words-Can-Describe:I hope you continue to like the rest of the story :)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Will these tears ever stop?**

The morning sunlight streams through the blinds waking me from my slumber. I open my eyes adjusting to the change in light. I wipe the sleep out from my eyes, my body aches as I try to sit up, It almost feels as if my movement is being restricted, my left leg feels really heavy and that's when I remember everything that has happened in the past few days. The car accident, hospital, surgery, broken leg, coming home and finally the small message from Brittany.

"Morning Mija" I don't notice my mom coming in the room with a plate full of pancakes and some orange juice "How do you feel today?"I don't answer as I'm thinking about Brittany; I feel a dip in the bed and my mom sits down while she places the tray on the side. "Are you crying?" I finally snap out of my thoughts and quickly wipe away a few tears that have dared to stream down my face. My mom pulls me into a hug and holds me for what seems like ages.

"Sorry" I say feeling slightly embarrassed at crying in my mom's arms like a baby. I look at my mom and see nothing but love in her eyes and maybe, just maybe, a hint of confusion at why I apologised.

"You don't need to apologise Santana, you've had a rough couple of days" I smiled at my mom. She didn't care that I cried a river, literally, on her shoulder but she is there for me and loves me no matter what.

"Thanks" My mom looks puzzled but then she sees me pointing to the tray with breakfast on and simply nods. She adjusts my pillows for me, so I can sit up comfortably, passes me the tray and gives me a light kiss on my forehead before leaving my room and heading downstairs.

For the first time that morning I smell the delicious sickly sweet smell of the golden syrup drizzled on top of the pancakes, I see a fair amount of chocolate chips in the pancakes and subconsciously my mouth starts to water. I cut a square off and take my first bite, I let out a small moan, which would be embarrassing but I'm too hungry to care and nobody is in the room anyway so- where was I oh yeah! The slightly melted chocolate chips, along with the silky syrup and the pancakes, which have a small hint of vanilla in them, taste amazing.

I finish the pancakes in a matter of minutes. I must remember to tell my mom they were delicious. Anyway after I drank some juice I needed to go the bathroom so I struggled out of bed, grabbed my crutches and half walked, half waddled to the bathroom.

Going to the toilet with a broken leg is harder than people think it is. I nearly slipped on the small bathroom mat and just in time grabbed hold of the sink. I felt really grimy so I decided to have shower. Thinking about it now it wasn't the best idea, but you can't repeat the past so...

I stripped out of my clothes, turned the shower on and put my good leg in first whilst holding onto the wall to balance myself, and then I tried to pull my other leg into the bath. I managed to balance myself for a few minutes, and then I grabbed my vanilla shower gel and rubbed into my skin. As I watched the soapy suds cascading down my body, after I washed them off, my mind drifted.

I started to think about Brittany's small message. It was such a sweet thing to do especially after I freaked out on her at the party. I know I really hurt her feelings but everything happened so fast; from finding her captivating the first day we moved in, to finding her crying in the school parking lot, nearly kissing at her house and kissing her at Quinn's party, to her asking me to be her girlfriend. I don't understand why she would want to be friends with me after all that but I really want to be her friend. The only problem is I have feelings for her that I've never had for anyone else and to be honest it scares the shit out of me. To add onto the top of the problem she's a girl and I can't, I just can't, be a lesbi-

I'm broken out of my thoughts as I slip on the suds and my right leg loses its grip and I can feel myself falling, almost like in movies when the person falls over in slow motion, without my right leg helping me stand up my left leg isn't really much help as it's in a cast. I scream as I land in the tub on my back with my right leg tangled with my other and after the shock from the pain I start to cry.

* * *

After Mrs Lopez came back downstairs she went to the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table opposite from her husband. She had just given Santana her breakfast and she felt really worried about her daughter. She was immensely glad that Santana had woken up, out of the coma, and that there would be no lasting damage just a week's bed rest until she could go back to school. However she hadn't expected to find her crying, although it shouldn't have really surprised her after everything Santana had been through, but she had a small incline that something else was worrying her daughter and she wished that Santana felt comfortable enough to talk to her about anything bothering her. Mrs Lopez just wanted her daughter to be happy and healthy.

"Are you working today?" Mr Lopez asked his wife, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I phoned my patients and rearranged their appointments for next week, so I could look after Santana" Mrs Lopez was pleasantly surprised that her patients were understanding when she explained the situation to them and even more surprised that the her boss told her to take as much time off as she needed. Especially since she had only been working there for almost two weeks.

"That's great. I should get going."Mr Lopez still had work so he stood up and put his dish in the kitchen.

"What time does your shift finish?" Mrs Lopez asked from the table.

"It's a late one, eleven tonight" Mr Lopez loved being a doctor but the hours they had to work were crazy and some days after a fourteen hour shift he would come home and literally collapse on the sofa and fall asleep there.

"Okay. Have a good day" Mrs Lopez kissed her husband before he closed the front door and got into his car and drove to work.

Mrs Lopez was just finishing of her coffee when she heard a massive bang from upstairs, accompanied with a scream. She immediately abandoned her coffee and sprinted up the stairs, taking two a time, she located where the noise was coming from and opened the bathroom door in a hurry and there she saw her daughter in the bath tub on her back crying hysterically.

* * *

The pain of the fall along with my emotional turmoil was just too much. As I saw my mom hurriedly enter the bathroom I cried harder and completely broke down. I didn't think I had any more tears left in me but they kept on coming, streaming down my face along with the spray from the shower that was still on since I hadn't got the chance to turn it off. I looked at my mom for a moment to find she had turned the shower off and had grabbed a towel from the side.

"Okay, mija, I'm going to lift you out of the bath, just hold onto me" My mom said as she helped me sit up, wrapped the towel around me and gingerly lifted my legs whilst I held onto her back as she lifted me into her arms and out of the bath.

"Does it hurt anywhere, sweetie?" My mom asked me as she dried my off and carefully placed me onto my bed.

"I..." I tried to speak but my tears were still running down my face and my voice had gone hoarse from all of the crying.

"Okay honey, I'm just going to get some ice packs and I'll be right back" My mom told me as she left my room in a hurry to find some ice cubes in the kitchen.

I lay on my bed, in the moments it took for my mom to return, crying and thinking about the embarrassment of falling in the bath and being carried out of it by my mom who hasn't seen me naked since I was a kid.

"This might hurt but it will reduce some of the bruises" My mom said as she returned with what looked like a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a dish cloth. I winced as she applied the makeshift pack to my right leg that had a big bruise on it. After several minutes my body felt much better and I didn't feel any pain. Living with a doctor in the house my mom checked to see if anything looked broken or sprained and concluded I just had a few bruises on my right leg and my back. Then she helped me into a clean blue t-shirt and some black shorts. There had been a few minutes of silence once she made sure I was okay physically. I hadn't really said anything and I knew she would want to know what happened.

"What happened?" My mom asked. I had stopped crying by now but I could feel tears appearing in my eyes again. _Jeesh I have been crying so much today! _I thought to myself.

"After I went to the toilet I really wanted a shower so I turned on the shower, climbed in and whilst I was using the shower gel, it got slippy and then I fell on my back and then you came in" My voice was quiet but I knew she heard me as she put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"If you wanted a shower you should have asked for my help, I know it might have been embarrassing but you should never be afraid of asking for help." My mom said after we pulled out of the hug, but she still kept me close to her, which I was thankful for –I really needed some comfort right now. "If you ever need to talk about anything I'll be here to listen" She added after looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you" I said simply as yet again I broke down into tears.

After my mom comforted me by saying soothing things in my ear like _its okay_ and _I love you_ I finally calmed down. I was so glad that she had said I could talk to her about things, but I was still apprehensive as to what she would say if I told her about my feelings for Brittany. I knew she wasn't a judgemental person but we had never we really talked about gays or lesbians so I didn't know what her reaction would be if I brought up the subject. I decided that I needed to talk to her, though to try and make sense of these feelings.

"Mom, I need to talk to you" I said with a surprisingly strong voice.

* * *

**A/N2:**Please Review :)


	13. Acceptance

**A/N:**Thanks to those who follow,review,read and favourite this story it means a lot. Sorry for any grammer mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Acceptance**

People face many problems in their life's. Some people overcome these problems others aren't so lucky. If people conquer these problems it makes them stronger human beings, if they have the confidence to not let issues get in their way they can strive for the best and carry on living life to the fullest. However some problems are not as easy to solve as others. Some people are alcoholics, some people take drugs, others are homeless, and some are unlucky in love. But the only way to find resolutions to these barriers is to think rationally and try to overcome as best as people can and carry on living.

People struggle to accept themselves for who they are, they find it hard to cope with new found discoveries about themselves. They don't want to deal with what makes them the person they are, they want to change themselves to something others want them to be. They don't want to different, they want to fit in with their peers, and they want to feel normal. But the world wouldn't be the as interesting or exciting if everybody looked the same, or felt the same way or had the same beliefs and opinions. The things that make people different are the most special thing about them.

People have to learn to accept themselves. They have to know it doesn't matter if you're quiet or loud, short or tall, black or white, gay or straight, male or female, Jewish or Christian, academic or sporty, disabled or able-bodied, deaf or blind. These things don't define people, nobody is just one thing. But if people accept these things about them then they can feel comfortable in their own skins.

Some people aren't as accepting as others. Some people think being different is weird. But when it comes to it people's family and friends should accept their loved ones for who they are because people can't change the way they were born.

* * *

_Oh Shit!_ I just told my mom I need to talk to her. What am I going to say? How do I tell somebody I think I might be a lesbian? How will she take it? Will she say she never wants to see me again? Or that she's disappointed in me? I want her to accept me, but how will she when I hardly accept myself for these god damn stupid feelings!

I should probably start to say something as it's been a few minutes now and she's looking at me with a comforting yet worried expression on her face. I can't imagine what she must be thinking. But I hope she'll understand what I tell her, because I really need someone to talk to about all this stuff. Here I go I just hope she still loves me. I can't live without her. Oh god I haven't thought what my dad would think of this he will probably kick me out of the hou-

"Honey, I've said before you can talk to me about anything" My mom interrupted my thoughts. I could tell she was being honest as I looked into her chocolate eyes and saw nothing but honesty, care, love and a slight hint of worry.

"I know it might be hard but can you just listen until I've finished speaking and then you can say

something" I tell my mom as I distance myself from her a bit on my bed-just in case she doesn't take it well.

"Okay" My mom looked really worried as she looked at the gap in between us and she realised this was going to be something bigger than she originally thought.

"I've always felt like an outsider. I've never had many friends but that didn't really bother me because the ones I have are great friends. When I was I kid I used to see the other kids playing tag and talking to each other with ease, I always felt jealous of those kids because they could just go up to somebody, start talking to them and made friends instantly. But with me whenever I went up to those kids they just laughed at me because I couldn't get my words out, they would call me names and tell me I might just as well be invisible because I never talked" I pause as tears start to build up and I take this chance to look at my mom she has tears in her eyes as well, I almost start to sob as I feel like I can't go on and this isn't even the worst part yet. I mean my mom knew that I didn't like school as a kid and that I didn't have many friends but I've told anyone this before.

"That was the first time I didn't feel like I fit in. But as I got older I noticed other ways that I was different from people. I was about nine when I realised I wasn't the same as the other girls in my class. I kept to myself; I would occasionally talk to some of the boys because they were nice and they understood that I was shy, they didn't call me names or tease me like the girls would. I remember it was Valentine's Day and I was friends with a boy called Nick. This was the second time I felt like an outsider"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hi Nick!" I greeted my best friend. I met Nick when I was being teased by some of the others kids, he stood up for me and told me that he would protect me. We had been friends for a couple of months now and we balance each other out, whereas as I'm quiet, Nick's loud and we both have the same sense of humour. He feels like a brother to me. I feel like I can be myself around him and it's nice to have one true friend._

"_Hey Santana!" Nick replied as we walked into school and went to our first class of the day. We were in all of the same lessons and we sat next each other in them all. We were a two-shot, inseparable, joined at the hip. It was like we were separated from birth. I could honestly say I was really glad that we had become friends. _

_Later on that day I was sitting on a bench with Nick as we ate our lunch. Whatever our moms packed us we would split it, Nick's mom always packed amazing chocolate chip cookies and my mom always put in her homemade cupcakes with bright blue icing on the top. It had become a tradition of sorts since the first time we ate lunch together. We sat on this bench every lunch time talking about random things that popped up into our curious young brains. I was halfway through eating my sandwich when I felt Nick poking me with his finger trying to get my attention._

"_Did you know its Valentine's day today?" Nick asked me as he stopped poking me._

"_Yes" I replied. I remember asking my mom what it all meant and she told me that people who really like each other give each other gifts and show them how much they love them. I thought it was weird to have one day a year when people would celebrate their love for another person._

"_I made you card, my big sister helped me but I wrote inside" I looked over at Nick and was shocked to see he had a shy look on his face and he had gone bright red._

"_Uh...Thanks" I was confused as to why he looked embarrassed and nervous when it was only card but I was also confused as to why he was giving it to me._

_He gave me the card. It had a drawing of a big red heart on the front. I opened the card and read what was inside. _

_To Santana (My bestie),_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Love from_

_Nick_

_xxx_

_P.S You are an amazing friend and you're really pretty. Some people say you aren't but I think you are even prettier than all the people in the world. I hope we stay besties forever and ever._

_After reading the card I looked at Nick and gave him a small smile. I thought it was nice of him to say all that stuff, especially being an amazing friend. However I had a strange feeling about what he was going to say._

"_I really like the card" I say as I pull him in for a hug. I realise our faces are really close and I see Nick look at my lips then my eyes and repeat this over. I feel really uncomfortable and don't know what to do. My head is spinning and I want to move because this doesn't feel right but before I can I feel lips on mine. I just sit there in shock, Nick's lips on mine; he pulls away before giving me a kiss on the cheek._

"_Are you ok?" Nick asks me as he sees me looking worried._

"_Why did you kiss me?" I ask in a small voice not looking him in the eyes. It takes a moment before he answers._

"_I really like you Santana, your funny, smart, pretty, kind and pretty" Nick's answer shocks me and did he just say 'pretty' twice?! He continues. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Nick asks in a shy voice. I can't believe he just said that._

"_But we're best friends" I say looking at him with confusion._

"_So that's a no" Nick says dejected. I see he has some tears in his eyes and I don't get why he is so upset by this._

"_I really like you too Nick but not in that way" Nick has tears running down his face and he looks quite sad but a little angry._

"_People think you are weird and thought that they were wrong but I see that they are right you're not normal Santana and you never will be!" Nick shouts at me and runs off as the bell goes. I sit with tears running down my face and realise that I've just lost my only friend. I never thought that person who said he would protect me would ever hurt me. Maybe everybody's right maybe I'm not normal._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I finish telling the story and look at my mom who has tears spilling down her cheeks still. I don't want to make her cry but I'm glad I'm finally telling somebody all of the things that have bothered me over the years it feels so good to just let everything out. But then I remember that I haven't told her the biggest thing that doesn't know about me. I have to tell her now or I don't think I'll ever be able to. But I don't just want to say it out of the blue I want her to understand how feel about it and how I felt growing up and feeling as an outsider. I have more stories I want to tell her before I finally say those two words out loud.

"After he said I wasn't 'normal' we didn't speak again. But every time I feel different or somebody upsets me I think back to that day and think he was right" I pause, suddenly feeling like I can't go on. All of a sudden a feel another hand on top of mine, I look down at our hands as my mom gives my hand a squeeze as if to say 'I'm here for you keep going' and 'you're are normal, you should never change'. My mom makes me feel so much better with just the squeeze of a hand. I expect her to take her hand away, but she doesn't and I'm thankful for that.

"When I was a little older, about twelve, I realised that most of the girls in my class were starting to get boyfriends. I remember thinking boys were disgusting, I didn't understand how they liked them in that way. I didn't want a boyfriend, I was happy by myself, but I felt left out like they were in some secret club that I wasn't invited. I felt like there was something wrong with me. I wanted to fit in and do what the other girls were doing but I didn't like any of the boys in my class." I look at my mom and she looked slightly confused as to why I'm telling her this. I pull together all of my strength and tell her another story that will either make her really mad or she'll understand.

"Later on that year I kissed a boy called Jed he was a really nice boy and we became friends. We went to the Christmas Disco and he kissed me on the dance floor. It felt weird, the kiss, it didn't feel right. I didn't want people to think I was weird so I kissed him back. I didn't want to lose him as a friend and we stayed friends, I think he knew something about me that I hadn't yet figured out and he was ok with just being friends. But I still didn't know why whenever boys kissed me I didn't like it." I'm finally starting to get near the things I want to tell her. I risk a look at her and see she is thinking. I hope she doesn't interrupt now because I need her to understand I need to tell her more.

"A year later I had my first crush" I feel my mom squeeze my hand and I pluck up the courage to carry on with the story.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was sitting in history doodling in my book. I looked around at my classmates some were throwing paper aeroplanes, others were throwing food at each other and just generally messing around. Our Teacher, Mr Green, wasn't in so were waiting for our substitute teacher. Everybody knew that they could get away with practically murder when we had a sub so I thought this lesson is going to be interesting. _

_It had been about five minutes after the lesson had started and then I heard the clicking of heels on the floor entering our classroom. I noticed that everybody had stopped messing around and there was an eerie silence. I thought it was weird that everybody had suddenly stopped I was still drawing in my book when I heard the teacher speak for the first time and I was shocked by reaction to her voice._

"_Good morning class, my name's Miss Brown; I'll be covering your lesson today. Okay so get into pairs and complete the tasks on that are on the worksheet" Her voice sounded raspy and made me look up immediately. _

_She was tall had brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, striking green eyes and was wearing a black pencil skirt accompanied by a white shirt. I watched her as she handed out the worksheets, she was getting near me and my heart started to beat really fast and didn't know why I was reacting that like. I was at the back of the class so I was the last one to get a worksheet, I looked around at my classmates everybody had got into pairs and I noticed some of the boys were staring at the woman's backside. _

"_It looks like there's an odd number, would you like to pair up with me?" Miss Brown said as she handed me a worksheet. I looked up at mesmerising green eyes, my palms started to get sweaty and heart started to beat faster than it had before. I was broken out of thinking what was going on when another voice interrupted._

"_Don't bother talking to that freak she won't talk back!" A boy at the front of the class shouted. People started to laugh and I tried to not let them get to me but it was too late I started to cry, right there in class in front of the whole class and Miss Brown who must think that I was some kind of weirdo. However suddenly the whole class went quiet as the teacher started to say something._

"_You don't talk to people like that young man; I'll be phoning your parents about this" Miss Brown said in a stern voice._

"_Please miss, you can't call them I'll be grounded for weeks!" The boy whined. The bell rang and students started to pack away their things and were about to leave when Miss Brown spoke again._

"_The rest of you will be given detention for a week." The class moaned. "I won't have anyone laughing at others, do you understand?" The class nodded their heads. "Okay you can leave, but detention every day after school" The class left and I was the only one left in the room._

"_What's your name?"The older woman asked me. I wiped away the last of my tears and answered._

"_Santana" I said in a small voice._

"_Do people call you names a lot?" Miss Brown said as she pulled a chair nearer my desk and sat down._

"_Yeah, I try to not let it get to me but it does sometimes" I mumble whilst looking down._

"_Have you told anyone about it?" Miss Brown asks me. I shake my head and she continues. "Well you can talk to me about things if you like" I looked up and saw a small smile on her face. It felt weird that just a smile made me a little happier. _

"_Thank You" I gave her a small smile in return. I didn't talk to her but it was nice that she offered. I thought she was one of the only people that stood up for me and didn't think I was normal. Later night I realised I had a crush on my teacher and that she was a woman._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I look at my mom and see she looks a little shocked. She looks like she's about to something. "I still have more to tell you" I say quietly and she nods her head for me to continue.

"I was shocked that felt that way and so I forgot it. I made sure that I didn't read too much into and that It was just a silly crush. But then I started to find girls in my class quite attractive and I felt really confused as to why I felt this way. I thought that I wasn't normal, I was supposed to like boys not girls, I thought there was something wrong with me. I tried to forget about these feelings and I would look at boys and think why can't I fancy them and not girls? I chose that it was too hard and confusing to accept these feelings so I ignored them and told myself I wasn't like that."

I take a breath and look at my mom, she's not holding my hand anymore and she looks confused still. I suddenly realise that this conversation will change our lives and I'm not sure if I can carry on. I've already told her that I sort of like girls but she doesn't know the rest that it's not just some phase that it's real and it's a part of who I am. I feel her grab hold of my hand again and she starts to rub soothing circles into my hand with her thumb.

"I managed to ignore those feelings for a couple of years. I managed to convince myself that I was into boys. But then we moved here and I felt those feelings resurface. It was on the first day we moved here. I was up in my bedroom and I was looking out the window when I saw a blonde girl with electric blue eyes. I stood there staring at this girl and I knew that I found her attractive and that all those feelings I pushed down were back again."

I pause again to recollect my thoughts. I get ready to tell her everything that happened over the last week.

"On my first day off school I saw her in the hallway and my heartbeat sped up and I felt like I needed to know everything about her. A few days later I had joined glee club and I was pleasantly surprised to see that she was a member as well. After glee I found her crying and held her and just felt...right. I calmed her down and then I drove her to her house, later on I went her house and met her family. We were in her room just talking and then we nearly kissed but her little sister came in. I felt really shocked and was worried that Brittany wouldn't want me to be her friend."

"We ignored each other for a couple of days. Every time we saw each other in school we would walk the other way. Then I went to Quinn's party and I saw Brittany. We danced a little and then we kissed. The kiss didn't feel weird or uncomfortable, like my previous kisses with Nick and Jed, it made me feel so many things. Confusion, worry but also happiness. However my feelings were all over the place and when she asked me to be her girlfriend I said no" Tears start to spill down my face; I can't believe I'm actually telling my mom everything. She pulls me into a hug, I think she thinks that's it but I've come this far I have to finish. I pull out of the embrace and continue.

"Brittany ran away and I got drunk. I tried to push away all of these feelings. Rachel found me in the garden surrounded by bottles and she took me to her house. The next morning I overheard Rachel talking on the phone to Quinn about me and Brittany kissing, I felt really angry as I didn't want other people to know. I had to let my anger out so I said some things to Rachel that weren't true and that hurt her and she told me that I need to stop running away from my problems. I knew she was right. But I couldn't think about Brittany so I ran out the door and kept going until my feet were stinging, I thought about things and I was on my way home when I wasn't feeling well and I got hit by that car."

I take a quick glance at my mom and it's almost as if a light bulb goes off in her head. She finally knows why I ran away and it's almost as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I can breathe again. I feel more confident for what I'm about to say next.

"When we got back from the hospital I found a bit of paper on the floor by the door so I put it in my pocket and I read it upstairs. It was from Brittany." I reach across to my bedside cabinet and open the drawer and find the message. I had over to my mom. "Read it" I say. She unfolds the paper and begins to read, I watch her face as she does so. She doesn't seem angry she seems understanding and maybe a little upset that I haven't confided in her sooner.

"Once I read it I realised that I needed to stop running away from my feelings. I was touched that she wanted to friends with me if nothing more. But all of a sudden I knew that I didn't want to just be her friend I wanted to be so much more" My mom still doesn't seem annoyed so I continue.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm in love with Brittany. I've tried not to feel this way but I have to accept that I love her and that I will never love boys. I have to accept that I'm ...gay" I say the last word in a whisper, but I know my mom heard because she pulls me into a hug and wipes away the tears that didn't even know had fallen. I pull back from the hug and say quietly "Please don't be mad wit-" I get cut off when my mom speaks up.

"Don't say such things Santana. I could never be mad at you. This isn't something you choose. You don't choose to be gay. It's just the way you are. I want you to know that I will love you no matter what. I love you always. It would be lie to say that wasn't surprised but I'm definitely not mad. I'm glad you had the courage to tell me." I look at my mom in shock she said the words that I so desperately wanted to hear. I love her so much.

"Thanks, it feels better to say it aloud" I said with a smile on my face.

"You don't need to thank me, mija. You are perfect the way you are and don't let anybody else tell you otherwise." My mom's words make feel so much better. I smile at her but then I think what my dad will say. "Your dad doesn't finish till late so you can tell him tomorrow and I'll be there if you want me to be" My mom obviously knew what I was thinking. I nod.

"I love you" I tell my mom as she pulls me into a hug.

"I love you too" For the first time in years I feel happy and I'm so my mom accepts me for who I am. I just hope my dad accepts me too.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	14. Mom's Talk

**A/N:**Thank you for the follows,favourites and reviews. This chapter is more of a filler but it was needed. I don't think its that great but I'll probably update later on today and the next chapter will be Brittana.

Disclaimer:I don't own glee or any of its characters.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Mom's Talk**

I feel like I'm flying. I can finally be me. It feels so great to know that my mom accepts me for being gay. I was honestly shocked that she was so understanding, I mean my mom has always been my number one fan but I still thought she would think I had a disease or something. When she told me that she would love no matter what, my heart melted at her kind words.

Although that was only the first step to coming out to my family. It still felt liberating. Before whenever I found a girl attractive, I would tell myself that I was weird and push those thoughts out of my mind, but to finally feel slightly more confident in myself makes think that I'm not weird. Also that my sexuality doesn't define me as a person, no more than my skin colour does as it's only one part of me.

However I'm worry about telling my dad as I know he's a little close minded, but I can't blame him because his mom brought him up on different values and beliefs than what generations have today. My abuela was very religious and didn't particularly like anybody who didn't fit in with her ideals and one of those ideals was being straight. I remember we saw two women kissing when we went shopping when I was younger and she said _'Those people are going straight to hell'_. I looked up to her, so I believed what she said and I think that's what made me so scared to deal with my feelings.

I'm thankful that my mom said she will be there when I want to tell my dad. Which is a huge comfort, because at least if he doesn't take it well my mom will be there to a.) Calm him down and b.) Comfort me. I know there's big chance of not understanding but I can only hope I'm wrong.

* * *

I had the best night's sleep that I've had in a long time. I think it's because I'm not so worried anymore. Before I would go to bed sometimes crying because I didn't want to feel the way I feel or I would think about all the times that people called me names and I would believe them because I thought I wasn't normal. But now after accepting myself and telling my mom I feel a lot happier.

Now I want to tell my dad but I think I'm going to wait a few days maybe till I'm allowed to go back to school.

It looks like a really nice day outside or what I can see through the slats in my blind. I can hear the birds chirping happily and for once I feel like I could join in with them. I'm not usually a very optimistic person but I think that's changing. I have a gut feeling that today's going to be a great day, even though I still have this stupid cast on. I hear a knock at my door which breaks me out of my, for once, slightly happy thoughts.

"Come in" I can already smell breakfast wafting through the door. It smells like waffles.

"Morning mija" My mom says as she opens the door. I look to the tray in her hands and see that my guess was right. Two waffles with chocolate sauce drizzled over them, a few cherries and some apple juice.

"Morning, mom. That smells and looks amazing!" I smile and sit up as she hands me the tray. My mom doesn't say anything she just smiles at me. I start eating the gooey deliciousness that are chocolate waffles and finish them within five minutes. I realise that my mom has been staring at me for the last few minutes. I look back at her and she just smiles at me, the kind of smile that reaches her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask curiously.

"Sorry, I was just thinking what an amazing daughter I have" My mom said as she looked at me in the eyes. I honestly wasn't expecting that answer so much so it brought tears to my eyes. "Aaah, don't cry honey!" My mom said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry, It's just that was the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me and I'm so happy that you didn't kick me out of the house or anything." I said after I had stopped crying.

"Santana, you need to understand that I will always love you and that you being gay won't change that" My mom pulled back so she could look into my eyes as she spoke.

"Thanks" I didn't think I could feel happier but my wonderful mom made it possible.

"So I thought since you still have to stay at home, I thought we could watch some movies in the living room." My mom's so thoughtful; I can't wait to spend the day with her.

"That sounds great!" I gave my mom a happy smile as she took my tray and disappeared downstairs.

Now I wasn't going to make a go of trying to have a shower so I just washed in the sink and changed into a purple top and some black shorts. I shouted down to mom to tell her I was ready and that I needed help getting down the stairs, because knowing me although I had crutches I would fall down the stairs and after all the accidents I've had the past couple of weeks I really don't need any more.

"I'll be up there in a few minutes" My mom replied.

I sat there for a while thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days and inevitably my thoughts drifted to Brittany. Her eyes showed so much joy and they shone brighter than anyone else's I have ever seen and the electric blue only made them more captivating. Her blonde hair made her look like some model who had just stepped of a catwalk. Her smile was so comforting and infectious and damn those lips so soft and mmmm... and don't even get me started on her legs, incredibly long, toned, and sexy and did I say long? Basically she was like some sort of goddess. She was beautiful, funny and I think pretty smart although people call her stupid. I felt a warm sensation when I thought about her and evidently that warm sensation was in between my legs. But I also felt something so strong towards her that I knew wasn't just physical attraction. I knew that I wanted to be her girlfriend and I haven't talked to her in ages so I think I need to become friends with her at least.

I was so in my thoughts that I hadn't heard my mom shut the front door.

* * *

Mrs Lopez was relieved to finally find out what was bothering her daughter. She had been worrying about her ever since she was in the hospital. She was a little shocked about Santana being gay, but not ashamed or disgusted, she just didn't see any signs that would suggest she was. Overall Mrs Lopez admired her daughter for being brave enough to tell her, she was happy that Santana felt comfortable with telling her things. She had seen her grow over the last few weeks and she was coming out of her shell more.

Mrs Lopez found it hard listening to Santana's stories of feeling weird and being bullied. Of course she knew that her daughter had a hard time at school when she was younger but she didn't know the extent to what it had done to Santana. All in all Mrs Lopez was glad her daughter had opened up to her. She was just slightly worried about how her husband would take it. She knew he wouldn't understand it but she would make sure that she was with Santana when she told him and she could only hope that he would accept that part of their daughter.

Mrs Lopez had suggested the movies because she thought it would cheer her daughter up especially as Santana couldn't go to school due to the doctor's instructions. But while she was washing the dishes an idea occurred her. Santana could probably use some friendly company so she was going to invite a person who her daughter would be extremely happy to see. Mrs Lopez was going to go next door and invite Brittany round. She knew by how her daughter talked about this girl that she was something pretty special.

So she had her plan she just had to hope that Brittany would come over. She slipped out the front door and knocked on the Pierce's front door. It took a few minutes before somebody came to the door. A woman who looked to be in her fourties came to the door, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white top.

"Hello, I'm Gloria Lopez I just moved next door a couple of weeks ago." Mrs Lopez said to the woman at the front door. She looked slightly puzzled as to why she was there, so Mrs Lopez continued. "Santana's my daughter" The other woman suddenly realised who she must be and gave her a pleasant smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Julie Pierce." The woman said holding out her hand for Mrs Lopez to shake. "Would you like to come in?" Mrs Pierce asked kindly.

"Yes please, I actually have something to talk to you about" Mrs Lopez said as she walked into the Pierces house.

"Would you like a coffee?" Mrs Pierce said as she walked towards the kitchen. "You can take a seat if you want" Mrs Pierce gestured towards the table which was surrounded by some chairs.

A few moments later Mrs Pierce came back with two cups of coffee and handed one of them to Mrs Lopez.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mrs Pierce asked as she sat down opposite the other woman.

"Well, I was wondering if Brittany wanted to come round this afternoon, after school. Santana would like it" Mrs Lopez said around a sip of coffee.

"I'll ask her when she gets home." Mrs Pierce paused and thought about how to phrase her next question. She was worried about her daughter; she hadn't seemed her usual happy-go-lucky self recently. Mrs Pierce thought it might have something to do with Santana as whenever she told asked Brittany she could invite Santana round for dinner again Brittany ran upstairs to her room. Mrs Pierce heard her crying and went up to Brittany's room and after comforting her asked her what was wrong. Brittany didn't answer her she just started crying again. Mrs Pierce thought that if just the mention of Santana's name made her cry would what actually seeing her do.

"You have a lovely home" Mrs Lopez filled the awkward silence that had developed. She wasn't sure but she thought that Mrs Pierce was going to ask her some questions about her daughter and she couldn't help but feel just a bit apprehensive. Mrs Pierce merely nodded which confirmed the other's woman's suspicions that she was deep in thought.

"Sorry if I seem rude but I wanted to ask a few things about your daughter" Mrs Pierce looked at Mrs Lopez.

"Okay" Mrs Lopez looked at her watch seeing she had been gone about ten minutes now and that Santana was probably wondering where she was. But as soon as that thought came into her head she remembered why she was at the Pierce household.

"When Brittany invited Santana round for dinner, I was quite surprised. Brittany doesn't invite many of her friends round, except Quinn, I don't know why. I knew that if she invited Santana she must be something special to her." At this point Mrs Pierce saw that Mrs Lopez had a small smile on her face.

"I thought that Santana was a lovely girl when she came to dinner she was polite, kind, funny and she seemed to make a big impression on both my daughters. Brittany looked the happiest she had been in a while and Poppy, my youngest daughter, simply adored Santana." A smile crept up onto Mrs Pierce's face as she thought about how happy her daughters were that night with Santana around.

"However, a couple of days later when I mentioned Santana to Brittany she burst into tears and although she hasn't told me made her so upset. I think it has something to do with your daughter. Do you know what Santana may have done to make Brittany so upset?" Mrs Pierce was really hoping that the other woman did know.

"It's not my place to say what happened I think Brittany will tell you in time but I want to tell you that Santana wants to be friends with your daughter and I think we can help them" Mrs Lopez didn't want to tell Mrs Pierce everything that had happened between Brittany and Santana but she wanted for the woman to feel that Santana wouldn't hurt Brittany again.

"Why can't you tell me what happened? Brittany is my daughter it's my right to know what's going on in my daughter's life!" Mrs Pierce was feeling rather confused and she couldn't understand why Mrs Lopez was really here.

"I understand that you want to protect your daughter, but I can promise you that Santana will not cause Brittany any more harm." Mrs Lopez looked the other woman in the eyes trying to convince her that Santana was not going to upset her daughter again.

"Okay I believe but I still don't understand why you are here?" Mrs Pierce said with a confused look on her face.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I noticed that Santana was worrying about something and after everything that happened, what with her being in hospital, when we got home she talked to me about everything that was worrying her. She told me that she didn't mean to hurt Brittany's feelings and that she wants to be friends with her. Santana confided in me and eventually Brittany will tell confide in you, you just have to be patient." Mrs Lopez could almost see the cogs in Mrs Pierce's brain turning as she thought about what the other woman had said.

"I guess your right I just have to be patient." Mrs Pierce stood up and pulled the other woman into a hug. "Thank you" Mrs Pierce whispered.

Mrs Lopez was surprised at the contact but she thought that it must be some relieve for Mrs Pierce knowing that Brittany isn't in trouble with the police or on drugs.

Both woman pulled away from the hug and chuckled.

"All I can say is Santana seemed to make Brittany happy and I want to see her happy again. When Brittany gets home I'll get her to go round to yours and then they might become friends again."Mrs Pierce told Mrs Lopez.

"That's great I should really get back to Santana I told her we'd watch some movies as she's got to stay at home for a week or so before she backs to school because of her foot. Sorry I'm rambling, I should go" Mrs Lopez made her way to the door when Mrs Pierce spoke again.

"I forget to ask, why was Santana in hospital?" Mrs Pierce saw the other woman look extremely said all of a sudden.

"It's long story. But basically she got hit by a car was in a coma, had an operation her leg and know has to rest for a while."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Mrs Pierce hadn't meant to make the woman uspet.

"It's okay."Mrs Lopez gave smiled and in turn Mrs Pierce smiled.

Both women said goodbye as Mrs Lopez left the house and returned home. Both women looked forward to Brittany and Santana becoming friends. They just had to hope that all went well.

* * *

Please review! :)


	15. Friends

**A/N:**Here's the next chapter as promised. Sorry for any grammer mistakes. Finally some Brittana! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters. Nor do I own the movies mentioned and the two actresses mentioned. This is purely fictional.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Friends**

Friends. The dictionary definition of a friend is a person you like who likes you. But there is so much more to friendship than just that. Friends are almost like family to some people. A friend is supposed to be there through the good and bad. They make feel you feel happy and you feel like you can be yourself when you have friends around.

Friendship works both ways. People have to put in as much effort as the other to maintain a friendship, or it won't work. Communication is key. Communication will show the other person that you care for them.

How can you tell if you have a true friend? Some people have acquaintances that they get along with but don't really see each other outside of work or school. Some people have that one person who has been there for them throughout their life. Some people have only a few close friends that they can trust with their secrets and that won't ever judge them. Some people have huge groups of friends that they aren't really close to.

People create many cherished memories with their friends. From special occasions such as birthdays and Christmas to childhood memories of playing in the park. These memories can be happy or sad but they are so memorable because people's friends are there with them.

Some friends come and go but those rare strong friendships can last a lifetime.

* * *

I have really enjoyed today. It's just what I needed, some quality time with my mom. I feel like I can tell her anything now. I feel so lucky to have a mom like her she's kind, caring, funny and most of all she accepts me for who I am. My mom and I watched _Black Swan_ which I got for Christmas last year, I thought it was going to just be about some dancers but that lesbian sex scene between Mila Kunis and Natalie Portman was rather unexpected I can honestly say I don't think I've seen my mom's face that red before, I felt rather turned on to be honest because come on its _Mila Kunis for god's sake!_ But I felt really uncomfortable as I was watching it with my mother! Anyway after that film finished I think we both breathed a sigh of relief. Let's just say I will never watch that film with my mom - as Taylor Swift would say- like ever never ever never. Damn, now I've got that incredibly annoying but also quite good song in my head.

After that film I suggested we go for a more PG movie. I mean I can't believe that film was only a 15! Amway moving on...So we watched _The Incredibles _which is a kick ass movie, I mean what can't a person like about a family who have special powers. Also _Up _which is a seriously amazing film about a flying house, an old man and a boy scout.

After we had our movie marathon I was flicking through the channels on TV whilst my mom was making dinner. My dad went to work early this morning and he won't be back till late again so it's just me and mom for dinner. I guess I'm kinda glad because I'm really enjoying this alone time that I've had with mom today. It does sound kinda harsh but I haven't been around my dad since I came out to my mom and although he doesn't know I'm gay. I feel like if I'm around him he'll sense something and I don't want him to think I've changed because I haven't and I'm still his daughter.

Music channel. Cooking show. Some show about ' The real housewives of New York' I mean I don't think there's a show about 'fake' housewives so why would there be a show about 'real' ones? A show about the end of the world - cue sarcasm - _how exciting!_ There really is nothing on TV.

"Hey mom what's for dinner?" I asked my mom who was currently in the kitchen. I heard a lot of crashing and banging coming from there and I was wondering if she ok. I waited a few minutes before a reply came.

"Your favourite!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. That can only mean one thing...pasta with creamy mayonnaise, sweetcorn, tomatoes, chicken and bacon. MMhmmm rang through my mind. My mom really is amazing!

"That sounds great!" I replied happily. All this happiness is really not good for one person I thought.

I turned my attention back the TV. It was currently on a nature documentary about the Great White shark. Interesting, I thought until a giant picture of the shark killing and eating a dolphin. _Nature really is a bitch!_ I thought.

I looked at the time. has really gone quick. I let my mind wander and thought about random things like why do people sing in the shower? Or why do people make it impossible for jar lids to come off? I mean do they get some weird kick out of people not being able to open a jar of Bolognese sauce! Okay I've just realised how crazy I sound talking about showers and jar lids. I'm going to blame not being in school because I usually don't think about these things. No I really don't!

"Dinner should be ready in ten minutes" My mom spoke which broke me out of my crazy thoughts. She walked into the living room and set the table. She placed three mats and three sets of knives and forks down on the table. I was about to ask her why she put three lots of everything out since I thought it was just us two , but the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that honey? I've just got to check the food" My mom said as she practically ran into the kitchen.

Well that was weird why did she look happy? Not that it's a bad thing but I saw that Lopez smirk she had plastered on her face and that only means one thing- trouble. I sighed slightly in annoyance that I had to use my crutches to get to the front door. I managed to make it to the door and by that time whoever it was had rung the doorbell several times. I was starting get a little annoyed so I shouted "I'm coming!" I opened the door and nearly fell over as my crutches slipped from under me but the person the other side of the door grabbed hold of to make sure I didn't fall but what they didn't know was that I had fallen hard for them already.

"I thought I taught you some manners Mija let Brittany in its cold outside!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. How did she know it was Brittany at the door? Did she invite Brittany round? Why was Brittany here? I had so many questions running through my head that I still hadn't motioned for Brittany to come in.

"As much as I love standing outside your door it's really cold and I feel like my nipples are going to fall off if I stand out here any longer" Brittany spoke. I hadn't heard that amazing smooth as honey voice in ages. The only words I heard out of that sentence were 'nipples' and my mind just went blank. Why is Brittany talking about her boobs when my mom is only in the other room?

"Hello Santana, did you hear me?" Brittany waved her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. Then I said the most embarrassing thing ever.

"Nipples" I just died. Why did I just say that she's going think I'm some kind of crazy person. But it was the first thing that came to my mind and she did say it first. Although she didn't just say that word alone. I turned a bright shade of pink as I finally realised that I should just have let her in and then we wouldn't be talking about boobs.

"Dinners ready girls!" My mom called from the kitchen "Why haven't you let Brittany in yet?" mom asked me as she put three plates piled high with pasta on the dining room table.

"I-I er" Why am I stuttering now? Try again, Santana, try again I told myself. "Sorry, come on in Brittany" I finally managed to invite her into the house. It was then that I realised my crutches were still on the floor and she was holding onto my arms still to help me balance. I looked into her blue mesmerising eyes and I felt like I could get lost in them. She had a smile on her face as I did mine. I felt her looking in my eyes and it sent a shiver down my spine. In that moment it felt perfect. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like a lifetime but was probably only a few minutes when a voice broke us apart.

"The food's getting cold girls!" I had almost forgotten that my mom was here. It was the effect Brittany has on me. It felt like we were the only two people in the world when we looked into each other's eyes.

Brittany took her hands away from my arms and I missed the contact instantly. She bent down and wow I just caught a pretty big glance of her boobs. Fricking amazing! As soon as I saw them they were gone and I just hoped she hadn't seen me or worse my mom saw me looking at Brittany's boobs. I mean sure I'm out to her but It would still be pretty embarrassing. Brittany handed me crutches, that's why she bent down!

I closed the door and Brittany stepped in she took her boots off and placed them on the shoe rack next to the front door. I took this time to finally study what she was wearing. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans that may I say clung perfectly to her ass, a white top that a v-shaped neck line, hence me being able to see just the right amount of boob, and a thin grey cardigan. Thinking about it now I could see why she was cold, she wasn't exactly dressed for the weather even though she only lives next door but still I don't want her to freeze her cute little but off!

"Santana are you okay?" It was her voice again. "Mrs Lopez do you think she's okay?" Brittany asked my mom who, little did I know, had a small smirk on her face.

I snapped out of my staring and realised that Brittany was sitting at the table with my mom opposite her. Although I thought I was still admiring that amazing girl's body I was actually staring at the shoe rack and yep just freakin' fantastic I was drooling! I just hope neither Brittany nor my mom saw that. But when I turned around and walked to the table I saw my mom's face and knew she had saw me obviously staring at the blue eyed girl and yep she noticed the drool!

I really need to stop with these inappropriate thoughts, especially as we aren't even friends. Well I don't think we are, but I want to be so much more than that though. First of all I think we need to talk and I need to apologize to her for hurting her.

"This tastes amazing Mrs Lopez, It's my favourite dinner actually!" Brittany broke the small silence that had settled. I can't believe that this is her favourite too. See we must be soul mates!

"Thank you Brittany" My mom smiled genuinely at the girl that I was sat next to. Her eyes shifted to me and she continued. "It's Santana's favourite as well" My mom stated and she went back to putting another forkful of pasta in her mouth.

I looked at Brittany and she nearly choke on a piece of pasta at my mom's statement. I passed her large glass of water and she smiled at me. I melted a little at her smile and swear I could feel butterflies flying around my stomach when her smile got even bigger and she let out a small chuckle.

I laughed as well and when I saw my mom's face she looked amused.

"Santana's a very helpful girl" I looked at my mom and tried to give her death glare. I really didn't want her to embarrass me. But she carried on. "I remember when she was about five. We were at the park and she ran off to play on the swings. There was a little girl and boy who were playing nearby in the sandpit, the boy started to push the girl over and Santana here got of her swing and walked over to the boy and this is what she said 'Nice people don't push people over. I don't think you're a very nice person. My mami told me that you should say sorry when you hurt somebody. Say sorry to her' and then the little boy said sorry to the girl and Santana ran up to me and said 'I did a good thing today mami'." My mom finished the story with an amused smile on her face but she also looked proud of me.

By the end of that story I'm sure I was bright red from embarrassment. Why was my mother trying to embarrass me? Especially as Brittany's here. I still don't even know why she is her but I'm definitely glad that she is.

"That's so cute!" Brittany cooed. I thought it wasn't possible but I turned an even deeper shade of red at her words. I'm surprised my head hasn't exploded yet from embarrassment alone.

We carried on eating. My mom was the first to finish; she put her plate in the dishwasher. "I've got a few things to sort out at work, so I'll probably be two hours tops. There's chocolate mousse in the fridge. It was nice meeting you Brittany. Have a good night girls, bye!" I stared at my mom in shock.

"Thanks for dinner Mrs Lopez"!" Brittany told my mom who was halfway to the door by now.

"Call me Gloria and it was my pleasure. You're welcome anytime Brittany. Bye!" My mom was acting so normal like it wasn't a big deal leaving us alone. I mean we haven't talked in age's what if Brittany decided to kill me. Maybe I'm being a little bit dramatic but in this occasion I think it's quite relevant and likely. Calm down, calm down. Get your shit together woman!

The shutting of the door pulled me out of my thoughts. Brittany and I were finally alone and I was pretty scared at what Brittany was going to say. Brittany and I finished our food in a sort of awkward silence. I decided that this was silly and that we would have to talk to each other eventually, so I spoke first.

"Do you want some chocolate mousse?" I asked Brittany. She started laughing. I looked at her with blatant confusion on my face. What was so funny?

"Your face looked really serious, almost like it was a life or death decision. Hilarious!" Brittany burst into another fit of giggles and I couldn't help but join in.

We must have been laughing for a good few minutes, before I wiped away a tear of happiness and laughter away, I watched as Brittany did the same and that sent us into another fit of giggles. I swear I have never laughed this much before! Brittany is such a funny, amazing person.

"So did you want chocolate mousse or not I didn't get an answer." I asked almost shyly. To be honest whenever I was around the blond I felt vulnerable, like she could see into my soul or something. I really like her of course but she does make me nervous sometimes.

"No thanks, I'm full." Brittany patted her stomach for emphasis and my eyes involuntarily stared at her abs, you could see them through her white top and she patted her stomach, damn those abs mmmmhhmm was all I could think. Luckily Brittany didn't notice me staring. "Your mom's a great cook and she seems really nice." Brittany said with the upmost sincere voice I have ever heard.

"Yeah, she's the best" I said. I mean she is one awesome mom. She accepts me and then she hatches a plan and here Brittany is sitting in my house. I really do love my mom and Brittany but I think it's a bit too soon for declarations of love as we technically aren't even friends yet.

"So what do you want to do?" The question shocked me. I mean there were so many things I wanted to do with her but none of them were strictly in the 'friend zone'. Clearing my mind once again, I tried to think what we could do. We should probably talk about everything that has happened but I don't want to upset her. A sudden thought popped into my head.

"I think we've been set up!" We both said at the same time. We looked at each other smiled and burst into laughter. I can't believe we both said that at the same time. It's like our minds are in sync or something only one word to describe that- cray-cray!

"Let's sit on the sofa it's more comfy" I said in between giggles. I stood up and Brittany handed me my crutches, she is such a gentlewoman! I received a nod in response as Brittany was laughing still. I hobbled to the sofa and sat down, Brittany walked behind me and stood there somewhat awkwardly, she looked like she was deciding where to sit. I smiled at her and being bold took her hand pulled her down to sit next to me. As soon as I touched her I felt a spark, it felt like pure magic! I let go of her hand because I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"So why did you come to dinner? I didn't know you were going to" I asked Brittany. Our laughter had subsided, for now anyway.

"When I got home from school my mom told me that you wanted to see me and that you invited me to dinner. I was quite shocked as we haven't spoken in a while and I didn't know if you got that note, that I shoved through your letter box and I didn't think you would want to talk to me. So I was pretty scared of coming, but my mom told me I shouldn't be rude and not come to dinner so...that's about it" Brittany took a large gulp of air after she said that. I could tell she was nervous. But I wasn't going to question her about it.

"I haven't spoken to your mom since the time I came round for dinner. It was weird, this morning my mom said we could watch movies and then she went downstairs and she came back upstairs about half an hour later. She said she would only be a few minutes. I think she went next door and talked to your mom." I was wondering why my mom had taken so long this morning but whenever I asked where she went she wouldn't tell me.

"So your mom told my mom that they should try to get us in the same room together, because we haven't talked in ages and we've both had some problems with things?" Brittany asked me.

"I think so. They really did set us up good and proper!" I said to a confused looking Brittany.

"What?" She asked in confusion, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I meant they planned this and we didn't suspect a thing." I told Brittany. She smiled. I looked at the time it was nearly eight o'clock. Wow that had gone really quick. Brittany's been here for almost three hours and I haven't told her that I'm sorry.

"I've enjoyed tonight it was fun. But my said she wants me home by eight. She said I have to do my homework. I should go" Brittany started to stand up; she put her boots back on and was about open the door when I stopped her.

"Wait!" I shouted. I stood up and hobbled over to her. I looked her in the eyes when I spoke the next few words. "I'm sorry for everything that happened before. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I also got your note and I thought it was really sweet. I wanted to ask you a question."

"You did hurt my feelings but I understand why you freaked out and you can ask me any question you want." Brittany spoke quietly. I was still looking her in the eyes.

"Would you like to be my friend Brittany?" I asked her with seriousness and hope in my voice.

"Of course I will Santana!" Brittany replied and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. We pulled apart before I asked her another question.

"Do you want to come round tomorrow after school? I thought we could hang out or something" I asked, I desperately hoped she would say yes.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow!" Brittany said. I opened the door for her.

"Bye!" We both said in unison. We laughed and I watched as she walked down the driveway and next door to her house. I closed the door and sat on the sofa as I wasn't going to try and climb the stairs.

I fell asleep thinking that my mom and Brittany's mom are pretty awesome and most importantly Brittany and I are finally friends!

* * *

Please review :)


	16. Fireworks

**A/N:**Hey guys! Thanks for those who are following, reading, reviewing and favourited this story. I don't think this chapter is that good but I promise the next chapters will be better. I'll probably update over the weekend.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Fireworks**

I started to wake from my slumber and instead of expecting to feel the sofa cushions and the TV remote digging into my skin; I felt the warm soft fabric of my duvet. I opened my eyes and I realised that after falling asleep last night on the sofa my mom probably carried me upstairs to my room. I sat up and turned over to look at my alarm clock it read 08:00 am. I sat there calculating the hours till Brittany would be here. Although she didn't say what time she would be round I was extremely excited about seeing her.

Just thinking about Brittany makes me feel inexplicable happiness. Her smile that lights up a room. Her eyes that shine with energy and hope. But most importantly her humour and kindness. I'm really glad that we are friends. I just hope I don't upset her again.

I felt rather restless juts sitting in bed so I decided to get out of bed. I was starting to feel better from my accident and I really wanted to this stupid cast off already. I sighed and grabbed my crutches that were placed by the side of my bed. Yep mom brought them up as well, I thought. I walked to the bathroom trying not to make too much noise, because I didn't want to wake my dad up. He got in pretty in late last night due to his crazy shifts at the hospital and I knew he would need some sleep before he goes to work again later on today. I successfully made it the bathroom, without making any noise, and went to the toilet and I freshened up. I put on some grey sweatpants and a black hoodie; both extremely comfortable.

I was on my way out of the Bathroom when I saw my mom walking out of her bedroom.

"Morning mija" My mom smiled as she noticed me emerge from the bathroom. "Did you want any breakfast?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but I don't mind making it" I said, I felt that with everything my mom had done for me lately I should at least do my own breakfast.

"Are you feeling alright?" My mom asked with an amused expression. She brought her hand up to my head to see if I had a temperature, which I obviously didn't.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just..." I paused trying to think of a way to thank her for everything she has done for me in the past few days "want to say thank you for yesterday" I spoke quietly because I didn't want my dad to hear me if he woke up.

"Come on I'll help you downstairs and then you can talk to be about how yesterday went" My mom smiled encouragingly at me sensing that I was really thankful for help. I was glad that I had somebody to talk to now that wouldn't judge me but just listen.

"Yeah that sounds good" I returned a smile as we descended down the stairs, my mom helping me down each step. "Thanks" I said as we reached the last few steps.

I made my way to the kitchen and started to look through the cupboards. I decided on toast; quick and simple. I put two slices of bread in the toaster while I got the butter and some jam from the fridge. Three minutes later the toast was done and I spread the butter along with the butter on it. I also poured my mom a coffee and put some cornflakes in a bowl along with milk. I carried each item out one at a time.

"Thank you Santana. I didn't expect you to make me breakfast." My mom said as I sat down at the table opposite her. She smiled and started to eat her cornflakes. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I knew she was bursting to know how I got on with Brittany yesterday and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop talking about the blond eyed beauty once I started. Both thoughts made me happy.

"So did you and Brittany have fun yesterday?" My mom asked with a smile on her face. I finished my toast before I answered.

"Yeah I did" I wanted to say more but I was still a little weary of talking to my mom about the girl I think I'm in love with. I know she will listen to me but I don't want to say something embarrassing.

"So what did you two do?" My mom tried again. By the determined look on her face I knew she wasn't going to give up yet and she would get details, so I gave in.

"Well I told her I was really sorry for what happened and that I didn't mean to hurt her. She told me that although I did hurt she understand why I reacted the way I did about the kiss." I pause to gage my mom's reaction and she looks proud that I apologised to Brittany and I can tell she's listening intently so I carry on. "We both figured out that we had been set up and I'm truly grateful for what you did" I looked into my mom's eyes as smiles graced both of our faces.

"You don't have to say thank you, mija. When you told me about you being gay and the way you talked about Brittany was enough to convince me that she makes you happy. I just wanted you two to at least be friends." I felt tears at the corner of my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I never thought I would be able to talk with my mom about these things but she is amazing and to hear her say those things and actually go over to the pierces and invite Brittany round just prove that she is an amazing human being.

"I then asked her if she wanted to be friend and she said yes." I had a huge smile on my face as I resumed talking. "I also asked her if she wanted to hang out tonight. I was going to ask you but I fell asleep before you got in. I'll understand if you don't want her to come round again" I looked into my mom's face and saw her shaking her head as she grabbed my hand.

"Santana I've already you told she is more than welcome in this house. Of course she can come round. Also you don't need to ask in future, okay?" My mom spoke as she squeezed my hand and let go.

"Okay" I said. We had both finished our breakfast and I offered to take the dishes out my mom just told me she'd do it. She gave me a hug as she walked to the kitchen with the dishes.

I never thought I would say this but I really couldn't wait till I got to go school. I was fed up of staying inside. Plus I would see Brittany more at school as we had glee club and English together. I honestly couldn't get enough of seeing that girl. I'm sure if I saw a doctor they would say I was obsessed with her but I wasn't I just thought she is an amazing, talented and beautiful girl.

"So what are you going to do till Brittany gets here?" My mom's question broke me out of my thoughts. She walked out of the kitchen and waited for my answer.

"I'm not sure. How long till I can go back to school?" I asked. My mom looked shocked at my question.

"Am I dreaming? Did I just hear you say you want to go to school?" My mom asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I really want to see more of Britt- I mean my friends." I blushed at my near slip up. But by the look on my mom's face she knew I was going to say Brittany.

"Well, you have a check up with the doctor later on this week. So it might be another week of staying at home." My mom told me. I sighed. "Hey, when you actually go back to school you'll be saying you wish you could have stayed at home longer!" My mom joked trying to lighten my glum mood. I laughed and smiled at her.

"I think I might read that book you got me last year for Christmas." I thought that I haven't read for a while so I might as well as I don't have anything better to do.

"Okay well your dad goes to work about 12 today and I've got to get some food shopping. Will you be okay on your own?" My mom asked worried. She was probably worried that I might fall over like I did in the shower the other day.

"I'll be fine, I'll stay downstairs." I assured my mom. She smiled.

"Okay well I'm going to have a shower and then wake your dad up" my mom told me as she made her way upstairs.

I got up from the table and turned the TV on before I sat down on the sofa. I mindlessly flicked through the channels. I wasn't paying attention to what was actually on as there were too many thoughts running through my head. All of which were of Brittany. I thought about her hair that shone in the sun, her eyes that were the most striking colour of blue I have ever seen, the way her lips felt against mine when we kissed at the party.

My thoughts drifted to last night and how it was so easy to talk with her, the way her hand felt on mine when I dragged her to the sofa, the instant feeling of sparks when we hugged. But most importantly us being friends. I know I want to be so much more than just her friend but I want to take things slow. I don't want to hurt her and for all I know she might not want to be more than friends. For the moment I'm just glad we are friends.

"Morning Santana" I heard my dad's voice. He was at the bottom of the stair in his doctor's scrubs. I smiled at him. I hadn't seen him at all yesterday due to his shifts and I missed him.

"Morning dad!" I exclaimed cheerfully. He looked baffled at my happiness. I wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Someone seems happy" My dad stated. I couldn't help the light blush that I'm sure covered my cheeks. If only he knew why I was happy he wouldn't be thrilled. "What's made you so happy this morning?" My dad asked. My honest answer would be my mom accepts that I'm gay and I'm finally friends with the girl I think I'm in love with. But I knew I couldn't say all of that.

"No reason" I lied. I was starting to feel anxious at his questions. I felt like he would figure out the source of my happiness. Luckily before my dad could ask any more questions my mom appeared behind him. She saw my worried expression and spoke.

"Leave the girl alone, Carlos. She can be happy if she wants to be." My mom scolded my dad good naturedly. I smiled my thanks at my mom and turned back towards the TV that was on some news channel.

"Have a good day ladies. I finish at two tomorrow morning" My dad gave my mom a kiss on the lips and me a kiss on the cheek before he grabbed his coat, bag and put his shoes on. The door closed with a click and I heard my dad's car drive away.

"Is there anything you want from the store Santana?" I shook my head at my mom's question. "I should be about an hour" I nodded and watched as she closed the front door.

* * *

I spent the next few hours reading, watching TV and I must have fallen asleep at some point as when I opened my eyes it was already 4 in the afternoon. My mom had come home and told me she had some paper work to do as she had rescheduled her patient's appointments because of my accident. My mom looked up from her notes and saw I was awake.

"I didn't want to wake you honey. You looked so peaceful" My mom says as she catches my eye. "Do you know what time Brittany is coming over?" My mom's question sent me into panic. I had almost forget that she would was coming over and I wasn't even ready yet.

"She said after school. Can you help me get up the stairs I need to get ready." My mom sent me a look of confusion. "I don't want her to see me in my sweats!" I exclaimed.

"You wore similar clothes yesterday and she saw you then" My mom stated. I glared at her.

"Yes but I didn't know she was coming" I paused thinking what I was going to say next. "I want to look pretty for her." I admitted.

"Mija, you always look pretty. You don't need to change for anybody. Brittany won't care what you wear, she's your friend." My mom was always knew the right thing to say. I suppose getting changed into a dress or something would seem a bit weird as we aren't going anywhere.

"I suppose you're right." I said as my mom returned to her paperwork.

Ten minutes passed and I was starting to get worried that Brittany wasn't going to show up. I was just about to voice my concerns to my mom when the doorbell rang. I almost tripped over as I leapt up from the sofa grabbed my crutches and sprinted to the door.

"Slow down Santana, Brittany will still be at the door when you get there" My mom tried to stifle her giggles at my eagerness but to no avail. I took the time to look at her and saw she had a smile on her face.

I opened the door and I smiled immediately as I saw the Brittany standing on the other side. She had her hair in a ponytail, a pair of black skinny jeans on, some white flats, a blue shirt and a leather jacket over the top. There was only word that described her. Perfection.

"Hi" Brittany said almost shyly. I looked into her electric blue eyes and I found it hard to look away.

"Hey" I replied. I realised that I hadn't invited her in yet. "Come in" I moved out of the way so she could come and then closed the front door.

"Hello Mrs Lopez" Brittany said as she saw my mom sitting at the table looking at us with curious eyes.

"Hello Brittany" My mom smiled at Brittany. She looked at me and an amused look crossed her face.

"Santana you were staring" Brittany said. It wasn't until Brittany spoke that I realised I was staring at her. In my defence she is too pretty not to stare at. My face turned bright red. I couldn't believe she saw me staring at her.

"Uh...I ..." That was what I managed to say. She looked at me with a smile and I swear she just winked at me. _I can die happy now!_ I thought. Juts that wink made me feel weak at the knees.

"I'm meeting a friend for dinner so I won't be back till late. There's money in the side for takeout. Have a good time girls!" My mom told us as she put away her paper work, grabbed her keys, bag and put her shoes on. She opened the door as we said our goodbyes. The door closed and it was just me and Brittany.

"How was school?" I asked Brittany shattering the few minutes of silence that had settled.

"Sue made us run about a hundred laps and then she screamed at one girl who fainted. I feel pretty sore and tired" Brittany told me. I was shocked at how brutal the cheerleading coach was.

"Sue sounds awful. How do you put up with her?" I asked Brittany.

"Well being on the cheerio's is one of the only things I'm good at" Brittany said in a quiet voice that I almost couldn't hear. I shook my head as I approached her. I pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"You are so talented Brittany. You're smart and funny. You Brittany S. Pierce are a beautiful person on the inside and the outside." I wanted her to believe in herself. I wanted her to see herself the way I see her.

"That's the kindest thing anybody has ever said to me" Brittany sounded truly happy.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. We still were hugging and I realised how close we were. I could make out the flecks of colour in her eyes, I could see her long eyelashes and as my eyes roamed her face as I looked at her lips. I was so close to her I felt her breath on my face. I looked up to her eyes and then back to her lips. Being this close to her made me want to kiss her. So I leant in and pressed my lips gently to hers. As soon as our lips touched I saw fireworks...

* * *

Please Review :)


	17. I like you

**A/N:**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. It's quite short but I hope you enjoy reading it anyway. As usual thanks to those who follow, read, review and favourite this story. I'd especially like to thank **LforH** for reviewing. Also everbody's reviews really do make me smile like a fool. Anyway enough of my rambling.!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: I like you**

I pulled back afraid of what Brittany might say and partially shocked at my boldness. I can't believe I just kissed her. I mean we were just starting to speak to each other again and then I go and do something stupid. When she didn't say anything I knew that I made a mistake, but I couldn't help myself. It felt like there was an imaginary force pulling me to her and even if she didn't kiss me back I still felt that special spark.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just we were so close and then I looked into your eyes and I got lost in them. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again. I'm really sorry." I knew I had to be the one to break the silence and although I really enjoyed kissing her I knew that I shouldn't have. I just hoped we could be friends.

"You're talking far too much for my liking." Brittany spoke. I felt my face twist into confusion as I didn't know if she was mad at me or not.

"What do you mea-"I just started voice my thoughts when she interrupted me by pressing her lips to mine.

To say I was shocked was an understatement; I just stood there not moving. My brain couldn't process fast enough what was happening. It took me several moments to recover and then I moved my lips in sync with her. I had a slight hint of doubt that she might pull away but she didn't. Her lips were soft and tasted like mint chewing gum, unconsciously I inhaled the smell that was well Brittany she smelt like vanilla, mint and honey.

The kiss wasn't rushed it was gentle and sweet. It showed that we obviously liked each other, but we didn't know what the other one was thinking this meant. I thought it meant that possibly Brittany had deeper feelings for me, more than just friends, but I couldn't tell what she was really thinking. With that thought I was the one that broke the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Brittany's question struck my heart. She sounded genuinely worried and that just made me even more confused as to what we were now.

"Do you want some take out? There are some menus in the draw. I think there's pizza and Chinese ones I don't know what one you want but I fancy Pizza. But you can choose what you want." I ignored her question and just rambled on.

"Pizza's fine." Brittany muttered in a quiet voice. I looked at her and saw she had tears in her eyes.

I knew she wanted to know if I was okay if the kiss and everything, but I couldn't talk to her about it. So I chose to forget that it had happened. To be honest it wasn't that I regretted it I just feel so deeply for her that if she rejects me I won't be able to handle it.

I left her standing the living room probably wondering why I was avoiding what had just happened. I opened a drawer and grabbed the Pizza menu out. I dialled the number and waited for somebody to pick up. I remembered that I hadn't asked what Brittany wanted.

"What pizza do you want?" I shouted to Brittany. I couldn't face seeing her face so I stayed in the kitchen. It took a few moments for a reply.

"Pepperoni" Brittany answered. Just one word. Before I had time to think about how much of a douche I was being by hurting Brittany, yet again, a man on the line asked for my order. I ordered a pepperoni and a Hawaiian pizza which I was told would be delivered in thirty minutes. I clicked the red button on the phone and ended the call.

I didn't want to be rude so I plucked up the courage to go in the living room. Brittany was sitting on the sofa staring into space. I sat down on the other side of the sofa and rested my crutches on the arm of the chair. I looked at her and saw tears running down her face. I so desperately wanted to wipe her tears away, hug her and tell her everything I felt for her but something was stopping me.

Fear.

It was the feeling of being vulnerable when I was around her. The feeling of opening myself up to someone and giving them the key to my heart. The fear of rejection.

"The pizza should be here soon." I spoke into the eerie silence. I don't think she realised that I had sat down as she hastily wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

For the next ten minutes we sat in silence. I kept looking at her and internally cursing myself for what I was doing to her. While she looked straight ahead and didn't even send a glance my direction. I was trying to think of something to say when I heard the doorbell ring. So I grabbed my crutches and went to the door.

"Fifteen dollars, please." The delivery man said as I opened the front door. I gave him the money and thanked him as he handed me the pizzas.

I closed the door and put the pizzas on the table whilst I went into the kitchen to grab some plates and I filled two glasses up with water. I came back in and put the plates and glasses down. I looked over to Brittany and saw she was sitting in the exact same spot. I heard little sniffles coming from her as if she was trying not to burst out into tears. I put some pizza on our plates and grabbed the glasses which I put on the living room coffee table. I sat down on the sofa but a bit closer to Brittany.

"Here" I said to Brittany as I passed her a plate. I noticed she winced at me being close to her. "Do you want to watch TV?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks" Brittany replied as she started to eat the pizza but avoiding by question.

I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. I left it on a programme about animals. I ate my pizza and watched Brittany as her lips turned upward slightly when a small kitten came on the screen. This was a change from her tears a minute ago. Neither of us said anything until the programme had finished. I sat there for the whole duration just watching Brittany.

"I'll take the plates out." I said to myself more than to Brittany. I put the plates in the dishwasher and the empty pizza boxes in the bin.

I walked back into the living room to find that the TV was turned off and when I looked at Brittany who was still sitting on the sofa she looked pensive. I was just about to say something when she spoke instead.

"I think we need to talk."Brittany said in a strong voice which I think surprised both of us.

"Yeah, we do." I agreed as I took a seat next to Brittany. I looked at her and saw that her eyes looked slightly red from crying.

"Why did you kiss me?" I didn't expect her to dive straight in. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. But she was waiting patiently and she at least deserved an answer.

"It was a mistake." Why did I just say it?! It was a blatant lie but I didn't want know what else to say.

"Are you sure?" Brittany turned to look at me and as her eyes locked on mine I felt tear build up in my own eyes and saw them appear in hers.

"No" I whispered. I broke eye contact and started to fidget my hands.

"So why did you kiss me?" Brittany repeated her earlier question. I was going to tell her the truth this time.

"Because you looked really sad. No wait that sounds really bad. I –I...uh.." I didn't want to offend her oh god! I looked at her and saw a hint of amusement in her eyes, but it went as soon as it came before she looked serious again. I gathered my thoughts before I continued.

"I kissed you because I think you're amazing. I think you're smart, hilarious, unique, pretty, kind and just a wonderful person. I'm sorry that I avoided the question. I was scared that you might be freaked out about me kissing you especially after the last time we kissed, that didn't go so well. I didn't want to lose you as a friend. I guess what I'm trying to say to you is you mean so much to me, Brittany, more than you'll ever know." I finished my explanation as a few tears fell down my face.

"I don't really understand what you're trying to say, Santana." Brittany wiped my tears with her thumb and I leant into her touch.

"I like you" I said simply. Her response was almost immediate.

"I like you too." Brittany said as she gently pressed her lips to mine.

I didn't think about all the stuff we still had to talk about, I just kissed her back and it felt as if all my worries just went away. I could tell that from now on kissing Brittany was going to become addictive.

* * *

Please review :D


	18. Extreme Happiness

**A/N:**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Extreme Happiness**

Happy, sad, scared, nervous, angry, irritated. These are just a few emotions that people feel. Emotions are one of many things that make us human; they unite us but sometimes destroy us as well.

Some people think that showing their emotions makes them weak. Some people don't let others in so they won't end up getting hurt. While others are very open about their feelings. They let people in because sometimes this keeps them from pulling apart.

Happiness can be found in many forms whether it is an elderly couple holding hands or young children playing in the park. It doesn't have to something big to make a person happy. It can be simple like a smile from a neighbour or relaxing at the end of a tough day. Happiness is a wonderful emotion that brightens anybody's day.

Humans have a great impact on others. Friends and family can make somebody feel a mixture of emotions, but at the end of the day what matters is that they people that care about them.

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight streamed through the blinds in my bedroom my eyes opened. I heard the faint noise of the early morning traffic along with birds chirping in the crisp morning air. I smelt the familiar scent of coffee drifting from the kitchen. I noticed as I took in my surroundings that I felt unusually happy. I knew this happiness was due to yesterday's events.

Yesterday was a mixture of emotions. I was incredibly excited that Brittany was coming round. But I managed to kiss her, lie to her about why I kissed her, tell her the truth-that I liked her and then we kissed again. She left soon after and she gave me her number so we could text each other whenever we wanted to. Overall I was glad that Brittany came round.

I got out of bed and got ready in the bathroom. I changed into blue shorts and a black top. I wanted to go downstairs but I still had my bad leg and I hadn't actually gone down without any help yet. However I was so happy that I decided to try and go down the stairs. I held onto the banister and used my other crutch to balance me while I took the first step down. I was just about to step down again when I heard a voice.

"Santana what are you doing?" My mom asked in an amused voice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing" I looked at her innocently as if to say I don't know what you're talking about.

"Do want any help?" I shook my head and stepped down onto the next step; I took another step and nearly lost my balance. In a flash my mom was at my side. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I might need some help" I admitted as my mom helped me down the rest of the stairs. I thanked her and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"You have a doctor's appointment in two days" My mom informed me as she followed behind me into the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Great, I can't wait to get back to school. I mean I love that you have stayed home and stuff it's just I can't wait to get out of the house." I rambled excitedly. I put a blueberry muffin on a plate and poured a glass of pineapple juice.

"You seem happy" My mom noted. I turned around to look at her with a smile on my face. I didn't answer her I just took my breakfast to the table and sat down. A few moments later my mom sat opposite me with her coffee and a curious look on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned my mom after several minutes of intense staring on my mom's part. I took small bites of my muffin while my mom continued to look at me.

"I'm guessing something happened between you and Brittany" My mom stated. I finished my muffin as I felt a faint blush graze my cheeks.

"I told her I liked her and she said the same. We also kissed" I told my mom. I looked for her reaction and was partially surprised that she walked around the table and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"That's great honey" My mom said as she released me from her embrace. "So I hope you don't mind me asking but are you two dating now?" My mom asked me apprehensively.

"I'm not sure" I admitted. Although we had kissed and told each those things, I wasn't sure if Brittany felt as strongly for me as I did for her. I knew I wanted her to be my girlfriend but I wasn't sure if she did.

"Do you want to date her?" My mom asked. I looked at her to see only kindness and concern in her eyes.

"Yes" I answered. My smile had faltered as I thought about the possibility of her not wanting to date me. "What should I do?" I asked my mom. I knew she would have an answer and she always gave me great advice.

"I think you should talk to her and tell her how you feel" My mom spoke with sincerity.

"Thanks, mom. I love you" I gave her another hug thanking her for the advice.

"I love you too, Santana" My mom replied.

* * *

Four hours later I was sitting on the sofa watching TV when I saw a light on my phone. _1 new message_ popped up. I opened up the message.

**To Santana: I miss you xx B**

My heart started to beat faster as I read the message. I quickly tried to think of something to text back. Me too, no. Let's meet up, no. I love you, definitely not far too soon. Before I could type back a reply my phone lit up again.

**To Santana: Math is so boring! :(**

I giggled and thought of a reply.

**To Brittany: Can you come round after school?**

I needed to talk to her about what 'we' were. I knew it would be a difficult to talk about but I had to know where I stood. I waited several minutes and still no reply. I was starting to think that she was annoyed with me again. I typed out several texts but then erased them because they didn't sound right. Twenty minutes later my phone lit up.

**To Santana: Sorry, Mr Harris caught me texting you. :P I'll come round about four. Can't wait to see you. XX**

I smiled and probably looked like a right dork as I texted a reply.

**To Brittany: I can't wait to see you as well. X **

I locked my phone and looked up to see my mom standing behind the sofa with a smirk on her face. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough" My mom smirked.

* * *

It was nearly four. Brittany would be here any minute now. I was standing looking out the living room so I could see her the minute she knocked. I was starting to feel really nervous. I hadn't really thought of what I was going to say to her. I started to fiddle with my hands - a thing I did when I was worried or nervous.

"Calm down honey. You and Brittany are going to be fine" My mom spoke softly as she saw my signs of nervousness. "I promised a client I'd give her an appointment so I've gotta go. I should be back about seven." I nodded my head and said goodbye. My mom left and I was alone with my thoughts.

The doorbell rang and I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and opened the door. My heart nearly stopped as I saw the cutest thing- Brittany was wearing a panda hat, black leggings and a grey top with a small leather jacket over the top. She was blowing on her hands trying to warm them up. It looked like it was really cold outside.

"Hey! Come in" I sounded excited. Brittany came in, took her shoes off and I shut the door. I turned around to say something else but was stopped by Brittany pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"I've wanted to do that all day" Brittany said sheepishly. She had a small smile on her face and when I looked into her eyes I saw something that I couldn't quite figure out. I think, just maybe, it was ...love. But I erased that thought because I thought that would be impossible.

"You look cold. Do you want some hot chocolate?" I asked. I reached for hands and tried to warm them up in mine. She didn't take them away which I was glad about. I thought friends don't do this we must be something more.

"Yesss!" Brittany almost screamed as she pulled me into a hug. I didn't exactly know she was so excited about hot chocolate, or why we were hugging but I didn't care because just being close to Brittany made all other thoughts go out of my mind.

I pulled back from the hug and started to walk to the kitchen, but was stopped when Brittany grabbed my hand and walked with me whilst she swayed our arms between us. I looked over at her and she had a goofy smile on her face, which was probably mirrored on mine. Her hand felt soft in mine and I absentmindedly rubbed my thumb across her palm. This felt right. It made my stomach churn- but in a good way.

"Do you want marshmallows?" I asked Brittany as we stopped in the kitchen. She didn't answer she just looked into my eyes. I was going to move but I felt rooted to the spot under her gaze. She staring so deeply into my eyes that I thought she might drown.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked me as she broke eye contact. I couldn't voice my answer so I nodded. She leaned in and captured my lips in a sweet gentle kiss. Our lips moved slowly against each other and I felt like I was going to burst with this amazing feeling of happiness and joy. She was the first one to pull away, but she rested her forehead against mine and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"That was ... wow" I couldn't think of any other words to describe how Brittany made me feel because she made me feel so many things it wasn't difficult to separate them all.

I pulled away but still held her hand. I got two cups and filled them with the hot chocolate that I made. I grabbed the marshmallows from the cupboard and sprinkled some on the top. I put extra ones in Brittany's cup.

"Let's go in the other room" I gave Brittany her cup and led her to the table. I sat down opposite her and finally let go of her hand. I took a sip from my cup and hummed contentedly.

"This tastes great!" Brittany beamed. She had nearly drunk the entire cup and I couldn't help but giggle.

We sat in silence until we had finished the hot chocolate. I had asked her to come round and I needed to talk to her and I knew I had to do it know.

"I think we need to talk" I looked at Brittany and saw her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What about?" She asked nervously. I reached across the table and held both of her hands.

"Us" I said simply. I felt her hands twitch. She nodded for me continue. "I'm glad that we're friends. I think you are an amazing person Brittany." Brittany smiled. "Although we haven't known each for long I feel like I can be myself around you. Whenever I'm with you make me smile for no apparent reason. You make me happy. You make me happy in here" I said as I pointed to my heart. "What I'm trying to say is I like you a lot and I don't want to just be your friend" I looked at Brittany again and saw a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So what are you trying to say?" Brittany asked quietly.

"When we kiss I feel like a thousand fireworks are going off. When we hug I feel like a millions sparks ignite in me. When we held hands today it felt right. You make me laugh and smile. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully.

"No" My heart literally shattered, I felt tears prick my eyes. I hoped she would say yes. But before I could think any more negative thoughts Brittany spoke again. "I want to do this right. Will you, Santana Lopez, go out on a date with me?"

"Yesss!" I screamed.

Brittany got out of her seat and came round to my side. She bent down and pressed her lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss. I thought this must be what extreme happiness feels like.

* * *

Please Review :)


	19. Doctor's Appointments and First Dates

**A/N:** Hey guys thanks for those who are following, favourited, reading and reviewed this story. This will probably be the last update before christmas. But I promise you a new chapter after christmas. So i'll wish you an early merry christmas now. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Doctor's Appointments and First Dates**

"Do you know where Brittany is taking you?" My mom asked me two days later as we were on the way the hospital for an appointment with Dr Smith. I told her about Brittany asking me out on a date the moment she stepped in the door.

"No, but I know wherever she takes me it's gonna be great!" I replied with a smile on my face. M mom kept her eyes on the road but I saw a small smirk forming.

"What time is she picking you up?" My mom questioned as we pulled into the hospital car park.

"About five" I replied whilst grinning like a lunatic. My mom found a parking space and cut off the engine. She got out first and then helped me out of my side. She locked the doors and we started to walk to the Hospital entrance.

Memories of that day I got hit started to emerge in my mind. I remembered the feeling of being hit and feeling the blinding pain that the car caused. I remember waking up and seeing my parents with tears in their eyes looking back at me with unconditional love. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my mom spoke.

"Santana are you okay?" I then realised that she a couple of steps ahead of me and that in my thought haze I had suddenly stopped.

"Just being here makes me remember stuff" I explained in quiet voice.

"It's all alright now" My mom came up to me and put her arms around my shoulder and we resumed walking.

"Hello ladies, how may I help?" A polite, middle aged woman asked us when we got to the reception desk.

"My daughter has an appointment with Dr Smith at eleven" My mom informed the receptionist.

"If you go to the fourth floor, turn left and then take the second right you'll find his office" We said our thanks and walked to the lifts.

"I really hope I can go back to school next week" I told my mom as she pressed four in the lift. We followed the woman's instructions and arrived outside of his office.

"I know, honey. But I don't want you to be too disappointed if you can't, okay?" I just nodded my head as my mom knocked on the door.

"Hello, Santana and Gloria. Please come in and sit down" Dr Smith opened the door and ushered us in. We both said our hello's and sat down in the chairs opposite his desk.

"I'd like to thank you for what you've done for my daughter" My mom spoke with honesty and looked at Dr Smith with a genuine smile. He smiled in return.

"So Santana I'm just going to a couple of checks and then I'll be able to see if you can go back to school" I nodded before he continued. "If you want to get on the bed" He gestured to the hospital bed that was in the corner of his office.

"Okay" Dr Smith helped me onto the bed and started to inspect my leg. After several minutes of checking it he said I would need to go for an x-ray to see if my bone was repairing itself. So twenty minutes later we were sitting in the office waiting for the results.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Dr Smith apologised as he entered the room with some papers.

"That's okay, so can I go back to school?" I asked excitedly. Dr Smith chuckled at my eagerness.

"I'm sorry Dr Smith she's just excited and seems to have forgotten her manners" My mom told the doctor. I smiled apologetically at both of them and my mom laughed when she saw my puppy dog eyes looking her way.

"Well, the x-ray shows that the bone has healed which means the cast can come off." I squealed at this. "However you won't be able to participate in sports in extraneous activities for a few more weeks. You will be able to walk without the crutches but I suggest that you don't walk for long periods of time as to not put strain on the bone. In a couple of weeks you will be able to gently ease in sports and such. Also you will be able to go back to school next week. I'll get a nurse to take the cast off now if you'd like." Dr Smith finished his speech.

"Thank so much!" My mom and I exclaimed in unison. Dr Smith took us to a hospital cubicle and a nurse introduced herself. My mom and I shook hands with Dr Smith and thanked him one last time.

Half an hour later, the cast was off my leg and I was able to walk back to the car without my crutches. I was a bit wobbly at first but I got steadier and I didn't feel any pain when I walked, so I was beyond pleased.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me this past week" I told my mom as she pulled out of her spot and drove towards our house.

"You don't have to thank me, mija. I've enjoyed this week with you. I know I've already said it but I'm really glad that you confided in me this week and I love you." My mom said. I felt tear appear in my eyes at my mom's words.

"I love you too." We drove home singing to whatever random song came on the radio. It was one of those simple moments that I would treasure forever.

* * *

"Do you want some help?" My mom appeared in my doorway and looked around at the clothes scattered on the floor.

"Uuuuhhh! I didn't think this would be so hard!" I put head in my hands annoyed that I couldn't find anything to wear.

"Calm down honey. By the time I've finished you're going to look even more beautiful than you already do." My mom replied happily. I just nodded and a small smile graced my face in thanks.

I took a shower and relished in the warmth of the water hitting my skin. Once I had dried off I put on some shorts and a top. I walked into my bedroom and saw my mom sitting on my bed next clothes she had picked out for me.

"I decided to go for casual but with a hint of glamour" My mom sounded like one of those fashion experts on TV. But don't get me wrong I extremely grateful for her help. "I'll leave you alone to get dressed. Do you want me to do your makeup and hair?" My mom said as she approached my door.

"Yeah, I'd love that" I replied which made is both smile.

My mom closed the door behind her and I took the change to look at the clothes she had selected. I saw a pair of black skinny jeans, a red top that had some silver studs on and a grey leather jacket. I looked at the floor and noticed she had chosen my shoes as well. I picked them up and realised that she had given me some of hers. We were the same shoe size, which is always good. They were a pair of red heels; they weren't high but not short either. I thought this outfit is perfect.

"Mom!" I shouted after I had changed and dried my hair. A couple of minutes later she came into my room and as she saw me her mouth gaped open. I laughed at her expression.

"You look amazing!" My mom finally managed to say. A faint blush settled on my cheeks.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a timid voice.

"Brittany is one lucky girl" My mom replied as she approached my make up box. I blushed even more.

"Thanks" I muttered slightly embarrassed. My mom just smiled and started to apply some foundation. Then she applied a smoky grey eye shadow, some black mascara and some beige lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and smiled. She then got the curling iron and started to twist pieces of hair round.

About ten minutes later my hair was done, my make up was done, and my outfit was on. I was ready. My mom had styled my hair so that it was in soft curls and she left it down so it flowed past my shoulders. My make up was subtle but complimentary and I loved the clothes she chose.

"Thank so much!" I beamed at my mom who started to giggle at my obvious excitement.

* * *

I had an hour until Brittany was due to arrive. To say I was nervous would be an understatement, my palms were sweating and I was pacing up and down the living room.

"You've got nothing to worry about. You'll have a great time." My mom appeared from the kitchen and assured me that everything was going to be fine.

"I just want everything to be perfect. What if I say something stupid? What if she doesn't like what I'm wearing? What if she realises that the date was a mistake?" I voiced all of my concerns and looked at my mom.

"First of all, Brittany is going to love you no matter what you do. Second you need to calm down. Lastly she wouldn't have asked you if she thought it was a mistake." My mom always knew the right things to say.

Nearly an hour later and I had calmed down considerably. I had just put on my shoes when I heard the doorbell go. I rushed to door with a big grin and opened it. I felt like a kid on Christmas day when they opened their presents. Basically I couldn't wait for this date to start.

"Hi!" I greeted Brittany. I looked at her realised she was scanning her eyes up and down my body. I smirked; glad she looked pleased with what I was wearing. I noticed she was staring at my chest as my top showed just enough cleavage. "My eyes are up here" I joked and laughed when I saw a red blush cover her cheeks.

"Sorry. It's just you look pretty, amazing, beautiful and super, super hot" Now it was my turn to blush.

"I told you she would like what you were wearing" I hadn't realised until now that my mom was sitting on the sofa and had obviously heard our conversation. I think I turned the darkest shade of red that was possible. Also when they say ethnic don't blush-that's an obvious lie, in my case anyway.

"Mom!" I moaned. I gave her the 'Lopez' death glare but she just laughed.

"Hello Brittany. It's lovely to see you again" My mom greeted the blue-eyed blond girl still standing outside.

"Hello Mrs Lopez. I'm sorry about what I said; I didn't know you were there. I didn't mean any disrespect ma'am." Brittany babbled, I noticed she was blushing as well and I had to stifle a laugh at when she said 'ma'am'.

"Call me Gloria. Next time when you say things like that to my daughter just make sure I'm not within hearing range." I saw Brittany gulp at my mom's words. "Have a good time girls" My mom said as she went upstairs.

We were alone. I finally looked at what Brittany was wearing and my mind seemed to stop as I took in her appearance. My mouth gaped open and I tried to breathe normally. Brittany was dressed in dark blue jeans that clung to her every curve, a black top that was quite low cut and a black leather jacket. She also had on some black boots that stopped above her ankles.

"Do you like what you see?" Brittany's voice was suddenly a few octaves lower and it sent a shiver down my spine. I just nodded like an idiot. Brittany grinned and continued to speak "Come let's go!" I closed the door and stepped outside. I felt a tingly feeling and wondered what it was. I looked down and realised Brittany was my holding my hand and I instantly smiled.

"You don't have your crutches anymore, that's great." Brittany said and I just smiled.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the path.

"It's a surprise" Brittany replied mysteriously. I just smiled at her. She led me to her car which was parked on the driveway of her house. She opened the door for me. _How sweet!_ I thought.

The ride wasn't awkward; we talked about random things and occasionally started to sing when a good song came on the radio. Twenty minutes later we arrived at a small restaurant. I read the sign 'Breadstixs'. I looked over to Brittany who had a smile on her face.

"We're here!" Brittany exclaimed as she got out of the car and before I had chance to open my door she had already done it.

"Thanks" I smiled when she took her hand in mine as we walked to the restaurant. I wasn't scared about holding her hand in public which I was surprised about. I enjoyed the feeling on her soft skin on mine.

"Hey Brittany!" A tall boy with ginger hair greeted the blue-eyed blond girl. I guessed he knew her somehow.

"Hi Martin. I booked a table for two." She informed the boy who was our server.

"Follow me" The boy replied and smiled at both of us. Brittany didn't once break hold of my hand as we made our way to a table.

The restaurant wasn't that busy. There were a few families and some elderly couples. There were two sections to the restaurant. The first part was decorated with a green colour on the walls, round tables with chairs and it created a family friendly vibe. I was shocked to see the restaurant transform as we moved into the next section which was separated by ropes. This section had faint music playing, a lighter colour in the walls and there were some couples situated at tables. We were lead to a table which had two chairs opposite each other.

"Here are your menus, I'll be back to take your orders." Martin told us. Brittany thanked him as we sat down.

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously.

"I love it" I smiled. There candles on the table along with a red table cloth. The lights were dimmed and I loved that the restaurant was public but not to public. "So how do you know that boy?" I asked curiously.

"He's my cousin" Brittany answered. I realised that he did look a lot like Brittany and was why as they had the same colour eye and striking blue eyes.

"Can I take your order?" Brittany's cousin spoke as he approached our table.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs. What do you want honey?" Brittany looked at me with a smile on her face. I immediately grinned at the term of endearment. _This is a great start to the date! _I thought.

"I'll have the same." I replied and didn't even bother looking at the menu. Martin collected our menus and placed a pot of breadsticks on the table along with some water and two glasses. He told us that our meals would be around twenty minutes.

"I get to go back to school on Monday" I told Brittany. I looked into her eyes and saw happiness which I was sure what was reflected in mine as well.

"That's great! I can't wait to hear you sing in glee club. You're going to be amazing!" Brittany said around eating a breadstick. I grabbed one from the pot as well. _Oh my God! These breadsticks are freakin' amazing. _I thought.

"You look beautiful tonight Brittany. I'm so happy that you asked me out on a date." I told the beautiful sitting opposite me. Brittany reached for my hand on the table and rubbed and her thumbs along it. I felt chills all over my body but also heat.

"Thank you. I'm just glad you said yes." Brittany admitted. I reached for her other hand and stared into her eyes. I saw hope and happiness in them. We were brought out of our own world when two plates were placed on the table.

"This looks amazing!" I exclaimed pointing to the food. I started to eat the spaghetti which was covered in a tomato sauce and the meatballs. "mmmhhhh, so good!" I moaned. Then I looked at Brittany and saw a change in her eyes, they changed a shade darker. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and she was looking at me with such... passion.

"So hot" I heard Brittany murmur. I reached across the table and kissed her on the cheek. I lingered longer than necessary and pulled back with a smirk on my face. I didn't realise the effect I had on Brittany but now that I did I was thrilled and slightly surprised.

We continued eating our meal in a comfortable silence. Although we shared fleeting glances and longing looks. Brittany paid for the meal and we walked hand in hand back to her car.

"I've really enjoyed tonight. I don't want it to end." I admitted as we got back in the car. I looked at Brittany and she looked deep in thought. I was just about to repeat what I said because I thought she hadn't heard me when she spoke.

"I want you to know that I really like you Santana. More than I've ever felt for anybody else. You make me feel so many different things and sometimes it feels like my heart is going to explode because I'm so happy. I was worried that you might not like going on the date with me. I thought maybe you don't really feel the way I do about you. But I've realised today that you do like me and I want to ask you something. I want to date you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany looked at me hopefully. I felt tears appear in my eyes from joy and I knew my answer.

"Yessss!" I almost screamed. In an instant I felt her lips on mine. At first our lips moved slowly, but then I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance – which she granted almost immediately. I explored her mouth with my tongue as our tongues danced together. I felt a shoot of heat go straight to my core when I heard her moan into the kiss. It was a passionate kiss and it showed that we really had a connection with each other. I pulled back first and rested my forehead against hers as we caught our breath.

"You are a great kisser" Brittany whispered. I smiled and gave her a small peck to her lips and then pulled away.

"So are you" I told Brittany as she started the car and drove out of the car park. She smiled and the whole drive home I placed my hand over hers which was resting on the gear box.

Brittany parked on her driveway and once again opened my door. She walked me to my door and I didn't realise that the light was on in the front room and my dad was in there watching TV.

"I can't believe you're my girlfriend!" I said excitedly.

"You better. You're amazing and I feel so lucky to be able to call you mine." Brittany spoke with sincerity. We were at my front door now and I knew we would have to say goodbye now.

I leant in and kissed her on the lips, smiling when she applied the right amount of pressure. I pulled away and giggled breathlessly.

"I had an amazing time tonight. I couldn't have asked for a better first date. Good night Brittany." I saw Brittany grin.

"Goodnight Santana" Then she pressed her lips to my cheek.

I stood there until I saw her disappear into her house. I opened the front door with my key and was surprised to see the light on in the living room. I saw that the curtains were open and that's when it dawned on me that my Dad was staring at me with an angry look on his face.

"We need to talk." My dad sounded really angry and I to be honest I was scared. I realised that he must have seen Brittany and I kissing through the window. My heart plummeted and I waited for what he was going to say.

* * *

Please Review! :D


	20. Fear

**A/N:**Hey guys! I know I said the previous chapter was the last one before christmas. But I decided to post another one. Hope you have a good christmas! Also thanks for those who reviews it means a lot. Also thanks to those who follow, read and favourite this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

Warning: There is some offensive language in this chapter.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Fear**

Fear. What is fear? Some define it as an emotion that scares the toughest of people. While others describe it as a thing that holds you back from achieving goals or dreams. Fears are scary but they can be overcome.

Whilst some fears are general in every human being, others aren't. Some fears are personal matters that will scare them. Some fears are about secrets being told. Something that few people know about others. Something that can destroy a family.

My fear is my telling my dad I'm gay. My fear is my dad being so angry and disgusted with me for liking girls. My dad saying I'm an abomination of nature. My dad not being able to look me in the face because he can't stand the sight of me. My dad kicking me out of the house because he doesn't want a 'sinner' living in his house. My dad disowning me for something I didn't choose, for something that is natural, for something that I was born with.

My biggest fear is about to come true.

* * *

I felt like I was having a heart attack. My heart was beating rapidly and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I have never this afraid in my life. I felt like I was physically rooted to the spot, I was frozen by fear. My senses suddenly were heightened as I noticed every time my dad would blink, or he pacing up and down and I could hear how angry he was. He was bright red and looked as if at any moment he would explode.

I thought about how stupid I was to kiss Brittany outside my front door. I didn't think of the consequences, I didn't think about the effect this would have on my family. I was too caught up in the moment. Don't get me wrong I was really thrilled that I went on a date with Brittany and that we were dating now. But I was even more scared about what that would mean and how it would change the relationship with my dad.

Neither of us had said a word for what felt like ten minutes, but was probably only about five minutes in reality. I could almost see the tension and unsaid words in the air. I didn't want to start the conservation and my dad probably didn't know where to begin. However I knew that he was going to expect me to answer whatever questions he had.

I didn't know that my dad would be home. I thought he would be at work. I didn't know the curtains would be open and I didn't know that he could see outside from his position on the sofa. In this moment I felt like I didn't know as much as I thought I did. I felt like a child who was about to be told off for doing something wrong.

I started to wonder where my mom was. I thought she would be at home. But maybe she was sleeping upstairs. I needed her. I knew she would be on my side when I told my dad this. But I didn't know where she was. I just wanted her to hold me as I cried and tell me that everything was going to be okay. Even though dad hadn't spoken a word I knew he wasn't going to be happy about me being gay.

"Dad I..." I broke the silence. I wanted to calm him down first before we spoke about this. However I didn't think anything I would say could dissipate his anger. "Please don't be mad." I spoke in a small voice.

"How can I not be mad after what I just saw?" My dad shouted. I saw his nostrils flare with rage. But I also hurt in his eyes.

"Can you calm down please?" I whispered, as the first tear started to roll down my cheek. I wanted to stay strong but I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Calm down! Calm down!" My dad was still seething and wasn't showing any signs of calming down. I thought this was going to be a long night.

"I can explain." By now more tears were streaming down my face and starting to cloud my vision. I was standing near the bottom of the stairs and my dad was standing near the sofa still pacing up and down. I looked at him and saw confusion on his face.

"Please do, because I don't know what has happened to my 'normal' daughter." My dad had lowered his voice and he wasn't sounding as angry. But that didn't stop the venom from his words from hurting me.

"Can we sit down?" I asked hoping that if we sat down he would calm down even more.

"I'd rather stand." My dad replied. I knew that he wanted to feel in control.

"I was on a date tonight." I started and saw his face grimace in disgust. I knew I had to continue. "I was on a date with somebody who makes me feel so many things. They make me feel happy, safe and loved. We had a meal at a restaurant and it was perfect." I stopped to gage his reaction. I hadn't said it was a girl yet and we both knew what he saw on the porch.

"I don't understand if you were on a date, who was that girl at the door" My dad was obviously in denial. He didn't want to accept that I went on a date with a girl. He wanted to pretend that the kiss he saw was a mistake, but I knew it wasn't. The only mistake I made was him seeing us.

"She was the person I was on a date with." I found that sentence hard to say. Not because I had regretted the time I had spent with Brittany. But because it would force my dad to react to what he had heard.

"Why?" My dad asked. I was confused as to what exactly he was asking me. Was he asking me why I went on a date with a girl? Or why I felt that way about her?

"What are you asking?" I questioned. My tears had started to subside for now. My voice didn't sound strong but not weak either. I looked at his expression and saw some anger return.

"Why did you go on a date with a fucking girl?!" My dad shrieked. I flinched at his tone and the use of profanities. I felt the tears build up again and I couldn't help a small sob that escaped. I had never heard my dad this angry. I knew he was hot-headed but he had never shouted at me or mom before.

"Because I like her." I spoke in small voice. It was true but the truth wasn't what my dad wanted to hear. He wanted to hear that it was a stupid mistake or I was joking. He didn't want to know the truth. He wanted to know what made him feel comfortable.

"You-You li-like like her." My dad stammered angrily. I could almost see the cogs turning in his brain with what I said.

"Yes. I like her." I stated. I looked at him and saw that he had his heads in his hands. He looked frustrated. So far we really hadn't got very far. We were skirting around the main subject.

"As in a friend. You like her in a friendly way." My dad spoke more to himself but I knew he was asking me a question in his own way.

"I like her as more than a friend." I looked in my dad's eyes and as soon as we made eye contact he looked away in disgust and what I thought was most definitely hatred. At this I started to sob more. I was crying really hard. The type of crying that shook my whole body and was messy, loud and uncomfortable. I couldn't control it. Just that look of pure hatred was enough to make me like this.

"You shouldn't like her as more than a friend. She's a girl. You can't like her like that. It's wrong and a sin." My dad didn't even try to comfort me as I cried. He didn't notice I was in pain, that he was hurting me with his words.

"But I do like her. It doesn't matter that she's a girl. It isn't wrong and it damn well isn't a sin!" I had slowed down my breathing and I had stopped crying. A new emotion had taken over. Anger. I didn't want him thinking that way. I was furious that he would call it a sin.

"Yes it is, Santana! It's a sin. God didn't make humans so they could commit sins. God made men and women so they could reproduce. God made men and women so they could fall in love with each other. God didn't make humans so they could disrespect him." My dad rambled. I knew he wasn't religious but he was using god to back up his opinions. This wasn't what god might have or might not have thought. This was what he believed.

"You're wrong! Loving someone isn't a sin. Loving someone is natural. Loving someone is a part of what makes us human. You can't help who you love!" I shouted, still extremely mad that he was saying those words to me.

"You're right loving someone isn't a sin. Loving someone is natural and loving someone is what makes us human." I looked at my dad with disbelieve written across my face. Did he really understand? I wasn't sure. However he continued. "But loving someone of the same sex is a sin and not natural. Loving someone of the same sex means you will go to hell." I was wrong. He didn't understand. He thought awful things.

I stood up and looked at him. He was red in the face and looked at anywhere but at me. I looked at the clock that was placed on the wall and saw it was nearly midnight. I thought that as we had been shouting my mom would have heard us, if she was home and would come down to see what was going on. But she hadn't so she obviously wasn't home. I desperately wanted to know where she was. I wanted her to stick up for me.

"What do you want me say?!" I screamed. I was beyond trying to have a reasonable conversation with him. "That you're right that being gay is disgusting. That just because I love someone of the same sex I will go to hell. That there's something wrong with me. Well there isn't, there is nothing wrong me." I spoke with certainty and this was the first time that I was sticking up for myself. It felt liberating but scary at the same time.

"No. You don't love that girl. It's just some stupid phase. You can't love her! Don't you see she's making you like this? This isn't my daughter. My daughter is straight. You're straight. You are not a fucking dyke. No daughter of mine is a rug muncher." I felt the tears and sobs start again as my own father called me those hateful words. I couldn't believe he standing there calling me those things. It broke my heart and I didn't know whether I would ever be able to talk to him again.

"This isn't a phase, this is who I am. How dare you say those things about me. I love her with all my heart and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do to change that. This isn't something I chose, it was the way I was born and it's taken me long enough to finally accept myself. I'm not going to let you make me believe those thing you said are true because they aren't." My voice sounded surprisingly strong. I looked at my dad and saw his anger grow. I dreaded what he was about to say.

"You're only seventeen, a child. You don't know the meaning of love. You don't love her. Do you understand me you don't love her?!" My dad shrieked as he stepped closer to me, he was only inches away from my face. I shivered with terror and sadness. I knew he would never hit me but I felt for a fraction of a second he just might.

"I do. I do love her. Why can't you understand that? You don't know what I feel. You can't tell me what to feel. I'm my own person and you have no right to dictate what I feel."I took a step back from my dad. I looked him in the eyes and saw some of his anger disappear. But just a tiny amount.

"I can't understand it because you are not a lesbian. You are not weird. You are normal. You are attracted to guys. You have some many opportunities ahead of you. I don't' understand why you throw them away. Because you will if you're with that girl. You won't have a normal future. You won't be able to get married. You won't be able to have kids. People will make your life a living hell. I don't understand how you can ruin your future because you 'think' you love a girl." I listened intently to what he said. He sounded genuinely confused and sad. But he was still being closed minded.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't have all of those things. I can get married and have kids. Okay there will be different ways of having kids but I can still have them. Although not all of the states legalise gay marriage there are states that do. I'm not ruining my life. Its people like you who can't see beyond their own opinions. Its people like you that make so many teens commits suicide just because their different. It's people like you who bully gay people, over something they have no control over. But there's a large amount of people who don't care about a person's sexuality. They accept that person for who they are."I looked at him willing for him to see that he's wrong.

"I can't accept something I don't agree with." He told me. My vision started to blur again when tears built up in my eyes.

"But I'm your daughter." I said in a whisper.

"You were my daughter." My dad looked me right in the eyes as he said those words. "You're mother won't like this either." He told me looking smug. "When I tell her she'll see what I see. A stupid girl who deserves everything nasty word thrown her way."

"Unlike you, she doesn't think that. She loves me for who I am. When I told her a few days ago she told she would love me no matter what. She let me talk to her about everything that I was feeling. She was there for me." I saw anger flash in my dad's eyes. I knew he didn't like what I said.

"You told her and she- she ...accepts you." My dad asked in disbelieve. "She didn't tell me about this." He sounded upset that my mom had kept a secret from him

"I asked her not to tell. Because I knew you would behave like this. She understood and told me she would be here for me. She told she would be right next to me when I tell you." I told him. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"If you stay with that girl. You aren't my daughter anymore. I can't bear to look at you knowing all of the disgusting things you must be doing with that bitch.I-" Before my dad could continue his rant I interrupted him as soon as I heard him disrespect my girlfriend.

"Don't you fucking talk about my girlfriend like that!" I screamed. I saw my dad look shocked at me swearing. I knew whatever was going to happen next would not be good. But I wasn't going to let him get away with what he said.

"I can say whatever I damn well want. I am utterly disappointed by your behaviour tonight, Santana. This is not the girl I raised. The girl I raised had manners; she never swore and most certainly would not like girls!" My dad voice had finality about and knew the conversation was drawing to a close.

At that moment the front door swung open and my mom walked in. She looked at us confused and then when she saw me crying and my dad looking angry she instantly rushed to my side. I was so glad she was here. I wanted to know where she was but it wasn't exactly the right time to ask.

"What's going on?" My mom asked both of us.

"You knew and you didn't tell me. How can you be ok with our daughter being a disgusting lesbian?" My dad spoke. I saw anger flash in my mom's eyes.

"Because I love her. She can't change who she is. Don't dare you call Santana that ever ever again!" My mom's voice sounded stern and strong. My mom now her arms wrapped around me as I cried into her shoulder.

With a last glance at me and my mom my dad walked past us and upstairs. I heard a door slam and presumed it was the bedroom door.

"Don't worry, mija. Everything is going to be alright." My mom assured me. I looked at her and burst into another set of tears. She led me to the sofa and held me in her arms as I fell asleep. The last thought I had was I was glad that I had a mom like mine.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys think. :)


	21. Comfort

**A/N:**Hey guys hope you had a good christmas. Thanks for those who follow, favourite and review this story. It means a lot. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Comfort**

Yesterday was eventful to say the least. I knew my dad wasn't going to be thrilled, but I didn't think he would say some of the horrible things he did. It hurt so much hearing my dad talk to me like that. I had never felt so sad in that moment. It was almost like he had ripped out my heart and shattered it into pieces. It felt like he no longer loved me. It hurt a lot.

However, I was so glad my mom was there for me- at the end anyway. I remember her sticking up for me and holding me until I fell asleep, while she whispered comforting words into my ear. I don't know what I would do if my mom wasn't so accepting. I honestly can't thank her enough for being there for me.

Anyway today is a new day; I just hope it will be better than yesterday.

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt someone's arms around me. I looked at my mom who was still asleep holding me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of my mom comforting me. She may not have said anything yet, but sometimes actions speak louder than words.

For a fraction of a second I forgot what happened yesterday. But it doesn't last long and then I replay the conversation I had with my dad. By the time I've replayed it what feels like a million times, I'm sobbing. I instantly felt my mom wake up at my sobbing. She pulled me closer to her and wrapped her arms around me. She held me until I had I calmed down.

"Sorry" I spoke, my voice a little hoarse from crying. I wasn't really sure what I was exactly apologising for. I just felt that I had to.

"Santana, look at me." My mom commanded. "You have nothing to be sorry for."She spoke as I looked into her eyes. My mom waited a moment until she spoke again. "What are you apologising for?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just don't want you and dad to fall out because of me." I saw a few tears appear in my eyes. "I don't want you and dad to be disappointed with me."Tears rolled down both of our faces.

"Honey, your dad's reaction is not your fault. I'm sure after I talk to him he'll understand. It just might take him a little time. Also neither of us is disappointed in you. We love you. We both do. Your dad needs some time to think. But we will never be disappointed in you." My mom spoke with certainty. She passed me a tissue and I dried my eyes, as did she.

"Thanks, but I don't think he will change his mind. I just have to accept the fact that he won't love me anymore." I said quietly. I saw sadness in my mom's eyes. I was grateful for her kind words but I had to be realistic and I knew that there was a great change that my dad would never accept me for who I am.

"That's not true. He still loves you and always will." My mom spoke before she changed the subject. "So what are you going to do today?" She asked me.

"Nothing. Probably just stay in bed." I mumbled. I was slightly annoyed that she was saying my dad loves me when I can see he obviously doesn't. I pulled away from her embrace and saw a hurt look on her face. But then as if magic had happened she looked like she understood why I was behaving the way I was.

"You and Brittany could do something." The suggestion shocked me. I knew that if my dad saw me with her he would be even angrier than he already was.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." It wasn't that I didn't want to see the blue-eyed girl, but that I couldn't cope with my dad saying more stuff about me.

"Don't worry about your dad. He's already gone to work. He won't see you two together." My mom reassured me. "I can go out if you two want the house to yourselves. You two probably have a lot to talk about." I smiled at my mom. She really is the best mom anyone could wish for.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that." I told her. "I think I want to get out of the house. I'll ask her if she wants to go to the park or something." My mom nodded.

"Do you want any breakfast before you go?" My mom asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I said as I started to make my way to the stairs.

"You have to eat, mija!" I heard mom say in a half-joke, half-serious voice. I chuckled and carried on upstairs.

* * *

After I showered I got changed into some grey jeans, a black hoodie and some black converse. I turned my phone on and typed out a text to Brittany.

**To Brittany: Do you fancy going to the park today? **

I waited a few minutes before I got a reply.

**To Santana: Yeah, sounds like fun. Can we feed the ducks? B x**

I smiled as I read the text. Brittany had a childlike quality that was simply adorable. I quickly typed out another message.

**To Brittany: Of course we can. What time shall we meet?**

I heard the doorbell ring as I received another text. I was going to leave the door but my mom shouted for me to open it as she was on the phone to one of her patients. I sighed and walked downstairs. I opened the text message.

**To Santana: I'm outside your door. Hurry up! I want kiss you. =D**

I was more enthusiastic now about opening the door. I ran down the last few steps, saw my mom give me weird look form the table at me running. Then opened the door to be greeted with the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes upon. I smiled and motioned for her to come in.

"Hi." I spoke shyly. I didn't what it was but Brittany had a weird effect on me. But it was a good one.

"Hey."Brittany smiled and I saw her looking at my lips. I internally fist pumped the air as I saw the effect I had in her as well.

"So you want to kiss me?" I smirked, referring to her text. I looked at Brittany and saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well yeah. It's just it feels like I haven't seen you in ages. I know it was only yesterday, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. It's like you're always in my head and it's scary but also great. I can't seem to stop thinking about you." Brittany rambled. I was amused at what she said because that was how I felt about her.

I moved closer to her, not caring if my mom saw us kissing from her spot on the table. My eyes flickered between her eyes and lips. I caught her doing the same. I closed the gap and pressed my lips to her soft ones. I was just supposed me a quick kiss, but as I started to pull away Brittany held the back of my neck and crashed our lips together. I enjoyed her lips moving against mine and I moaned as she sucked on my bottom lip. I was too caught up in the feeling of Brittany's lips to notice my mom was walking our way. I ran my hands through Brittany's hair as she moved her hands down my body, to my bum. But before her hands reached their destination my mom cleared her throat loudly.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Lopez. I didn't know you were here. We were just... just ..." We quickly pulled apart. Brittany spoke up; she looked extremely flustered and embarrassed which mirrored what I probably looked like. She tried to explain what was happening but it was pretty obvious what we were doing. Although I didn't mind my mom seeing us kissing, it was okay with small pecks and mouse kisses, but to see us nearly making out was a little bit awkward.

"Hello Brittany, I could see what you were doing." My mom smirked. "Have a good day girls!" my mom said as she disappeared upstairs.

I stood there and couldn't help but chuckle at Brittany's face. Brittany turned to look at me and stared at me questioningly.

"It's not funny. That was so embarrassing!" Brittany exclaimed. I nodded my head and stopped laughing.

"Well you were the one who was about to grab my ass!" I said playfully. I saw a hint of amusement cross Brittany's face before she spoke.

"By the moans you were making I didn't hear you complaining." Brittany husked in my ear. I wondered how everything was suddenly so hot. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt her words straight to me centre and I tried to cross my legs to get rid of the feeling. Unfortunately Brittany noticed what I was doing and spoke again. "Do you need help with anything?" Brittany asked in a low voice.

"N-No, no." I stammered. She was making me feel so many things but I had to remember that my mom was upstairs and I wanted our first time to be special.

"Let's go!" Brittany grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out the door with excitement. I just laughed at how she could incredibly sexy one minute and then cute the next.

On the way to the park we held hands the whole way and whilst Brittany talked about her love of ducks and all cute animals. I wondered how I was so lucky to have her as my girlfriend. Although I hadn't forgotten what my dad had said and I was still sad, Brittany managed to cheer me up by just simply being in her presence. I was going to talk to her and tell her my mom and dad knew I was gay.

"We're here!" Brittany broke me out of my thoughts and I didn't notice we were at the park already until she ran towards the duck pond; effectively making me run as well as our hands were still linked.

"Slow down! I can't run as fast as you!" I said as I struggled to keep hold of her hand and run with her. She slowed down and we resumed walking at a normal pace.

"Here you go." Brittany said handing me a piece of bread I looked at her with confusion. _Was I supposed to eat it?_ I thought. "It's for the ducks silly."Brittany explained.

"Oh, yeah I knew that." I said as threw chunks of bread to the ducks in the water. Brittany just smirked and she let a chuckle escape her lips. I turned towards her and gave her my best death glare which in turn made her laugh more.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" Brittany teased around a giggle. I just huffed and continued to throw bits of bread to the ducks. "I was just joking." Before I knew what was happening I felt Brittany place a small kiss to my lips. This was our first kiss in public.

I quickly started to feel self-conscious and looked around to see if anybody was staring at us or about to give us hateful comments. There were a few kids playing tag, a woman walking her dog and then I saw an elderly couple who had stopped near us. The woman looked at us and I feared the worst. I heard her say to her husband 'what a cute couple'. The woman then smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey what are you smiling at?" Brittany asked as she followed my line of sight. "Who are they?" Brittany asked waiting for me to speak.

"Nobody." I said as I leaned in and placed a quick peck against her lips. She just shrugged and turned back to the pond with a smile on her face.

"So why did you wanna go to the park today?" Brittany asked as we had finished throwing the last of the bread to the ducks. I really wanted to talk to her about things but I found it incredibly hard. I was scared as to what she would say. I was scared that although we were dating it wasn't really what she wanted. I scared about so many things.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I looked at Brittany and saw confusion flash across her face. "Let's sit down." I motioned to the bench that was under a tree. We walked over to the bench hand in hand and sat down. I looked down at my hands and saw they were shaking. I tried to still them but they wouldn't stop moving. I looked at Brittany to find worry and concern written across her face.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Brittany asked as she stroked her thumb across my hand, trying to comfort me. I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. A lot of things were wrong. I had a hard time trying to calm down and focus on answering her question.

"Everything." I answered simply. I knew that wasn't really an answer to her question, but I couldn't think of how to condense all that was happening at the moment.

"What do you mean 'everything'?" Brittany asked confused. My hands had stopped shaking by now as I started to recoup my composure.

"Well you know my mom knows we're dating." Brittany nodded, so I continued. "I told her I'm g-gay." I looked at Brittany to gage her reaction but she was just looking at me with a blank face. "I told her earlier on this week, I told her everything that happened between us, and I told her that I really like you. I told her how I've always known deep down, but I pushed those feelings away because I couldn't accept that I was different."I looked at Brittany and saw a smile grace her face but then quickly disappear.

"You told her about me?" Brittany asked in a soft tone. I nodded and smiled at her. "So I presume she's okay with us. Because she hasn't said anything to me and she seems really nice." Brittany seemed shocked that I would talk to my mom about her but it was pretty obvious that my mom was cool with us as she had seen us kiss and she had even invited Brittany round for some food when we weren't talking to each other.

"I told her and she accepts me. She told me that she will always love me no matter what. Also that although she was surprised at first she wasn't disappointed or angry. I was so thrilled that by her reaction, I thought she wouldn't understand. I mean it was hard telling her but I'm glad I did. I kept all of those feelings and thoughts in for so long it felt good to finally tell someone. I feel like I can talk to her about anything now. I think we've grown closer as well." I finished and saw Brittany looking at me with what I thought was admiration.

"It's great that your mom accepts you. I'm so happy that she's ok with us dating as well. You mom is pretty awesome!" Brittany exclaimed which made me giggle.

"She is. It's a shame the same thing can't be said for my dad though." I finished on a sombre note. I looked at her and saw her smile fade as well.

"You told your dad." Brittany stated more rather than questioned."So I take it he didn't take it well then?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't tell him." I looked at Brittany and she looked confused again. "He saw us kissing." I saw shock on Brittany's face and thought she probably had a whole lot of questions.

"What?!Where?! When?!" She looked like she was annoyed with herself for some reason.

"Outside my front door after our date." I told her. She turned towards me and looked me in the eyes. I waited for her to say something. I didn't know what she was thinking. I presumed that she was angry at herself.

"I'm so so so sorry, Santana. This is my entire fault. If I didn't kiss you he wouldn't have found out. I'm so stupid!" Brittany's apology shocked me. I didn't understand how she could think my dad finding out was her fault. I grabbed her other hand and held it tightly.

"Listen to me. It's not your fault. Don't call yourself stupid either, you're not. You are one of the smartest people I know." I told her. I leaned in and connected our lips. The kiss was gentle and showed that we were there for one another. I pulled back with a smile on my face.

"So what did he say?" Brittany asked. I was still holding both of her hands and I felt her squeeze my hands, essentially telling me I could tell her. I took a nervous breath before I speak.

"Well when I went inside he told me we needed to talk and he looked really angry. I told him that I went on a date with you and that I lov- that I really like you." I can't believe I almost told her I love her. I mean I know I do, but I think it's a bit soon to tell her as we haven't even been dating for a week. I looked at her and saw her eyes literally sparkle with hope. _Does she love me too?_ I thought.

"What happened after that?" Brittany asked as a few minutes of silence had settled in.

"He said that he didn't understand why I went on a date with a girl. He told me that it was a sin to be with someone of the same sex. He called me horrible names that I don't want to repeat. Then worst of all he started saying things about you. I couldn't cope with him talking like that about you. So I told him it wasn't a sin. He told that he didn't recognise me anymore and that I wasn't normal. He said that mom wouldn't like what I had become either. I told him that she already knew and that she was fine with it. My mom walked in and saw us. My dad asked her how she could accept me and she told him. He rushed upstairs and then I fell apart. I started to sob and fell asleep in my mom's arms."

I looked at Brittany and saw tears streaming down her face. I hadn't realised until know, but I was crying as well. She pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear "Everything is going to be okay." We stayed like that for about five minutes. I felt at home being in Brittany's arms.

"Can I ask you a question?" I looked at Brittany as I broke the silence.

"Of course you can." Brittany answered softly. We had both stopped crying by now.

"Do you think you might be gay?" I asked her. I didn't want to put pressure on her into finding an answer. I was just curious.

"I don't know. I mean I like you and you're a girl. But then I guess I'm also attracted to boys as well." Brittany spoke and I was glad that she felt comfortable talking about this with me.

"So have you told your parents about you and me?" I asked. I didn't whether she had talked to them about me or not.

"I haven't. But I want to. I want to with you there." Brittany said as she looked me deep in the eyes. I felt tears of happiness at her words. I couldn't believe she wanted me to be there when she told her mom and dad that we were an item.

"When do you want to tell them?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was ready enough to tell other people about us.

"Not yet. But soon. Maybe a couple of weeks." Brittany answered. I was happy with her answer.

"Okay, whenever you're ready. I'll be there." I told her sweetly.

After our chat we walked hand in hand back through the park, stopped at an ice cream shop and then headed home. I enjoyed holding Brittany's hand in public it felt right. I didn't feel scared I felt proud of how far I had come. We approached our houses and stopped on the sidewalk. We looked at each other for a while until Brittany spoke.

"So can I take you to school tomorrow?" Brittany asked around a smile. I replied by kissing her on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes." Brittany spoke as I pulled back.

"Bye Brittany!" I said as hugged Brittany.

"Bye Santana!" Brittany and I both walked to our front doors and waved at each other before we went in our own houses.

I closed the front door and thought about my day with Brittany. I had told her about my parents finding out I am gay and their reactions. We had talked about how she feels and about her parents. Brittany was amazing today, as she listened to me talk. She knew when to say something or ask questions. She knew the right thing to say.

I knew in that moment that Brittany was all the comfort I needed.

* * *

Please review! =D


	22. Back to school

**A/N:**Hey guys here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

SantanaLopez13: Thanks for your review. It was a sad chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it. A lot of people go through that and I thought I should have one parent accepting and one not, to make it a bit more realistic.

Disclaimer: I don't glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Back to school**

"Santana, slow down! Aren't you having breakfast?" My mom said as she saw me rushing down the stairs.

"No I don't have time." I lied. The truth was I had around an hour and half before school started. But I was so eager to see Brittany again that I just wanted to go now.

"It's only seven. Sit." My mom ordered as she brought some cereal and some water for me and set them down on the table.

"It's not fair." I mumbled. I sighed reluctantly and then sat down at the table and started to eat my breakfast. I ate really fast so I would be finished quickly.

Brittany was driving me to school about eight, but she was only next door so I wanted to surprise her and as a result we could spend some time together before school started. I wasn't sure whether at school we would pretend we weren't dating or not. I wasn't sure what she would be comfortable with. Although she doesn't seem bothered about people's opinions, well not as much I do anyway.

To be honest I wasn't sure how I felt about the whole thing. I mean sure I had come out to my parents, which didn't go particularly well. That doesn't mean I'm ready scream at the top of my lungs 'I'm gay' to the whole population of William McKinley high and Lima for that matter. Although I had accepted myself, I was still worried about what other people would say. I didn't think that in a small town like Lima the people would be that accepting of somebody who was different to them.

Anyway I knew that whatever happened Brittany would be my side. I knew that if I wanted to keep us a secret for a little while she would okay with it. However, I couldn't help but think if she thought I was ashamed of her, because I'm not. I had to talk to her about it and preferably before we get to school. Just so we know how things are gonna go.

"Santana." My mom broke me out of my thoughts as she waved her hand in front of my face to gain my attention. I looked at her confused and she spoke again. "I said have you been listening what I was saying?" My mom questioned with a raised eyebrow. I knew that she knew that I hadn't been paying attention just by the look on her face.

"No." I admitted.

"I was asking if you're looking forward to going back to school today." My mom repeated her question that I had obviously missed as I was busy deep in thought.

"I suppose so." I was literally ecstatic but I didn't want to seem too excited. Because then she would ask why I was so excited and I knew I would say because of a certain blue-eyed blond girl. But by the smirk on my mom's face she knew what I really wanted to say.

"I thought you would seem a little more enthusiastic. I mean I had to listen to you talk all afternoon yesterday about a certain blond girl. I recall you said many great things about her. Also I remember you telling me she would be taking you to school this morning. But that's why you were going to rush straight out door without eating first, wasn't it?" My mom teased.

It was true yesterday after I had got back from the park. I had probably rambled on about what an amazing person Brittany was and how excited I was about her taking me to school. But in my defence who wouldn't be excited about that.

However, on a sadder note I hadn't talked to or seen my dad since Saturday after he found out about me being gay. I'm certain that he picked up extra shifts so he could avoid looking or talking to me. I was slightly glad that I hadn't seen him since because I didn't want to hear him talk about how the 'lifestyle' I had 'chosen' was wrong. But I so desperately wanted him to understand that it wasn't a choice and hear him say he still loves me. I just wanted my dad.

Yesterday I had asked my mom whether my dad had said anything to her but she told me that he had acted like he didn't have a daughter anymore. She told me she spoke to him yesterday and tried to talk about what had happened but he pretended that he didn't know what she was talking about. That really hurt when I heard that. But my mom told again that he would come around and that I had to think positive thoughts.

So I weighed up the positives and negatives in my life right now. The positives I came up with were amazing, accepting mom who was there for me and one of the only people I could talk to about anything. Then Brittany who was funny, smart pretty and kind. I can't believe we're dating she's such an amazing person and after everything we've overcome I amazed that we are finally together. Then the negatives I came up with, my homophobic dad who couldn't bear to talk or look at me. It felt like I had lost one of my parents. I mean sure he wasn't dead, but he said horrible things that no child deserves to hear from their parents. It was a pretty big negative but I the only person who could change his mind was himself, so as much as it hurt I had to let him come to terms with it in his own time. But deep down, I thought that he will never accept me.

"Okay maybe I am a little excited. I'm gonna go now." I replied to my mom as I put my bowl and glass in the dishwasher.

"Have a good day, Mija. Say hello to Brittany for me." My mom winked at me. God she really was in a teasing mood today. I knew she was only trying to make me happy after everything that my dad said to me. I was grateful.

"Bye." I said as I slung my backpack over my shoulders and put my shoes on, then opened the front door. I closed the front door and walked over to the pierces house, next door. I rang the doorbell and then thought maybe that wasn't such a good idea. What if somebody was still asleep?

* * *

"Brittany get the door!" I heard shouting from inside. It sounded like Mrs Pierce. She didn't sound happy. Maybe I should have just texted Brittany to tell her I was coming round. Anyway it was too late for that now as I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Hey!" Brittany swung the door open and it hit the wall.

"What was that noise?" Mrs Pierce shouted from inside the house. She had obviously heard the door hit the wall and I looked at Brittany who had a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry. It was me. The door somehow hit the wall as I opened it." Brittany explained in an innocent voice. I smiled at her apology. She was too cute.

"I wonder how that happened." Mrs Pierce said knowingly as she came into view. She saw me at the door and smiled.

"Hello Santana. It's nice to see you again." Mrs Pierce greeted me as she walked towards us. She stood next to Brittany and looked between us a few times. I saw she had a hint of a smirk on her face and I think Brittany saw it as she glared at her mom. Mrs Pierce just smiled.

"Hello Mrs Pierce" I finally spoke. I saw Brittany grab her bag and she was just about to walk out of the front door when Mrs Pierce spoke.

"I 'm glad you two seem to be friends again. Brittany's hasn't stopped talking about you. It was all 'Santana this', 'Santana that'. For the past two days she hasn't said a single sentence without your name in it." Mrs Pierce looked at me with a genuine smile on her face. She looked like she might suspect something but she didn't directly say anything. Whether or not she did she didn't seem to hate me which was a good start, if we were going to tell Brittany's parents about us soon.

"Mom! Did you really have to say that?" Brittany complained looking at her mom. I saw she had quite a dark shade of pink on her cheeks. I personally thought it was the cutest thing I had ever seen and I smiled at the Brittany's reaction. I was glad that I wasn't the only one who couldn't stop talking or thinking about each other.

"Well at least I didn't tell her about what you said that one time. Let me think when was it? Oh yes! It was on Saturday after you came home from wherever you two went. You sai-"Mrs Pierce was interrupted by Brittany. I looked at her and saw that she had turned a darker shade of red. I really wanted to hear what she said about me now. However, I could tell that whatever it was, was definitely something that Brittany was embarrassed by.

"Mom please don't say it." Brittany almost pleaded. Mrs Pierce smiled at both of us and spoke again.

"You girls better get going. I'm guessing you'll be round here a lot Santana, see you soon." Mrs Pierce smirked. She walked past me and Brittany and got in her car and probably drove to work.

"I'm sorry about her. That was so embarrassing." Brittany said as she looked at me. I saw her mouth drop open and her eyes scan up and down my body.

"I wasn't sure what to wear so I just put on these old things." I said. I had actually spent an hour choosing what to wear and I had got the reaction that I wanted. I had on a black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and a white tank top that showed just the right amount of boob.

"Wow." Was all Brittany managed to say. She looked into my eyes and I noticed that hers had changed a shade darker. "You look amazing." Brittany husked in my ear. It was now my turn to be speechless as I felt her hot breath tickle against my cheek. She pulled away and had a smirk on her face. She closed the front door and walked to her car. I was standing in the same spot until Brittany start up the engine. I walked to the car and got in.

"Good morning." I said and saw the confusion on Brittany's face as we had already seen each other. But the confusion soon left her face as I pressed my lips to hers. It was a quick kiss. "That's much better." I hummed after I pulled away.

"Good morning, to you too beautiful." Brittany said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. We both looked at each other and had smiled big goofy smiles. Would could I say I was incredibly happy.

* * *

The ride to school was spent in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one. I generally enjoyed being in her company. It felt like we had known each other for ages. I felt so comfortable around her. It felt like we didn't have to just communicate with words, but by looks and glances. Every time we stopped at a red light, Brittany would hold my hand or send me a quick smile. I spent most of the journey looking at Brittany. If she noticed she didn't say anything. But I think I saw a subtle shade of pink cover her cheeks as she found a car space and stopped the car. I was still looking at her and hadn't realised we had stopped until she spoke.

"We're here." I nodded and finally looked away from her realising I had been caught staring at her. "Why were you staring at me for like the whole car journey?" Brittany questioned with a smirk on her face.

"I couldn't help it you're so beautiful Brittany." I admitted in a quiet voice. I looked at her and saw her looking at my lips. She hadn't moved any closer to me but I knew she was silently asking my permission, as she didn't know if I would be okay as we were at school. I took a quick look around and saw that nobody could see us from inside her car, so I nodded my head.

As soon as our lips touched I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart raced. I really loved the effect Brittany had on me although it was a little scary as well. Our lips moved in sync with each other and I felt so many emotions. Happiness being the main one. However air was becoming a problem so we broke the kiss and let the air creep into our lungs again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brittany asked. We had our foreheads together and as she spoke I felt her breath hit my face which sent delicious shivers down my spine. I nodded and waited for her to ask whatever she had to say. "Do you want people at school to know we're together?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Not yet. I really like you but I don't think I can handle everybody knowing. It's just I'm scared about what people will say about me. I mean I'm the new kid who was only at school for a week, before I ended up in the hospital because I got hit by a car and then to top it off, I'm also a lesbian who's dating a cheerio. They'll think I'm more of a freak if they find out. I'm sorry I just can't have that happen." I pulled away as I spoke. I knew that it might hurt Brittany by what I said but I was being honest and hoped she didn't take offence.

"It's okay. I understand. We'll just pretend we're friends at school if that's ok with you?" Brittany asked. I heard some hurt in her voice thought.

"This doesn't mean I don't want to be with you anymore. I do with all my heart. It's just after my dad not taking the news great. I don't think I'd be able to cope with anybody who has a similar reaction. But I promise you I won't keep us a secret forever." I spoke truthfully.

"Santana, look at me." I looked at her. "After what you told me yesterday, I know this hasn't been easy for you. I completely understand why you don't want anybody else to know. I also don't want you to rush telling people if you don't want to. I want you to tell people about us when you're ready. I won't ever push you to tell people. I'm not ashamed of us and I'll be here for you whenever you need me. I promise this won't affect us." Brittany said sincerely. I smiled at her glad that she understood where I was coming from. I was such a lucky person to have her in my life.

"Thanks. I don't deserve you." I spoke quietly, as I was annoyed at myself for not wanting us to go public.

"You do." Brittany said simply. She squeezed my hand lightly to reassure me that we were fine.

"First day back at McKinley here I come." I said as I got out of Brittany's car. Brittany laughed and we smiled at each other as we walked to the front of the school.

* * *

I was surprised at the amount of people who talked to me today. Lots of people I hadn't spoken to before asked if I was okay. I think most people just wanted to hear the gory details of how I got hit by a car, but nobody said anything horrible to me so I was happy.

My first lesson was geography. It was pretty boring. Not my favourite subject but I understood most of what the teacher was going on about. My second lesson was Spanish which was fun. Then I had a short break which I spent with Rachel catching up on what I had missed. That girl can talk. I swear she spent the full fifteen minutes we had for a break talking without so much as taking a breath. But nonetheless it felt good to talk to her. My third lesson and fourth went by quickly and now it was time for lunch. I felt my phone buzz in my jean pocket.

**To Santana: Do you wanna meet up for lunch? B x**

I smiled as soon as I saw the message was from Brittany. I probably looked like an idiot grinning at my phone, so I quickly typed out a reply.

**To Brittany: So you miss me already! ;)**

I loved teasing her, I just couldn't resist. I walked towards the cafeteria when I felt another buzz. I opened up the message.

**To Santana: Of course I do. So was that a yes? B X**

I walked into the cafeteria and looked to see if I could make out Brittany. I saw her at a table by herself. She was staring intently at her phone, waiting for a reply. I smiled at how cute she looked. I grabbed a sandwich and typed out another message.

**To Brittany: Turn around. **

I approached her table and saw a look of confusion on her face as she read my message. I walked up behind her as she turned around. We both smiled big but remembered what we had discussed in the car. We didn't kiss each other like we wanted.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Hey. How has your day been so far?" Brittany asked. I sat down next to her and spoke.

"Okay. But I have to say this is the best part of my day. Spending time with you that is." I spoke in a whisper so only Brittany could hear me. I didn't want anyone hearing I what I said as they might start spreading rumours about us. Although those rumours would be true, but that's not the point. Brittany smiled at me but changed the subject.

"Did you see that reporter kid follow Rachel Berry this morning?" Brittany asked while she ate her lunch. I laughed before I spoke.

"Yeah. Rachel said it took her about ten minutes to get rid of him. She told me she had to practically run. I think he might be slightly obsessed with her." I chuckled as I finished. I saw Brittany smile at me and then she looked away quickly.

"Your laugh is so cute." Brittany said quietly. I blushed at her innocent comment and took a bite of my sandwich.

For the rest of lunch we talked about random things and ate our food. I did notice a few people throw me weird glances but I tried my best to not get worried. However after the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson, a girl in a cheerio uniform approached me and Brittany. She had a smirk on her face. She looked at Brittany and then me.

"Hi Brittany. What are doing hanging out with this freak?" Her words hurt. I had spent so long thinking I wasn't normal that to hear somebody say it out loud hurt. I looked at Brittany and saw her clench her fists in anger.

"She is not a freak. If you say that about her again I will fucking kill you." Brittany spoke in a low but menacing voice. I was scared as I had never seen Brittany angry with anyone before. But I was also happy that she was sticking up for me. I looked at the girl and expected to see a look of horror on her face but she was smiling.

"Calm down. I was just saying people like us don't hang out with people like that." The girl said as she pointed at me. "I heard she deliberately walked in front of that car. Just to get attention. She's a stupid bitch; you should stay away from her Brittany if you want to stay at the top of the social pyramid." The girl said with venom laced through her voice. Brittany was about to take a step towards the girl when I stopped her.

"Please. Don't." I grabbed hold of her arm and felt her instantly relax. She stepped back and seemed visibly calmer. She looked at the girl and spoke again one last time.

"Stay away from her, Kelly. If I find you saying mean stuff about her, you'll be sorry." Brittany grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the cafeteria, leaving Kelly standing with a look of terror on her face.

* * *

I got to chemistry late because of the incident in at lunch. But the teacher didn't seem to mind. After chemistry I had gym. But I couldn't participate because of what the doctor said, which I was glad about. I handed a doctor's note to the teacher and she just told me I could do whatever I wanted. So I went to the library for the hour and did some homework that I got earlier on in the day. The bell rung and my first day back at school was over.

I walked to the parking lot and waited by Brittany's car. She told me that she'd take me home as well. I saw her figure in the distance and a smile graced my face. As she came closer I saw a smile on her face and then felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out and read the message.

**To Santana: I really want to kiss you right now. ;) B X**

I instantly felt guilty. I felt bad that she couldn't kiss me because I didn't want anyone finding out at school. I looked up and saw she was standing next to me. She had a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I was just joking. I mean I do want to kiss you. But I don't want you to feel bad or anything." Brittany said quietly, so nobody could hear her. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"It's okay. This is going to be harder than I thought." I said. I wanted to kiss her as well. I didn't realise how hard it was going to be to keep us a secret but I knew that I had to. For now anyway.

"C'mon. I'll drive you home." Brittany said as we both got in the car.

The journey home was silent. I knew that she was upset about my reaction to her text. Also I wanted to talk to her about what happened at lunch but was afraid she might get mad. She pulled on her driveway and switched the engine off.

"Thanks for sticking up for me when that girl said those horrible things." I spoke breaking the silence. I saw Brittany stiffen and she looked like she was remembering what the girl said about me. I reached for hand and rubbed soothing circles on it. It calmed her down before she spoke.

"You don't have to thank me. I did it because none of the things she said were true. You're an amazing person Santana. I really like you and I couldn't let her say those things about her." Brittany said as she pulled me into her for a sweet kiss. Brittany broke the kiss and spoke again. "Did you want to come in?" She said gesturing to her house.

"I'd love to." I said as we walked hand in hand to her front door.

Today had its positives and negatives but the best thing about it was Brittany was by side understanding and sticking up for me. I didn't feel like I could fall harder for the girl. But today proved that I was falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

* * *

Please review! :D


	23. Tickle Fights

**A/N:**Hey guys! Thanks to those who follow, read, review and favorite this story. Have a good new years and I'll see you in 2013. :)

Disclaimer:I don't own glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Tickle Fights**

Brittany opened the front door with her left hand as she was holding my hand with her right. It worked well as I was left handed and she was right handed. It felt amazing holding her hand. It was a simple gesture really, but it felt anything but simple. It made electric currents run through my body, that is in a good way- not an I just got electrocuted kind of way. It made my heart beat ten times to the dozen. But most of all holding her hand felt like a promise. A promise that she cared about me, that she would never intentionally hurt me, that she would always protect me. A promise that whatever happened she would be there for me, for us.

Maybe I was reading too much into it. But I couldn't help that I hoped she thought the same things as me. She made feel like nobody has ever made me feel. It scares the shit out of me but it also leaves a happy buzzy feeling inside. Every time I look at her I linger on her features a little too long.

When I look at her ocean blue eyes, I don't just see the colour, I see happiness, hope, joy, so many emotions, and her eyes are like the windows to her soul. When I look at them I find myself getting drawn in, like a whirlpool, I look at her and see all the things that she doesn't say and all the things that she's too scared to say. I see affection and I wonder if she knows why I stare at her for long periods of time. It's not because she attractive, which she most certainly is, it's not because she's got spinach stuck in her teeth- which she doesn't by the way. It's so much deeper than the physical things.

I want to memorise everything about her. The way her nose scrunches up when she sneezes, the sparkle she has in her eyes when she's up to no good, the way her smile can light up a whole room, the way she get's embarrassed so easily. I want to memorise all of those things because she fascinates me. I've never paid this much attention to one person. It feels weird. A good weird but nonetheless weird.

I know that whenever she looks at me I feel alive. I know that when she kisses me I feel happiness. I know that when she talks she has my complete attention. I know that when she laughs I'll laugh with her because just hearing her laugh makes me smile. I know that she is special to me. I know that I love her. I know that I'm in love with her. I know that it scares me. I know that I can't tell her yet. I know that if she doesn't feel the same I'll be heartbroken. I know that she really likes me, but she might not love me. I know that we need to take our relationship slow. I know all of these things, that's why I won't tell her how deep my feelings are for her, I'll wait until I'm ready to say it out loud and when she's ready to hear them. I don't care how long it takes, because I am never going to let her go.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brittany asked me which breaks me out of my thoughts. I now realise that I was staring at her for quite a while. I also notice that we're actually inside her house now.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied and Brittany looks like she doesn't believe me.

"It's just you were staring at me for about ten minutes..." Brittany explained. I turn a light pink at her words. I cleared my throat and tried to think of what to say.

"I was just thinking." I said. I mean it was the truth but it wasn't really an answer. I know by the questioning look on her face that she wants more.

"What were you thinking about?" Brittany asked. There's no pressure behind her words. She's just genuinely interested.

"You." I said simply. Brittany looked at the floor with a small smile on her face.

"Why?" her question shocked me. Does she think that I shouldn't think about her? Does she think that she doesn't deserve it?

"Because you fascinate me." I lifted her chin so she would look at me as I spoke. "You amaze me with your kindness and protectiveness. You make me speechless whenever you look at me. You make me feel special." I see a few tears appear in her eyes.

"You are special, Santana." Brittany leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss and can't explain how this just feels so right. The kiss is slow but it shows that she really means what she says. I'm the first one to pull back and I rest my forehead against hers.

"Thank you." I say in almost a whisper. Brittany smiled and took hold of my other hand as she swung our hands back and forth. This made me giggle and Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"You're too cute." I said and pinched her cheeks baby style. I saw a devilish grin appear on her face and knew I was in trouble.

"You're gonna pay for that." Brittany said playfully. I didn't know what she was going to do but I did know that she had a mischievous look about her.

I felt her extend her fingers and they reached for my sides. As soon as she started to tickle me I ran. We were currently just by the front door, so I ran upstairs, I couldn't exactly remember where everything was in Brittany's house but I'd only been here once. I heard laughter behind me – Brittany was following me. I ran into the first room that I came to. It was the bathroom. It was big and I realised that I couldn't get out if she was on the other side of the door. I knew I was trapped. So when the door opened and Brittany walked in with a smug look on her face I knew she had won.

"I could have been on the toilet." I said trying to avert Brittany's attention from tickling me. I knew this strategy might not work. But it was worth a try. I am the worst person in the world to be tickled. I am really ticklish and once she finds that out I know she won't stop.

"And?" Brittany teased. She walked closer into the room, essentially closer to me. I knew she was enjoying this game. She was definitely having fun.

"Well you just burst in and you could have seen stuff." I replied as a blush covered my cheeks. I know realised that this idea wasn't exactly the best. I got easily embarrassed and I had just practically walked into this one. Brittany took another step closer to me as I audibly gulped waiting for her response.

"I don't care." Brittany said. I was confused as to what she 'didn't care about'. But then I turned an even darker shade of red. I felt as if my face was on fire. I was sure that Brittany could see me blushing, even on my tan skin. I knew what she was trying to say. It made me feel scared but happy at the same time.

"What?" I said realising that this tactic had stopped her from tickling me yet. But then I thought how stupid I was as I was effectively making her say it.

"I want to tickle you." What Brittany said shocked me. I thought she thought what I was thinking- if that makes sense. But I was obviously the only one with my mind in the gutter. However she could have been thinking the same thing as me, I didn't know.

"So you would have tickled me even if I was on the toilet?" I asked slightly amused. Brittany walked closer to me and I now realised that we were within touching distance.

"Yes." Brittany replied. I was momentarily paralysed and I didn't move as Brittany took her chance and started to tickle my sides. I squealed and I tried to move away from her but realised that I had nowhere to go. I was trapped in between Brittany and the wall.

"AAAHHH!" I screeched as she carried on tickling me. I saw a smirk on her face as she continued to attack me. "Please Stop!" I swear if she kept tickling me I was going to wet myself and that would be pretty embarrassing.

"No." Brittany replied as she kept on tickling me. I was now screaming with laughter as her fingers dug into my sides. I was hunched over and was breathless. I kept trying to move a little, but I didn't get out of her grasp for long. Brittany moved closer to me so I couldn't escape her tickling-essentially pinning me against the wall. My breath hitched as she looked at my face and stopped tickling me. Our faces were only inches apart when we heard noises outside the door.

"I'll make dinner soon. Do you know where Brittany is?" Brittany froze, as did I, when we heard her mom's voice on the other side of the door. However as soon as we realised how this would look if her mom came in now we quickly moved away from each other.

"No, but her car's on the drive so she should be home."We heard Brittany's dad say.

"Okay, it's just she isn't in her room or downstairs. I don't know where she is..." Mrs Pierce trailed off as she opened the door, walked in and saw me and Brittany standing in the bathroom looking slightly flustered and embarrassed.

* * *

Please Review :D


	24. Questions

**A/N:**Hey guys! Happy new year! I hope you're still enjoying this story. Thanks to those who read, follow, favorite and review this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Questions**

I looked at Mrs Pierce and saw confusion etched on her face. She stood still by the door, staring at me and Brittany. She probably had a lot of questions. I knew I would if I found my daughter and her 'friend' in the bathroom looking rather flustered. But I couldn't tell what those questions were-as I'm not a mind reader.

Then out of the corner of my eye I glanced at Brittany who was, not so surprisingly, bright red. She looked deeply embarrassed and I thought I saw worry flash through her eyes. I was worried as well, as to what her mom would say. Although it wasn't like she had actually caught us doing anything. It was just a little bit weird and it didn't help that nobody had said a word.

"I'm going to pick up Poppy from her friend's house. I won't be long." I heard Mr Pierce shout from downstairs. I looked back to Mrs Pierce and noticed that she still hadn't moved. I heard the front door click shut; that was when the elder woman snapped out of her trance and stepped closer into the room. I held my breath as she looked at me and Brittany.

Mrs Pierce opened her mouth a few times and then closed it again. I could see that she was clearly struggling with what she wanted to say. The silence was unsettling and prolonged. I could hear the ticking of a clock that was hung on the wall. I heard a car alarm in the distance. I could hear my heart beating at a rapid pace and wouldn't be surprised if Mrs Pierce and Brittany could hear it as well.

"Hello Santana." Mrs Pierce broke the silence. "I didn't know you would be here." She coolly stated.

It was an odd conversation really. It felt extremely awkward. I could think of many other things that she could have said like 'What the hell are you two doing?' or 'Why are you _both_ in the bathroom?' or 'Why do you both look flustered?'

I tried to think of something to say but I couldn't seem to open my mouth. Luckily Brittany spoke up. I looked at her and thanked her silently.

"Well I drove her home and I thought it would be rude if I didn't invite her in. So I did. I invited her in. Then she just sort of stood there for about ten minutes staring at me..."_What was she doing?_ I thought. Brittany was rambling and It looked like she was about to out us to her mom.

I blushed bright red and then risked a look at Mrs Pierce she looked amused at her daughter and when she caught my eye she winked at me. Yes my girlfriend's mom just winked at me. But it wasn't a creepy kind of I-want-to-get-in-your-pants kind of wink. It was a I-know-what-effect-you-have-on-my-daughter kind of wink. I was starting to get confused by thinking about winks and what they meant, so I didn't realise that Brittany had actually continued talking.

"...so I asked her why and she told me all these amazing things that she thought about me. She told me I make her feel special." I looked at Brittany this time and saw she looked like she was dreaming and she didn't realised what she was actually saying. "Then I kissed her. It made me feel safe and happy." _I can't believe she just said that!_ I looked at her mom and saw she had a smirk on her face. Almost like she knew something that we didn't. But I didn't have time to question it as Brittany grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked at our hands, they perfectly fit together and I involuntarily smiled.

"I wanted her to know she means the world to me. I couldn't say it so I kissed her. Then I took hold of her hands and swung them. She told me I was cute and that was when I started to run after her and tickle her. She ran into the bathroom and I tickled her. Then we heard voices as we were about kiss and broke apart. Then you came-"Brittany stopped talking abruptly.

I looked at Brittany as she dropped my hand from hers. I missed the contact instantly. Brittany looked scared and she had tears in her eyes. She had finally snapped out of her dreamlike state and realised what she had just said. She had just outed us to her mom. When we both weren't ready for anyone else to know.

"Santana are you staying for dinner?" Mrs Pierce said changing the subject. I looked at her with confusion, as to why she hadn't said anything about what her daughter had just told her. But she wasn't giving me a disgusted look and she smiled at me. So she didn't seem too shocked, although she hadn't said anything.

I still hadn't answered. I didn't know whether Brittany would want me stay or not. I looked at her and saw that she still looked worried. I so badly wanted to reach for her hand and comfort her, but I didn't know how she would react. Based on her reaction earlier I doubted she would appreciate my gesture.

However, as the first tear rolled down her cheek I couldn't bare not doing anything. So I moved closer to her and wiped away the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"It's okay."I whispered as I looked into her eyes.

She didn't say anything but she just stared back at me with worry in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and traced soothing patterns on it as I turned to look at Mrs Pierce.

The elder woman had a genuine smile on her face. I realised now that she had just witnessed me comforting Brittany. I didn't see any resentment on her face. I saw adoration.

"I'll be downstairs. Dinner won't take too long." Mrs Pierce explained as she turned and left the room.

I felt Brittany tremble as sobs racked through her body. I pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, in an effort to calm her down.

I was honestly shocked at Brittany's reaction to her mom finding out. I thought that, maybe, she wouldn't be scared about her finding out. I mean when she spoke about it in the park, just yesterday, she didn't sound too apprehensive.

I thought Brittany was the strong one and I was the, well, weak one. I thought about how she got angry at that cheerio at school today. She wasn't afraid to defend me. I knew that her mom hadn't said anything, so she wasn't upset about that. _But what was she upset about?_ I wondered.

* * *

About five minutes later Brittany had calmed down enough to talk. We were still in the bathroom, sitting on the floor. I had my arm around her shoulders as she leaned into me. I looked at her and felt a sense of joy. I knew this wasn't exactly a joyous occasion. But having her in my arms made me feel...loved.

"I'm sorry." Brittany's voice was hoarse from the crying. I looked into Brittany's eyes trying to understand why she was apologising to me.

"Why are you apologising?" I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"For everything I just told my mom." Brittany answered.

"I'll be honest." I started. I saw worry flash through Brittany's eyes. "I was a little shocked and scared that you said all of that. But then I saw that your mom didn't look annoyed or angry. Now I don't know what she thinks about it, but I think you need to talk to her about it. She knows that we're not just friends now and I think you have a lot to talk about with her."

I meant those words honestly. I just hoped Brittany understood that I wasn't upset with her.

"I don't what happened. I saw that she was looking at you and I just wanted to divert her attention. I didn't really think of what I was going to say. It just sort of came out. I think you're right. I do have to talk to her." Brittany explained what was going through her mind earlier on.

"So do you want me to stay for dinner?" I asked in a light tone of voice. Brittany just laughed softly and smiled at me. I guess that's a yes.

* * *

Half an hour later I was sitting at the Pierce's table. I looked to my left where Brittany was seated. I was secretly holding her hand underneath the table. I felt her squeeze my hand and smiled. Nobody could see our hands, which I think put us both at ease.

"Santana!" I heard a high pitched scream. I looked towards the sound and saw Poppy, Brittany's little sister, standing there with a big smile on her face. "Why didn't you tell me Santana was here daddy?" The little girl with a pout on her face asked Mr Pierce.

"I didn't know she was here." Mr Pierce said. He looked at me and smiled. Relieved I smiled back. I didn't know if Brittany's mom had told him what had happened.

Neither I nor Brittany had spoken to her mom yet. We had come downstairs and watched TV until Mrs Pierce told us that dinner was ready. So we didn't know how she was feeling about the revelation.

"Hi Poppy!" I greeted the little girl with as much enthusiasm as she had me. Poppy ran up to me and tugged on my top. I looked down at her. "Yes?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I have a hug?" The little girl asked shyly. I nodded and pulled her into a hug. I looked up and saw Brittany's parents looking at Brittany. I turned my head to look at Brittany and saw she was looking at me with a smile on her face. I realised her parents had smiles on their faces as well. I didn't know why.

"Let her go now Poppy." Mr Pierce gently scolded. The little girl reluctantly let go of me and huffed at her dad. "Sit down Poppy." Mr Pierce instructed to the chair that opposite me. Poppy did as she was told but she had an adorable pout on her face. _That girl is so damn cute!_ I thought. _Just like her sister _I added mentally, as an afterthought.

Mr Pierce sat next to Poppy, opposite Brittany, whilst Mrs Pierce came in with our food. She was carrying mashed potatoes, veggies and chicken. My stomach gurgled at the smell of the food and this was when I realised how hungry I was.

I heard Poppy giggling so I looked at her. She was pointing at me whilst she was in a fit of hysterics. "What are you laughing at?" I asked genuinely curious. But she didn't answer my question she just kept laughing and pointing at me.

"It's rude to point, sweetie. Leave Santana alone." Mrs Pierce instructed the little girl. Poppy looked at her mom nodded and tried to stifle her giggles.

I really didn't know what she found so funny. Until she spoke.

"Your tummy sounded like a bear!" Poppy explained as she pointed at me. So all of her laughing was at my stomach churning. I loved how little kids found minor things hilarious. I smiled back at her.

Mrs Pierce gave us our food and I thanked her as she passed me my plate. She smiled in return and it didn't feel awkward.

I still had hold of Brittany's hand and I felt her squeeze my hand as her mom started to speak. I knew she was nervous as to what her mom might say. However, I thought that the elder pierce wouldn't speak about now.

"So Santana, Brittany's spoken a lot about you. But I'd like to get you know you a bit better. May I ask you some questions?" Mrs Pierce looked at me as she spoke. I felt Brittany's hand tighten around mine and took a quick look at her, but she had her eyes downcast as she ate some chicken.

"Sure." I replied. I took a sip of water and waited for her interrogation. NO- I meant questions, obviously. But seriously I was a little nervous as to what she was going to ask me.

I looked around at Poppy and Mr Pierce and saw that they were in a heated conversation about Poppy not eating her veggies. They hadn't noticed what was going on.

"Do you know what job you want to do when you grow up?" Mrs Pierce asked. I thought that wasn't a bad question but Brittany still had a vice like grip on my hand.

"Something in music. I like singing although I'm not that good at it. But I really enjoy playing instruments." I replied. I felt Brittany's grip loosen and I looked at her- she looked like she wanted to say something. She hadn't spoken since we were in the bathroom and to be honest I was getting a bit worried about her.

"Santana has an amazing voice." Brittany said as she looked at her mother. I smiled at Brittany's words and was staring at her until I saw Mrs Pierce smirking at me. I felt myself blush and took another bite of food.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Mrs Pierce asked several minutes later.

"Not really. I like to sing as I've said. I like reading but I'm not sure if that's a hobby." I replied. I thought she must think I'm weird. But my look on her face she looked amused.

"Do you have to interrogate our guest?" Mr Pierce asked his wife. He had just noticed that I was currently undergoing questions. Poppy looked at her mom as well. She looked confused.

"What's happening?" Poppy asked innocently. I looked at the little girl and smiled.

"I'm not interrogating her. I'm making sure she won't lead Brittany astray. I'm just asking her some simple questions." Mrs Pierce replied seriously. I wondered whether she really thought I would be a bad influence to her daughter. But then she smirked at me again and I knew she was joking.

"If mommy gets to ask you questions can I ask you one?" Poppy questioned. I looked at her and realised she was sitting further in her chair. She looked like she couldn't wait to get to ask me a question.

"Of course you can Poppy." I replied with a smile. I looked quickly at Brittany and saw she had finished her food. Mr Pierce and Mrs Pierce still had some food left but they looked up as Poppy asked me a question.

"Why are you and Brittany holding hands under the table?" Poppy questioned.

I instantly felt Brittany let go of my hand. I saw Mrs Pierce smirking at me. I looked at Mr Pierce and saw confusion on his face. They were all looking at me expecting an answer and I didn't know what to say.

* * *

Please review! :D


	25. I'm your daughter's girlfriend

**A/N:**Hi guys! As usual I'd like to thank those who follow,favorite,read and review this story.

Disclamier:I don't own glee. If I did Brittana wouldn't have broken up!

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: I'm your daughter's girlfriend**

Oh shit. This is not good. This is possibly one of the most awkward moments in my life. My mind is reeling a million different thoughts, but none of them are positive. I don't know what to say. I don't know if I should tell the pierce's the truth. I don't know if Brittany thinks I should. I don't know how they will react. I don't know whether they will be disgusted or happy for us. I don't know if I can handle anymore rejection from people I honestly care about.

I looked at Poppy, who asked _that_ question, she's sitting there patiently waiting for an answer. She doesn't seem to realise the consequences of her words. She doesn't understand how everything will change now, for both Brittany and I. She doesn't realise all of these things because she just asked a question. She's a kid who just thought of a question and asked it. She didn't mean it accusatory; she just asked an innocent question that was in her mind. But the problem with kid's questions is they mean a lot more to adults than they do to kids.

Then I risked a chance at looking at Mr Pierce. He had long forgotten the food on his plate as the events of this evening unfolded. His brows her furrowed in confusion, his hands were still holding onto the knife and fork. He looked like he was in pause mode. As for the several minutes I looked at him he didn't blink or move at all. I couldn't really tell what his was reaction would be. He didn't look annoyed, just confused.

It felt like it had been a long amount of time in which was consumed by silence. Nobody made a sound. All that could be heard was people breathing, kids playing in the street and the odd car door slamming. It was unsettling to say the least.

I still couldn't manage to answer the question, so I studied Mrs Pierce's face. I was shocked by the look on her face. She wasn't angry. She was smirking, actually smirking. _Why was she smirking?_ I thought. I mean sure she had already kind of knew that I and her daughter weren't exactly just friends, earlier on from the bathroom incident. But this just added more truth to what Brittany told her.

I looked at her again and saw her smirk turn into a smile. A genuine smile. A smile that said she was okay with us. But I still wasn't sure if that smile really meant what I thought it meant-if that makes sense. I thought maybe she was just trying to be nice or possibly break the tension.

Finally, I had looked at the entire Pierce's to gauge their reactions to the question, apart from one-Brittany.

I looked to my left. Brittany was looking down at her plate. I could see under the table and saw that she was wringing her hands. She was nervous. I so badly wanted to reach for her hand but I knew by her dropping our hands, that wasn't such a good idea. I saw a few tears appear in her eyes.

The only word to describe how Brittany looked was broken. She looked so afraid and upset about what her parents reactions were going to be. If this was how she reacted to her sister's questions I couldn't begin to imagine how she would cope if her parents aren't accepting.

There must have been about ten minutes silence now. I wanted somebody else to say something but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Also by now all of the Pierce family were looking at me to answer the question, including Brittany who still had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say." I spoke into the eerily silence. It was the truth.

I mean as a kid you get taught what to say when you go to see an elderly relative, or when you have to say please and thank you. But nobody ever told me what to say to my girlfriend's parents when they my girlfriend's sister asks us why we're holding hands. No they leave that one out of the parent handbook.

"So are you going to ask my question?" Poppy queried. She had a hopeful smile on her face. I thought if only it was just as simple as she made it out to be. But it wasn't.

"Poppy go up to your room." Mr Pierce spoke for the first time. He didn't exactly sound thrilled or angry. His voice was neutral-he wasn't giving anything away.

"But we haven't had desert yet and Santana hasn't answered my question." The little girl protested. She pouted at her dad, which I would have found cute if the circumstances were different.

"No excuses go now missus." Mr Pierce told Poppy. Poppy looked at me and smiled. She then looked at Brittany and spoke.

"Why are you crying?" Poppy asked Brittany worried. Her smile instantly fell from her face as she realised that her sister was upset. I hadn't noticed that Brittany's tears had started to spill down her cheeks until now.

"Hey, honey, don't cry. Everything's going to be fine." I spoke quietly to Brittany as I wiped away her tears. It could be considered a brave move as Mr Pierce still didn't really know what was happening. But in that moment all that mattered to me was making sure Brittany was okay.

"Brittany please don't cry." Poppy said as she walked towards Brittany and hugged her. Well tried to her hug at least, as Brittany was a lot taller than her. My heart broke at the younger girl comforting her big sister.

"I'm fine. If you go upstairs I'll read you a story before you go to bed." Brittany spoke quietly. Poppy pulled back from the hug and looked into her sister's eyes. She didn't say anything she just stared at her. "Honestly I'm fine." Brittany repeated.

"Okay." Poppy said. She turned to look at me before she spoke. "Santana?"

"Yes, Poppy." She looked like she wanted to ask another question.

"I think if you hold Brittany's hand again she'll stop crying." Poppy said before she disappeared upstairs.

Total silence.

But my mind was nothing but silent. I thought about Brittany crying, the sweet interaction with her sister, the words Poppy had just said to me. I thought about everything.

Brittany's parents hadn't said another word. Mr Pierce looked even more confused than he did already and Mrs Pierce had a few tears in her eyes but she still managed to smile at me.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's happening here?" Mr Pierce said to no-one in particular. Nobody answered. "Brittany can you please tell what's going on?" Mr Pierce said as he looked at Brittany who had stopped crying by now.

She had stopped crying because I was holding onto her hand. I took her sister's advice and it worked. She didn't squirm away from my touch which I thought she might have. In fact by the vice like grip she had on my hand it felt like she never wanted to let me go.

"I think we should give Santana and Brittany a minute to themselves." Mrs Pierce spoke for the first time since Poppy had asked the question. She looked at her husband and motioned for them to step inside the kitchen.

"I'm not going anywhere." Mr Pierce replied firmly. "I want to know what the fuck is happening." Mr Pierce yelled. It shocked all of us, especially Brittany who had tears streaming down her face. I felt her hand tighten around mine even more. I squeezed her hand as a silent 'I'm here for you'.

"There's no need to shout or swear for that matter, Andrew." Mrs Pierce stared intensely at her husband. I was glad she had spoken because I definitely couldn't speak. "It's okay." She whispered in Brittany's ear. Brittany looked at her shocked. I saw Mrs Pierce grab Brittany's other hand and Brittany stopped crying.

Mr Pierce seemed to listen to his wife's words. He took several minutes to calm himself down. It was a tense few minutes, between Brittany gripping my hand, which was starting to go numb, and an eerie silence.

"Sorry." Mr Pierce apologised as he looked at his daughter. "Was your sister right?" Mr Pierce referred to the little girl's earlier question. He was asking if we were holding hands.

"Yes." Brittany answered. I don't think Mr Pierce realised that we were holding hands again but if he did he didn't say anything.

"Why?" Mr Pierce asked in a calm voice. He was maintaining eye contact with Brittany and hadn't yet looked at me.

Brittany opened her mouth a few times but no words came out. I wanted to answer for her but I knew she had to do this by herself. However, a different voice spoke.

"Brittany, look at me." Mrs Pierce said in a soothing tone. Brittany looked at her mom before she continued speaking. "I know everything." What does she mean? I thought. I saw confusion in Brittany's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brittany tried. But I think we had both realised that her mom knew that we are dating. What with the bathroom incident and probably suspicions she might have.

"Can you just answer me?" Mr Pierce said bringing everybody's attention back to him.

I saw Mrs Pierce squeeze her daughter's hand and I did the same. Mrs Pierce caught my eye again and smiled. I smiled back pleased that she seemed to be okay with us.

"I'm going to tell you, but can you promise to not shout again?" Brittany asked her dad.

"Yes."Mr Pierce replied. He still looked confused.

"I'm different. I'm not like other people. I feel different things." Brittany explained. She paused and looked at her dad. "Girls are supposed to just like boys. Girls are supposed to just want to be with boys. But I don't just like boys. I like girls as well as boys. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Brittany asked her dad.

I was amazed at how calm and strong Brittany sounded as she spoke. I didn't expect her to actually to be able to talk to her dad about this. She is such a brave person.

"So you're ..." Mr Pierce trailed off. I didn't know if he understood what Brittany was trying to tell him or whether he just didn't want to say the actual words out loud.

"I'm bisexual." Brittany said as she looked at her dad probably hoping he would be okay with it.

"So you're attracted to girls as well as guys?" Mr Pierce asked for confirmation. Brittany nodded. Mr Pierce looked between me and Brittany. He looked at Brittany with acceptance but when he looked at me he looked confused. He was probably wondering what I had to do with all of this.

I squeezed Brittany's hand as a sign for her to know that I was okay with her telling him. She turned to look at me and smiled. It felt like we were in a world of our own-if only for a few seconds. I smiled back and saw out of the corner of my Mrs Pierce smiling at both of us with a proud look on her face.

"What has Santana got to do with this?" Mr Pierce asked, still in a calm voice.

"Santana's an amazing person. She makes me laugh. She's such a kind person who cares about loads of things. She makes me feel so many things. I feel happy when I'm with her." Brittany looked at her dad who still had a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you trying to say?" Mr Pierce questioned Brittany, as he quickly looked at me.

"I'm your daughter's girlfriend." I suddenly blurted out. _What the hell am I doing?_ I thought.

I looked at Mr Pierce to find him with his mouth open. I then turned to Mrs Pierce who had an amused expression on his face. Before I could say anything Brittany spoke.

"We're dating." Brittany confirmed. As she said this she looked into my eyes. I literally melted at her openness and partially the fact that she didn't seem mad with me for blurting that out.

"Dating." Mr Pierce said. He looked at us in shock. "You two?" He questioned, pointing to us, more to himself than anyone else.

"Is that ok?" Brittany asked in a weaker voice than she had previously.

For a few minutes Mr Pierce stared at me. I was scared as he never took his eyes from me. I couldn't tell if he was okay with it or not. By now his face was unreadable.

"Of course it is. We want you to be happy. That's all that matters to us, Brittany." Mrs Pierce answered on behalf of her husband.

"Thanks mom." Brittany squealed as she pulled her mom in for a hug. Mrs Pierce smirked before she spoke again.

"Although I have to admit I kind of had a hunch about you two. Ever since you couldn't stop talking about Santana." Mrs Pierce told us as we both blushed.

Meanwhile Mr Pierce was sitting there watching us, just staring.

"Please say something dad." Brittany almost pleaded. I saw tears appear in her eyes at the thought of her dad not accepting us.

"I'm shocked." Mr Pierce said as he looked at Brittany. "But I agree with your mom. If Santana makes you happy then that's fine. I just want you to be happy." Mr Pierce got up and gave Brittany a hug. "I'll love you no matter what Brittany." Mr Pierce whispered in her ear. Brittany smiled at him and pulled out of the hug.

"Do your parents know about you two?" Mrs Pierce asked several moments later.

"Yes. I told my mom and my dad found out." I told the elder woman. I felt Brittany squeeze my hand as Mrs Pierce spoke again.

"How did they take it?" Mrs Pierce asked. I looked at Brittany and then at her mom and felt tears come to my eyes at thinking about my dad's reaction.

"My mom took it really well. But my dad..." I couldn't finish that sentence. I felt tears run down my face and Brittany pulled me into a hug. She held me tight and whispered comforting words in my ear. I sobbed into her neck and completely broke down.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Santana. That's awful. If you ever want to talk about anything, you can talk to us if you want."Mrs Pierce said as she held onto my hand. Mr Pierce nodded in agreement at his wife's statement

I had calmed down by now and I wasn't crying anymore. Brittany had told her mom what my dad had said to me, as I couldn't do it. Brittany's parents had listened intently to what she told them.

"Thank you so much." I said as Mrs Pierce pulled me into a hug.

I looked around at the Pierce family and realised I didn't just have my in my corner –accepting me and protecting me. I know had three more people who are there for me.

"You said you would read me a story." A little voice spoke. Poppy was in her jim-jams walking towards us in the front room. "I've been waiting for ages." Poppy pouted at Brittany.

"It's only been half an hour." Mrs Pierce told her daughter around a giggle at the girl's attitude.

Poppy walked up to her sister and looked at her expectantly. I saw Brittany bend down to the younger girl's level and Poppy whispered something in her ear. I didn't hear what she said. But Brittany laughed and Poppy looked sweetly at me.

"Poppy wants you to read the story to her as well." Brittany told me. I smiled at the little girl as me and Brittany held onto poppy's hands as we walked to her bedroom. Brittany quickly pecked me on the cheek as we were walking up the stairs and we both beamed smiles at each other.

* * *

"I like you Santana."Poppy said as we tucked her in and sat down on either side with book between us.

"I like you too Poppy." I told the little girl. I saw Brittany looking at me and her sister with her smile on her face.

"I think Brittany likes you as well, she never stops talking about you." Poppy whispered in my ear. I smiled at her words.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked the little girl. Poppy nodded looking excited. "I like Brittany a lot." I whispered in the girl's ear. Poppy giggled and smiled.

I looked at Brittany and saw a confused, yet, cute look on her face. She hadn't heard what we were talking about. I looked again at Poppy. I didn't know whether she read into my words and realised that me and Brittany were dating. But I was glad she liked me.

"Brittany!" Poppy said trying to get her sister's attention. Brittany looked at her sister waiting for her to continue. "Santana said she likes you, a lot." Poppy spoke so I could hear what she said as well.

"You said you could keep secrets!" I playfully scolded Poppy. Poppy laughed and looked pleased with herself.

"We better start reading its way past your bed time." Brittany said as she read the first line of the book Poppy had chosen.

I smiled at two of my favourite girls and read the next line as Brittany looked at me with a smile on her face.

* * *

Please review!


	26. Red

**A/N:**Hi guys! Thanks to those who follow,favorite,read and review this story it means a lot**. **Sorry for any grammer mistakes**.**

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Red **

As dawn broke the sun shone brightly through the window. The brightness of the sun woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked by my surroundings. I looked around the room and saw a pale pink colour on the wall, stuffed toy animals scattered everywhere and a girl looking at me with a cute look on her face. It took me several minutes until I figured out where I was-Poppy's room.

My brain finally started to work and I remembered the events of yesterday. I recalled Brittany's parents finding out about us, I remember them listening Brittany telling them my dad's reaction, but most importantly I remember them accepting Brittany and I.

I must have fallen asleep after we read the book to Poppy. I thought as to why I was still at the Pierce's the next morning. I noticed that Poppy was still softly snoozing. She was in between me and Brittany but had hold of my hand. I smiled at this and heard a soft chuckle come from the other girl.

I looked at Brittany who was smiling and was staring lovingly into my eyes. I smiled back at her as our eyes locked on each other. It felt like we were the only two in the room and that her sister wasn't sleeping peacefully next to us.

"I think she likes you." Brittany said quietly whilst pointing to her younger sister.

"She's a great kid." I replied, never braking eye contact with Brittany.

Before I knew what was happening Brittany leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. She pulled back and grinned at my confused but happy expression. I turned a light shade of pink, slightly worried that Poppy might have woken up and seen us kiss.

"Why has Santana gone red?"Poppy asked innocently as she sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes. Damn! I bet she saw us. I feel so embarrassed. I looked at Brittany and saw a smirk on her face. Oh no that look was not good. I know that look- trouble.

"I don't know." Brittany said looking at me with a devilish grin. "Why _have_ you gone red?" Brittany asked although she already knew the answer.

"I-I-..."I stammered, not knowing what to say. I blushed again as I felt Brittany kiss my cheek. My mouth gaped open as Poppy was fully awake now and was looking at us questioningly.

"That's why she was red." Brittany told her sister with a smirk. I looked at Brittany with surprise and was about say something when Poppy spoke.

"Why did you get embarrassed that Brittany kissed your cheek?" The young girl asked me with curiosity in her eyes.

Well for starters, she kissed me on the lips. Not that its a bad thing. To add to that she kissed me when her sister was sleeping right next to us. I looked back at Poppy trying to think of something to say when Brittany spoke.

"I guess I have that effect on people." Brittany said still grinning. Poppy looked at both of us confused and obviously not knowing what we was going on.

"You two are weird." Poppy told us. Brittany laughed and I chuckled at the small girl who was still looking at us like we were from a different planet.

"Girls, time to get up!" I heard Mrs Pierce yell from downstairs.

I looked at Brittany slightly worried because I didn't know if Mrs Pierce knew that I had stayed over. My mind started burst with thoughts. Would she think something happened between us? Would she be annoyed that I didn't ask her permission to stay over? I was starting to full on panic now.

"Hey calm down." Brittany told me seeing my panic-stricken face. I instantly relaxed as she drew invisible patterns onto my hand.

I started to take deep breaths and calm down as Brittany continued to trace patterns on my hand. I noticed Poppy was staring at me with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" The young Pierce asked me. I smiled at the girl's question.

"Yeah." I answered. But she didn't look convinced.

"When I don't feel okay, mommy gives me a hug." Poppy explained. "Can I give you a hug?" Poppy asked quietly. Brittany let go of my hand as her sister wrapped her arms around my neck. She squeezed me tight before she whispered "Is that better?" I nodded in response.

"Girls, you have an hour before you have to leave." Mrs Pierce said as she walked into Poppy's room. I was still hugging Poppy and didn't notice the elder Pierce smiling at me. I pulled back from the hug when another voice spoke.

"So cute." I turned towards the sound and saw that Brittany was standing next to her mom also looking at me and Poppy with a smile on her face. I blushed, forgetting my earlier panic. However, as I looked at Mrs Pierce my heart started to race at what she would say.

"I didn't mean to stay over. I think I must have fallen asleep once we had finished reading. I promise that I would have asked otherwise. I promise nothing happened between Brittany and me." I rambled on. I saw Brittany blush at the last few words and she directed her gaze from me.

"Brittany why don't you take Poppy downstairs and get some breakfast." Mrs Pierce said looking at her daughter. Oh no this can't be good, if she wants to speak to me alone.

"But mom-" Brittany started to speak but got interrupted by Mrs Pierce staring at her with a stern look on her face. "Poppy lets go." Brittany held her little sisters hand and walked with her to the door. Before they disappeared Brittany looked back with an encouraging but worried smile on her face.

"Don't worry I just want to talk to you." Mrs Pierce assured me as she took a seat on the bed. I nodded still worried about what she was going to say.

"Okay." I voiced, whilst trying to calm down.

"You seem like a lovely girl, Santana." Mrs Pierce started. "I can see how much Brittany likes you and equally how much you like her." The woman said in a knowing tone.

"I do, I mean like her a lot. She's such a unique and special person." I added, almost instinctively. I saw a sparkle in the elder woman's eyes as she looked at me.

"I can see that you care a great deal about my daughter and that you won't hurt her." I nodded along, although it wasn't a question it was just a statement. "I have no doubt that she feels the same about you. I just want to ask you one thing." _But what?_ I thought.

"What do you want to ask me?" I questioned, giving her permission to continue.

"Do you love her?" The question struck me. I wasn't expecting that question. I knew the answer, but I hadn't said it out loud yet. I looked at Mrs Pierce and I knew that I couldn't lie.

"I do." I spoke quietly. Mrs Pierce smiled at me and pulled into a hug. I hugged her back at partly because of her reaction and because she was such a nice person.

I can't believe I just said it aloud. I thought. Alright I didn't exactly say those words, but it was near enough. But I do love her and I couldn't lie about something that makes me feel so happy.

"I knew you stayed last night." Mrs Pierce spoke after we pulled back from the embrace. I quirked an eyebrow at her and she chuckled lightly. "I came to check on Poppy and saw all of you asleep. I phoned your mom and asked if it was alright if you stayed over. She told me it was fine." I sighed relieved.

"That's great, I was so worried." I replied. I hadn't even thought about my mom.

"Come on you better go downstairs before all of the food has gone!" Mrs Pierce joked. She stood up and I followed her to the door.

"Thanks." I spoke with sincerity. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, so I continued. "For being so cool about all of this." I referred to her acceptance of Brittany and me. Mrs Pierce smiled at me in response.

* * *

Half an hour later I was waiting for Brittany to finish getting ready. Brittany's parents had left ten minutes ago as they had work and they asked if Brittany could drop her sister of at school. So I was sitting with Poppy in front of the TV.

Me and Poppy were both dressed and showered. It was just Brittany that was taking so long. My mom had popped round last night and dropped me some fresh clothes. I smiled when I read the note that was attached to a small backpack.

_Santana,_

_Brittany's mom phoned and told me everything that happened yesterday. I'm so proud of you mija, for having the courage to tell her parents that you and Brittany are dating. Anyway I brought you some clothes. I'll see you tomorrow._

_All my love,_

_Mom_

_Xxx_

I was wearing purple jeans, black converse and a black hoodie that had a picture of a dolphin on it. _What can I say I love dolphins! _

"I like your hoodie." The youngest pierce spoke breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you." I replied. Brittany was taking ages in the bathroom; I wondered what she was doing in there. No not like that, mind out of gutter people! "Does your sister always take this long getting ready?" I asked Poppy. The young girl smirked before she answered.

"It's only because you're here. She wants to look pretty for you." Poppy said in a sweet voice. I blushed at the girls words. I wondered how much the girl really knew.

I hadn't talked to Brittany about telling her sister about us yet. Probably because we didn't know that Brittany's parents would find out so soon. But the more Poppy said the more I thought she knew about us.

I could see Poppy was starting to get impatient. She had a slightly annoyed look on her face and was a little red.

"Hurry up Brittany!" Poppy shouted hoping her sister would hear her. The bathroom was upstairs so it would be hard to hear from down here, but that little girl had a set of lungs on her.

"Five more minutes!" Brittany shouted. I looked at Poppy and saw her huff in annoyance.

"Why don't we go and wait in the car." I suggested to the younger girl. We both stood up and grabbed our bags, before finding Brittany's car keys and opening the front door.

* * *

About ten minutes later Brittany came bouncing towards the car and got in. I stopped listening to what Poppy was saying when I looked at Brittany.

_Wow!_ Was all I thought.

I stared at Brittany and saw a smirk appear on her face as she turned the engine on and started to drive. She was obviously pleased with my reaction. She was wearing her cheerio's uniform and today, unlike yesterday, had her blond hair down. She had applied light make-up to her face and she looked truly beautiful.

"It worked." Poppy told her older sister. I looked back at the young girl in confusion as to what she was saying.

I was trying to think what she meant and hadn't realised that we had stopped and were at Poppy's school already. I looked at Brittany who also looked confused.

"What worked?" Brittany asked her sister as she got out of the car, opened her sister's door and waited for her to get out. I could still hear them as the window was down.

"You were taking ages in the bathroom. I mean Santana's impressed. She couldn't take her eyes of you on the way here. I think she thinks you're pretty." Poppy explained as she pointed to me. I blushed deep at the little girl's words.

"I did not take ages in the bathroom. Stop embarrassing me Poppy, you do know Santana can hear you." Brittany told her sister. The little girl looked at me and smiled.

"I know." Poppy grinned as she skipped off into school with her bag swinging from side to side as she moved.

* * *

We spent the drive to school in silence. I took glances at Brittany and smiled every time.

"Poppy has a school play this week- she's the main part. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us." Brittany asked once we had pulled into the school parking lot.

"I'd love to." I replied. Brittany smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I momentarily freaked out that someone could have seen it, but I couldn't see anybody looking our way and we were in the car.

"See you at lunch!" Brittany said as we walked our separate ways to our classrooms.

* * *

So far my second day back at school had gone really quickly. The lessons had flown by and now I was sitting in English waiting for the lesson to start.

"Hi Santana!" I looked up and saw Rachel sitting down in the chair next to me. I smiled at her.

The lesson started and Miss Pillsbury talked about the importance of good structure in essays. I was packing away my stuff once the bell had gone. It was lunch time and I couldn't wait to go see Brittany. I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up.

"I heard some rumours going around." Rachel spoke up, by now most students were out of the classroom.

"What rumours?" I asked, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Well a girl on the cheerio's apparently had a run in with Brittany. Apparently this girl, Kelly I think her name was, she started saying mean stuff about and Brittany told her to back off." Rachel spoke passionately, she really did love gossip.

"Yeah that's true." I replied. I didn't know that other people knew about the confrontation in the cafeteria but it looks like news travels fast around this place.

"So you two are friends?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." I replied. Not wanting to tell her about us as I didn't know if she could keep a secret.

"Just friends?" Rachel questioned with a smirk on her face. I blushed and avoided eye contact with her.

"Yes." I spoke but this time my voice rose as most people's do when they are lying. But Rachel didn't say anything she just smiled at me and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

I walked towards the cafeteria, grabbed a sandwich from the food line and looked for Brittany. I saw her sitting at a table on her own again. As soon as she saw me she smiled and waved me over.

"Hi!" She greeted. I sat opposite her and greeted her. We sat in silence for most of lunch, just eating our food and stealing glances at each other.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Brittany and I put our rubbish in the bin and started to walk out of the cafeteria. As I turned the corner I felt something freezing cold hit my face. It stung my eyes and as it dripped down my face into my mouth it tasted syrupy. I wiped the liquid out of my eyes and saw it was one of those red slushies. I had noticed that slushy machines that were located around McKinley, but I didn't know people threw them at each other.

"See Pierce, you're little friend is a bit of a freak and that's what happens to freaks. So if you don't want that to happen to you stop hanging around with that psycho."A person warned Brittany. It was that Kelly, that girl from the cheerio's who I had seen yesterday.

She walked away and left me and Brittany standing in the hallway with slushy seeping into my clothes.

"That bitch is going to pay for this." Brittany hissed angrily. I looked at her and she instantly softened as she looked at me. "Let's go clean you up." Brittany said as walked with me towards the girl's bathroom.

I knew that this was only the start of something much bigger. I knew that girl would not stop until Brittany was at the bottom of the social ladder. I knew that just by Brittany having lunch with me that she would be seen as a freak. I couldn't help but feel like I was holding Brittany back.

* * *

Please review:D


	27. Bullies

**A/N:**Hey guys!Thanks for the follows,favorites,reviews and for reading this story. Sorry for any grammer mistakes. I'll probably update once every week as I've got exams coming up. I hope you are still enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Bullies **

Bullies. They hurt people, whether it is emotionally or physically. They make a person's life hell. But why? It's commonly known that some people bully because they feel insecure about themselves. They don't like certain things about themselves so they take it out on an innocent person. They don't understand that words hurt. They don't understand that some people are sensitive to what others think about them. They don't realise the damage they can cause.

At some point in every human's life they will say something hurtful to another person. Whether it be something that really affects that person or not. But that's what makes us human- making mistakes that is. It doesn't matter if we mistakes because, in most cases we learn from them and grow stronger. As long as we apologise to other's that we hurt, intentionally or not, it doesn't make it into a big deal. But it's when people don't apologise or keep on making the same mistakes that things escalate.

Bullies usually prey on the underdogs. They target on these people because they're scared. They target these people because they can't or won't fight back. They focus on these people because they will put up with the shit people give them. They don't care how they their actions affect others.

All people have secrets. Something they don't want anybody else to know about. Even bullies have secrets. These secrets can be used against them. They can be used to show them that bullying people is never okay.

Something that started out as the occasional harsh word or jibe, can lead to bigger problems. Bullies can make people feel little about themselves. The victim may start to believe what the bully says about them. They start to feel depressed or lonely. In the worse cases they may think about suicide. But in the best cases people can overcome the hurt that is caused by the bullies. There are things that help them counselling or support from friends and family.

In the end bullies never win.

* * *

"Hey how was your day?" My mom asked me as I walked in the front door. She was sitting in the couch in the front room reading over some paperwork. She looked at me as I collapsed in a pile next to her.

"Not great." I mumbled.

To be honest that was a mere understatement. Today was –for lack of a better word-crap. Well I suppose the only bad bit was the whole being slushied thing, but after that it kinda brought my mood down. I only had two more lessons after that which wasn't too bad. But the feeling of knowing that Brittany could be slushied just because we are friends is hard to deal with.

"Do you want to talk about it?" My mom questioned after a while. She had put her papers on the coffee table and had a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah." I said and begin the story of my horrific day at school.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_The halls were pretty much deserted as I walked to the girl's bathroom with Brittany. I shivered as I suddenly felt the coldness that came along with being slushied. I never thought that one of those drinks could be used as a weapon, I guess I was wrong. Now I think about it they should come with a warning saying 'Stings like hell when thrown in face!". Okay maybe I was being a bit dramatic but I think people have to actually be slushied to understand the pain I'm going through right now. Yep that definitely sounded ridiculous and dramatic!_

"_I'm so sorry Santana." Brittany spoke and broke me out of my thoughts. I looked at her incredulous wondering what _she_ could possibly be sorry for._

"_This wasn't your fault Brittany." I replied as we neared the bathroom door. _

"_But it is." Brittany persisted. I looked at her and saw she looked both sad an angry. I cautiously stepped closer to her, after I had checked the corridor for anybody loitering around. _

"_How is me being slushied by Kelly your fault?" I asked curiously, but slightly annoyed that she was actually thinking that._

"_Because I didn't stop her." Brittany said quietly. I reached out for her hand and took it into my mine. I looked into her eyes before I spoke._

"_You couldn't have stopped her. You didn't know she was going to do that. Neither did I. You have to understand that this isn't your fault." I insisted. I pushed open the door and walked through. Not moments later Brittany followed me._

_I already felt bad and she was just making me feel worse. I already felt like I didn't deserve her, that she would be better of without me, that I was holding her back from so many things. Just by being with her. I tried to rid my mind of those thoughts but it wasn't successful. Also to hear her blaming herself made me blame myself for her thinking that way. _

"_I didn't know she was going to slushy you. But I should have known she wouldn't leave you alone especially after yesterday at lunch. I should have known that she would do something like this. God I'm so stupid!" Brittany yelled the last bit._

"_Look at me." I told her. She didn't so I lifted her chin so our eyes were locked on each other. "Never ever say that about yourself. You might not be the kind of smart people always look for, but you aren't stupid." I saw her eyes flash as if in recognition before she spoke._

"_Okay." She had a small smile on her face, which I mirrored. I felt those negative thoughts leave my mind from earlier as I looked at her. I realised that whether I deserved her or not I wouldn't let anything come between us including my own anxieties._

"_I feel all sticky." I said which earned a giggle from Brittany. _

"_Sit down." Brittany pointed to a stall that was in the corner of the girl's toilets. Why is there a stall in here? I thought. I sat down as Brittany grabbed some paper towels and wet them. "This should help." Brittany used the towels to wipe away the slushy from my face and she used a cup of water to get the slushy that had gotten into my hair. It took about ten minutes for her to clean the slushy away. The whole time I watched her every movement. I watched her as If I would never see again. I watched her with love. I watched her as is if everything she did captivated me._

"_Thanks." I felt much better know with the frozen refreshment gone from my face. But then I felt the dampness of my clothes and sighed. I didn't have a change of clothes as I didn't expect anything like this to happen._

"_I have some clothes that you can borrow." Brittany said as she heard me sigh. _

"_Thank you." I smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek. I saw a faint blush cover her cheeks as she exited the bathroom._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Brittany had come back with some clothes and I had changed into them. I put on a grey hoodie that was too big for me and some black skinny jeans that were a little long. However I was glad that she had extra clothes. She told me she kept some in her car in case she ever needed them. Up until now I would have thought _why?_ But I understood her logic after today's events.

I had then gone to my class being over half an hour late. The teacher asked me why I was late and I told him the truth. What I wasn't expecting was for half the students to burst out in laughter. I quickly sat down at the back of the class and willed myself not cry in front of my peers.

I was relieved when the bell had rung and I sprinted out to the parking lot. I rushed towards Brittany's car and saw she was already sitting in it. We didn't really talk that much on the drive home. I mostly looked out the window and thought about the day's events. I wasn't being hostile towards her; I just didn't feel like talking. We said our goodbyes and she gave me a kiss on the cheek before I walked to my door.

I looked at my mom to see what she would say. I had told her about Kelly, how Brittany cleaned me up and my feelings that I was holding her back. I had told her everything. I was glad that I had because I knew that she would give me honest advice.

"I want you to listen to what I'm about to say, Santana." My mom started. I could see a look of determination on her face. I nodded signalling I was listening. "You need to start believing in yourself more. You need to start believing that you do deserve to be with Brittany. You need to start believing that you aren't holding her back. If you can't believe in those things how do you expect anybody else to."

I contemplated my mom's words. So many thoughts popped into my head. I agreed with what she was saying. It was all true. I had to start believing in those things but, in the back of my mind, I still couldn't help but think that Brittany would be better off without me.

"I know I do and you're right. I just ... what if she finds someone else? What if she realises that I'm not good enough for her? What if she hates me for dragging her down the social ladder?" I said and saw a look of shock on my mom's face.

"This is what I'm talking about, mija. You have to stop thinking like this. Brittany won't leave you. I can see that she cares a lot about you and I'm pretty sure she loves you." I smile at those last few words. _I hope she does _I think. "As for that Kelly girl I think I should go to the school and talk to Principal Figgins about her. She shouldn't be doing those things, its bullying. I won't have her hurting you and I'm sure the school has a no bullying policy."

"No. You can't go to the school that'll just make everything so much worse!"I shouted as her words sunk in. I can't believe she thinks that will stop this. I just have to ignore Kelly and then hopefully she won't slushy me again, although that's probably not very likely. Girls like Kelly don't give up until they get what they want. She obviously wants to hurt me and hurt Brittany in the process.

"Okay, but I want you to promise me one thing." My mom said as she looked me in the eyes. I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Promise me you won't do anything without thinking first. I don't want you getting hurt. But if this gets worse I will go to the school, Santana."

"I promise." I said. It was a compromise for both of us, my mom because she wanted to go to the school anyway, and me as If the bullying did get worse she would still go to the school.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting in bed reading a book when my phone buzzed. I picked up my cell from the bedside cabinet and saw I had a new text message. My face brightened as I saw who it was from.

**To Santana: I just told Poppy you want to come see the play she's in. She's pretty damn excited. I miss you. B X**

I could imagine the look on the little girls face as Brittany told her I would come. I smiled even more. I really like Poppy; she was so sweet whenever I saw her. I texted back a few minutes later.

**To Brittany: Tell Poppy for me that I can't wait to see her kill it! We only saw each other a couple of hours ago, but I have to admit I miss you as well. :)**

I couldn't deny I thought her text cute. I mean I missed her as well and I was extremely glad she felt the same way. My phone buzzed again and I opened the message instantly.

**To Santana: Thanks to you Poppy is running around the house like a lunatic! She said she can't wait to see 'her' Santana. I glared at her for that one. I mean you are not 'hers'. I actually told her that and you won't believe what she said to me! She said 'I'm jealous of her because of the attention you give her'. That is so not true. I mean does she get to kiss you? No. Does she get to hold your hand? No. Anyway I know it's only been a few hours since we saw each other but I still miss you. I miss you to the moon and back. Now I'm thinking about you I really wish I could kiss you. Euuugghh It's so unfair! **

Wow! That is one long text message. I laughed at what she said about Poppy. I mean that kid has got an attitude on her, but she's cute with it. Also I smiled like a goof as Brittany rambled on about how she gets to do with things me that her sister doesn't. I blush slightly at Brittany missing me so much. I'm not normally a sappy person, but Brittany makes me that way. I'm thinking of a reply when I get another text.

**To Santana: Hey so I don't know what you're doing, but I thought maybe I could call you. I probably shouldn't be on the phone as my mom's yelling at me to go to bed but I want to hear your voice. B X**

I smiled at Brittany's text. I still can't understand how she can make me feel so many things in a matter of moments. But I'm not complaining. I scroll through my contacts and wait for a certain blue-eyed blonde to pick up.

"Hello how may I help you?" Brittany said in a faux call centre voice. I chuckled but decided to play along. This could be fun.

"Well, I wanted to talk to somebody specific. She's got the most amazing blue eyes and has a really good sense of humour. Do you know anybody who fits that description?" I managed to speak, but a few chuckles escaped my mouth.

"As matter of fact I do ma'am. If I'm correct she also has an amazing, beautiful girlfriend with an equally wicked sense of humour. Do you know her name?" Brittany asked. I blushed at her compliments before I spoke.

"I'm not that good with names but I can always remember this particular name. Her name's Brittany." I said trying not laugh at the ridiculous of our conversation.

"Yes we do have a Brittany that works here. Do you want me to put her on the phone?" Brittany hadn't broken her facade once and I was impressed.

"Yes please." I said and heard rustling in the background before a voice spoke.

"That was so much fun!" Brittany almost screamed into the phone, going back to her normal voice.

"I have to admit it was. I don't know where that came from but I did enjoy it. I really like that about you, Brittany. You're so unique." I replied with honesty. I heard noise in the background as I finished speaking.

"Okay, so Poppy has just walked in and asked me what I'm doing and she wants to talk to you. I'm sorry but she's giving me the Pierce pout. I hope you don't mind but I can't say no." As Brittany spoke I heard Poppy in background laughing.

"I know how you feel the Pierce put is very hard to ignore." I teased. "Of course you can put her on." I gave my permission for Brittany to pass the phone over to her little sister.

"Hi Santana!" Poppy's voice seemed extremely loud. I had to take the phone away from my ear to recover the hearing in my left ear. That kid has a lot of energy for sure.

"Hiya munchkin. Shouldn't you be in bed?" I lightly scolded. I heard Poppy huff on the other side of the line and I chuckled.

"No, I'm a big girl now." Poppy replied. But after a few seconds she spoke again. "Yes, but I was walking past Britty's room and heard her talking. I only went in because people say you're mad if you talk to yourself. But when I saw she was talking on the phone and it was you, I didn't care about going to sleep." The little girl said the last part really quiet. I smiled at the girl's shyness.

"I'll make you a deal you can talk to me for five minutes and then you have to go to bed. I'll let you talk about anything you want. Deal?" Poppy considered my proposal for a few moments before she answered.

"Deal. Can I ask you a question?" Poppy asked. I felt a little panicked as her last question wasn't that great.

"Sure, pumpkin." I replied trying to steal my nerves.

"Are you in love with my sister?" Poppy asked. _What is it with the Pierce family and asking me that_ I thought. I mean that was second time today I had been asked if I loved Brittany. First by Mrs Pierce and now by the youngest Pierce. I started to panic when I realised that Brittany was probably still in the room with her. She must have heard her question. I didn't want her to find out like this. I wanted to wait until it felt right to tell her.

"We're dating." I replied after a few minutes silence. That was the best response I could come up with, although I was technically avoiding the question.

"Yes, I know that silly! It's hard not to notice, the way you two look at each other and stuff. But I asked are in love with her?" _How does she know?_ _We aren't that obvious._ I thought.

I tried to think of an answer to her question. I looked around my room hoping I could find an answer. But I didn't. However time was in my side as I realised we had been speaking for five minutes.

"Okay that's your five minutes up." I heard Poppy groan as I said that. "Remember we made a deal."

"Okay. But I'm still waiting for an answer." Poppy said as passed the phone to Brittany.

I wondered if Brittany had heard our conversation of whether she had gone to the bathroom or something while we were on the phone. I desperately hoped for the latter.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Brittany questioned.

"Not much really. Where did you go?" I asked as it sounded like she hadn't heard my conversation with her sister.

"Mom wanted to talk to me about something." Brittany answered cryptically.

"Okay, so I should really go to bed now. Goodnight Brittany." I replied relieved that Brittany hadn't heard anything. I just hoped Poppy didn't tell her sister about the conversation we had.

"Goodnight, Santana sweet dreams." We both ended the call at the same time. I fell asleep thinking that no matter what people threw my way I could conquer them as long as I had Brittany.

* * *

Please Review :D


	28. School Plays

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks to those who follow, favourite, read and review this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: School Plays **

I spent the next few days thinking about my conversation with Poppy. I knew that she was a good kid. But that didn't stop her from being mischievous. I was slightly worried as the amount of people that knew about me and Brittany seemed to grow each day. I wasn't worried because I'm ashamed of our relationship. I'm worried because if more people find out somebody might say something that outs us to the whole school and I know I can't handle that kind of thing, not know anyway.

It's nearly been a week since I last spoke to my dad. Sure I've seen him, as he does live on the same house as me, but neither of us has spoken a word to each other. I really want to talk to him but I'm scared of what he will say. The main reason I haven't said anything to him is I don't want to hear him rattle on about what he thinks is a 'disgusting' lifestyle choice.

Even if we did start speaking again I have no doubt he would a.) tell me to snap out of it b.)send me to some conversion therapy thingy or c.)lecture me on his opinions about this matter, which won't be nice based on earlier evidence.

Basically none of the options are that great.

I've tried to be optimistic about the situation but there really aren't any positives I can think of. Unless being completely ignored and possibly hated by my dad is considered a good thing.

On occasions of the last week I've looked at him as we pass each other in the house. He looks tired; he has bags under his eyes as if he hasn't slept for ages. I've thought that maybe he does still love me, but then maybe his lack of sleep has to do with his shifts at work. I've thought that he might be worried about me and that's why he can't sleep, however then I think he would have at least talked to me once.

Every time I tried to make eye contact with him, he would look away. It hurts. It hurts to think that I don't have a dad anymore-or that's what it feels like to me.

On a brighter note Poppy's play is in a few hours. I haven't spoken to her or seen her since Tuesday, although I bet she's excited. In fact Brittany told me yesterday that the littlest Pierce has been practicing like crazy over the last few days.

I found out the other day that the kids in Poppy's class made up the play. Apparently the teachers couldn't decide on an existing one to perform so they gave the kids some creative control. It's called 'Differences'. When I first read what the play was about I was genuinely shocked that six year olds had come up with it, although the teachers obviously helped them. I pulled the program out of my bag and read it again.

_Differences_

_Doors Open: 18:30. Play begins: 19:00_

_Written by the students of class 2B, with additions from several teachers._

_Set in Lima, Ohio a group of kids aged six to fourteen come together through experiences that they share. A mentoring programme has been put in place to give the elder children responsibility and the young ones a chance to ask for advice. A story of differences, similarities and acceptance._

I have a feeling that tonight is going to be great.

* * *

I looked in the mirror at my choice of clothes and smiled, before I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I was putting on my shoes when I heard a voice.

"You look beautiful, Mija!" My mom cooed whilst a light blush had covered my cheeks at her compliment. I looked up and saw she had a few tears in her eyes. I was instantly worried, wondering why she was upset.

"Thanks, are you alright?"I asked with worry laced through my voice.

"I just can't believe how grown up you look." My mom replied with a watery smile. I laughed at my mom's antics as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey watch my hair!" I playfully scolded. I pulled back from the embrace and saw my mom staring at me with a smirk on her face. I was about to ask her why she was staring at me, but she spoke first.

"Why are you so dressed up? I mean I didn't know you were going to the Grammy's!" My mom joked.

I looked down at the blue dress which had white polka dots on; it stopped at my knees, accompanied with white ballet flats. I had curled my hair, so it hung in loose ringlets down my shoulders. I also had a white cardigan over the top. I smiled and a memory flickered into my mind.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I was currently walking through stores at the mall trying to find my outfit for Friday. It was after school on Wednesday and I had asked Brittany what I should wear to Poppy's play. I wasn't sure what the dress code was. Brittany offered to help me find something. It was supposed to smart-casual. Although it was only a school play I wanted to make a good impression. I would be going with the Pierce family and I wanted to show Brittany's parents that I was glad that they accepted our relationship._

_Brittany and I had been in four stores so far and I couldn't find anything that I liked. Maybe I was being picky. But I just wanted to find the right outfit._

_I was looking through the tops in the fifth store that we came to when I saw Brittany walking towards me with a dress in her hand._

"_I think I've found the perfect outfit for you!" Brittany said excitedly as she held up the dress. _

"_I'm not sure; I don't really like wearing dresses." I replied after a moment of looking at the dress. _

"_Just try it on, trust me you're gonna look great."Brittany assured me. I looked at her and I knew I wasn't going to argue as I saw her cute little pout and my stomach began to flutter. _

"_Okay." I said as I walked to the changing rooms with the dress and a pleased looking Brittany._

_I had put the dress on and opened the curtain to the changing room. I watched as Brittany, who was sitting on the bench outside of the cubicle, looked up at me and smiled at me with affection._

"_What do you think?" I asked shyly._

"_You look amazing!" Brittany replied as she stepped forward and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I giggled and looked around to see if anyone saw, but the changing rooms were empty apart from us._

_I paid for the dress at the tills and couldn't help but think shopping was a lot more interesting with Brittany._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

I snapped out of thoughts and was back into the present when my mom waved a hand in front of my face, trying to catch my attention. I looked up at her smiled apologetically. I started to speak but was stopped.

"Don't tell me, you were thinking about Brittany again!" My mom smirked. _How did she know?_ I thought. I put it down to mother's intuition or she had the ability to read minds, although the first one was more likely.

"No." I mumbled. But I saw my mom raise an eyebrow and gave in. "Okay, I was." I admitted. "I should go now." I said to my mom.

"Have a good time Santana." My mom gave me one last hug as I closed the door behind me.

I walked up to the Pierce's door and rang the bell.

"Come in Santana." Mr Pierce greeted me as he opened the door.

"Hello Mr Pierce." I replied politely.

"Call me Andrew." I smiled at him and was about to speak when a shrill voice pierced through the air.

"Santana!" Poppy screamed as she came running towards me. I giggled at her and opened my arms as she gave me a hug.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned and saw Brittany standing there with a pout on her face.

"No, Santana wants to hug me!" Poppy said to her sister. I laughed at Brittany's expression and Poppy's words. _They are both too cute!_ I thought.

"Poppy let go of her." Brittany walked towards us and faced her sister. She sounded jealous. I felt the little girl's arms tighten around me in resistance to Brittany's command.

"No!" Poppy yelled back. I started to feel uncomfortable as I was bending down to Poppy's level whilst she was starting to cut my oxygen supply with her grip.

"Calm down girl's I've got enough hugs for everyone." I tried to calm down the situation. I looked between the two girls and saw them both stare angrily at each other, obviously they hadn't heard me.

"If you don't let go of her I'll tell mom that you broke that vase she got for her birthday."Brittany said to her sister.

"It was an accident." Poppy mumbled, but she still clung onto me.

"Mom!" Brittany yelled. I saw Poppy's eyes go wide and Brittany with a pleased look on her face.

"What's going on?" Mrs Pierce questioned as she walked into the front room. By now Poppy and Brittany were both red with anger and they were staring at each other. Nobody spoke so I decided to speak up.

"I think somebody's a little jealous." I explained as I looked at Brittany. I looked and Poppy and continued. "Do you think you can let go, I can't breathe." Poppy let go of me and looked at me guiltily.

"I'm sorry." Poppy said looking at me genuinely meaning what she said. I smiled at her and saw out of the corner of my eye Mrs Pierce smirking.

"Come here." I said to a blushing Brittany, she was obviously embarrassed about her behaviour. Brittany looked at her sister and started to speak.

"I'm sorry Poppy for getting angry." Brittany apologised to her younger sister.

"I'm sorry too. You should be able to hug Santana as well." Poppy said. They both hugged each other.

"Let's get in the car Poppy!" Mr Pierce called. Poppy and Mrs Pierce left the room, which left me and Brittany alone.

"Hi" Brittany spoke quietly.

"Hey" I replied. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. After a while I heard her chuckle, I pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"I don't know what got into me." Brittany referred to the near fight with her little sister over a hug.

"I do, as I've already said you were jealous" I sing songed. I saw Brittany blush and she ducked her head.

"Okay maybe just a little bit." Brittany admitted.

"Come on we've got a play to see." I said as I grabbed Brittany's hand and intertwined our fingers as we made our way to the car.

* * *

"Welcome to class 2B's production of 'Differences'. Over the past few weeks our students have been hard at work creating the idea for the play and rehearsing. With the help of teachers they have created a magnificent piece of work. I'd like to thank you for coming and wish you to relax and enjoy the play." The school's principle finished talking.

I was sitting in the front row of chairs. Mr and Mrs Pierce were on one side of me and Brittany was on the other. In front of us was the stage which was fairly big; there were a couple of chairs a table on it, a few painted boards which were separated into to what looked like a house, a park and a school.

The hall was packed with relatives and friends, waiting to see their loved ones perform. The lights dimmed and everyone stopped talking as the play began.

A group of kids were gathered round talking, when a teacher shushed them. The teacher informed them that they would be part of a mentoring scheme. They all groaned as the audience laughed. The teacher continued to tell them that it would be a good opportunity for them to learn responsibility. The teacher made the kids pick out a piece of paper from a hat. Each bit of paper had a kid's name on it; the one picked would be the one they tutored. Every kid picked out a bit of paper as the bell rang and they scurried away.

For the first time the audience saw the young kids. I noticed Poppy and she smiled our way as she came onto stage. They were told that older kids would be mentoring them over the next week. They all cheered as they were excited. The audience clapped as the scene ended.

It was the first time the kids got to meet each other. They introduced themselves and started to talk about things. Poppy was paired with a boy who was in a wheelchair. There was a scene between them as they discussed how the boy named Fred ended up in a wheelchair, how Poppy who's characters name was Milly, was bullied for being a nerd. The scene moved me to tears along with many other people on the audience.

There were other scenes with kids who similar to Fred and Milly had problems at school or things that had affected their life. Including a boy who lost his parents in a car crash, a girl who was anorexic, a boy who was picked on and called gay because he was into fashion and many more.

The play ended with all of the kids feeling accepted and glad that they got to know each other. The audience cheered and clapped as the kids walked towards the front of the stage and bowed. Poppy walked down the stage steps and came towards us.

"You were brilliant sweetie!" Mr and Mrs Pierce praised their daughter in unison.

"Thanks!" Poppy replied as they both gave her a hug.

"You did great munchkin!" Brittany said as she placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Mr and Mrs Pierce said they were going to talk to the Green's. Brittany said she needed to go to the toilet and she left me and Poppy.

"What did you think?" Poppy asked as she looked at me. I smiled at her and bent down to her level.

"I thought you were amazing." Poppy wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back. She was about to pull away when I stopped her and whispered on her ear. "I am in love with Brittany." I pulled out of the embrace and stood up.

"I knew it!" Poppy exclaimed and fist pumped the air. I laughed at her and we went to find her parents and Brittany.

* * *

I was sitting in the Pierce living room with Poppy curled into my right side, whilst Brittany had her arm around my shoulders. We were watching a movie. It was about ten and Poppy was starting to fall asleep.

"I really enjoyed tonight." I spoke quietly as to not wake the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Me too." Brittany said as she looked at me with a smile on her face. We looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes and then I noticed Brittany's parents enter the front room and sit down on the couch opposite us.

"Have you asked her yet?" Mrs Pierce asked looking at Brittany.

"No." Brittany replied. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as to what they were talking about. "Do you remember when I phoned you and you started to talk to Poppy the other day?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah." I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Then after you asked where I had gone, I said I was talking to my mom about something." I nodded my head. "I asked her if I could invite you and your parents round for dinner. She said I could. I know your dad isn't happy about us, but I thought that if he saw us and how happy we make each other he might change his mind. I was going to ask you but I was afraid you'd say no or think it's a bad idea."

I was shocked at Brittany's idea but I thought it was a sweet and thoughtful thing to do for me. She had a worried expression on her face. I smiled at her and spoke. "I think that's a great idea."

"Yay!" Brittany squealed as she pulled me into a hug. In the commotion Poppy had been rudely woken. I pulled back from the hug and looked at the youngest Pierce.

"So you finally asked her." Poppy stated more than questioned as she looked at her sister. Brittany nodded. "Good, because for the past few days you have been driving me crazy with you worrying about Santana saying no." I laughed and saw Brittany's cheek turn a light shade of pink.

"I should go home now." I stood up and walked towards the door. "Goodnight Poppy." I gave the girl a hug.

"Let's get you to bed." Mr Pierce said as he carried a sleepy Poppy upstairs. I said goodbye to him and was left with Mrs and Pierce and Brittany.

"It's soon but I was thinking you and your parents could come round on Sunday." Brittany rushed out.

"It's not too soon, I don't know if my dad will agree to come but I'm sure my mom can persuade him." I replied as I took Brittany hands in mine. I smiled at her and started to lean forward when I realised we weren't the only ones in the room. I pulled back and saw Mrs Pierce smirk at us.

"Goodnight girls!" Mrs Pierce said as she walked upstairs with a smirk still on her face.

"Goodnight Santana." Brittany said as she pressed her lips to mine. It was the first kiss we had all day and I had definitely missed feeling her lips on mine. I moved my lips in sync with hers and only pulled away to catch my breath.

"Goodnight Brittany." I said as we walked to the front door. Brittany opened the door and I stepped outside.

"I want you to know that I like you a lot. You mean the world to me." I whispered in her ear as I pulled her into a hug.

Brittany didn't say anything and she didn't need to because I knew she felt the same, if her smile was anything to go by.

I pulled out of the embrace and walked next door. I went straight to my room. Before going to sleep I thought that although, I wasn't ready yet to tell Brittany I was in love with her I knew I was getting close.

* * *

Please Review :D


	29. A Lopez-Pierce Dinner

**A/N:**Hey guys! Thanks for the follows,favorites and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: A Lopez-Pierce Dinner**

Saturday. Today was Saturday. Tomorrow would be Sunday. Today I had to convince my parents to go to the dinner with the Pierces. Well I only really had to convince my dad, which was going to be hard as we aren't exactly on speaking terms.

I was lying in bed thinking how I was going to approach this subject. I felt like I was getting the sex talk for the first time or any other awkward conversation that parents have with their kids.

Basically I was nervous.

I knew I was going to ask my mom first and hopefully she would persuade dad. I really wanted my dad to accept me or if nothing else at least talk to me. I wanted us to be able to joke around with each other like we used to. I wanted him to love me no matter what. But in the back of my mind I also didn't want him to go.

_What if my dad did come? Would he say something hateful to Brittany? Would he lecture Mr and Mrs Pierce for accepting me and Brittany?_ I thought. I didn't want him to agree to go and for me to hope that he was starting to understand, then to only make a scene in front of the people I care the most about.

I heard a knock at my door breaking me out of my thoughts. "Come in!" I shouted as I sat up in bed and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I instantly smiled when I saw my mom open the door. I mean I knew my dad wouldn't be on the other side.

"Morning Mija." My mom greeted as she came further into the room. She sat down on my bed before she spoke again. "What are your plans for this weekend?"

I knew this would be the perfect time to tell her about the dinner but I couldn't form any coherent words. I wasn't scared about asking her-no- I was scared about her asking my dad. Silence consumed the room for a few minutes. I looked at my mom and saw her patiently waiting for my answer. She knew not to push for answers. She knew I would just shut down my walls. But she also knew that lately I've been able to talk to her about anything.

"I was going to talk to you about that." I finally answered. My mom look puzzled but she nodded for me to continue. "Brittany asked me if you and dad want to go round the Pierce's for dinner." I rushed out suddenly feeling as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders- a small weight, but nonetheless still a weight.

I looked over at my mom and saw a smirk appear on her face. I was about to question her when she spoke.

"A Lopez-Pierce dinner." Was all she said. I sat their slightly amused with her words. I liked the sound of that 'Lopez-Pierce' or maybe even 'Pierce-Lopez'. My mind started to drift to thoughts of Brittany. Thoughts of her in a white dress, with flowers in her hand as her beautiful blue eyes locked with mine as I walked towards her, in a similar dress to hers, I looked around the building we're in and see our family and friends smiling at us. I imagine putting a ring on her finger, saying vows and living happily ever after.

Oh shit! I just thought of a wedding. A wedding involving me and Brittany. Together. Getting married. I can't breathe. Why was I thinking about weddings? It's far too early for that. I mean neither of us even said the 'L' word yet. But in the back of my mind I know that she's the one.

I shook my head to get rid of my scary yet thrilling thoughts.

"Santana are you okay?" My mom asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." I stammered unconvincingly. I had scared myself with those _weird_ thoughts. My mom raised her eyebrow as she read right through my bullshit.

"You can tell me anything, honey."My mom told me in a gentle voice. I looked at her and saw a soft expression on her face. I knew she was speaking honestly but I didn't want to tell her about my previous thoughts. I would have felt stupid if I did. But on the other hand I did have other stuff to say.

"It's about dad." I simply stated. I wanted to say more but I felt a lump rise in my throat as I thought him. I felt tears appear in my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. As the first tear rolled down my cheek my mom pulled me into her arms. I cried while she held me. I felt safe in her arms. About ten minutes later I had stopped crying.

"He still loves you, Santana." My mom spoke. Her words made me shake my head in disbelief. I knew she was only trying to help but I knew he didn't. How could he love me and say those awful things about me? How could love me if he didn't accept me? How could he love me if he hadn't spoken to me in a week?

"He doesn't." I mumbled quietly. My mom still heard me and looked at me with love and worry in her eyes. She held one of hands as she spoke.

"I know it's been tough on you, mija. But he was angry and confused then, he's had a week to think about things. He does love you and he will never stop loving you. Now I'm not trying to defend him but I want you to know that he doesn't hate you. He's had sometime this past week to calm down and I think he might look at things a little clearer now." I gave my mom a somewhat feeble smile once she had finished speaking. This was the thing I loved about her the most she knew the right things to say and how to comfort me.

"Do you think he'll come to dinner with us?" I asked the question that I was wondering all along. This dinner meant a lot to me, and Brittany of course, I just wanted everything to start to go right for a change.

"I'll talk to him." My mom said after a few minutes of thought. It was an answer but she didn't sound like he would. However she continued. "I'll make sure he comes."

My mom left my room and sat there thinking about the outcomes of tomorrow.

I had spent the rest of the day doing homework. I needed a distraction from thinking about what my dad would say. I had heard raised voices and knew my mom was talking to my dad. It didn't sound like it well. But later on that day my mom told me my dad had agreed to come. I had asked her how she managed it.

That night the words she had told me kept whirling round my head. '_This is so important to her. She needs you. You're her dad and she's your daughter. I'm not asking you accept this but you owe her to at least go to the dinner. Just remember that she's hurting a lot more than you are. I know you still love her but she doesn't believe me. You need to tell her you love her.'_

I couldn't believe my dad had agreed. I was happy but also extremely scared. I just hoped it would go well.

* * *

**To Santana: Hi honey! Are your parents coming tonight? B X**

I opened up the next message and read it as I smiled and typed back a reply.

**To Brittany: Yes! I'm so excited but a little nervous at the same time. But I can't wait to see you. :)**

It was Sunday, the day of the infamous Lopez-Pierce Dinner. I was currently eating breakfast at the table whilst texting Brittany. My parents had gone out for a run. I didn't understand why though. I mean my parents aren't exactly the running type. But I figured it would give them time to talk and hopefully for my mom to tell my dad to be nice tonight.

**To Santana: OMG! That's great! I can't to see you as well. B X**

I smiled as I read the text and imagined Brittany's reaction to finding out my parents were coming. I was honestly happy right now. But talking to Brittany, or rather texting, made me instantly happy and I felt like a different person around her.

**To Brittany: What time do want us round?**

Amongst all of the excitement and nervousness over the past day and a bit I hadn't asked Brittany what time we were actually going to go round. I knew it probably wouldn't be that late as Brittany, Poppy and I had school the next day and our parents had work.

**To Santana: About six. That's like ten hours away! I need to see you sooner :(**

My heart started to flutter as I read the text. I was still finding it hard to believe that Brittany and I were actually dating. I loved reading her soppy texts, they made me feel warm inside. I was thinking of a reply when I got another text. I opened up the text and smiled.

**To Santana: What are you wearing tonight? ;)**

I laughed because that was such random question. But then I started to panic because I didn't know what I was going to wear. I didn't really know whether to dress up fancy or not; whether to wear a dress or go for the safe option - jeans. My mind was racing with fresh nerves and I nearly forgot that this panic had started with a simple text. Five minutes had passed before I replied.

**To Brittany: I don't know. I started to panic; I hadn't planned that far ahead. I was so worried that my dad wouldn't come that I forgot that I would need clothes. Can you help me? What are going to wear? What should I wear? **

I re-read the text and started to panic even more as I sounded like a nut case. A few moments later Brittany lit up screen again.

**To Santana: Woah calm down sweetie! Whatever you wear you'll look amazing! As for what I'm gonna wear that's a surprise. Although if you didn't wear any clothes I wouldn't complain ;)**

My face flushed at her last few words. Did she really mean that? I wondered. Or was she just lightening the mood? I didn't know but I tried my best not to think what she meant.

**To Santana: Actually I'd prefer it if you were naked ;) See ya later B X**

I sat there paralysed after reading the message. I couldn't type back a reply or finish the rest of my breakfast. What can I say Brittany makes me speechless with just a few words.

* * *

"Mija are you ready to go?" My mom shouted from downstairs. It was nearly six; the rest of the day had flown by after Brittany's texts this morning. I had kept myself busy choosing an outfit. I was applying the finishing touches to my outfit.

"Five more minutes!" I yelled back. I was nearly ready, I just wanted look perfect. I had on a red knee length dress that had a black band around my waist, black flats, and a black cardigan. I was currently straightening my hair. I had applied light make-up and was feeling slightly nervous.

I combed my hair and made sure that my outfit was in place, before I walked down stairs. As I approached I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked where the noise had come from and saw my dad looking at me. Although he was coming tonight I hadn't spoken to him yet. I looked at him as I saw a small smile grace his face.

"You look beautiful Santana." His voice sounded foreign yet familiar. It felt like more than a week that we had spoken. I didn't know what to say to him. Luckily I was saved when my mom appeared from the kitchen. She must have heard what my dad said because she looked at both of us with a loving smile on her face.

"Are you going to another awards ceremony again?" My mom joked as she looked at my outfit.

"Why is it too dressy?" I asked immediately regretting my choice of clothes. Before my mom had a chance to speak I heard laughter. I looked over at my dad and he was laughing. I started to worry about what he was laughing about. I looked between my dad and mom trying to find an answer.

"Women and their clothes." My dad chuckled out. I instantly relaxed as he said those words. He wasn't laughing at me. That's good.

"I was just joking, mija. You look lovely. Although I don't know why you're trying so hard, you've already got the girl."My mom winked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Then her words sunk in and I realised that my dad was still in the room. He hadn't said anything. I looked over at him and he looked uncomfortable. I tried to make eye contact with him but he wouldn't look at me. I thought for a moment there that he was starting to accept me but he obviously wouldn't or couldn't, I wasn't sure anymore.

"It's six let's get going." My mom broke the silence. I thanked her with my eyes and we all walked to the door. My mom locked the door and I took the time to look at my parents outfits.

My dad was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a purple tie. I was shocked that he was wearing a suit, _my mom probably made him_ I thought. Whereas my mom had a dark purple dress and black heels. They looked good. I hadn't seen them this dressed up since my cousins wedding seven years ago.

I lead the way to Brittany's house, which was next door. I rung the doorbell and was bouncing nervously on my feet waiting for someone to open the door. My parents were standing behind me so I couldn't see the smile on my mom's face or my dad's blank expression. Several moments later the door opened revealing Mrs Pierce.

"Hi, Santana, Mr and Mrs Lopez." Mrs Pierce greeted us and gestured for us to come in. I smiled at her in return, while my mom gave her a hug and my dad stood awkwardly to side looking at his feet. "Would you like anything to drink?" Mrs Pierce asked.

"Coffee thanks." My mom said as she looked at my dad waiting for him to answer. A few tense minutes later and a death glare from my mom my dad spoke.

"Tea please." My dad mumbled. I felt so embarrassed. Why did he have to be so rude? My mom was still glaring at him. I couldn't face to look at him at this moment. For the first time in my life I was ashamed he was my dad.

"Santana?" Mrs Pierce questioned. I then realised I hadn't said what I wanted to drink.

"Sorry, do you have that strawberry milkshake?" I asked her remembering Brittany was talking, at school, about some new milkshake stuff they got at the store. Mrs Pierce nodded and went into the kitchen to make our drinks.

I started to wonder where Brittany was. She was probably upstairs still getting ready. Mrs Pierce came back with our drinks and we sat on the sofa. My dad still hadn't made eye contact with Mrs Pierce which I thought was rude. However the silence lifted as my mom and Mrs Pierce started to talk about various things. I wasn't listening to what they were saying. I sat there chewing on my straw until I heard a squeal behind me. I turned around and saw the youngest Pierce.

"Santana!" Poppy screamed. She was near my ear and I winced at the loudness of her voice. Apart from the deafening squeal she had on her she was a cute kid.

"Come here munchkin."I told her. Poppy walked around so she was facing me. I pulled her onto my lap as she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace which I repeated. I noticed that my mom and Mrs Pierce had stopped talking and they were looking at me with smiles on their faces. Meanwhile my dad was on the chair looking at his feet not joining in at all.

"I've missed you." Poppy stated as I pulled back from the embrace, but she was still on my lap. I laughed at the girls words.

"I saw you on Friday." I replied with a grin. Poppy just shrugged and nuzzled into me. "I missed you too." I said honestly a few moments later. Poppy grinned at me and I laughed. She knew how to push your buttons.

"Mom is dinner ready yet?" Poppy interrupted the elder women's conversation.

"Manners, Poppy, be patient it should be ready soon." Mrs Pierce lightly scolded the littlest Pierce. Poppy sighed in defeat and turned to look at me. I raised an eyebrow questioning why she was staring at me.

"You look so pretty." Poppy finally said with a smile. I blushed but smiled back at her. "Brittany's going to think the same." The little girl added and with that she jumped of my lap and walked into the kitchen with a small giggle.

I looked around the room to see if anybody else had caught her comment. It didn't seem like mine and Brittany's mom had noticed as they were currently laughing their heads off at something they found hilarious. But as soon as I looked at my dad he was staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I knew if he kept acting like this it would be a long night.

"Where's Brittany?" I asked Mrs Pierce as she looked at me with a smile on her face. They had both stopped laughing now. I saw my dad wince as I said _her_ name.

"She's upstairs I don't know what's taking her so long. You can go on up if you want." Mrs Pierce told me. I smiled at her and made my way up the stairs leaving behind the tension that I felt when I was around my dad.

* * *

I knocked softly on Brittany's door. I didn't want to just burst in it would be rude. Plus she might be changing and I don't think I could handle seeing her, what I presumed was, flawless body. I mean I would probably faint. Not because I don't want to see her like that, I'm just not ready. I waited several moments. I heard several things falling to the ground and heard a voice cursing. I giggled as Brittany opened the door.

"Hi." I said as I locked her eyes with mine. I instantly felt myself being drawn to her. I realised our faces were so close. I didn't hesitate as I pressed my lips to hers. She instantly responded and I felt my heart beat faster and it was like I was flying. Kissing Brittany made me feel like I was flying! Our lips moved in sync and we both pulled apart when breathing became too hard.

"Now that's what I call a hello!" Brittany said smirking whilst I blushed. I looked at what she was wearing and my draw literally dropped.

Brittany had a spaghetti strap blue dress on which stopped just above her knees, white flats, a small silver necklace with a unicorn on it and her hair was half up, and half down. She looked... euggh! Words couldn't describe the way she looked in that very moment. Beautiful, pretty, amazing, wow, cute. None of those words did her justice. It may sound dramatic but she was unlike any other human being I had laid my eyes upon. But then there was one word that was close to what I thought of her.

"Perfection." I managed to say. Now it was Brittany's turn to blush. She looked down at the floor and mumbled something I couldn't make out. I lifted her chin and our eyes locked on each other. I silently asked her what she had said and she spoke.

"You don't mean that." Brittany spoke quietly but I still heard her. I looked at her with disbelieve. How could she think that? She looked amazing and she didn't believe me.

"I do mean it. Every compliment I give you I mean. You are amazing Brittany not just on the outside" I paused and winked at her which earned me a laugh from her. "-but on the inside as well. You mean so much to me and I want you to believe that in my eyes the only word that describes you best is perfection." I really hoped she believed me. I looked at her and she had a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Brittany said as she pulled me into a tight hug. I laughed as her arms nearly squeezed me to death.

"What have you been doing up here?" I asked as I pulled away from the embrace but linked our fingers together.

"Just getting ready." Brittany blushed. I just laughed and locked at our hands; I loved the contrast of her creamy skin against my tan skin. I looked at Brittany and saw her smirking.

"What are you thinking?" I asked wanting to know what was going on in her head.

"You're wearing clothes." Brittany stated whilst her eyes roamed my body.

"Yes, that's what most people wear." I said as I tilted my head in confusion. Brittany pulled me further into the room, closed the door and pressed me up against it. My heart was beating ten to the dozen from this side of Brittany that I had not seen before.

"I thought in those texts I sent you I mentioned about you coming naked." Brittany husked in my ear. I shivered as her breath tickled my cheek and neck.

"I-I-I ...uh" I couldn't form any words right now. Brittany being this close to me, whispering in my ear and the heat that was, as a result of her words, pooling in between my legs right now certainly wasn't helping.

"Come on lets go I'm hungry."Brittany said innocently, kissed my cheek grabbed hand and pulled me out of the door. I didn't know how she managed to go from sexy to cute in a split second.

* * *

We walked into the dining room hand in hand. By now both of our families were sat down at the table. My mom and dad sat next to each other, with Mr Pierce to my dad's left and Mrs Pierce to my mom's right. Poppy was sitting next to her dad, opposite my dad, which left two spaces for me and Brittany.

There was a range of food on the table; roast potatoes, veg, chicken, gravy, stuffing balls and one of English favourites Yorkshire pudding. It was a proper roast dinner- one of my favourite meals.

"Sit down girls, there's plenty to go round."Mr Pierce said as he saw us approaching the table.

Brittany and I walked to our seats with our hands still linked. I didn't care that my dad was looking at us with an angry look on his face. I was not going to drop her hand because of one look from my disapproving father.

I ate for most of the meal in silence. I still held Brittany's hand in mine and squeezed it even tighter when my dad looked at us with hat in his eyes. Nobody else had realised that though, just me.

My mom and Mrs Pierce spent the meal talking and laughing. Whilst Poppy was talking to her dad about the next time they would go camping. Everyone seemed to be having a good time except from my dad. He had nearly finished his food but every so often sent death glares towards me and Brittany. What really pissed me off though was when Mr Pierce tried to gage him into conversation and my dad just ignored him. I would have said something if it weren't for Brittany's calming touches.

"That was amazing!" My mom told Mrs Pierce referring to the delicious dinner she made. I nodded in agreement, as did everyone around the table, apart from my dad. I looked at him with annoyance in my eyes. I couldn't stand him being rude. As I stared at my dad everybody else's conversations stopped as they realised the tension in the room. Everybody was waiting for somebody to break the silence.

"Can you stop being rude!" I shouted as everybody looked my way. I glared at my dad but he didn't break eye contact like I thought he would.

"Calm down honey." Brittany whispered in my ear. I saw my mom whisper something to my dad probably telling him to not say anything. As soon as my dad saw Brittany whisper in my ear he stood up abruptly and glared angrily at us.

"This is all of your fault, you fucking dyke!" My dad shouted pointing at Brittany.

Everything happened so quickly. Poppy and Mr Pierce went out of the room. Mrs Pierce and my mom came round to us and wrapped their arms around us trying to protect us from my dad.

"Don't you dare call Brittany that!" I yelled back. I was fuming. I wanted to hit him.

"You are no longer my daughter. If you continue fucking that bitch!" My dad warned in angry tone. I winced at his words.

"I've had enough; I'm not going to let you talk to my daughter like that or her girlfriend. Get out now or I'll phone the police." Mrs Pierce warned my dad. But he didn't move.

"You're dead to me."My dad said as he turned around and stormed out of the Pierce household.

That's when I crumbled to pieces. Tears streamed down my face, sobs racked through my body as Brittany, my mom and Mrs Pierce all tried to comfort me.

This dinner was a disaster.

* * *

Please Review :D


	30. Broken

**A/N:**Thank you so much to those who review it means a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Broken**

"Ssshhhh its okay sweetie." Brittany's voice registered in my mind but it's like I'm not really in the present. I felt her arms wrap around me whilst I was clinging, almost desperately to her dress –just wanting some form of comfort.

'_You're dead to me', 'you're dead to me', 'You're dead to me'. _My dad's words kept repeating in my mind over and over again. I couldn't believe he said that. My own dad just practically disowned me. I was feeling so many emotions that I couldn't narrow down one that would describe how I felt. Sadness, anger, distraught, depressed, self-loathing, pain. But most of all I felt broken.

Broken by the fact that I no longer have a dad. Broken because one of the most important people in my life doesn't love me anymore. Broken because my dad can't accept me for who I am.

Although I was surrounded by people that I cared about it felt as if I was alone. I felt as if they didn't understand what I was going through. They didn't understand how this felt. They didn't understand that a big part of me will never be the same again. They didn't understand that those four words had not only destroyed my relationship with my dad but also affected how I view myself.

Tears were still streaming down my face as sobs continued to rack through my body. I felt emotionally drained. I desperately wanted my mind to stop thinking. I didn't want to feel the pain that my dad caused.

"Everything's going to be alright." Brittany spoke again. I knew she was trying to comfort me but I knew her words were a lie. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. Everything was going to change.

I started to cry harder and buried my face into the crook of Brittany's neck. She tightened her arms around me and lifted me into her lap. We were sitting on the floor. My body shook as gut wrenching sounds echoed around the room. I couldn't stop them from coming out.

As I thought about what my dad had said I started to rethink things. In the back of my mind there was a small part of me that thought it was all my fault. Why couldn't I be 'normal'? Why did I have to be gay? What did I do to deserve this? Maybe my dad was right. Maybe I didn't deserve his love. Maybe I didn't deserve for people to accept me. Maybe I shouldn't have acted on my feelings. Maybe I should have tried harder to like boys. So many things that I could have done but didn't.

I thought I had fully accepted myself. After all those years of being confused and frightened, all those years of crying myself to sleep at night, all those years of wondering what was happening to me. After coming out to my mom I finally started to think positive thoughts. I thought that this wasn't the end of the world. That this was just a small part of me that didn't specifically affect anyone. I finally learnt to accept myself. But that was broken the minute my dad started mouthing off.

If I wasn't gay I would still have my parents. I would still have a family. I would be happy. I would be able to live a life without much judgement or hate directed towards me. I would be able to make my parents proud. I would have their unconditional love and support.

Of course I still have my mom. I know she loves me no matter what –as she's said many times over the last few weeks. But that doesn't feel like enough anymore. Sure after my dad first found out he said some horrible things but then we didn't talk for a while, so I didn't feel as much hurt as I do now. When he saw me coming downstairs in my dress I thought he had maybe tried to accept me. I was wrong.

It hurts that now I know for sure he doesn't love me or accept me. He might just well have said he wished I was dead. That was what he really meant. Would he even be upset if I did die? Would he come to my funeral? Would anybody come to my funeral if they found who I really was? _No_ I thought to all of those questions.

After a good five minutes I managed to lift my head out of Brittany's neck. I turned in her lap and searched for my mom. From my position in the floor I could see my mom and Mrs Pierce in the kitchen. They looked as if they were talking. I wanted to know what they were talking about- no doubt it was about me.

My sobs had subsided for now and silent tears were running down my cheeks. I felt my breathing start to slow. My eyes felt red and puffy. I probably looked a mess. I turned my head around again and studied Brittany's face. I took note of tears in her eyes and on her face. I didn't understand why she was crying. She wasn't the one who was rejected by her own father. I started to feel something that I thought I would never have felt towards Brittany. I felt anger boiling in the pit of my stomach. Before I could control it or question why I felt that way I spoke for the first time.

"Why are you crying? You're not the one whose world is crumbling apart. You have accepting parents. You don't know what it feels like to have your dad, the person you look up to as a kid, say those things to you. You don't know how it feels to have a part of you broken inside. You don't have the right to cry. This isn't happening to you it's happening to me!" My voice was hoarse from the crying but I still managed to shout. I had stood up and was pacing around.

The minute I said that I regretted it instantly. I didn't want to hurt Brittany. I didn't want to push people away. I just couldn't control my anger. All of the anger that I feel towards my dad was directed at Brittany one of the sweetest, kind-hearted people I know. I was about apologise when Brittany spoke up.

"It might not be happening to me but if you're upset it makes me upset. I hate to see you pain and we've only known each other a few weeks. I don't know how you feel, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. Just let be there for you, please." Brittany spoke with a calm voice, but I could hear the emotion.

I listened to every word of hers and was amazed that she wasn't angry with me. I wanted her to be there for me, I did, but it was just hard for me to ask for help. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but affection and complete honesty. I sat down on the floor, so I was facing Brittany, and gathered my thoughts before I spoke.

"I'm sorry got angry. I need you Brittany. I can't imagine my life without you." I spoke quietly but made sure to lock eyes with the blue-eyed beauty.

"I need you too, Santana." Brittany pulled me into a hug and I started to cry again as I felt her arms wrap around me. "Hey, I'm not annoyed with you. I just want you to be happy. I'm sorry for what your dad said. I want you to know that you mean so much to me. You're special Santana and I don't want you to forget that. Whatever happens I will never let you go." Brittany laid a soft kiss to the top of my head.

I didn't know why but I started to cry even more. Her words shocked me but made me feel safe and loved. I was glad that she still wanted to be with me. I decided that I needed to calm down so I took a few, okay a lot, soothing breaths. After about five minutes I felt much calmer and the tears had stopped. I pulled away slightly from the embrace just enough to look in Brittany's eyes.

"I've never cried this much in my life." I joked which earned a small chuckle from Brittany. I had wanted to say something to show that she means a lot to me but I couldn't find the words. I suddenly felt tired and wondered what time it was. "What's the time?" I asked Brittany.

"Half ten." Brittany replied as she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled at her gesture. "Are you tired?" Brittany asked, before I could answer I yawned and we both laughed. I heard footsteps behind me and knew my mom and Mrs Pierce had finished speaking to each other. I grabbed Brittany's hand before I turned around. She smiled as I did this. I wanted to show her that I care about her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute mija?" My mom asked. I looked at her nodded wondering what she wanted to say. But she continued. "Alone." I felt myself panic as I wondered why she wanted to talk alone.

"I want Brittany to come with me." I said as I looked at Brittany, she squeezed my hand. I didn't know what my mom was going to say but if it was about dad I needed Brittany with me.

"I know you do but I want to speak to you alone, it won't take long." My mom knelt down beside me and spoke in a soft voice. But I only grabbed onto Brittany's hand tighter and looked at her with panicked eyes.

"I'll be here when you get back. Don't worry honey." Brittany kissed my hand. That was my biggest worry that I would lose her. I didn't want to lose somebody else that I cared about.

I stood up and followed my mom into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and patted the space next to her. I sat down and waited for her to speak.

"How are you feeling?" My mom asked.

"I can't believe dad said those things. I feel so sad, angry and annoyed. I feel like this all my fault. If I wasn't gay this wouldn't be happening. I just want him to love me." I spoke aloud all of my thoughts that I had been having. I wanted to be honest with my mom.

"I'm so sorry honey. I would never have made him come if I thought this would happen. Listen to me Santana. You can't help being gay and this is definitely not your fault. You didn't make your dad say those things, he did. I don't want you believing what he says. There is nothing wrong with you. I love mija and that will never change." My mom pulled me into her arms and I felt safe.

I replayed her words in my head and realised that she was right this wasn't my fault. I pulled back from the embrace as a question popped into my head.

"What else did you want to talk about?" I questioned, I wanted to know why we had to talk alone as well.

"Well I talked to Mrs Pierce while Brittany was comforting you. I was worried about how you were going to handle things after your dad said those things. I knew you might not want to go back home. I don't where your dad went, whether he went home or not, but I thought you might want to be around more people than just me. I saw Brittany holding you when you were crying and I thought you'd want to be around her. She seems to help you. I asked Mrs Pierce if she thought you could stay here for a little while, just until I've had time to speak to your dad. She said you can stay as long as you want. What do you think?" My mom finished speaking at looked at me.

"I can't go back home if dad is there and he hates me. I think staying here for a while is a great idea. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I love you." I smiled at my mom. Her idea was a great one. It would give me time to think and time for my mom to try and talk to my dad. Plus Brittany always made me feel better, safe and happy.

"I just want you to feel safe and this is the best way to do it. I love you too, Santana." My mom pulled me into a hug and I whispered thank you in her ear.

My mom and I walked back into the other room and found Brittany and Mrs Pierce sitting at the table. I wondered if Brittany knew about me staying here for a while. I started to worry that she might not want me to stay here.

"Thank you Mrs Pierce." I simply said. Brittany's mom got up from the table and gave me a hug. I saw Brittany with confusion on her face as to why we were hugging.

"I haven't told her." Mrs Pierce told me. She released me from the embrace. "I'll show you to the guest room Gloria." She said to my mom. I looked at my mom with confusion as I thought she would go home. She saw me looking at her and answered my unspoken question.

"I wanted to stay here for tonight. I don't want you to be alone tonight." My mom said. I pulled her into a hug. She is the best mom.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked confused.

"Your mom said I can stay here for a little while till things are better with my dad. But if you don't want me to I'll understand." I voice shook with sadness at the end.

"Of course I don't mind you staying. I'd spend every minute of every day with you if I could." Brittany admitted shyly. I saw my mom and Mrs Pierce smiling and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"You girls must be tired why don't go on up to Brittany's room." Mrs Pierce told us. I hadn't thought of where I'd sleep until now. That would mean I'd be in Brittany's room. I was glad about that but also a little nervous.

I said goodnight to my mom and Mrs Pierce and followed Brittany upstairs.

* * *

"Do you want to borrow some PJ's?" Brittany asked me as she came back from the bathroom dressed in pink pyjamas which had a unicorn on the front. I smiled at the cuteness that is my girlfriend.

"Yes please." Brittany dug through her drawers and pulled out a pair of purple pyjamas that had a duck on the top. I chuckled at the design.

"I don't have anything else. I know there childish but you don't have to wear them if you don't want to." Brittany said quietly as a light blush covered her cheeks.

"I think they're cute just like you." I answered honestly. Brittany smiled and gave me the clothes. I went into the bathroom and got changed.

After brushing my teeth with a toothbrush Brittany had gave me. I walked into her room and stood near the bed awkwardly not knowing what to do. I didn't know whether we would share the bed or not. Brittany was sitting on the bed and was looking at me shyly.

"While you were in the bathroom, I asked my mom if we had any blow-up beds or extra mattresses but she said we didn't. So she said you can just share my bed with me." Brittany said in almost a whisper. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "But I can sleep on the floor if you don't want to share my bed." Brittany whispered.

"No it's okay. We can share the bed." I said and walked towards the bed. Brittany climbed in and scooted over near the wall which left space for me. Brittany had a single bed so it was a tight squeeze. I climbed in next to her and she placed the covers over me. We laid there in silence for a few minutes before I spoke "Can you hold me?" I whispered.

"Of course." Brittany said as she lifted her arm and placed it around me while I snuggled into her body, placing my arm over her waist. Our bodies fit like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Goodnight Brittany." I whispered into the darkness.

"Goodnight Santana." Brittany kissed the top of my head which sent tingles down my spine.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep being in Brittany's arms. But before I fell asleep I thought about what a day today had been. The dinner, my dad, me feeling broken and crying hysterically. Although I still felt sad, I felt a bit better knowing that I had people that cared about me. I was glad that I would get to stay at Brittany's house for a while and couldn't help thinking I'd like to fall asleep like this every night – curled up in Brittany's arms feeling safe and happy.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. :D


	31. The best and worst week of my life

**A/N:**Hey guys!I hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks to those who follow,favorite, read and review this story it means a lot. This chapter is my longest so far. I really enjoyed writing this one I hope you enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: The best and worst week of my life**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I heard what I presumed to be an alarm going off. I didn't want to get up yet because of two reasons, one it was too early and two, I was too comfy in Brittany's arms. So I reached over, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl next to me, to switch the alarm off. It was seven so we still had enough time to get ready for school if we slept a little longer.

"Make the noise go away." I heard Brittany whine once I had turned the alarm off. I giggled softly and looked at her. What struck me was how cute she looked in the morning. Her hair was scattered about her face and some strands were sticking up, whilst she was scrunching her eyes up in the cutest way I have ever seen, probably to block out the morning sun that was beginning to emerge through the curtains. I stared at her until I felt her tug at my arm. I didn't know what she wanted until she spoke again. "Cuddle time isn't over yet." She said sweetly.

I snuzzled up to her again as she put her arm around me. I placed my head on her chest and listened to heartbeat. It was slow to begin with but it sped up when I turned my head at a weird angle and placed a kiss on her cheek. I smiled at the effect I had on her, as I enjoyed being so close to this amazing girl.

About ten minutes later I heard someone enter Brittany's room. Brittany went back to sleep as I could hear soft snores coming from the girl. I opened my eyes as I heard the footsteps stop. I saw from the corner of my eye Mrs Pierce standing there with a smirk on her face. I blushed and instantly sat up to put some distance between me and Brittany. But Brittany didn't seem to like it as she moved closer to me. I tried to swat her arms away but she pulled me closer to her.

"Stop moving. You're so comfy." Brittany said as she tightened her hold on me, she still had her eyes closed so she didn't notice her mom was in the room. I looked back at her mom to see her smirk had turned into a genuine smile. I felt rather awkward though, I loved cuddling with Brittany but her mom was in the room so...

"Time to get up girls!" Mrs Pierce spoke in a rather loud voice. It worked because Brittany shot straight up which kind of meant she brought me with her, as she had her arms round me in a vice-like grip.

"Mom what are you doing in my room?!" Brittany half-questioned half-moaned. A deep red blush had covered cheeks by now.

"Well you usually get up at seven and it's now quarter past so I decided to tell you to get a move on. But then I saw you two cuddling and it was so sweet I didn't want to ruin the moment." Mrs Pierce answered, I felt myself blush now.

"Wait. How long have you been standing there?" Brittany asked. I could almost hear the cogs in her brain turning, trying to figure out if her mom had heard anything she said.

"Long enough." Mrs Pierce stated simply. Brittany still had her arms around me but I don't think she had realised. Mrs Pierce smiled at both of us before she walked to towards the door. I heard Brittany sigh in relief as her mom exited the room.

"That was so embarrassing!" Brittany said, I nodded my head in agreement and chuckled. She turned her head towards me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You do realise you're stilling holding me, right?" A comical expression appeared on Brittany's face as she looked at her arms wrapped around me.

"Can this get any worse?" Brittany moaned- she was really embarrassed about her mom seeing her be all cute and sweet. But she still hadn't let go of me and breathing was beginning to become a problem.

"As much as I love being in your arms I c-can't b-breathe." I managed to mutter out. Brittany quickly took her arms away from me and smiled at me apologetically. I caught my breath and smiled back.

"What's the time?" Brittany asked-she couldn't see her clock from where she was on the bed.

"Half seven." I replied. _Damn we really needed to get a move on if we want to get to school on time,_ I thought. "We should probably get ready for another great day at school." I said sarcastically. The reason why I wasn't exactly thrilled going to school was I had gym which I now allowed to participate in because my leg was healed from the accident. If there's one thing people should know about me- I hate sports!

"Hey what's up?" Brittany's voice was laced if concern. She had obviously picked up on my reluctance to go to school.

"It's silly." I mumbled. I ducked my head in embarrassment because I didn't want to make eye contact.

"Nothing you say is silly, you can trust me Santana." Brittany gently lifted my chin so I was looking into her electric blue eyes.

"It's just I have gym today and I'm scared that people will make fun of me." I answered honestly; I was more of an academic person than sporty. I had always been picked on because I was crap at sports.

"If anybody says a word you tell me and I'll sort them out." Brittany said seriously. I knew she was just trying to be protective but I didn't want her to get hurt because of me.

"Thanks, but I don't want to get you into trouble." I voiced my thoughts; I wanted to be honest with her.

"I'd do anything to keep you safe." Brittany said. I felt a little angry that she thought I was some helpless chicken. But I decided to just drop the subject-I didn't want to get into a fight with her over something stupid.

"Me too." I replied. I placed a chaste kiss on her lips and stood up as I said "Come on hot stuff get a move on!" with a smirk on my face. I looked at an awe-struck Brittany, winked at her and left the room.

* * *

Later that day I was in getting changed for gym when I noticed a group of girls surrounding me as I turned around. I scanned the faces but I only recognised one Kelly-the girl who has said stuff about me several times. I'd say we aren't exactly in the friend zone. In fact I don't think we're in any zone. I started to panic as I didn't know why they were all staring at me. They all had their bitch faces on and that in itself was a sign for trouble. I gulped and as you couldn't hear a pin drop in the silent room the noise was loud. But what could I say I was scared. I noticed a blond girl smile at my obvious fear.

"Get your asses out here ladies!" My gym teacher screamed from the gym. I was about to go but I realised I couldn't get out-I was trapped. The group of girls, consisting mostly of cheerleaders, had stepped closer to me so I could hardly move. _Why me?_ I thought.

"Can you move please?" I asked, breaking the eerie silence, in a somewhat timid voice. I didn't ask anyone in particular not daring to make eye contact with one of them.

"You're not going anywhere, loser." A voice spoke. Kelly. I plucked up the courage to look up and saw a menacing look plastered on her face. I honestly didn't know what her freakin' problem was. As if on cue in a bad film the evil laughter started. It would have been funny if it wasn't so serious or if I wasn't the one they were currently laughing at.

"Please I don't want any trouble I just want to go to class." I mumbled. The girls separated and Kelly stepped into the middle so she was directly facing me.

"Isn't that sweet, the dork doesn't want to be late!" Kelly said sarcasm lacing her words. I winced as she moved closer so she was in my personal space. I thought she was going to hit me so I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. But I didn't feel anything so I opened my eyes and saw that Kelly was still close to me staring at me. "Girls, go to class I'd like to have a little chat with Santana on my own." Kelly commanded which proceeded in the girls hurrying out if the changing rooms and towards the gym. The door swung shut and there was that silence again.

"What do you want from me?" I asked gaining a bit of confidence since there were less people, although I was still shit scared of this girl. I saw the girls eyebrows raise as she was obviously taken aback by my forwardness.

"I want you to stop hanging around with Pierce." Kelly said after a moment. _What the fuck? No me gusta!_ That is not going to happen. I was going to give this girl a piece of my mind. We were still close which was scary but I wasn't going to let Kelly bully me.

"I'll hang out with whoever I want. You have no right to decide who my friends are. I want you to get things straight in your dumb-ass brain. Brittany and I are friends and I'm not going to stop talking to her because you say so. So just deal with it." I said in a strong, low voice. There was deadly silence as the words floated around the room. Kelly's face was unreadable so I didn't know if I had gone too far, but I didn't care because I don't like to be told what to do especially by her.

"You'll stay away from her or I'll make your life a living hell." Kelly poked me in the chest emphasising her point. She had completely ignored my words, but I didn't expect anything less. But what I didn't understand was why she didn't want me to hang around with Brittany.

"Why do you care so much about me and Brittany being friends?" I questioned. That was the main thought running through my head at the moment.

Kelly closed her eyes took a step back and started to pace up and down. I was really confused as to what was going on inside this girl's head. She went from angry and menacing to looking genuinely upset and worried. I was actually starting to feel sorry for the girl. I mean she obviously had some problems and right now she didn't look like a bitchy cheerleader, she looked like a little girl who had been told off for doing something wrong.

"Are you okay?" I asked slightly concerned at the turn this conversation had taken. Kelly finally stopped pacing and looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. I was shocked at how broken this girl looked. I stood there waiting for an answer not knowing what to do. Should I give her a hug? No this girl had been a bitch to me. But then again she looked like she was in pain.

"I see the way you look at her." Kelly wiped away her tears and took a seat on one of the benches that were situated throughout the changing rooms. I was still standing. What does she mean by that? She can't possibly know we're dating!

"I don't know what you mean." I replied. Kelly had stopped crying. She turned to face me with a sad smile on her face.

"You look at her like the world could be ending but she's all that matters. You look at her with so much emotion. You look at her like she's the most important person in your life. You look at her like you love her, like you're in l-love with h-her." Kelly stammered near the end.

_How the hell did she get all that from a look?!_ I thought. I wasn't denying it because all of those things were true. But what I was confused about was why did she sound sad.

"What are you trying to say? I'm not in love with her. She's a girl, I'm not gay. You don't know anything about her or me!" I screamed. _Wow! That was unexpected to say the least. _I was afraid that she might use our relationship against us; I wasn't ready for the school to know yet. I thought she would bully me even more if she knew.

"I know what it's like." Came her reply a few minutes later. I was confused. She saw the look on my face but didn't expand any further. I was now really intrigued by what she meant by this. She ducked her head and another tear rolled down her cheek. I cautiously took a seat on the bench and waited for her to compose herself. Whatever she was talking must have been big.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly trying not to make her stop talking and not telling me what was happening. I was interested in why she was so upset.

"During freshman year I was best friends with a girl called Holly." Kelly paused for a moment and took a deep breath in. "I had figured I was different from other people. I knew I was a les- into girls. One day I told Holly I was ...gay." Kelly whispered the last part. I couldn't believe I was hearing this. The girl who had bullied me a few times was kind of going through what I'm going through.

"Does anybody know?" I asked after it seemed she wasn't going to continue her story.

"My brother knows and he's cool with it. I haven't told parents because I know they won't approve. None of my friends know but then again I don't really have any friends." Kelly replied. Was this girl serious? I had seen her always hanging around with people. I thought they were her friends.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" I asked suddenly annoyed. I was starting to think this was some plan to out me in front of the school.

"What? No." Kelly had a confused look on her face as well as a slightly hurt one.

"Then why are you telling me this?" I asked now the confused one.

"I don't know. I guess I just needed to tell someone other than my family. I'm sorry for those things I said about you. It's just if I'm not mean then I'll be kicked of the cheerio's and I can't face being slushied everyday. If people knew that I was gay I'd be bottom of the social ladder."Kelly wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye.

"I don't know what to say." I said surprised at this conversation I was having with my bully. It all felt surreal.

"Can I ask you something?" Kelly said a moment later. I looked at the girl and nodded. "Are you and Brittany dating?" Kelly asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes." I answered honestly. I didn't see a reason to lie now especially after everything she had just told me. But I was still worried about what she would say next or whether she would tell somebody about my relationship with Brittany. Although she didn't seem malicious she seemed genuinely interested, which was confusing.

"Have you told anybody about your relationship?" Kelly asked after a moment of silence. I wasn't expecting her to ask more questions but I was willing to answer them. It seemed she had changed in a matter of minutes. She wasn't a bitchy cheerleader she was a girl who was having a hard time and I got where she was coming from.

"My parents, her parents and her little sister know." I answered simply not wanting to go into more details. The image of my dad popped into my mind and it was too painful to talk or think about him or what he had said.

"How did they take it?" Another question. I swear this starting to feel like twenty questions and I hate that game! I was curious to know why she wanted to know all of this.

"Her family were great, really accepting and just weren't bothered by it all. My mom she was amazing. But my dad..." I couldn't finish that sentence it brought back too many emotions-sadness, anger, misery to name but a few.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be asking you all these questions it's none of my business. I'm sorry if I've upset you with anything." Kelly spoke as she saw my sad facial expression. I was even more surprised that she had apologised _twice_ to me. I mean once that was hard to believe but twice...

"It's okay you haven't upset me. It's just my dad didn't take it too well and it's just hard to talk about. But why are you asking me these questions? Are you going to out me?" I asked the two most important questions on my mind.

"I wouldn't do that to you, to anyone for a matter of fact. I just saw the way you and Brittany were acting and I thought I could talk to one of you about stuff. I guess I was nasty to you because I was jealous." _What the hell? How is she jealous of me? Is she jealous of our relationship? Oh god does she fancy one of us?!_ So many thoughts were rushing through my head.

"Jealous?" I questioned out loud. I didn't know how long we had been talking but I was pretty sure gym was almost over so I had to get this answer quickly. I was actually kind of surprised that our gym teacher hadn't sent one of the girls to get us. Oh well back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah..." Kelly paused I could see she was having trouble trying to say the right words. "You two look so happy and I guess I want what you two have. I just want to find that one special girl I suppose. It sounds pathetic I know." Kelly confessed she ducked her head probably from a bit of embarrassment.

"It's not pathetic actually it's kind of ...cute." I replied. I saw a light blush cover her cheeks at the last word. I chuckled at her reaction.

"I won't tell anyone about you and Brittany, I promise." Kelly said after she had recovered from her embarrassment. That was a massive relief to hear those words, especially as she was the first person outside of my family that knew, although I didn't actually want her to find out.

"Thanks. I won't tell anyone what you told me either. I'm kind of glad we had this conversation I think we've both got something from it." I spoke honestly. What started out as a not so pleasant situation turned into an alright one. "You actually aren't that much of a bitch." I added in a lighter, playful tone. We both laughed. I felt comfortable in her company and I think she did in mine-which was a change from the other times.

"Thanks for listening to me although I just kind of sprung it on you. So what would you say if we were sorta friends?" Kelly asked nervously. I looked at her and saw she was being sincere.

"I'd say that'd be cool." I answered honestly. I smiled at her and she returned to smile and started laughing. I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what's so funny?' She noticed and answered my unspoken question.

"I was just thinking McKinley breeds lesbians. I mean you and me. I think Brittany's a bi, I mean I've seen her check out guys before so...Anyway I have a hunch that Berry and Fabray are secretly getting it on as well." I laughed at the girl's words. I had to agree with though. I mean was it something the put in the water? Of course I knew that wasn't true but it was pretty funny.

"I think you might be onto something." I joked. I was enjoying our conversation.

"So do you think coach will kill us for skipping gym?" Kelly asked as she looked at her watch to see the time. I was right the lesson was almost over.

"Most definitely." I replied. We both chuckled.

"Shall we go before they come in?" Kelly asked. I nodded. We both changed into our normal clothes and walked out of the changing rooms.

"Kelly, Santana!" We heard our gym teacher yelling as we exited the room quickening our pace. "Nobody skips my gym class and gets away with it. Detention for both of you for the rest of the week." Our teacher continued as she walked out and found us almost running trying to get away from her. But we really couldn't ignore her now.

"Yes coach." Kelly and I replied in unison. Although I had got a week's worth of detention I had also made a new friend and lost an enemy.

* * *

Later that week I was sitting in detention waiting for us the teacher to let us go. This was my last detention so I was happy. It wasn't as bad I thought it would be. I had never been in detention before so I was nervous to what it would be like. On the first day of detention the teacher fell asleep so we just messed about. Well I watched while two boys drew on the sleeping teacher. But on the last few detentions we had a different teacher who made us write lines for we had done wrong. Kelly and I had to write, which was instructed by our gym teacher, I will not skip gym class or I will be made a target for ball practice. I thought that was harsh but then again this was coach sue.

When I saw Brittany after school on Monday I told her about my conversation with Kelly. I told her everything that we said and she seemed as shocked as I was that Kelly was gay. I told her about coach giving us detention because we missed class and she thought it was fucking hilarious.

Once we were at Brittany's house, as I was staying for a while, I phoned mom and told her about my day she wasn't pleased I got detention but when I told her it wasn't my fault she seemed okay with it. I asked her if she had talked to my dad and she told me she hadn't seen him yet. I was disappointed also kind of relieved as I wouldn't have to listen to him saying shit about me again.

School in general this week had been okay. I loved my English class and I got to chat to Rachel who seemed extra happy. I asked her why she was so happy, but she just blushed and looked away. I thought it might have something to do with Quinn. I'm glad that they're happy. They deserve it.

_17:00PM_ The bell rang signalling the end of detention and the ten people rushed out eager to get out of school for the weekend. I smiled at Kelly and walked with her out of the room. Brittany had gone home to finish some homework so I had to walk home. Kelly lived a couple streets away so we walked together.

"Hey Santana!" Kelly greeted me. "Any plans for this weekend?" Kelly said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Not really. As you know I'm staying at Brittany's so we'll probably just hang out." I replied. During the week I had talked to Kelly about my dad, she was a great listener, and I had told her about my living arrangements.

"Oh I get what ya mean." Kelly winked at me. She was obviously thinking me and Brittany were having sex. We carried on walking in a comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?" I said effectively breaking the silence.

"Sure." Kelly said as she readjusted the straps of her backpack. She looked at me expectantly. We shared a lot in the last few days after the talk in at school. I felt comfortable with talking to her about things I couldn't talk to Brittany or my mom about. I wasn't keeping secrets from them it was just nice to talk to somebody else about stuff.

"Have you ever _been_ with a girl before?" I asked curiously. Kelly stopped walking as did I as she looked at me with an amused expression.

"Yes." She answered simply, the tips of her ears turned a bright shade of red.

"Who?" I asked interested in her answer.

"Do you remember I told you about my best friend freshman year?" I nodded remembering her saying she was friends with her and she was the first person she told about being gay. "It was her." Kelly stated half-happy, half-sad.

"Oh." I couldn't think of what to say.

"I lost my virginity to her and she told me that she didn't love me or want a relationship with me. She told me I was some stupid experiment and that she had a boyfriend. It happened last year. To make it worse I think I was falling in love with her."Kelly explained. I felt sorry for her she may seem stone faced on the outside but she's quite vulnerable.

"That must have been hard. Do you like anybody at the moment?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I do." Kelly said with a dreamy look on her face. We had started walking again.

"What's her name?" I asked intrigued.

"Grace." She answered shyly. Her cheeks flamed bright pink and she looked away from my gaze.

"Does she go to McKinley?" I smirked as Kelly turned a darker shade of pink.

"She's on the cheerio's." Kelly replied.

"So you've already seen her half-naked and you're not even dating yet!" I teased.

"Shut up! I may have peaked when we were in the locker rooms. I mean she has these amazing abs..." Kelly playfully punched my arm. "Enough about me. Have you and Brittany...?" Kelly asked changing the direction of the conversation back to the way it started.

"No, not yet." I answered, a bit embarrassed. "I want to I mean she has an amazing body and I'm definitely turned on by her but it's more than that I love her, no, I'm _in _love with her and I find her so funny and she's talented to. I want it to be special. I don't want to disappoint her. I don't think she's a virgin and I'm scared I won't know what to do." I rambled. All of my anxieties coming out. I looked at Kelly who looked deep in thought.

"Have you talked to her about sex?"Kelly asked a while later. I shook my head. "You should. By the way you talk about her she means a lot to you. I think you should tell her the things you told me. You're your first time should be special and I think you should only take the next step in your relationship when your both ready." Kelly was right. I need to talk to Brittany about it and how deep my feelings go for her.

"Thanks Kelly. I'll see you on Monday." We had come to Brittany's house as I said goodbye.

"Bye Santana." Kelly replied as she carried on walking home.

* * *

It was Sunday and I hadn't plucked up the courage to talk to Brittany about what me and Kelly had discussed. On Saturday we had snuggled up on the sofa with Poppy and watched movies all day.

But to be honest other things had been on my mind. I talked to my mom yesterday and she said she had got my dad to agree to talk with me about stuff. She promised she would be there with us. But I was shitting it. She told me to come over at ten today.

"Whatever happens with your dad I'm here for you." Brittany whispered in my ear as she pulled me into a hug. I smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

I walked out of the Pierce household and knocked on my front door. It took a few moments before my mom opened the door.

"Hi honey." My mom said as she pulled me into the house. "It hasn't been the same with you not here I've missed you." I smiled at her.

"I've missed you as well." I admitted. The happy moment was broken by a cough. I turned towards the noise and saw my dad sitting at the table looking like he was being forced to talk to me. He probably was to be honest. I knew my dad wouldn't agree to this if my mom hadn't told him to talk to me.

"Take a seat, mija." My mom said as she gestured to the chair opposite my dad. I sat down and avoided all contact with him. "Do you want a drink?" My mom asked.

"Orange juice please." I answered. My mom walked into the kitchen which left an uncomfortable tension between me and my dad.

"Thanks." I said a couple of minutes later once my mom had come back from the kitchen. She sat down between me and my dad and looked at both of us. Neither of us wanted to start the much needed conversation.

"Alright as you both want to start I'll talk."My mom started the conversation. I was glad somebody did because it was becoming awkward. "Santana why don't you tell your dad how you feel about what he said last weekend?" My heart started to beat faster as those words circled in my head. _You're dead to me._ Awful. Those words had shattered me.

"I couldn't believe you said that you good as wished me dead. I understand that you don't understand mine and Brittany's relationship but I don't understand how you could actually wish such a horrible thing. I'm your daughter I thought you loved me but you obviously don't."I spoke honestly. My dad made a brief second of eye contact with me.

"Okay Carlos what do you have to say to that?" Mom spoke again. She was like an umpire at a tennis game or something.

"I was only being honest. I'm not going to lie and say I'm fine with this sin you bring in my house. I'm not going to pretend that I love you, because honestly I don't think I can anymore. This _freak_ you've become is too hard to love. I can't look at you without thinking you will go to hell. I can't think about the innocent little girl you were because she's been replaced by a fucking lesbian!" My dad shouted.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as my dad spoke those words. I thought that he might have been more open-minded now but I was wrong. My mom didn't interrupt because she looked like she was in shock. I don't think she could believe he said that. I couldn't either. We all sat in silence. I wanted to cry my eyes out because those words hurt. But I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

I felt anger boiling up inside of me and I knew it had to come out.

"I hate you! I wish you weren't my dad. You're a selfish bastard who can't see past his old-fashioned views. You're not my family anymore. I never want to see you again. Brittany's my family now. If you come near her or me again I swear to god I'll fucking kill you! I've had enough of your hateful words. I wish you were dead!" I screamed with rage, the tears had started to stream down my face.

I didn't wait for my parents reactions I bolted out of the door.

I ran towards Brittany's house next door and pounded on the door. As soon as it opened my legs gave way as Brittany's arms held me. We sat on the floor with the door open as I clinged onto her, burying my face into the crook of my neck and sobbing hysterically. She put her arms round me and whispered soothing words into my ear.

"I love you so much Santana." Those were the words that caught my attention. I had been waiting to hear those words but they only made me cry more. I couldn't say them back I wasn't ready. I was scared that Brittany might take them back if I didn't say something but she spoke again. "It's okay you don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I'm in l-love w-with y-you." Brittany stammered. "I'm never going to let you go." Brittany whispered.

I was over the moon but I just kept crying. I looked up at Brittany and crashed our lips together. It was messy, all clashing of teeth, but it showed all of the anger I felt towards my dad and all of my emotions were coming out. Brittany broke the kiss first. She smiled at me and I started to sob again holding onto her for dear life.

I could honestly say that this week had been one of the best and worst weeks of my life.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Also if ya want to you can check out my new story _**Strangers.**_

:D


	32. That funny thing called love

**A/N:**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. This is a pretty long chapter though. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks for the alerts, reviews and readers out there. Enjoy!

Warning:This chapter is a bit m-ish.

Disclaimer:I don't own glee or monsters inc which is briefly mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: That funny thing called love**

Love. Four letters that strike fear in the strongest of people. Those four letters can change a person's world. It may be a word but it means so much to humans. Love is an emotion. It's not tangible but when people find love it can change their lives forever. Love can't be defined by one single word because it's different for everyone. Love can unite and destroy people. Love can be the bearer of heartache and misery but also warmth and affection. Love is a wonderful feeling that few are able to experience in this life. The lucky ones who find true love are the luckiest of them all.

However love comes with challenges and threats. People might confuse love with lust. People might cheat on a partner or make a bad decision that affects a relationship. But the real challenge of life is to overcome challenges and things might just get better.

Most people will experience some heartache in their lives whether it's a breakdown of a long term relationship or a betrayal of trust from the one they love. But with the lows eventually come the highs. The feeling that only that one special person can provide. The feeling of joy that comes with being around that loved one. The feeling that at least one other person understands you. The feeling that a loved one accepts you as a person, that doesn't judge any decisions you make that loves your strengths and weaknesses.

It can take a lifetime for humans find their one true love. Whilst some are lucky enough to grow up with them and spend the rest of their lives with them. However all in all it doesn't matter where you find love or how you find it. It doesn't matter if people disapprove of certain kinds of love because in the end they are missing out on the chance to be part of a person's life and if they can't understand that then people don't need them in their life.

Straight, Bi, Gay, Lesbian- it doesn't matter who you are because, overall, love is love.

Love is complicated. It isn't something that people can control. People can't chose who they love because love picks you. Love is a mix of emotions, high, lows, adventures, challenges and memories. Love is a glorious journey for any human being to take but it doesn't mean they won't get hurt along the way.

Loving someone and being in love are two different things. People may feel comfortable and safe with a person they 'love' because they are in their comfort zone. They might be scared of actually 'falling in love' in with someone. But 'being in love' with someone shows a connection that can last up to a lifetime. Sure being in love is scary sometimes, people's hearts might race every time they see that one special person, they might literally feel sick sometimes but the benefits outweigh the costs. Having another person in the world that makes them smile when they just think about them or the feeling of electric currents as they hold hands or cuddle. The happy times and memories that can be created between a couple can be cherished for life.

Overall that funny thing called love is a journey waiting to be taken.

* * *

'_I'm in love with you'._

'_I will never let you go'._

Those two phrases were whirling around my mind. Brittany's words. She had said them. But not to just anyone she had actually said them to me. I couldn't believe it. Does she really mean it? Or does she just feel sorry me? Why would she say loves me? Why now? So many questions. But I don't voice any out loud because I can't seem to form the words. Because I'm still crying whilst Brittany holds me. My tears stream down my cheeks and onto her t-shirt making it damp. I felt like my eyes must be swollen to size of the golf balls by now with amount of time it feels like I've been crying for hours.

"Let's get you somewhere more comfortable." Brittany said. I heard her but I still couldn't respond. It wasn't until she spoke again that I realised I should probably answer. "I don't think I'll be able to carry you to the sofa." Brittany said with a small smile. I looked at her as the sobs quietened down. I searched her eyes and all I saw was affection and dare I say it ... love.

I started to stand up but I was still holding onto Brittany so she ended up standing as well. I didn't want to let go of her because I was worried that this was a dream, that if I let go I would wake up and I would go back to my life before the blue eyed beauty came into my life. I couldn't handle not having Brittany in my life. Yet I still could those three words to her. The three words that I wanted to say to her but they just wouldn't come out.

Once we had made our way to the sofa I melted into Brittany's side as she wrapped her arms around me. I focused on the smell of hair, it smelt like strawberries and cream. I inhaled the delicious smell and a few tears escaped my eyes. I think it was the feeling of being so close to her but her at the same time feeling so far away. If only I could say those three words things might be clearer.

Brittany and I sat in silence for about ten minutes before the silence was broken from the youngest pierce entering the room.

"But you said we could go to the park today!" Poppy whined.

"I did, but you have to do your homework first."Mrs Pierce told her daughter.

I couldn't see them because my face was buried in the crook of Brittany's neck. They hadn't noticed we were in the room either because they too focused on their conversation.

"I've already done it." Poppy said eagerly. She really sounded like she was determined to get her way.

"Okay." Mrs Pierce sounded sceptical as if she thought Poppy was lying. I felt Brittany move towards the commotion that was going on. I think she mouthed something to her mom because Mrs Pierce spoke again. "Go upstairs find your homework, show your dad and we'll go to the park later."

"Yes! Thanks mom you're the best. I love you." Poppy almost squealed as ran up the stairs. I felt a knot forming in the back of my throat hearing those last three words. I felt Brittany's grip tighten as a sobs wrecked through my body. I didn't care that Mrs Pierce was in the room. I just felt so many emotions that I couldn't keep them all in.

"It's okay honey. I'm here. I love you." I knew Brittany was only trying to calm me down but she in fact was making things a whole lot worse. I was annoyed that she can say those three words so easily and I couldn't say them back to her. My sobs didn't stop and I felt Brittany move her head. I think she was looking at her mom. A few moments later Brittany spoke again. "You need to calm down Santana. This can't be good for you. I don't want you to have a panic attack."I internally smiled at her caring nature and tried my best to slow my breathing down and stop the tears.

Five minutes later my breathing was back to normal and I had stopped sobbing but tears were silently running down my face, no matter how hard I tried to stop them. Brittany placed an arm around my shoulder whilst I had removed my face from her neck and was sitting up more. As a result I could see Mrs Pierce on the other sofa with a drink and a worried look on her face.

"Drink this it will make you feel better." Mrs Pierce said as she handed me a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. I smiled, well a sort of smile which was all I could manage to do, thanks to her. I still couldn't speak. I didn't want her to think I was being rude but by the caring motherly expression on her face she wasn't annoyed with me.

I sipped the hot beverage and relished in the feeling of the liquid soothing my sore throat. All of that crying had definitely made throat feel all scratchy and basically not nice. Nobody has spoken in a while. I could hear distant voices coming from upstairs but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Poppy was probably showing her dad her homework. I finished my hot chocolate and decided to put the mug in the dishwasher in the kitchen. I stayed in there a little while before venturing into the living room again. This time I sat a seat away from Brittany and saw a hurt look on her face. I knew they were going to ask what was wrong and I didn't want them to think I was stupid for the things I said to my dad.

"What's wrong Santana?" Mrs Pierce asked me. I looked down at my hands and wringed them nervously. I didn't answer and the next time she spoke she directed a question to Brittany. "Do you know what happened?"

"Santana went to talk to her dad. I don't think it went well. She started crying as soon as I opened the door. I don't know exactly what happened. But I want stop your pain. I'm worried about you." Brittany turned towards me as she said her last words. My heart melted in that moment. _She really does love me._ I thought. All of my doubts about her words from earlier were wiped away.

"What did your dad say, sweetie?" Mrs Pierce asked in a gentle tone of voice. I looked at her again and knew that I had to tell them. I wanted to tell them I really did but I didn't want to repeat what had happened.

"He doesn't l-love me anymore." I spoke in almost a whisper. But I knew Brittany and Mrs Pierce had heard me as Brittany kissed my forehead and hugged me whilst Mrs Pierce held my hand and rubbed soothing circles on it. "He called me a freak and all of the stuff he's said about me in the last few weeks appeared in my head. I was so angry with him, especially for calling Brittany names that I kinda yelled some stuff at him."

"It's understandable that you got angry, Santana. After everything he's said to you but I'm sure he still loves you." Mrs Pierce spoke. She didn't understand did she? I felt that same anger rising in my body and I would regret what I was about to say.

"How can you understand?! He doesn't love me he fucking told me he couldn't me because I'm a lesbian! I told him he was a bastard that couldn't see past his old-fashioned views. I told him if he ever comes near me or Brittany again I'll kill him! I wished him dead. I told him he's not my family anymore. I told him that Brittany's my family now. How can you possibly understand anything I'm going through?!" I yelled letting all of my anger out.

But I was letting it out on the wrong person. Mrs Pierce didn't deserve my anger. She had let me stay in her home for a week. She had treated me like one of her own. She had accepted me and Brittany as a couple.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'd understand if you want me to leave. I just can't handle this anymore. I want everything to be the way it was before. I want my family back but I can't because I can't look at my dad without feeling angry or disgusted by his views of me. I feel so hurt that he doesn't love me anymore. But it was wrong of me to take it out on you." I rambled.

I looked at Mrs Pierce and noticed she didn't look angry. To my surprise she had a small smile on her face. I then looked at Brittany and saw tears spilling over her cheeks. She still had her arm around me so I manoeuvred myself so I could wipe away her tears. A small smiled appeared on her face at my gesture. I managed to smile back.

"I'm not mad with you. You've been through a lot these past few weeks and you're I don't know how you're feeling but I do care about you Santana. The situation with dad is difficult but me and my family will be here for you and your mom will too." Mrs Pierce put my mind at rest. She was such a kind person.

"Thank you that means a lot." I told the elder woman. Just then I heard the pounding of footsteps coming towards us.

"Dad looked at my homework can we go to the park now?" Poppy skipped up to her mom, she gave her pleading puppy dog eyes. Brittany and I giggled at the youngest pierce and she turned and looked at us. "I didn't see you guys there. Do you want to come with us Santana?" Poppy looked at me with a smile but her face soon turned to a worried expression. I guess I didn't look too good from all that crying and getting angry.

"I'd love too." I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could. Brittany and Mrs Pierce looked at me as if to say 'you don't have too'. But I just smiled at them. I needed some happiness in my life at the moment.

"Get your coat and shoes on Poppy." Mr Pierce told the little girl who was still looking at me. I could tell she wanted to ask why I looked upset. But I guessed Mr Pierce noticed I wasn't in a mood to answer her questions.

"Okay." Poppy said as she went to get ready for the park.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Mrs Pierce asked me. There was concern lace through her voice and it made me feel happy that I still had people that cared about me.

"Yes. I want to be happy again. I just don't want to think about the stuff with my dad for a while. I need a distraction." I replied honestly. Mrs Pierce nodded and left the room. It was just Brittany and I now. I looked at her and saw she had a dopey smile on her face. I raised my eyebrow as I was confused why she looked happy.

"You said I'm your family." Brittany said simply referring to my earlier words. I had totally forgotten I said that I was so angry I just kinda let that slip out. I blushed and was about to say something but was interrupted by Brittany's lips on mine. Our lips moved in sync, slowly savouring each other. It was soft, caring and sweet. I pulled away first and pulled her into a hug. "You're my family too. This sounds kind of soppy but you're my world Santana." Brittany whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and said "You're so special to me." We both smiled at each other like fools in love. _Ironic _I thought. I heard a giggle and turned around to see Poppy staring at us.

"Eugggh! Will you two ever stop kissing?!" Poppy said in a dramatic voice. I felt a blush cover my cheeks and saw Brittany's face with a pale shade of red on hers as well. "Race ya to the park!" Poppy challenged.

"You're on. Let's go." I said as I grabbed Brittany's hand, pulled her up and raced Poppy out of the door; after Brittany had put her shoes on (I still had my shoes on from earlier).

* * *

_Quack! Quack!_ There are some damn noisy ducks in this park. I was currently feeding the ducks with Poppy. We had a few slices of bread each and we tossed the bread into the pond. I had been at the park for most of the afternoon with the Pierce's. I was having a great time. I hadn't thought about my dad once. We had lunch at a small cafe which served cakes and sandwiches. Then I spent a great deal of the afternoon running around with Poppy acting like a child again. I pushed her on the swings, I went down the slide with her, helped her climb the monkey bars and I thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. Poppy was a great kid. She had so much energy and she was fun.

I hadn't spent that much time with Brittany at the park. Poppy asked her sister why she wasn't joining in and Brittany just told her she wanted to talk to their mom. So whilst I was having fun with Poppy and Mr Pierce who was making sure Poppy didn't ware me out to much, Brittany was sat on a park bench talking to her mom.

I wanted to know what they were talking about. Had Brittany told her mom that I hadn't said I love you back? Was Brittany worried that I don't love her? So many negative thoughts were going through my mind that I hadn't heard Poppy speaking.

"Santana. Earth to Santana. Is anyone in there?" Poppy said trying to catch my attention. I snapped out of thoughts before I spoke.

"Sorry munchkin. What were you saying?" I asked with a smile on my face as I saw the little girl with a pout on her face.

"We've run out of bread." Poppy stated. I looked in the empty bag and nodded. Poppy looked around the park and I followed her line of sight as asked a question. "Can I have an ice-cream please?" Poppy used those puppy dog eyes. I couldn't say no to those eyes of the Pierce put for a matter of fact.

"Let's go ask your dad." It was probably best because if she was this hyper without ice cream I couldn't imagine what she would be like with ice cream in her system.

"Dad! Santana says I can have ice cream!"Poppy ran off screaming at the top of her lungs towards her dad.

I laughed at her statement before I ran after yelling "You're a bunch full of trouble munchkin!" Poppy turned around and smirked at me. _God, I gotta admit I love the Pierce clan._ I thought.

* * *

When I got back from the park my mom came round and she talked to me about what happened. We both decided it would be best if I didn't come home as my dad was quite angry with me. Although I really wanted to go home I didn't want to, if my dad would be giving glares all of the time. But I had missed my mom in my week's stay at the Pierce household. She told me she missed me too and that my dad would eventually accept me, but he just needed time.

Mrs Pierce had kindly told me that I was welcome to stay as long as I needed to. I was over the moon that I would get to stay with these great people for a while longer. My mom and Mrs Pierce had a conversation which I think mostly consisted of my mom thanking the other woman for letting me stay.

The next few days at school were uneventful. I spent lunch with Brittany as usual and we still got a few odd looks from some cheerio's. Students at this school were clearly confused why we are friends considering the whole me social ladder gap thingy. Brittany and I hadn't talked that much. I was worried that it had something to do with the conversation she had with her mom. She hadn't told what their talk was about and I hadn't asked. Brittany obviously didn't want to tell me so I didn't pry.

I thought a lot about her telling me she loves me. I felt happy that she had the courage to say it first but I also knew I couldn't say it yet. It's not that I don't know I love her it's just I don't know how to tell her. Most people would say just say 'I love you'. But I wanted her to know how special she is to me and I wanted to do something nice for her. But I don't know what to do.

I needed help and I knew the perfect person to ask. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Kelly.

**To Kelly: Are you free tonight? I need your help.**

* * *

An hour later I was waiting in the park for Kelly. It was a cold Wednesday night. I had told Brittany I was meeting Kelly because she needed to talk to someone. Okay I had lied but I didn't want to tell her the real reason for meeting up with Kelly. I just hoped Kelly was good with advice.

"Hey Santana." Kelly sounded oddly cheerful. I greeted her and she sat down next to me on the bench. There was a few minutes silence before she spoke again. "So why are we meeting in a park at night in the middle of October?" Kelly asked.

"Thanks for coming." I paused trying to think of how I was going to explain my problems. "Brittany told me she's in love with me." I rushed in one breath.

"Whoa. Isn't that good news? I mean you told me you love her." Kelly spoke as she looked at me with happiness but also a hint of confusion. I sighed before I spoke again.

"I couldn't say it back. I really wanted to, I still want to but I don't know it's just hard. She said it on Sunday. I was sobbing in her arms, after my talk with my dad, and she just said it. She told me I didn't have to say anything. But it's been a few days know and I think she thinks I don't love her. We haven't really spoken and I just need your advice." I rambled. I had already told Kelly about the conversation with my dad but I left out the bit about Brittany's 'I love you'.

"Okay so you want to tell her but you don't know how." It wasn't a question she was merely thinking aloud. I nodded anyway. A smile graced her face as she looked me in the eyes and spoke. "Take her out on a date." Kelly suggested.

"A date." I repeated.

"You know two people who like each other go out have a meal see a movie something like that. A date." Kelly replied with a smirk on her face.

"I know what a date is silly!" I playfully punched her arm as I spoke. Our friendship had grown surprisingly string pretty quickly. I was glad we're friends.

"You say she's special to you, you should show her how special she is." Kelly said. That is a good idea. I mean we've only had one date so far and Brittany planned that one.

"You're a genius!" I told Kelly as I pulled her into a hug. I pulled back from embrace and smiled at her.

"Tell me something I don't hear every day!" Kelly joked. We both laughed and settled into a comfortable silence. I remembered Kelly's cheerful voice that she greeted me with and decided to question why she was so happy.

"So you seemed unusually happy earlier." I said. Kelly looked away from me and I saw a light blush cover her cheeks. "What's going on?" I asked with a smile.

"Remember I told you, I fancy Grace." I nodded my head remembering the girl she said she was crushing on. "She kissed me yesterday." Kelly said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Score!" I fist bumped the air and Kelly and I burst out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

It was Friday night and I was sitting in bed with Brittany watching the TV. I had been planning the date for two days now, but I hadn't told Brittany yet. I wanted everything to be perfect for our second date. I looked at her and smiled as she mouthed the words to a cartoon we were watching. She caught me looking at her and smiled back. Although we hadn't talked that much it wasn't that awkward. I think we both had a lot to think about.

The cartoon finished and Brittany stood up and turned the TV off. I watched her as she bent down and put the remote control in a drawer. I couldn't look away as I saw her boob's peak out of her top. I hadn't noticed until now but the white t-shirt she was wearing had a low neck line. She was also wearing grey sweats; her hair was down flowing loosely around her shoulders. She looked truly beautiful. I was still staring her cleavage when she looked at me with a smirk on her face as she had caught me checking her out. She walked to the bed. But she didn't just walk she swayed her hips. She looked so damn sexy! I couldn't take eyes of her.

"Do you like what you see?" Brittany said in almost a whisper. She had climbed back on the bed and was crawling on her knees coming closer to me. I gulped as I saw a flash of her nipple as her t-shirt seemed to have gotten a lot lower. Brittany giggled as a blush settled across my cheeks. I felt my heart race and I felt a pool of heat in my lower regions as Brittany came closer. She was full on straddling me now. She actually sat down on my legs, so our faces were inches apart. I couldn't say anything I was too turned on at the moment. _Oh god how embarrassing!_ I thought.

"You can touch them if you want." Brittany husked in my ear. Her words went straight to my heated core. _Was this actually happening?_ I thought. _Was I going to touch her boobs?_ I moaned as she captured my lips in a passionate kiss. She sucked my lower lip and ran her tongue along it asking for entrance. I immediately granted her access and I moaned into the kiss as her tongue explored my mouth. I needed to feel more of her so being bold I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she gasped, obviously shocked by my move, but moaned as our tongues danced lazily together. Air was beginning to become a problem for both of us so I broke the kiss and we both took a little time to catch our breaths.

"Wow." I managed to say. I locked eyes with Brittany and saw her usually light blue eyes were a shade darker. I smirked at the effect we had on each other. Brittany was still straddling me which wasn't helping my arousal. But I was having too much fun to care. That was definitely our most passionate kiss yet and I enjoyed every minute of it.

I watched Brittany intently. I could feel the sexual tension between us and it exhilarating but also scary at the same time. Brittany broke eye contact as her eye's scanned my body. I was wearing a black t-shirt and pink pyjama bottoms-they were Brittany's. I didn't have any of mine left that my mom packed for me and it was late so Brittany suggested I could wear hers. I mean I had already worn a pair of her PJ's the first night I slept round. To be honest I loved wearing them, they smelt like vanilla, honey and strawberries. They were also extra comfy as well. Because Brittany was a bit taller than me her clothes were kinda big on me. So I was showing more flesh than I was used to. But Brittany didn't mind as her eyes lingered on my chest. After a while of staring she looked at me and I smirked. It was payback time for her teasing me about staring and here she was doing the exact same thing.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked in a mocking tone repeating her question from earlier. I shuddered as I could feel her breath on my neck. She made goose bumps erupt over my skin and then she spoke into my ear.

"Definitely, I love seeing you in my clothes." Brittany cheekily bit my ear and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the sensation. My heated core was starting to get unbearable now and I knew what had started out as staring was getting out of control fast. Brittany was starting to pull back but I grabbed her neck with my hands and kissed her passionately. The kiss was much like our last but this time we were both moaning a lot more. I don't know what came over me but I tugged at her t-shirt. Brittany broke the kiss and looked at my hand slightly confused.

"Your offer before, I want to touch them." I said quietly referring to her earlier statement. _Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that._ I thought. I heard a gasp from Brittany and looked up at her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything." Brittany spoke softly. I loved that she was so caring and concerned about me. We had never gone this far before. We had only shared short kisses, so this was certainly new for us.

"You're so sweet. But I want to. I'm not saying I'm ready for sex yet though. But I want to touch them." I spoke back just as softly. A light blush covered both of cheeks at my words. We hadn't talked about sex or anything like that.

"Okay." Brittany said, she suddenly sounded nervous. But to be honest I was nervous as hell. I didn't know whether she meant touching them over the shirt or under though. I didn't want to ask because I didn't want to embarrass myself. But my silent question was answered.

My mouth gaped open as I took in the beautiful sight before me. Brittany, who was still straddling me, had taken her top off and she wasn't wearing a bra. I felt my heart rate speed up rapidly as I stared at her chest. Her breasts were small but overly small, her nipples were a pale shade of pink and it was like they were staring at me. I felt mesmerised and was only broken out of my haze by a giggle.

"You're acting like you've never seen boobs before." Brittany teased. _That's because I haven't_. I thought.

"They're beautiful, so perky and perfect." I mumbled clearly not thinking through what I was saying as a huge blush crept onto my face.

"I'm glad you're impressed." Brittany smirked. "You don't have to be scared, you can touch them." Brittany said as she a look of worry flash across my face.

I didn't say anything. I took a deep breath. My left hand was shaking as I lifted it up and towards Brittany. I hesitated a few centimetres away from my destination. Brittany smiled at me and to my surprise held my wrist and moved my hand towards her right breast. I gasped as I felt the smooth skin underneath my palm. Brittany let go of my wrist as I moved my hand slowly and when my fingertips brushed her nipple it instantly hardened and Brittany let out a guttural moan. I suddenly felt brave, so I cupped her boob and felt another pool of arousal shoot to my core. I lifted my right hand up and cupped her other boob which sent a series of moans throughout the room.

"Fuck." Brittany moaned as I started to massage her lovely set of twins in my hands. I was so caught up in Brittany and boobs that I didn't hear the bedroom door creak open.

"What are you two doing?" A little voice asked. Brittany and I jumped which caused her to fall of the bed. She quickly put her top back on and looked at her sister half-annoyed, half-panicked.

"Why didn't you knock?"Brittany asked sounded irritated. My face felt as if it was on fire and I couldn't look Brittany or Poppy in the eye. I'm just glad it wasn't Mrs Pierce who walked in because that would definitely be AWKWARD! But this is still pretty damn embarrassing.

"I did." Poppy simply replied.

"Oh." Brittany said, she had just realised we hadn't heard Poppy knocking because of our ehhm... activities. Poppy smirked before she spoke again.

"I could tell mom what I saw you two doing." She is clever little kid. I think she could be an excellent blackmailer when she grows up. I'm not sure if she actually knows what we were doing, but I know she's trying to make us squirm. "I think she'd be interested to know why you were topless Brittany, whilst Santana was touching your boobies!" Poppy almost screamed, clearly excited by the looks of terror on both of our faces.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked defeated. Poppy smiled at her sister as she jumped on her sister's bed and sat next to me. I was still extremely embarrassed that she had saw us that in _that _position. Poppy alternated between looking at me and Brittany.

"You have to do my chores for a whole month."Poppy said as she looked at Brittany. Brittany sighed as Poppy continued with her demands. "I want you to take me to see _Monsters Inc 3D_ and buy me popcorn and candy." Poppy said sounding very pleased with herself.

"Okay, but don't tell mom what you saw, Okay?"Brittany said pointing between me and her. Poppy didn't answer her sister; instead she turned towards me and had an evil smirk on her face.

"You haven't said much Santana." Poppy stated. I just nodded my head. "As this deal involves both of you I think you owe me some things as well." Poppy continued as I finally made eye contact with her. "I want you to take me to the park every day after school for a week. I want you to read me a story before I go to bed as well." Poppy stopped talking.

"Okay." I replied. "That actually sounds pretty fun munchkin." I said as I ruffled Poppy's hair. Poppy giggled before she wrapped her little arms around my neck and hugged me. My arousal was long gone by now, considering the turn of events. Poppy's ultimatum didn't sound bad at all. I think Brittany got the worst end of the deal, with the whole chore thing.

"I had fun today at the park with you Santana." Poppy told me as she pulled out of the embrace.

"Me too. You're an evil genius kid!" I said which earned a giggle from the youngest Pierce. Poppy smiled and turned to look at her sister who was staring at both of us with an amused look on her face.

"You too are so cute!" Brittany exclaimed as Poppy and I laughed. "So you won't tell mom?" Brittany asked seriously.

"As long as you do my requirements we have a deal." Poppy said with a smile. "My lips are sealed" With that she jumped of the bed and left the room closing the door behind her.

I looked at Brittany and we both burst out laughing. Brittany turned the light off before she settled in bed beside me. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes. I cuddled up to Brittany and rested by head on her chest as she put her arm around and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"That was so embarrassing." I was the one to break the comfortable silence. Brittany chuckled before she spoke.

"So did you like touching my boobs?" I could almost hear the smirk in Brittany's words. It was dark so we couldn't see each other's faces, but as my face flushed red I swear Brittany saw it.

"Yes." I answered simply with a smile on my face.

"I think my bedroom door needs a lock, so we won't have any interruptions next time." Brittany said. I placed a sweet kiss on her neck which made Brittany gasp.

"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" I asked her, remembering the question I wanted to ask her earlier before things had got heated.

"I'd love too." Brittany replied. I saw a beaming smile on her face as the moonlight streamed through the room highlighting her face.

"Goodnight Brittany, sweet dreams." I said feeling suddenly really tired.

"Goodnight Santana, I love you." Brittany said the last part in a whisper, but it sounded clear as day in my head. I didn't say anything because I had everything I wanted to say to her tomorrow on our date.

* * *

The next morning I had woken up early so I could prepare breakfast for Brittany. I had planned every detail and I was going to spoil her all day. I had gotten from my mom and Mrs Pierce as well. They seemed only glad to assist me in my preparations for the date. I thanked them for everything they had done for me.

I placed two freshly made chocolate chip pancakes on a plate, which already had some raspberries on, I grabbed the cream from the fridge and draw a heart, one on each pancake. I smiled at nothing in particular and poured a glass of orange juice.

I carried the food upstairs and opened the door to find Brittany still asleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was only half seven. I put the plate and glass down on the side before I climbed into bed and pressed light kisses to Brittany's cheek, forehead and chin –avoiding her lips on purpose.

"I made breakfast in bed." I spoke trying to ease her out of her slumber. Brittany slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she saw how close our faces were. I closed the gap and gasped at the gentleness of the kiss. It was very different from the ones we had shared the night before. I pulled back and passed Brittany her plate as she sat up.

"Aaaahhh! That's so cute San! It smells great and looks delicious!" Brittany beamed. I smiled at the nickname that she had called me once way back when I first came to her house. I was glad she liked it I wasn't sure if the hearts would be too OTT.

I watched as Brittany devoured her pancakes within minutes. I noticed she had cream on her top lip so pressed my lips to hers catching her off guard as I licked the cream off as well. I pulled back and smirked at her.

"You better get ready you have a busy day ahead of you Miss Pierce." I said as I took her plate and walked out of the room with a smile on my face.

* * *

Several hours later I was getting ready for the final part of the date. Brittany was in her room getting ready whilst I was at my house getting ready. My dad was at work so my mom told me I could go over there to get ready.

After breakfast I took Brittany to the Zoo. It was a short drive as it was just outside of Lima, so nobody from school was likely to see us there. I wasn't ashamed of taking her on a date but we still agreed that we didn't want the whole student body to know. I know she loves animals so I thought it would make her smile. I loved seeing the smile on her face as she watched the penguins being fed. We spent the morning there and I had brought a picnic so we had that on one of the benches. We held hands as we walked around the zoo and I felt really comfortable with the PDA.

After the zoo we walked around a nearby park and talked about random things. There was a lake in the middle of the park, that I found out had those pedal boats. So we spent the afternoon on the lake having fun.

I drove us back to Brittany's house and told her that the date wasn't over as she said she had a really good time. I told her that her mom was going to help her get ready for the next part of the date. I had gone shopping with Mrs Pierce to find an outfit for Brittany to wear for the night. I had got a new dress as well. We had spent the day in casual clothes and I wanted to dress up for the night.

"How do I look?" I asked my mom. I was wearing a black dress that had a white band around my waist. I had white heels on and my hair was hanging in loose curls.

"Like an angel." My mom replied with a smile on her face. I laughed at her reaction.

"Did you and Mrs Pierce finish everything?" I asked my mom as I walked towards the front door.

"Yes. She said you'll have the house to yourselves. They're gonna take Poppy out for the night." My mom said.

"Thanks for all your help." I said.

"Have a great time, mija. I'm sure everything will go fine." My mom pulled me into a hug before I left and walked next door. I passed the Pierce family on the way to their door.

"Is she ready?" I asked Mrs Pierce.

"Yes. You made a good choice with the dress, she loves it." Mrs Pierce smiled. Phew I was worried she might not like it.

"Thanks for your help Mr and Mrs Pierce." I said sincerely. They both smiled before Mr Pierce spoke.

"It's Andrew and Julie, Santana. You're practically family!" Mr Pierce exclaimed. I smiled at him.

"Hey Santana." Poppy spoke for the first time. I looked at her and waited for her to continue. "I'm glad Brittany chose you. You're perfect together-soul mates." Poppy smiled before the Pierce's said their goodbyes and drove off.

_Soul mates_ I thought. I couldn't help the massive smile on my face at those two words.

* * *

I rang the doorbell and was lost for words as Brittany opened the door. She was wearing a lime green short sleeved dress; the dress accentuated her hips and clung to every curve of her body. She had a pair of black heels and her hair was straightened. She looked stunning. Mrs Pierce was right I had made a good choice with the dress.

"Hi." Brittany said shyly. She was obviously nervous about my reaction to what she was wearing even though I had picked it out. I noticed she was looking at my outfit as well and a smile appeared on my face.

"Hi. You look beautiful." I said as I pressed a kiss to her cheek. A light blush covered her cheeks at my gesture. She gestured for me to come in and she closed the door behind us.

"So where are we going?" Brittany asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Follow me." I said. I saw Brittany with a confused look on her face, so I grabbed her hand, intertwined our fingers and pulled her with me. I stopped as we reached our destination and turned to gage her reaction.

"Wow. This is amazing! I didn't know the dining room could look like this." Brittany said in awe. Her eyes scanned the room with a sparkle in them.

Between myself, my mom and Julie the dining room was transformed into a romantic dinner for two. There were hundreds of candles spread around the room, making patterns on the wall, the table had rose petals scattered on it and there was soft music playing in the background.

"M'lady." I said as I pulled out a chair for Brittany.

"Such a gentlewoman." Brittany smiled as she sat down.

"Dinner should be ready soon." I told Brittany as I poured her a glass of sparkling berry punch (non-alcoholic of course).

"Great!" Brittany said as she took the drink from me. "Mmmhhm that's nice!" Brittany hummed as she took a sip. I giggled but didn't say anything. I sat down across from her and held her hand on top of the table. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes just grinning at each other. "I forget to say how sexy you look!" Brittany exclaimed with a smirk.

"Thank you." I replied with a blush on my cheeks. I heard a ding come from the Kitchen-it was the timer. I asked Mrs Pierce to put all of the food on and she told me she would be glad to. I excused myself from the table and walked into the kitchen. Tonight was going to be a good night.

"That food was delicious! I'm stuffed now!" Brittany said once I had cleared away the desert plates. We had chicken wrapped in bacon with a pesto filling along with mash, gravy and carrot diced into squares for the main course. For pudding I served a strawberry and white chocolate cheesecake. It did taste good.

"I've had a really good time today." Brittany said as our eyes locked. This was is it I had planned what I wanted to say and all I had to do was say it.

"Me too." I stood up and walked around to Brittany's chair. She looked at me with an amused expression on her face as I sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Brittany finally asked.

"Come sit down here with me." I answered. Brittany joined me on the floor and I reached for both of her hands and held them up as I linked our fingers, then rested them in between us. "I want to tell you something." I started.

"Okay." Brittany said with a nervous smile on her face, probably wondering what was going on.

"Brittany, I can't begin to explain how much you mean to me, but I'm gonna try at least. You have a contagious laugh that fills a room with hope, a smile that makes my heart flutter, and the softest lips. You also have such a good sense of humour. You're kind, beautiful, amazing, pretty, sexy, hilarious, caring, sweet, and cute." I was getting to my main point. Brittany had a massive smile on her face.

"When I'm with you, I feel so happy, I feel like I can be myself around you and you won't judge me. You've been there for me with all this stuff with my dad and I don't think I would be able to cope if you aren't there for me. We fit like a jigsaw puzzle and I feel safe when you hold me." I looked at Brittany again and saw tears in her eyes.

"This is meant to be happy." I said, willing her not to cry. Brittany laughed and I wiped away the tears that spilled over.

"I am happy. They're happy tears." Brittany replied after a moment. I smiled before I continued.

"You're so special to me. Everything that makes you, you I love. What I'm trying to say is..." I paused looking deep in blue eyes. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I've known for a while, but when you said you loved me I felt so happy but I couldn't say it back. So I asked a friend for advice and I decided to tell you on a date. I want you to know how much you mean to me."

Brittany didn't say anything as she captured my lips in a sweet, long kiss. I was the first one to pull away but rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you so much." I whispered, not wanting the ruin the moment by talking normally.

"I love you too." Brittany said as she pressed a chaste kiss to my mouth.

That moment was perfect. The day had been a success and I had finally her told I'm in love with her. We pulled away from each other a little so we could see each other better. Huge smiles adorned both of our faces.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me." Brittany said looking around the room and gesturing to the whole day.

"I'd do anything for you because, I love you Brittany." I replied sweetly and with upmost honesty.

"I love you Santana." Brittany said. I pulled her into a tight hug and relished in the feeling of being with the girl I love.

I know what they mean when they say that funny thing called love.

* * *

Please review and let me know what ya thought. :D


	33. Ground Rules

**Disclaimer:**I don't own glee or any of its characters.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three: Ground Rules**

"Santana." I heard a soft, honey-like voice whisper.

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright light in the room, when I felt something on my arm. I looked at the fingers dancing along my arm, pale fingers ghosted slowly up and down my arm. My gaze shifted from the fingers drawing lazy patterns on my arm to bright blues shining with love and amusement. Looking into those eyes made my breath hitch and my heart beat a million times faster. _I love this feeling_ I thought. Waking up with Brittany by my side and feeling so happy.

"Hey." My voice sounded croaky from sleep. I saw a smile form on Brittany's face and her fingers stopped dancing on my arm. She lifted her hand to my cheek, as her thumb caressed the skin underneath.

"Hey." Brittany repeated my words. I smiled at her and leaned into her touch. My skin felt warm under her touch and it made me feel safe. I placed my hand on top of hers and her movements ceased suddenly. I looked at her questioningly, wondering why she had stopped her movements. But a moment later she pulled her hand away, effectively pulling mine with hers, and linked our hands together resting them in between us.

"I'm so happy." I broke the temporary silence. I really was. This moment was perfect. She's perfect.

"Me too." Brittany replied with a beaming smile. "I love waking up like this." She said a few seconds later. I smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. We set into a comfortable silence as I noticed Brittany's eyes roaming my face. I felt slightly self-conscious under her gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked half-amused half-blushing. Brittany looked into my eyes as before she spoke.

"You really are beautiful, San." _aaaaaawwwww cuteness overload!_ I thought. I felt my heart soar as she called me 'San', I could definitely get used to that nickname.

"You called me San." I stated with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I guess it just slipped out I mean I've called you that three times now. Is it okay?" Brittany asked with a pink hue on her cheeks.

"Of course it is. Nobody's ever called me that before. I kinda like it." I replied happily.

"Good because I'll be saying it a lot over the years." Brittany replied nonchalantly. Wait, what does she mean? Coz that sounded like she thinks we'll be together forever or something. Maybe I'm over thinking this. Right I just need to calm down and breathe.

"What do you mean 'over the years'?" I whispered. I had to know what she meant or my brain was going to explode.

"Um..." Brittany paused and had an 'oh shit' what did I just mean face. I didn't want to put her on the spot, but I had to admit it was really adorable as Brittany scrunched her nose and eyes up in concentration. "I guess I just like being with you. No, wait that's not right, well it is but I mean I love being with you. Like a lot. Coz you're like super pretty and awesome and stuff. Oh god I'm rambling aren't I, how embarrassing!"

"Hey, don't freak out. I just wanted to know what you meant. It kinda sounded like you want to be with me forever." I spoke the last word barely above a whisper, but Brittany heard it as her lips touched mine in a sweet and gentle kiss. I almost fainted from the lightness and pure love in that kiss. _Wow I really do sound dramatic!_ I thought.

Brittany broke the kiss and smiled at me. I smiled back and in that moment it felt like time froze as we were in our own world. The only thing that mattered was each other.

"I can't predict the future, but if I could I'd most definitely be married to you." Brittany said sweetly and sincerely. Oh my god now I really feel like I'm having a heart attack. Did she just say 'married'? I think she did. Maybe she's joking. No she sounded pretty serious to me. Okay what am I suppose to say to that?

I was thinking of something to say when Brittany broke me out of my thoughts with her next words. But in the meantime, unbeknownst to us, Brittany's door had opened and a small figure stood in the doorway so they could hear us. Neither Brittany nor I had heard the door open and we were still engrossed in each other.

"I can't wait till the day I get to call you my wife." I looked at her with my mouth wide open from shock. I really need to say something. Brittany had an amused smile on her face as she watched me.

"I don't know what to say. Brittany..." I stopped because I heard a small giggle in the room. Brittany must have heard it too as she looked around her room and when she saw the culprit she threw one a pillow at the little girl.

"Why are you in here Poppy?" Brittany asked slightly annoyed. Poppy had walked further into the room so we could see each other better.

"Mom! Dad! Brittany just asked Santana to marry her!" The youngest screamed at the top of her lungs.

My face instantly turned a deep shade of red and Brittany looked like she was about to go crazy at her sister. Brittany and I were both too shocked to say anything so there was a short silence before footsteps came running into the room. Oh no I think Brittany's parents heard her. How could they not? For a little girl she sure has a set of lungs on her.

"Is this true?" Mrs Pierce asked, sounding out of breath after running up here from wherever she was in the house. Mr Pierce was close behind and looked slightly confused.

"It is mom. Brittany wants to Santana to be her wife _and_ they want to make lady babies!" Poppy told Mrs Pierce who looked like she was about to faint. Oh god that girl is such a little devil. For one both of her statements are not true. Although now I think about they would both be kinda cool...That's not the point.

I've heard the saying 'ethnic people don't blush' and I've used that excuse several times, but my face felt as red as a tomato. Brittany's looked the same.

"The other day I walked in to Britt's bedroom and Santana was touching Brittany's boobies!" Poppy giggled. I watched as the colour drained from Mrs and Mr Pierce's faces.

"Poppy! I thought we had a deal!" Brittany exclaimed as she threw another pillow at the little girl but she managed to dodge it.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry guys!" Poppy said in a sincere voice. Okay how had this conversation gone from marriage to boobs? Oh god I don't think I'll be able to ever look Brittany's parents in the eye. This is so embarrassing.

"You two downstairs in ten minutes. I think we need a little chat." Mrs Pierce pointed at Brittany and I and we nodded our heads.

Brittany's parents left the room looking annoyed, shocked and a little uncomfortable. Poppy was the last one to leave with an apologetic smile on her face. We were both alone and it gave us time for everything that had just happened to sink in.

"We're so dead." Brittany and I said in unison.

* * *

"I think we need to set a few ground rules." Mrs Pierce broke the awkward silence that had settled in. We were all seated around the table-Mr and Mrs Pierce and on one side and Brittany and I on the other. It almost felt like a scene out of a crime show. Mr Pierce was looked like he was about to puke and he hadn't met mine or Brittany's gaze. It was understandable though.

"Can I say something first?" Brittany looked at her mom and she nodded her head. "I just want to clear up a few things. I didn't ask Santana to marry me, we were just talking. Poppy made up the thing about 'lady babies'." I blushed and ducked my head as she said those last few words. "Although Poppy was lying about those two things she wasn't wrong about the um... Santana y'know... kinda...touching...them" Brittany started to mumble. She pointed to her boobs and I just about died. What the hell is she doing?! She's making this so much worse.

"Okay Brittany I get what you mean. Please stop no mother wants hear about their child's sex life."Mrs Pierce said with an airy chuckle at Brittany's blush. I don't know what came over me but I immediately cringed from the next words I spoke.

"We're not having sex!" I almost shouted. Mr Pierce finally looked at me and Brittany whilst Mrs Pierce had an amused smile on her face. I had turned bright red as I said those words, or more like screamed them to the whole world.

"Oh god. I can't deal with this. I don't want hear anymore. I'm going to go take Poppy somewhere."Mr Pierce said as he hurried from the room. He came back down seconds later with an excited Poppy as they having some father/daughter time alone. The front door closed and they were gone which left the house deadly eerie.

"Brittany do you have anything you want to say?" Mrs Pierce asked looking at her daughter who didn't seem that embarrassed by my blurting.

"Not yet anyway." Brittany mumbled under her breath but her mom and I both heard it. Oh god what does she mean by that? I didn't need to ask as she elaborated. "We're not having sex yet." Brittany said as she looked at me with what only I could describe as 'bedroom eyes'. This is so wrong. Does Brittany even realise she said that in front of her mom?! I don't think she does.

"Brittany!" I squeaked. She looked at me with innocent eyes as if she hadn't done anything. Mrs Pierce smirked at us before her face went back to a stern expression

"I think you should stop now Brittany. I don't want to hear it and you're making Santana embarrassed." Mrs Pierce said knowingly.

"Sorry mom." Brittany then looked at me. "Sorry San." I smiled at the nickname and Brittany smiled back, we broken out of our moment when Mrs Pierce cleared her throat.

"Okay so in light of particular incidents there will be ground rules. Just because you're both girls doesn't mean there won't be rules. I should have done this a long time ago, but I thought you girls would be mature enough." Mrs Pierce sounded a little disappointed in us.

"I'm really sorry Mrs Pierce. I didn't mean to disrespect you and your husband in your own home. It won't happen again." I apologised. I really was sorry, although I was mostly embarrassed.

"Okay on with the rules..."Mrs Pierce said with a smile towards me. I guess we haven't pissed her off that much. She turned towards Brittany as she spoke "Number one; your bedroom must remain open at all times when Santana is here. Number two; at least one adult must be present when Santana is here, I don't you two alone in the house. Number three; Santana can still stay here I'm not gonna kick you out but you will be sleeping in the guest room from now on. One last thing; if you do want to take your relationship to next level you can talk to me, y'know."

"Thanks mom." Brittany said as she got up from the table and pulled her mom into a hug. I smiled at the interaction and Mrs Pierce smiled at me over Brittany's shoulder.

"Same to you Santana. If you ever need somebody to talk to or advice I'll be happy to help."Mrs Pierce said after Brittany had sat back down.

"Thank you Julie." I was really shocked at how she had taken all of this. Okay we hadn't actually had sex but still she was pretty cool.

"One final thing, I think you should tell your mom about this or I'll have to it's your choice, Santana."The older woman said. Oh crap I hadn't thought about telling my mom. I don't think she's going to be happy. Oh well I'd rather tell her than have Mrs Pierce tell her.

"I'll tell her." I had made my decision. I just had to tell my mom I'm not a little girl anymore.

* * *

It was Thursday evening and I was currently freaking out. I had phoned my mom on Sunday telling her I needed to talk to her about something. She sounded worried but I had told her it was nothing life threatening. She was busy at work so she could only see me later on in the week.

I missed waking up in Brittany's arms but I was just glad the Pierce's allowed me to stay. The guest room was pretty damn big. A greyish-blue colour was on the walls, along with a few family photos. One in particular made me smile, Brittany must have been quite young when it was taken, and she had cute little pigtails, a blue dress and Mickey Mouse sunglasses. _Adorable_ I thought.

_18:00pm._ The clock read. She should be here any minute now. I had asked her to come to Brittany's house as my dad was at home. I didn't want to run into to him. We had practically disowned each other. I hadn't seen him or spoken to him for nearly two weeks. Surprisingly enough I wasn't that upset now, sure it still hurt, but I felt like if he couldn't accept me for who I am then he's not worth it.

Poppy had apologised to both of us, again, for spilling our secrets. It was hard to stay mad at the girl so Brittany and I read her a bedtime story. She said that because she broke the deal she would do something for us. Brittany and I told her she didn't have to do anything, but she insisted. So one morning before school she made us breakfast. We had waffles, chocolate sauce and berries. I suspected she had help though because she could barely reach the plates.

Brittany and I hadn't talked about the 'boob' situation. Nor had we said anything about the talk we had with her mom. I was just embarrassed about the whole thing. I think we needed to talk about it though.

The whole Pierce family had gone to the movies and were going out to dinner after. Brittany said she could stay with me if I liked but I told her she should spend time with her family. To be honest I had felt like I was taking her away from them with the amount of time we had been spending together. That wasn't the only reason though I had to tell my mom myself.

The ringing of the doorbell brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hi mija! I hope you haven't eaten I got take out." My mom said as I opened the door and let her in.

"Pizza?" I questioned.

"Of course." My mom said with a smile, she knows me so well.

"I'll get some plates." I disappeared into the kitchen and took a deep breath. "She's just your mom. You can tell her anything."I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

Half an hour later the chicken Pizza was gone. Neither I nor my mom had spoken a word. We had sat in silence watching the TV whilst we ate. I knew she would want to know what I wanted to talk about. I was kinda scared of telling her.

"So are you enjoying staying here?" My mom asked, obviously trying to start the conversation.

"Yeah, it's been great. Not that I don't like living with you." I countered. I didn't want her thinking I liked living with the Pierce family better than my own. "It's just different. Plus wherever Brittany is feels like home." I said with a massive smile on my face.

I hadn't really realised what I had just said. I turned to my mom who had a massive smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow because I didn't know what made her so happy. My unasked questions were answered.

"You really are in love with her aren't you." My mom stated, rather than questioned. I felt a small blush creep onto my cheeks. My mom's words were so right and I had told Brittany exactly that. I was ecstatic now that Brittany and I had exchanged those precious words.

"I am." I answered simply.

"I'm glad she makes you happy Santana." My mom had sincerity laced through her voice. "So when do I have to buy a hat for the wedding?" My mom joked.

Although she was joking I thought she had heard about all that wedding stuff from Sunday. I felt my heart beat faster and instantly calmed down when my mom placed her hand on top of mine.

"It was a joke, honey." My mom reassured me. A few moments later she spoke again. "So as much as I love spending time with you, you said you wanted to talk about something." She urged gently.

_You can do this_ I thought to myself. Just tell her the truth she won't be mad, well hopefully not anyway. You have to tell her or Brittany's mom will. With that thought in my head I took a deep breath and spoke.

"ItouchedBrittany'sboobs." I said in one go. Okay so by the look on my mom's face she hadn't got what I said.

"What was that? Say it a little slower this time."My mom said in a gentle but amused tone.

"I touched Brittany's boobs, like under her shirt well she wasn't actually wearing a shirt but that's not the point. Then Poppy saw us and said she wouldn't tell anyone if we would did her chores and take her to the movies and stuff. That little kid practically blackmailed us, she is cute though and damn clever. Then Poppy heard us talking on Sunday in bed and she thought Brittany asked me to marry her. Which she didn't by the way, we were just talking about the future. But Poppy screamed about the marriage thing and Brittany's parents came rushing upstairs. Then Poppy blurted out the 'boob' incident and I was so embarrassed. Mrs Pierce talked to me and Brittany and set some ground rules. That's why I'm in the guest room now. Please don't be mad."

At least I had told her everything I wanted to. There's no going back now. I looked at my mom for the first time since my little ramblings. I couldn't read the emotions on her face. I was starting to get worried as she hadn't said anything.

"Calm down Santana. I'm not mad." My mom said. I looked at her and saw her face was still unreadable. "I do want to ask you something though." I gulped wondering what she was going to ask.

"Okay." I locked eyes with my mom as I spoke sensing this was serious.

"Have you and Brittany had sex?" My mom asked as my eyes went wide and a blush settled on my cheeks. Okay so we hadn't but by my expression it probably looked like we had. I should probably say something.

"No." I answered honestly.

"I believe you." My mom said with a smile. "But you can talk to me about anything. Don't be afraid to ask."

"Okay. Thanks for being so understanding." I said as I gave her a hug. I pulled back with a smile on my face.

"So, was that all you wanted to talk about?" My mom questioned. I thought about it for a moment and realised there was something else.

"How's dad?" I asked quietly. "Does he still hate me?" I asked with a quiver in my voice.

"He'll come around, mija. He just needs more time. I've spoken to him about you and he said he wants to talk to you. I think he just doesn't understand." My mom told me.

"When does he wanna talk?" I asked hopefully. I may have said I didn't want to see him again but that was when I was angry. He was still my dad and if he wanted to talk to me I wouldn't say no.

"I don't know. I asked him and he said soon. I think if you two talk, civilly this time, things will go back to normal." My mom said.

"Psshhh, who wants to be normal? Normal is for the boring." I joked but truthfully I couldn't wait for some normality. My mom laughed anyway.

"Promise me one thing. Never change, Santana. Not for anybody." My mom said seriously.

"I promise. I love you mom." How did she always know the right things to say? She really is all kinds-of-awesome.

"I love you too sweetheart." My mom kissed my forehead before she left telling me to keep out of trouble.

* * *

Friday after school I was walking with Kelly to the park. Our friendship had strengthened over the last few weeks and she really was a nice person. We hadn't really spoken in school but if we did Kelly didn't mind. She was a lot more than the bitchy cheerleader I first thought she was. She was a human being like the rest of us and sure she had her flaws but we all do. Ultimately she was turning out to be a good friend.

I had texted her this morning asking if she wanted to hang out tonight. Brittany was spending time with Quinn and I although Brittany said I could tag along I didn't want to intrude. They were going shopping after school and then Brittany was staying over at Quinn's for the night.

We walked in a comfortable silence. It was weird how comfortable we had become with each other. Apart from Brittany and my mom, Kelly was one of the only people I felt like I could talk to anything about. I think we were on the same wave length. Although our personalities were different we got on. But we did have the same of sense of humour and I always looked forward to our random chats.

I hadn't really had many friends in life but Kelly felt like a true friend. I had a feeling we would be friends for a long time. Well I at least hoped so. I smiled at Kelly, which she returned as we entered the park and found a bench to sit down. The sky was a mixture of blue and red. The sun slowly descending in the background sent a beautiful gleam of light on the pond a few yards away. It was nearing six and little kids were exiting the park with their parents. A few people were walking their dogs. It was relatively silent apart from the odd car passing by or a bird tweeting in the sky.

I suggested the park as it was our go to place. After last week when we met up and I asked her for advice on the whole love debacle, we had gone to the park a few times. It was a peaceful place to come to. Over the past few days I had told Kelly about the new 'ground rules' and about Brittany's parents and my mom finding out about the boob thing. She laughed as I told her about Poppy blurting it out but she didn't laugh in a nasty way.

"So have you talked to Brittany about sex yet?" Kelly broke the silence we had been in. I thought a second before answering.

"Technically yes. I said I wasn't ready when things were getting heated last weekend. But other than that no." I replied whilst looking around to see if anyone was listening in on our conversation. The park was starting to get deserted so we were pretty safe to talk about this topic. There was a short silence before Kelly spoke.

"Do you wanna sleep round mine tonight?" Kelly asked. Okay that wasn't what I was expecting her to say. That was a pretty quick subject change. I hadn't even seen her house before. I hadn't answered so Kelly spoke again. "My parents and brother aren't home so it will be just us." Kelly said with a smile. An idea popped into my head as soon as she said that and I smirked at her.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked still smirking. It was too hard to not tease this girl. It was all innocent fun after all. I had my girl Brittany. _Oh my god I can't believe I called her 'my girl'!_ I thought.

"I thought we could watch a movie, grab some take out and talk about stuff." Kelly said with a confused look on her face, obviously wondering why I was smirking. Time to mess with her a bit more I thought.

"So we'll be completely alone in your house and you can't think of anything else to do." I stated as a curious look appeared on Kelly's face.

"Um...no?" Kelly said as more of a question than a statement.

"I can think of a few things that we could do that will keep us entertained." I winked at her and she finally saw where I was going with this. Of course I was still joking. It was fun. I loved messing with people.

"I'm sure I can show you a thing or two."Kelly smirked at me, so she was playing along with the joke.

"Oh, what would that be?" I asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Kelly teased. I started to laugh and Kelly joined in. That really was fun I thought. I want to get one thing straight, there is absolutely no romantic connection between me and Kelly it's just so fun teasing each other. I said we have the same humour after all.

A few minutes later our laughter had calmed down and I remembered her question from earlier. "I'd love to come to your house, if the offers still there."

"Of course it is. One condition," I nodded for her to continue. "No trying to get in my panties, Miss Lopez."Kelly joked.

"In your dreams, Kelly. In your dreams." I said chuckling at her.

"'Kay let's get a move on lady lover!" Kelly exclaimed with a smile on her face. I instantly looked around to see if anyone was in earshot luckily nobody was. I still didn't want the whole of Lima knowing about me.

"You're such a jerk!" I said as I playfully punched her arm. She smiled and we walked out of the park laughing and joking. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

"Wow." I said as I had finished touring Kelly's house. This girl lived in a frickin' mansion. Okay not a mansion exactly but it was so damn nice. She lived a few blocks away from mine and the walk from the park had taken about fifteen minutes. The front of the house was painted a grey colour which looked modern and funky. There was a driveway that could fit four cars on and a lawn with a water fountain in the middle. If I thought outside was impressive I wasn't prepared for the inside.

There was a small hallway with a silver coat rack, a shoe rack and some famous picture hanging on the wall (I didn't know who it was by). The walls were a light cream which made it seem bigger than it was. The living room had the same colour scheme as the hall, but had a feature wall with blue wallpaper on. There was an electric fire which made the room feel warmer just by looking at it; oak furniture was strategically placed around the room, two fabric navy sofas and chairs were placed in the large room. A large widescreen TV was on a unit which had dozens of DVDs alphabetically organised on show. The dining room had a large dining table with six cream chairs surrounding it, a pale blue on the walls and a modern feel to it. The kitchen would be a chef's dream; black granite worktops, real wood doors, silver handles, an island and a breakfast bar with stools, and black tiles adorned the floor. The garden was huge with decking, a barbeque, an actual swimming pool and deck chairs.

Upstairs was similar to the rest of the house spotless, modern and expensive. There were four bedrooms (one a guest room) a main bathroom and three en-suites off the bedrooms. Kelly's room different from the rest of the house; a light lilac splashed the walls, a grey carpet, blue sheets covered the double bed that was against the wall, a desk was littered with paper and stationary, oak furniture was scattered around, a mirror hung on the wall surrounded by photos if her family and girls from the cheerio's. Compared to the rest of her house the room seemed a little more colourful, messy, warm and more lived in. It felt homely unlike the rest of the house that felt like a show room. But with that in mind it was still a god damn beautiful house.

"Yeah its home I guess." Kelly sighed. She smiled at me before she spoke. "Chinese?"

"Hell yes woman I'm starving!"I patted my stomach for emphasis. Kelly giggled and dug out the takeout menu.

* * *

Two hours later we had watched a movie and finished our Chinese. We had changed into our sleepwear and were lounging on her bed talking about random stuff. We had stopped at Brittany's house so I could get my PJ's and clothes for tomorrow. I was actually wearing a pair of Brittany's Pyjamas; they were pink and had ducks on. I know it was weird but they smelt just like her. Kelly had a black tank top and grey PJ bottoms. So far tonight had been fun.

"You haven't told me how your date with Grace went." I said suddenly. Kelly told me they had a date on Tuesday. But she hadn't told me how it went.

"Good, great actually. I really like her and I think she likes me. But I want to take things slow. We kissed at the end of the night and it felt perfect. She's perfect." Kelly said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Aawww. That's cute. I think you two would make a great couple." I said and saw Kelly smile.

"Anyway enough about me, let's talk about you." Kelly laughed when I sighed.

"Do we have to?" I groaned feigning annoyance.

"Oh come on tell me something I don't know about you." Kelly said propping her head on her hand.

"When I was younger I used to put on fashion shows for my parents. I would dress up in my mom's high heels, plaster her make-up over my face and wear pink dresses with tutus. My parents would clap as I walked down the make-shift catwalk. Oh god that was a long time ago." I said wondering why I had chosen such an embarrassing thing to tell her.

"I can't imagine you wearing a tutu now." Kelly said with a contemplative look on her face.

"Yeah, those days are long gone." I said and laughed.

"So I've heard at sleepovers it's traditional for girls to talk about boys. But since we're not into that we should totally talk about girls." Kelly said with a smile on her face.

"I like your logic."I stated. We looked at each other smiled and laughed. "It was your idea you have to say something first." I said hoping she would start the conversation as I didn't know what to say.

"Okay. Who do you think is the hottest girl at school?" Kelly said after a moment of thinking. I knew the answer to this question; it was easy how could I not say a certain blond girl's name.

"Brittany." I said with a massive smile on my face.

"Well I guess that's a pretty obvious answer for you to say." Kelly said with a smirk on her face, oh no that look meant she was having some evil genius idea.

"What about you?" I said referring to her earlier question.

"Grace of course." Kelly's smirk turned into a genuine smile as she answered. "Anyway I think we should make this more interesting." Kelly's smirk appeared again as she spoke.

"How?" I asked slightly confused, but also a little frightened as to what she was going to say.

"Boobs or bum?" Kelly questioned. What the hell is she going on about? I don't know but this conversation is sure going in a different direction. Kelly saw my confused face and giggled before she spoke again. "Are you a boobs or bum kinda girl?"

I looked at her in shock as a blush crept onto my cheeks. I had never talked about stuff like this before and I was slightly scared. Although Kelly and I were friends now and I didn't know if she would make fun of me. I knew she wouldn't intentionally. Okay back the question. I guess there's no point in lying so I might as well tell the truth.

"Definitely boobs."I whispered but Kelly heard as she started to chuckle. I turned towards her and glared at her; she stopped laughing and calmed down before she spoke.

"I'm not laughing at you Santana. You don't have to be worried or embarrassed about talking to me." Kelly said with an apologetic smile, I nodded to let her know it was okay. "I figured you'd say that." Kelly exclaimed with a smirk. "Y'know considering the whole touching Brittany's boobs last weekend." Kelly explained.

"I can't help it if my girlfriend has a great rack." I smirked, thinking about Brittany. Kelly and I both burst out laughing.

We spent the rest of the night talking about our dreams and aspirations. I talked about singing, playing instruments and ultimately being happy, whilst Kelly talked about going to college, majoring in Law and becoming a lawyer. We soon fell asleep with the lamp on and the TV playing in the background. I had enjoyed my first proper sleepover.

* * *

**To Santana: I miss you :( B xxx**

I opened the message and my face lit up as I read it. Even though we were in the same house I had to admit I missed her too. It was late Saturday night and Brittany and I were in our separate rooms. We had spent the day under the eye of Mrs Pierce following our every move and we barely had any time to talk alone. Although Brittany had told me about her night with Quinn and I laughed as she said Quinn wouldn't stop talking about Rachel. They were a couple but they still hadn't come out at school yet. But neither had Brittany and I. I told Brittany about my night with Kelly excluding the parts actually talking about Brittany (boobs and such like). But that was as far as our conversations went under the gaze of Brittany's mom. She really was taking these 'ground rules' seriously.

**To Brittany: I miss you too xxx**

I typed back. I was lying in bed the bedside lamp was switched on which cast shadows around the room. I looked at the time, it was nearly half eleven. I was pretty sure the rest of the household were asleep. A few minutes later I got a text.

**To Santana: Come upstairs I have a surprise for you! ;)**

I was confused as I didn't know what she meant by 'surprise' and we weren't supposed to be in the same room together without one of Brittany's parents present. But curiosity got the better of me. I texted back although I didn't really need to.

**To Brittany: I'm on my way! But couldn't we get in trouble? I mean if your parents found we were in the same room alone. **

I thought she just might want to have some cuddle time, which I was all for, but if her parents found out we had broken one of the rules we would be in so much trouble. I might not even be able to step foot inside the house and I didn't want to break the rules, effectively disrespecting Mr and Mrs Pierce. But with all that said I climbed out of bed wearing yet another pair of Brittany's PJ's (unicorn ones this time) and headed up the stairs. My phone lit up with another message as I got to Brittany's door.

**To Santana: Don't worry they won't find out.**

By the time I read the message I got another one.

**To Santana: Hurry up I'm waiting for you! ;) xxx**

I opened the door quietly, as to not wake anybody up, and stepped into the room before closing the door. I spoke before I turned around. "Where's my surprise?"

"Surprise!"Brittany whispered. The lamp was the only light on in the room but it still highlighted everything. I felt my heart race and my palms get sweaty before my world went black-I had fainted.

The reason for my fainting; Brittany was standing completely naked with a seductive look on her face and a cheeky glint in her eye.

* * *

Please review :D


	34. The things you do to me

**A/N:**Hey guys! Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

This chapter is rated **M** for a reason ;)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: The things you do to me**

There are moments in a person's life that shock them. There are moments in someone's life that excite them. There are moments in a human's life that confuse them. There are moments in a being's life that leave them breathless. There are moments in people's existence that are exhilarating but damn scary at the same time.

People experience different events throughout their lives, they experience a range of emotions connected to people, places or memories, and they experience highs and lows. Experiences build character and enable people to change whether it is a good change or a bad change. Overall life is a multitude of experiences.

New experiences can be scary like bunging jumping or skydiving but the benefits of the new experience are generally greater than the costs. People have to push themselves to see they cope with situations, after all life would be boring without challenges to overcome or new things to experience. However, people can become so accustomed to way their life is that they don't like taking chances or afraid of where new things will lead them. Sometimes new experiences can be so overwhelming that it causes people to freak out, panic or perhaps faint. But the funny thing about new experiences is they have a purpose, whether it is trying to face a fear of heights, learning to drive or living alone for the first time.

Surprises. Some people like them; some don't, each to his own as they say. Most surprises are good whilst some can be heartbreaking. A surprise may be a birthday party that somebody didn't know about which can be exciting, or maybe being surprised about doing well in a test. Overall all surprises are unexpected. The unexpected is usually the most exciting and can make hearts beat faster and palms sweaty in certain circumstances.

People can't determine the future so they should live in the now. Live every second as if it's their last. Live in the moment because it's far more thrilling catching every glimpse of life than letting it pass people by.

* * *

_Holy shit!_ I thought. When she said surprise this wasn't exactly what I thought she meant. I thought it was gonna be a cake or something. Please don't ask why I thought cake specifically, because it's my not my birthday or anything and it's the middle of the night. Loads of scenarios for surprises were running through my mind that the actual surprise was too much for my mind and body to take. I was still consumed by darkness and I felt like I couldn't open my eyes or move although I could hear what was going on around me.

"Oh my god San! Are you okay?" Brittany said. I heard worry in her voice and I felt my heart soar with love but I couldn't manage to function my brain to talk to her. I felt her arms wrap around me as she lifted me, supposedly onto the bed. I could feel the warmth radiating of her body and it was starting make my heart race for a whole different reason. Being so close to her I could tell that she was still completely, utterly, absolutely, entirely, definitely...naked. I felt like I was falling even deeper into the darkness the more time I spent with her arms wrapped around me.

"I guess you don't like surprises." I heard Brittany say. I internally giggled at her words.

I wanted to say something; to get out of the endless blackness I saw but my brain was only thinking about one thing. Well one image really. Brittany and her naked body. Although I had only seen her like that for a matter of moments I kept going over every detail my brain had stored. I couldn't forget the sparkly, cheeky glint in her amazing eyes that were a darker shade of blue than normal. Or the way her voice sounded like pure sex. Although I had seen her half naked before (which was amazing!) I was no way near prepared to see her completely naked. Her skin was a milky colour and her whole body looked flawless. Her breasts, although small, felt like they were staring me in the face and the sight of her slightly erect nipples sent a sharp pool of arousal to my nether region. As my eyes lowered away from her face and boobs, I saw her abs that I desperately wanted to touch; she looked like she works out to get those fine abs. My eyes ventured lower an- Wait I have to say something now I've never seen a woman naked before or a man for that, I'll word that differently I haven't seen anybody naked before and that's probably part why my reaction to seeing Brittany naked affected me in a big way. Anyway my eyes literally rolled into the back of my head thinking about Brittany's naked form. I was probably blushing like mad as my eyes landed on her um, I'm gonna say lady part, and I could almost smell her arousal from where I was near the door. I was about moan as I saw Brittany's legs were slightly separated and I saw a pool or arousal dripping from her centre down her leg. But as my mind registered Brittany's naked form as a whole I had already fainted.

"Santana. Santana. Santana." Brittany kept repeating my name as she gently shook me trying to see if I was okay. "Please be alright I have so much I need to talk to you about." I felt my curiosity peek as she spoke. I tried to calm my racing heart and take a few deep breaths. I felt my eyes slowly open and the darkness disappeared.

Because I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realised that I was between Brittany's legs, my back was pressed up against her front and I shivered as I felt her still wet centre through my pyjama bottoms and breasts grazing my back. She was holding me tight to her body obviously worried about me. I moaned at the feeling of her naked body and Brittany smirked at me.

"Thank god you're not dead!"Brittany almost screamed. She pulled me even closer into her body and I felt my core heat up as my back was pressed impossibly close to Brittany's front.

"Ssshhhh! Keep it down your parents are asleep." I exclaimed as I didn't want to explain to her parents why Brittany was naked and why I was in her room. That would be awkward, embarrassing and we would have broken the ground rules her mom had set.

"Sorry." Brittany whispered. There was a few moments silence and Brittany still had her arms wrapped around me as her body kept sending shivers down my spine. I was becoming increasingly aroused by now with her so close to me and I swear the wetness from her centre was drenching my PJ's. It felt amazingly good being this close to her, but a small part of my brain knew that I would pass out again if I stayed in this position.

"You need to put some clothes on before I faint again." I told her trying to _not_ concentrate on the feeling of her sex pressed up against my back. Brittany kissed my cheek and unwrapped her arms from my body; she climbed off the bed and picked some clothes that seemed to have been thrown on the floor. _I wonder what happened there._ I thought. I mean Brittany isn't the tidiest person I know but she usually doesn't leave clothes lying around. At least thinking about clothes took my mind off other things.

I looked up and saw Brittany was staring at me with a smirk plastered on her face. She pulled her bottom lip in-between her teeth and winked at me through lust filled eyes. If I was anybody else I would have taken her right then without a second thought, but the idea of fucking her senseless whilst her parents and younger sister were asleep in the house would just feel wrong. Also there could be so many scenarios where things could go wrong, her parents could walk in on us, Poppy might wander in and ask what we were doing (although she was a smart kid so she would probably figure out what we were doing and try to blackmail us again). Overall things wouldn't turn out well.

"Please get dressed." I said sounding pathetic. I just really wouldn't be able to control myself if she didn't put some damn clothes on. I wasn't looking at her smokin' hot body because I really would faint again, so my eyes were concentrated on her face. She didn't say anything but pulled a tight white tank top over her head whilst looking me in the eye. I couldn't look away from her gaze and I moaned as I felt my whole body grow hot.

"Do I turn you on, babe?"Brittany husked as she saw my flushed face. She was standing there wearing only a tank top, I could see her nipples peaking through the top, and her bottom half was still uncovered.

"Mmhhmmm." I hummed not being able to say anything else. I couldn't think of anything else in that moment than the sound of Brittany's voice and the possibility of what was going to happen next. All logic had gone out of the window and I wasn't concerned about Brittany's parents (although I was still kinda worried) I was too caught up in the moment. I felt like I had never felt before, I had never been this turned on in my life.

"Well you're going to like what I'm gonna do next then." Brittany stated with a mischievous grin on her face. _Oh god I'm think I'm gonna die._ I thought as she said those words. I was thrilled and nervous about what she was going to do, but the anticipation was too much to handle, so I spoke.

"What are ya gonna do?" I asked my voice sounding slightly raspy.

"You'll see." Brittany answered mysteriously. She kept her gaze on me as she trailed her hands down her body towards her uncovered half. I heard her breath hitch as she dragged her nails towards her inner thighs. _Fuck she's gonna touch herself in front of me!_ I thought.

"Fuck, why does it feel so hot in here?" I mumbled. It felt like it was a hundred degrees all of a sudden and I was having trouble breathing. My heart was racing a million miles per hour and I was sure if it got any hotter in here I would pass out for the second time tonight.

My eyes moved away from her eyes to her fingers. They were circling her inner thighs and I couldn't seem to look away from their obvious destination. Her 'lady parts' were glistening and looked so inviting. She opened her legs more moving her feet further apart which gave me a clearer view of her wet folds. Arousal was coated along her upper, inner thighs and for a moment I wondered what she would taste like. She didn't sway her eyes from me as smirked at me before coating her finger in the arousal surrounding her sex.

"Do you like my little show?"Brittany husked as she walked towards me, I was still sitting on the bed. I moaned as I tore my eyes away from her glistening folds and looked at her face. She hadn't done anything with her cum soaked finger and I was starting to feel my core pulsing for her.

I didn't answer her question because a.) I couldn't speak and b.) I was so turned on I swear I nearly came right there from Brittany's voice. I looked into eyes and saw an extreme amount of lust but also love, amusement and affection. It warmed my heart that there were other emotions in her eyes other than lust. It showed me that she cared a great deal for me, as I do her. She stopped just a couple of spaces away from me.

"Earlier on I was touching myself whilst thinking about you."Brittany rasped whilst locking eyes with me. _Fuck, I think I'm gonna faint again._ I thought. What the hell am I supposed to say to that? "I wanted to surprise you. So I thought me being naked would be a pretty big surprise." Brittany chuckled slightly. "I want to make love to you Santana." Brittany's smirk was gone and she had seriousness about her face.

Oh my fucking god! I'm not ready for this. I can't. I just can't. I'm not ready to be that intimate with Brittany yet. I've never had sex before and I don't want to disappoint her. What if I suck? I have no idea what to do. What if she hates me for not having sex with her? I don't know what to say to her.

"You're so fucking wet." Was what I said. Okay so that wasn't what I wanted to say, but as she was standing up her bottom half was literally at my eye level.

"It's all for you, babe."Brittany chuckled at my previous words. I looked at her finger again but looked away when Brittany caught me looking. "Do you want to taste me?" Brittany asked. I wanted to so badly, but I was scared. I looked into Brittany's eyes and she immediately spoke as she saw my expression. "I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I? I'm so sorry Santana. This is probably moving way too fast for you. I should just put my clothes on and go to bed. Sorry, again. Stupid teenage hormonal self."Brittany rushed out.

Brittany turned around and walked to put her shorts on. My mind was running through a hundred different things and I couldn't think straight. I wanted to tell her so much but I was afraid that I'd sound stupid. I stood up from the bed, walked over to Brittany and pushed her against the wall. She seemed shocked by my actions; actually I was shocked that I was doing this. She hadn't put her shorts on so her bottom half was uncovered still. I didn't know where my fear had gone as I sounded confident when I spoke to her.

"You have no idea the things you do to me."I said and then paused; she looked slightly confused and amused at the same time. "I've never felt this turned on in my life and it's driving me mad. I wanna fuck you so bad. I wanna fuck you until you can't walk. I wanna taste you. I want my fingers to be deep inside you, pleasuring you. I want to hear you scream my name as you come down from your high. I want us to orgasm together whilst looking into each other's eyes. I don't just want to have sex with you; I want to make love to you Brittany." _Okay where the hell did that all come from?_ I thought. Brittany stared right into my eyes before she spoke next.

"I'm c-c-cumming!"Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs. Where I had Brittany pinned up against the wall my body was close against hers and as she spoke those words I felt a gush of arousal pool down Brittany's legs and onto my pyjama pants. She shook for several minutes before relaxing. "I love it when you talk dirty." Brittany said with a lopsided grin.

Was this actually happening? Had Brittany just had an orgasm because of me? I hadn't even been touching her down there. She came just from my words. Oh god this is too much. And shit, her juices are all over my pants. How the hell am I going to sleep in these now?

Being brave I trailed my hands up Brittany's legs effectively coating my fingers in her juices. I pulled my fingers away before locking eye contact. Brittany moaned as she saw my fingers go into my mouth. I savoured in the unique taste of her, sweet and delicious. I licked my fingers clean enjoying the new taste. I moaned several times thinking about what I was actually doing.

"You taste fucking delicious." I said as I pulled her in for a searing kiss. Our tongues found each other as we battled for dominance. I pulled back and rested my forehead on Brittany's before speaking. "I love you so much. But I'm not ready for sex yet." I said speaking honestly.

"That's okay." Brittany said and then smirked. "You looked so fucking hot tasting my juices." I blushed a deep red as if I had just realised what I had done. "It turns me on so much when you take control." Brittany all but husked.

"Put some god damn clothes on Brittany!" A voice shouted as we just noticed the figure standing in the doorway. They sounded angry, no they definitely sounded furious. Oh shit this wasn't gonna be good. Brittany was still half-naked and my pants were soaked in her cum, this was going to be a hard one to explain. They had obviously come to investigate what the noise was.

"Shit." Brittany and I said as we looked at a fuming mad Mrs Pierce.

* * *

Please review and let me know what ya thought of the kinda sexy times. =D


	35. Time

**A/N:**Hey guys! Thanks for the alerts, reviews and reading this story it means a lot. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five: Time**

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. Decades. Centuries. The one thing they have in common is time. Time is a fact of life. Whoever people are time will affect them in some way. Life is like a ticking time-bomb, counting down the seconds to important events in life, calculating the years people have yet to live. Time is an important concept in today's society; from the celebration of births, the commiserations of deaths to the joys of wedding anniversaries.

There's an old saying; time flies when you're having fun. It's true the moments that are the most exciting, happy and fulfilled never last for long. Whereas time can be against someone when it comes to the not so nice stuff, such as the slow wait for important exam results, or nerves that time can enhance.

Over a period of time people change. Some people may change considerably whilst others the changes may be small. These changes can be good and bad. A person may become more mature or they may sort out the things in their lives that were causing them problems. Everybody changes as they grow older. But just because everybody changes doesn't mean it's always a good thing. Time can heal for some people. The loss of a loved one may be painful and soul destroying but although that initial pain never goes away, things get easier with time. People's views and beliefs can change as well; some may see matters in a new light whilst others are too stubborn to move with the changing society that they live in. Some people may learn to accept things that they didn't before. The only way for humans to evolve and grow and become better people is to change and sometimes time is all they need.

* * *

_Crap. Shit. Fuck._ I thought as I stood there completely embarrassed. Mrs Pierce had a look of shock and disappointment on her face, who could blame her? I mean she had been so nice to me letting me stay in her house free of charge might I add. She set ground rules just a few days ago and no here Brittany and I were breaking them already. To be honest I felt ashamed of myself. I couldn't believe what was happening and although my cheeks felt like they were on fire from the embarrassment of Brittany's mom seeing us, I was more ashamed, disappointed and fucking annoyed with myself than I was embarrassed.

There had been several minutes of silence. Brittany and I were in a catatonic state, we hadn't moved, we were still so close to each other. I had never seen Brittany's face so red, she looked like she was about to explode, she obviously hadn't expected this to happen. Neither had I for that matter, I had never thought my girlfriends mom would see my pinning her daughter, half-naked, up against the wall. Actually I had never thought _I_ would be pinning Brittany up against the wall whilst she came over me. But what can I say I'm a teenager after all. It's those damn hormones you see they make you do things you wouldn't normally do. Yep, that's my explanation for all of this.

"Don't just stand there put some clothes on Brittany!"Mrs Pierce almost screamed. I was surprised that she hadn't woken up Poppy or her husband. She effectively broke the awkward silence that had settled in.

I moved away from Brittany so she could reach her shorts. Brittany hastily put them on and she threw on a hoodie as her tank top was pretty tight. She now looked slightly more presentable but my eyes locked onto a stream of her arousal running down her leg, nearing her foot. That was when I realised my pants were soaked both outside and inside. I squirmed as I felt uncomfortable. I quickly remembered that we were not alone so I looked away from Brittany and I found the ground suddenly very interesting.

"We need to have a serious talk."Mrs Pierce said slightly calmer. Brittany and I nodded our heads as we couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm so disappointed in you girls." The elder woman said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Let's talk downstairs." Brittany and I followed her and I couldn't help but dread the conversation we were about to have. I was pretty certain that Mrs Pierce wouldn't want me to date Brittany anymore. I hung my head and sighed as a single rolled down my face. I was going to lose Brittany and it was all my fault.

* * *

"Why?" Was the first question Mrs Pierce asked. We had sat down at the dining room table and we all had hot chocolates. I was pretty surprised that the elder woman actually made us drinks considering we what we had done. Brittany and I were seated opposite each other whilst Mrs Pierce was sat at the head of the table; we had turned to her as she spoke.

"I don't understand." Brittany spoke for the first time since her mother had seen us. I was genuinely confused as well by Mrs Pierce's question. Why did we break her rules? Or was she asking why Brittany was half-naked? Or why did we disrespect her and her husband? There were so many ways you could take her question that my head started to spin.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"Mrs Pierce shrieked. By the look on Brittany's face she looked as shocked as I felt. I had never seen the elder woman this angry or curse for that matter. But considering the situation I could understand why she was a little pissed. She had her hands clenched into fists and she reminded me of my dad when he found out about my relationship with Brittany.

"I don't understand what you're asking." Brittany said again.

"Don't play dumb Brittany. What do you think I'm talking about? I just found you half-naked in your room with Santana. Why?" Mrs Pierce screeched as she looked at Brittany. I saw Brittany flinch when she said dumb.

"I don't know."Brittany sounded really small. She looked down at her hands and her whole posture seemed defeated, ashamed and annoyed with herself. I hadn't spoken yet and I really should but I don't know what to say.

"How can you not know?"Mrs Pierce screamed. By now I was really surprised nobody else had come down to see what all the noise was. But I was glad that there weren't more people here to be disappointed in us.

"I'm so sorry mom." Brittany said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. I so desperately wanted to wipe away her tears but I didn't think touching her would be a good thing. Mrs Pierce looked at Brittany and her anger seemed to dissipate. She had unclenched her fists and she spoke in a calm voice.

"I didn't mean to make you sad Brittany."Mrs Pierce pulled Brittany into a hug, whilst she looked at me over her shoulder and a small smile graced her features. Pulling away from the embrace she continued "I think we should talk about this like adults."

"Can I start?" Brittany said as she sat back down. Mrs Pierce looked at me and then Brittany and nodded. "It was my fault. Don't blame Santana."I looked at Brittany shocked. I mean I guess she was half-right she had kinda initiated the whole thing but I was partly to blame as well. I couldn't let Brittany take the whole blame so I spoke up.

"Don't listen to Brittany. It was my fault as well. I'm so sorry Mrs Pierce. It wasn't planned honest, well actually I guess when Brittany was standing there stark naked she kinda planned that. But I had no idea that was her surprise. I guess we kinda got carried away. I'm sorry I disrespected you in your own home, I'm sorry for breaking the rules you set, I'm sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night. After everything you've done for me and I've just thrown it back in your face. But please don't make me break up with Brittany; I love her too much to let her go."

I had rambled a bit and I probably didn't need to say the thing about Brittany being naked because she kinda already knew that part, but I was so freakin' nervous. I locked eyes with Mrs Pierce to make sure she knew I meant every word of my apology. My voice cracked on my last few words, because even thinking about breaking up with Brittany hurt. I observed Mrs Pierce carefully. Her face went from slightly amused to shocked and confused.

"Whoa slow down Santana." Mrs Pierce said a few moments after I had finished speaking. "First of all thank you for apologising; I can see you mean it. I understand how things can get out of control especially at your age."Mrs Pierce smirked and a small blush appeared on Brittany's and mine cheeks. "I would never make you break up with Brittany. I see how happy you make each other. I have no doubt you'll be together for a long time."She said with a smile. I instantly relaxed at the elder woman's words.

"Damn straight! I'm already thinking of my vows for our wedding."Brittany said. I blushed as I thought she was being serious. Mrs Pierce laughed at my reaction but then turned to look at Brittany with a serious face.

"You're far too young to get married missy. You have to be at least forty and don't even think about getting pregnant."Mrs Pierce said with an ice-cold glare. Brittany gulped before she spoke.

"Calm down mom I was just joking."Mrs Pierce smiled at her daughter. "But I don't think getting pregnant is going to be an issue here."Brittany stated.

"Ha ha! You're face was priceless! I can't wait until you two are married and little Brittana's are running around the house."Mrs Pierce said with happiness in her voice. Brittany turned a light shade of red.

"Brittana?" I questioned, wondering what she meant. Mrs Pierce laughed at my confused expression before she smirked.

"Oh come on I thought mashing names together is all the rage with you kids nowadays. If you put Brittany and Santana together it makes Brittana. Or you could have Santittany but I think Brittana is better." Brittany and I both had amused faces at the woman's explanation of 'Brittana'.

"You're so smart mom. I like Brittana."Brittany beamed a smile at her mom before her eye's landed on me. I felt my heart skip a beat as we maintained eye contact for several minutes. I smiled sweetly at her getting lost in everything that is Brittany. "Brittana is endgame."Brittany said with a smirk. I giggled before Mrs Pierce spoke again.

"You two are simply adorable. If I had a camera handy I'd take a picture."Brittany and I blushed. "But we need to talk about the events that took place this evening." Mrs Pierce paused.

I knew that although she said she wouldn't make Brittany and me break up there would definitely be consequences for our actions. There were a couple minutes of silence before she spoke again.

"I'm really disappointed in you both. I made those rules for a reason and you disrespected that. I can see you're both sorry for breaking the rules, but you have to take responsibility of your actions. There will consequences and I'm really sorry to have to do this."Mrs Pierce looked at me as she continued; she looked sad but stern at the same time. "You're amazing young woman Santana; you're polite, funny and most importantly make my daughter very happy. Over the past month or so that I've got to get to know you, you've become a strong part of this family, you get on great with Poppy and she absolutely adores you." I felt tears build up in my eyes as she gave me such lovely compliments. "But this living arrangement isn't going to work anymore. I can't be one hundred percent sure that you won't break the rules again. I think it would be best if you moved back home."

I was shocked for about a second. I had enjoyed my time here immensely. I had grown to love the Pierce family and they really did feel like an extended family of mine. But this was my entire fault, I would have to go back home to my homophobe of a dad. I knew that living here wasn't a permanent thing, but I was annoyed with myself as it was my actions that caused Mrs Pierce's decision. I totally understood where she was coming from, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

I hadn't even thought of my parents finding out what happened. Mrs Pierce was sure to tell my mom and if my dad found out he would probably be even more furious with me than he already was. This would just be another thing to fuel his hate for my 'lifestyle choice'. My mom would be disappointed in me and I didn't want to see her face once she found out. She had been so accepting and she's my rock, I didn't want to disappoint her.

Silence filled the room, nobody spoke for what felt like hours but in reality was only ten minutes. I studied the faces in the room. Mrs Pierce looked sad that she basically was kicking me out the house. Whereas Brittany's face was hard to read. However as soon as she spoke I knew what she was feeling.

"No! You can't do this! I don't want Santana to move back home. She can't go back home. I know we broke the rules and we're both incredibly sorry and it won't happen again, but punish me instead of her. Ground me for a year, anything just please don't kick her out. I won't let you do this to my soul mate."Brittany said with anger, sadness and affection.

To say I was shocked by her words was an understatement. I could only concentrate on the 'soul mate' part. Does she really mean that? Sure we've told each other we love one another but soul mates is a pretty big step up from that. I admired that Brittany was fighting for this but it was our fault in the first place, so we kinda had it coming. That didn't mean I wasn't grateful for Brittany's words.

"Lower your voice or you'll wake up your dad and sister."Mrs Pierce said in authoritative voice. She had a look of shock on her face, obviously not expecting her daughter to react like that. Brittany lowered her head and muttered a 'sorry' before the elder woman spoke again. "My decision is final and you'll respect that Brittany. Anyways she only lives next door it's not like you won't see her again." Mrs Pierce said as she looked at Brittany.

"But Santana's dad doesn't accept her. It's going to be so hard for her living with someone who acts like she doesn't exist or avoids talking to her. I don't want her to go through any pain."Brittany's voice cracked. She turned towards me before speaking. "I'm so sorry for all of this. This is all my fault, if only I didn't come up with that stupid surprise you wouldn't have to move out."A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

I couldn't believe she was blaming herself for this. We both let the situation get out of hand. Although I was slightly more worried now about my dad's reaction to me coming home I knew that Brittany couldn't stop him from hurting me. She couldn't change his views and I guess I was going to have to deal with the fact that my dad literally wanted nothing to do with me.

I got up from my seat and walked so I was next to Brittany; I leant down and pressed a light kiss to her lips. I wiped away her tears with my thumbs and looked into her eyes as I spoke. "You don't have to apologise to me. This wasn't solely your fault. I think your mom's decision is a good one. Maybe my dad and I might be able to talk again. I've loved living you but we're only young and we have that to look forward to in the future. But for now we should just enjoy what we have. I love being your girlfriend and I don't want that to change. But I think you should spend more time with your family, I feel like I've taken you away from them the last few weeks. I love you so much Brittany."I said with honesty, Brittany connected our lips and pulled me into a hug.

"How did I get so lucky?"Brittany said after we pulled away. Mrs Pierce laughed and it was like we suddenly realised she was still in the room. I stood up again and saw a smirk appear on the elder woman's face.

"I understand your decision Mrs Pierce. I want to say sorry again."I said locking eyes with the woman, her smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to yell at you."Brittany said as looked at her mom.

"Thank you for your apologies girls. I'm glad we can sort this out like adults. I won't tell your dad about this, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."Mrs Pierce said with a wink towards Brittany. "Plus I think we die if he heard what I saw." Mrs Pierce said with a chuckle. Brittany and I blushed.

"I should probably tell my mom. She's gonna be disappointed but she'll want to know why I came home."I stated.

"That's very grown up of you Santana."Mrs Pierce smiled at me before pulling me into a hug. Brittany must have been smiling because Mrs Pierce spoke again. "Don't just sit there smiling like a goof, group hug!"Mrs Pierce said. I felt Brittany join the hug and she placed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality and everything you've done for me Mrs Pierce. I've loved living with you, Mr Pierce and you're crazy daughters." I said after we had pulled back from the embrace, Brittany pouted and Mrs Pierce and I giggled at her expression.

"I'm not crazy."Brittany mumbled. I moved closer to her before speaking.

"I was just kidding Britt-Britt. I mean you're crazy beautiful but not plain crazy."I said with a smile. I hadn't even realised I called her 'Britt-Britt' until Brittany spoke up.

"You called me Britt-Britt."Brittany said with a dazed looked on her face. "I like it."Brittany beamed a smile at me. She placed a kiss on my cheek and we both saw Mrs Pierce with a smile on her face.

"She's definitely a keeper Brittany."Mrs Pierce said genuinely. "You two are definitely head over heels in love with each other." I smiled at the elder woman.

"We are."Brittany and I said in unison, smiling like fools in love at each other. It doesn't matter that I won't be staying here anymore, because nothing will ever come between Brittany and me.

* * *

I was wringing with nerves as I rang the doorbell. It was Sunday morning and I was currently standing outside my house with my bags. It was late last night so Mrs Pierce let me stay for the night and there were no hard feelings between us. She had told Poppy and Mr Pierce that I was going home and Poppy got a little sad. She said and I quote 'I don't want Santana to go. She's so cool and awesome and I love her so much.' I told Poppy that I'd still see her and we could go to the park sometime soon. I hadn't phoned my mom to tell her I was coming home so it would be a surprise. I just hoped she was home and that my dad didn't answer the door, coz that would be awkward. He would probably shut the door in my face.

"Santana?"My mom questioned. I was broken out of my thoughts as she pulled me inside, helping me with my bags and closed the door behind us. I set my bags down before she pulled me into a hug. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages." My mom muttered. I stayed in the embrace and wouldn't let go when my mom asked "Are you okay? What's happened?"

"I'm not staying at Brittany's anymore." I said and sat down on the sofa. I patted the spot next to me before I spoke "Is dad home?"I asked. My mom shook her head. "I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

About an hour later I had told my mom everything. She was disappointed in me but she was glad I was home. We were sitting on the sofa watching some random rubbish on TV. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom staring at me.

"What?"I asked turning to look at her.

"I was actually going to come and talk to you today. I spoke to your dad yesterday and he said he wants to talk to you next Saturday. He doesn't want me to be there, he said he needs to talk with you alone. But I'll be there if you want me to."My mom said. I felt panic instantly. Why does he want to talk now? What other derogatory things could he possibly say to me?

"Do you think he's changed his mind?"I asked the question that was the main one on my mind. My mom took a little time to answer.

"I honestly don't know. I think he's calmed down a lot and I know he still loves you Santana. But I don't know if he's going to be accepting. He's had some time to think things through. I just hope for both of your sakes he comes around."My answered honestly.

"I just want my dad back."I said in quiet voice. I felt tears build up in my eyes and didn't fight them as they streamed down my face.

"Oh honey, don't cry. Everything will be okay."My mom pulled me into a comforting hug as I cried in her arms wishing she was right.

* * *

School seemed to fly by this week. I had loads of homework to do; I hung out with Kelly and went to the park with Poppy and Brittany as promised. I told Brittany about my dad wanting to talk to me and I asked her if she would be there with me. I thought if we talked about things civilly we would figure things out. I wanted to show my dad that I wasn't ashamed of who I am or who I'm dating. Brittany agreed and said that she'd kick his ass if he said anything offensive. I told her that wasn't necessary but it was cute that she's protective of me. I was just slightly worried as my dad said we wanted to talk to me not Brittany. I thought back to the dinner we attended at the Pierce household and how things didn't go well. I just hoped he wouldn't have the same reaction to seeing us together. I had told my mom about asking Brittany and she seemed to think it was a good idea. She said she'd tell him this evening.

I had avoided my dad all week. Whenever we crossed paths we didn't speak. My mom had told him that I wasn't staying at Brittany's anymore and she said he seemed happy about that. I don't know whether that was because he didn't want me being near Brittany or whether he genuinely missed me. I hoped it was the latter.

It was Friday and I was currently waiting for my mom to talk to my dad. I was sitting on the stairs out of view; I could see my mom and dad sitting on the sofa. I wanted to hear what they said. My mom turned the TV off before she spoke.

"Santana wants Brittany to be with her when you talk to her tomorrow."My mom said calmly.

"What?!"My dad yelled. "I said I wanted to talk to Santana not that dyke!"He screeched. I'm sure I would have been able to hear him even if I was up in my room. That word hurt, especially as he was talking about Brittany like that.

"If you really want to speak to Santana you'll speak with her. It doesn't matter that Brittany will be here. But you have to keep calm and don't say offensive things to either of them. Do you understand?"My mom sounded stern. I was glad she was sticking up for me, yet again.

"Yes." My dad mumbled. Maybe things would go well after all.

* * *

Saturday was finally here. I was so fucking scared of my talk with my dad. I had phoned Brittany last night telling her about overhearing the convo between my dad and mom. She told me not to worry too much. A knock at my door broke me out of my thoughts.

"I'm going to work mija. I hope everything goes well today. Remember call me and I'll come straight home if you need me."My mom said as opened my bedroom door. I had been up here all morning.

"You really are all-kinds-of-awesome mom." I said as I hugged her. She let out a chuckle before speaking.

"I feel special."My mom said. I pulled away from the embrace and raised an eyebrow. "I remember you telling me you said that to Brittany. You just said it to me so I feel special."My smirked as a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"See ya later mom. Love you."I said as she walked out my door shouting.

"Love you too Mija!"I chuckled before flopping back down on bed staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Awkward. That's the word to describe this very moment. I'm sitting at the table with my dad and Brittany and there's complete silence. Not the comfortable type of silence. It's been about ten minutes since Brittany has arrived. My dad didn't say hello to her although she greeted him. That really pissed me off, he was acting like a child and I didn't understand why he was being so rude. But I suppose there is a bonus to the silence; my dad hasn't said anything offensive yet, yet being the operative word.

"So..."Brittany was the first one to speak, she trailed off whilst looking between me and my dad. I was glad she was trying to start the conversation because I didn't know how to start talking to my dad. "Aren't you two supposed to be actually talking."Brittany stated more than questioned.

"I guess I'll start."I paused and locked eyes with my dad for the first time in felt like weeks. "Um...Why do you hate me?"I asked. I saw a flash of hurt on my dad's face and wondered why.

"I don't hate you Santana. I love you I do. I've said some things that I'm not proud off. I love you dearly. Please don't think I don't love you, because you're wrong. I love you."My dad said with sincerity. I was shocked at my dad's words as he was confusing me. Not too long ago he was practically wishing me dead and now he loves me. I didn't understand how could say all those hurtful things to me and not hate me. I mean why would he say that to somebody he cares about?

"Why did you say all those horrible things to me if you love me?"I voiced my thoughts. "Why can't you accept me? Why can't you accept the fact that I'm gay? Why can't you accept that I'm in love with a girl? Why can't you be supportive like mom, or Brittany's parents?"My voice was rising with anger as all of my emotions came spilling out. "You have no idea how much the things you say hurt me. You wished I weren't your daughter, you wished I was dead; you told me I was sinning for falling in love for Christ's sake! You've called Brittany countless awful names. How do you expect me to think you love me after all you've done?!"I screamed.

My dad looked shocked at my outburst. I don't know why because he had it coming for a while now. But as soon as the shock faded anger replaced it and I knew we were never going to get anywhere because of his views.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I accept you."My dad said in a cold tone. I felt tears appear in my eyes as he continued. "I hate that you have decided to follow this type of lifestyle. You could date a nice _boy, _but instead you choose a stupid fucking girl! You could be normal, but you choose not to be just to experiment! Do you want people to think you're a freak? Do you want to live your life in sin? Do you want to disrespect your family? Do you want to throw away a life of happiness? If you date women you'll be ruining your chances of a normal life. But I can see this is just a phase. You'll grow out of it and realise that you are straight. You'll thank me one day for this, you'll be thankful because I was trying to make you see your mistakes."

I couldn't hold back my tears as I listened to his words. He made sound like I had a choice in the matter, that it was my fault. Although I knew he was talking shit it hurt so bad to hear my own father think that way. Did he really think I'll grow out of it? Doesn't he understand that this is the way I am? I felt anger boiling up in me as he thought that I would thank him one day. That was never gonna happen.

I looked at Brittany. She had been silent the whole time. I hadn't realised until now that she was holding me hand. It felt comforting and I attempted a weak smile in her direction. However my moment of comfort was broken by my dad's next words.

"Get your filthy hands off of my daughter!"My dad screamed at Brittany. He had obviously seen Brittany comforting me. I flinched at my dad's words. Brittany didn't let go of my hand, in fact her grip tightened on my hand. "Do you really think Santana loves you?" My dad asked around an evil chuckle.

"Yes. I love her too and there's nothing you can do to stop us from being together. She's the love of my life and that isn't going to change anytime soon. I'm going to marry her one day and we're going to have children. She's such a sweet, kind-hearted person. You should be happy for her, but you're not. From what I've seen of you I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to have a dad like you. You're a disgrace to human kind."Brittany said whilst locking eyes with my dad.

"You think you're so clever don't you? Standing up for her. As you've said what you think of me, I'm gonna say what I think of you." My dad paused, before continuing "You're an abomination. You've brain-washed Santana into thinking she loves you. You're a rude little bitch who can't keep her nose out of other people's business. I'm not going to let your little plan work."My dad turned to look at me "You are not a lesbian. You are normal. You won't be dating that bitch anymore. You're grounded until you learn that straight is the only way."My dad finished with a smug look on his face.

_No he can't do that._ I thought. He doesn't get a say in who I love.

"We're not breaking up."Brittany said. She stood up and went round to where my dad was sitting. She spoke again with determination. "Santana is normal don't you dare say otherwise!"Brittany screamed in his face.

I watched in slow motion as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed around the room.

"Ouch!" A voice screamed at the impact of getting hit in the face.

* * *

Please review! =D


	36. Anger

**A/N:**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the wait. But english coursework has really kept me from writing fanfiction. Anyway thanks for the reviews and alerts. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if I did Naya would be in every single episode doing the splits. (Didn't you guys just love her performance of cold hearted? I did ;))

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: Anger**

Anger. Anger is an emotion that can affect many people's life's. Something that is hard to be kept under control. Something that is bubbling just underneath the surface in some people waiting to erupt – like a volcano that hasn't erupted in centuries.

Anger affects people in different ways. It's a perfectly normal emotion but it can cause pain towards others, loved ones that happen to there when a person has had a bad day. Humans take things out on people they care about, not intentionally, but they just do. However the longer somebody hides their feelings the worse the outcome of their anger will be.

But just because anger is a normal emotion in humans, only in small doses, doesn't mean its right to hurt other people. Because in the end anger doesn't solve anything or anyone's problems.

* * *

My brain wasn't functioning properly. I could see what was happening but I couldn't process it, it all felt like a dream. No not a dream, a nightmare. Yep definitely a nightmare. One of those nightmares where you're being chased by sinister Easter bunnies who are trying to kill you, because you ate some of their chocolate eggs. Okay maybe that wasn't the best analogy, but I have totally had that nightmare before. Don't judge people I never said I was normal.

Anyway I think I'm getting away from the point. I was so shocked by what had just happened that although I desperately wanted to move and do something or say something I couldn't.

The hitting sound filled with anger lingered for what felt like ages. It echoed throughout the house and it seemed extremely loud compared to the silence that now consumed the room. I heard a voice scream out in pain and shock but it was as if everything was in slow motion and it was taking me a load of time to react.

"You son of a bitch!"A voice screamed breaking me out of my relatively comatose state. "Why the fuck did you do that?" The voice yelled again whilst clutching their hand to their cheek. The area looked saw and pink and there was a small amount of blood. I only noticed now that their eye was slowly swelling up as well. The other person had really hit them hard.

But before the other person could answer I finally connected all the dots together and the anger I felt came bursting out. I literally ran round to the other side of the table, my fists clenched and screamed in his face.

"I hate you! Why did you hit Brittany?! How could you hurt such a sweet girl? Just because she was standing up for me and she actually told you a few home truths, you decide to hit her? If you were any kind of parent you wouldn't have done that to my girlfriend. I've had enough of you telling me what's right and wrong and how I should live my life. I've had enough of you saying that I'm going to hell. I've had enough of you hurting me. But for you to hurt Brittany you've gone a step too far."

I finished my rant and saw my dad's face go pale, he looked really shocked. I don't know whether it was because of what he did or what I said. I wanted him to know how angry I was with him. I wanted him to feel hurt. I wanted him to realise what he had done and what he was doing to me by hurting the person I'm in love with. But on the other hand it hurt to know that two of the people who are most important to me are hurting. I still didn't understand why my dad hit Brittany, but I felt like this was partly my fault. If only I hadn't asked Brittany to be here when my dad talked to me this wouldn't have happened.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even made sure Brittany was alright. Well obviously she wouldn't be alright but I hadn't checked how she was. So I took a step back to my dad and turned around to see tears rolling down her face. Although I wanted to comfort her my anger got the better of me and I lost it.

I turned around and marched the couple of steps towards my dad before slapping his face so hard my hand hurt from the impact. I started to hit his arms and chest furiously trying to cause him pain. I screamed at him saying over and over again 'I hate you!'He didn't stop me he just took every punch I gave him. I think he was in shock.

I thought hurting him would take away my anger but it didn't, it only made it worse. I kept on hitting him but my punches were weak as tears streamed down my face and my emotions got the better of me. My eyes were beginning to become blurry but I didn't stop from showing my dad how much he had hurt me. I guess this was my way of showing how annoyed I was with him because he couldn't accept who I am. I had tried to talk with him countless times now but that didn't seem to work. This felt like the only way.

"I hate you! I wish you weren't my dad! A real dad would never hurt their child with homophobic comments. A real dad wouldn't Brittany. I want to kill you! You have no idea the hurt you've caused me. You're a fucking moron! At least I have people who love me, you don't have anyone. Even mom doesn't love you anymore."I said as I started to kick him.

I was so angry I didn't really mean what I was saying. Sure I wanted to hurt him but I knew saying that mom doesn't love him was a step too far. Although he had hurt me and Brittany I shouldn't have stooped to his level and said something that wasn't true. But I was trying to make a point that what he says and does hurts people and he kinda had that coming.

I was about to kick my dad again when I felt strong arms circle around my arms and waist and pull me away from him. I tried to struggle but Brittany held me tightly.

"Calm down San. Calm down."Brittany whispered in my ear and that's when her grip slackened as I stopped fighting and turned around in her arms, burying my head in the crook of her neck and started to sob as she whispered calming words to me and held me.

In my mind I knew that I should be the one comforting _her_, not the other way around. But as soon as my anger disappeared it was replaced with sadness. I couldn't believe that I had hit my own father. I'm not an aggressive person and my actions shocked me. With all of this in my head I knew I needed to stop crying, attend to Brittany's face and sort out this whole mess with my dad.

A few minutes later I managed to calm myself down and wipe away my tears. I looked at Brittany and saw concern written all over her face. Tears were running down her cheeks, her eye seemed even more swollen and her cheek looked really sore. I wiped away her tears with the pad of my thumb careful not to touch her wounds. I looked deep in her eyes before speaking.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, if I hadn't asked you to come this wouldn't have happened." I voiced my thoughts from earlier. "I told you're mom I'd never hurt you and I broke that promise."I said as I lightly caressed her cheek. "I'm so sorry." I repeated again.

"Hey," Brittany said grabbing my hand gently and linking both of our hands together "this is not your fault. You didn't hurt me Santana," Brittany paused before saying "he did." Pointing to my dad who was watching our interaction but hadn't said anything since I tried to beat the crap outta him. "Don't blame yourself for something you have no control over."Brittany said as she rubbed her thumb on the back of my hand in a soothing gesture.

"I love you so much."I whispered, partly because my dad was in the room and I didn't want him to freak out again, but also coz we were so close and I knew she would hear me. A dazzling yet shy smile crept onto her face and without hesitation I leaned forward and captured her lips in mine. It was a gentle, short kiss but it showed how much I felt for her.

After we separated Brittany said "I love you too." My heart melted at her and I gave her another soft peck on her lips.

But as they say good things never last and from there things just got a hundred times worse.

"Vermin." My dad's cold harsh voice cut me and Britt from our temporary happiness. I turned around and saw my dad with hate filled eyes which were directed at me. I took in his appearance and saw a red mark on his face but he didn't look like my punches had hurt him.

"What?"I dared him to speak again. I had heard him the first time but I started to feel anger slowly burning inside of me again.

"I said vermin. You and that bitch are vermin. Saying you _love_ each other, you're both fucking deluded. Don't you see Santana, that dyke doesn't love you she's just using you as some sex toy."My dad laughed at what he just said as if he found it funny. How could he think that?

"With all due respect, _sir_, I do love Santana and we haven't even had sex yet."Brittany spoke up as she stepped closer to my dad. Her voice sounded sarcastic when she called him 'sir' as if she was mocking him.

My dad's face was almost comical as he looked extremely shocked that Brittany had spoken to him and in such a sarcastic tone as well.

"Also, if you ever call me a dyke again, say anything hurtful to me or your daughter or call us vermin don't be surprised if I hit you next time."Brittany said threateningly.

"You don't scare me you're just some stupid kid, who thinks she's all brave standing up to me. Trying to impress your girlfriend?"Dad said in a mocking tone.

"I'm just saying that you need to back the hell off!"Brittany all but screamed.

"I don't need to do anything. This is my house and I can say whatever I damn well like. I think you should leave I need to talk to Santana."No! I didn't want Brittany to leave. I wanted her to stay. I needed her, I didn't want to be left alone with my dad, and especially after he hit Brittany and I hit him I was afraid he might hit me.

Brittany looked at me and saw fear in my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. You can talk to Santana with me here. I don't want you to hurt her and I don't trust you." I sent a small smile her way silently thanking her.

"If you don't get out now and leave of your own free will, I'll have no other option but to drag you out myself. It's your choice."My dad said with the upmost seriousness laced through his voice.

_I should be saying something_ I thought. Why am I just standing here watching things unfold? I can't let my dad her hurt her again. I just can't.

"If you love me even a tiny bit you'll let Brittany stay."My voice sounded shaky but slightly confident at the same time. I looked at my dad and saw vulnerability in his eyes as we made eye contact. Right there was the dad I knew the one who was kind and caring and didn't have a bad word to say about anyone. For that fraction of a second he reminded me of his former self before he found out about me being gay. But as soon as it appeared it was gone. His eyes looked hollow and he avoided my gaze.

"She can stay."I heard my dad mumble. So that meant he must at least love me still. I couldn't understand how he could love me and yet still be horrible with me.

"I need to make sure her face is alright before we talk."I stated more than questioned. I turned towards Brittany and held her hand as I pulled her into the kitchen. My dad didn't argue he just let us go.

* * *

I wet a clean cloth and gently applied it to Brittany's cheek and wiped away the blood which had now dried. Next I put some antiseptic cream on her cheek which must have stung because she flinched. I looked at her eye and realised I should probably get an ice pack to stop some of the swelling. I rummaged through the freezer and found one. I applied the cool ice pack ever so gently to her eye. It must have felt better because Brittany sighed in relief.

"Does that feel better?"I asked as I held the ice pack on her eye still.

"Yeah. You're so good at this caring thing. You should definitely be a nurse. I'd love to see you in one of those sexy nurse costumes actually."Brittany winked at me suggestively, obviously with the eye that wasn't covered with an ice pack.

I blushed at her words. She was trying to lighten the mood and I was thankful for that. I just hoped that my dad hadn't heard her say that coz that would just add to our problems.

"But seriously I'm fine."Brittany said more seriously. I just nodded as a comfortable silence settled over us.

I held the ice pack to her eye for about five more minutes before pulling it away. Her eye looked less swollen but slightly sore still. There would most certainly be a bruise there tomorrow.

"I don't think it's broken."I said as I put the ice pack on the side. "Does it hurt a lot? Do you want to go to the hospital? I'm so sorry."I rambled.

"Stop," Brittany rested her hands on my hips and gave me a peck on the lips "apologising." Another kiss. "I'm fine." Another kiss. "You're so cute when you ramble," Brittany said resting her forehead against mine "and super hot when you get angry."Brittany said with a devilish smirk. "Such a turn on, babe."Brittany continued her voice a few octaves lower.

"Stop it, my dad's only in the other room he might hear you." I said lightly as I playfully hit her shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?"Brittany suddenly seemed shy. I nodded and sent her smile assuring she could ask me anything. "You don't believe your dad do you?"My eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He said that I'm just using you as a sex toy and don't love you."Brittany said. I was surprised that she would think I thought my dad was true. But then I realised that it was my turn to lighten the mood.

"Of course not, I mean we haven't even had sex yet." I said with a smirk on my face. "Although I did find some interesting 'toys' under your bed a couple weeks ago."I joked; I really hadn't found anything of that nature I was just messing around with her. I giggled as her face went bright red.

"Oh god! I swear I put them somewhere else when you started staying with us. I'm so embarrassed. At least my mom hasn't found them that would be so much worse. I was just getting so sexually frustrated what with you being super hot, I needed something to help relieve that extra tension. Wait, does that mean you used them as well coz that would be so hot!"

What the fucking hell? Did I just hear her correctly? I was joking but she seemed serious. Does she really have _those_ types of toys? She must do she just said she used them. Oh god if only my dad wasn't in the next room I'd totally jump her right now. Shit. I really hope my dad hasn't heard our conversation.

My face turned bright red thinking about Brittany and sex toys. She was looking at me expecting me to say something.

"Britt, I was just joking. I didn't find any toys under your bed. I was just trying to lighten the mood."I explained slowly. Brittany's face turned a deep shade of red as realisation washed over her.

"Crap. Now I feel really embarrassed. I thought you really did find them."Brittany mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Well at least I know what all those noises were when I walked past your bedroom. I thought somebody was dying in there."I joked trying to make her smile; it worked as she lifted her head and smiled shyly at me. "Anyway I can't blame you when I'm this hot, you must have been about to explode just by being in my awesome presence." I winked at her and she chuckled.

"Hey don't be so full of yourself, some lady loving videos on the net helped as well."Brittany smirked at me. Wait, did she just admit she watches porn? God this girl is full of surprises today.

"I don't know what to say."I said dumbfounded by the turn in our conversation. I mean about twenty minutes ago Brittany was hit by my dad and now here we are in the kitchen talking about sex.

"I could send you some links if you like."Brittany said, obviously not getting how embarrassed I was. "I mean there's one that gets me off every time and I'm sure it would work on you too."Brittany said seriously.

_I really hope she stops talking or I'm gonna have a heart attack._ I thought. But luck was not on my side today as she carried on talking.

"The ladies on there are super bendy. They can reach all kind of crazy positions. When we start having sex I so want to do this thing with my tongue on your cl-" I interrupted her from finishing that sentence.

"Brittany, stop. Please stop talking."I said in a gentle voice but one that she knew I was meant it and was deadly embarrassed.

I avoided looking at Brittany in eyes as I felt her staring at me.

"I've said too much, haven't I?"Brittany questioned as she realised she was making me super uncomfortable.

"Yeah."I simply agreed.

"Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away and I suppose now isn't the best time to be talking about this." Brittany said probably thinking about my dad being in the next room.

"You know a lot about that stuff."I said finally looking Brittany in the eyes. "Are you like addicted to porn?"I whispered so my dad couldn't hear us. Brittany's eyes bulged and she looked everywhere apart from my face.

"No. But it does mean I will rock your world in the bedroom department coz I'm an expert at sex."Brittany smirked at me and kissed my cheek.

"Fuck..."I mumbled under my breath.

"That's what you'll be saying soon enough but you have to add 'me' on the end."Brittany exclaimed smirking. It took my brain a little while before I realised what she had said and my cheeks soon heated up.

I walked closer to her and whispered in her ear "I can't wait to be with you in that way." I kissed her cheek and lingered before pulling back and was amused by Brittany's awestruck expression.

"Me too."Brittany said sweetly as she placed a peck on my lips.

"But right now we should really go see what my dad wanted to say. He's been waiting a while now, hopefully enough time for him to calm down."I said to Brittany who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What do you have to say?"I asked my dad as Brittany and I walked out of the kitchen holding each other's hands. I saw his eyes flicker to our joined hands before he looked at me. He was sitting on the couch, so me and Britt took a seat on the opposite sofa.

"How do you know you're a lesbian?"My dad questioned with a gentle voice. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion at his words. He hadn't asked anything like that before. So why was he asking it now? It didn't make sense. He seemed like he had calmed down from earlier on and he was just curious.

"I guess I've always liked girls more than boys. It's just something that's been inside of me and I can't change who I am. I was confused and hated myself at first when I first started to notice I was different but I realised I just have to be me. I know you can't or won't understand but you must know that I didn't choose to be gay. I just...am." I finished hoping he wouldn't throw a chair or something because he wasn't pleased by my answer.

I looked at Brittany and saw a proud smile on her face. I smiled back and she squeezed my hand in turn. I turned towards my dad waiting for him to say something, anything.

"You might not choose to be gay, but that doesn't mean you have to act on those feelings. You could ignore them and find true love with a man. You don't have to waste your life with a girl who can't provide for you like a man can. There are people out there who can help people like you, who act on their shameful feelings. They can make you normal. I'll phone them up and then we can pretend that this," he pointed at Brittany and I "never happened."

I couldn't believe what he was suggesting. Gay conversion therapy? Really? I mean does anybody believe that even works? You can't change that about a person. Sure somebody can be in denial of their true feelings and try to be straight but they'll always be gay, it was just how they were born.

"Are you really suggesting that you want people to 'turn' me straight?"I asked as I looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe this man, my own father, could think such a thing. Why couldn't he be accepting like mom is? If he was we wouldn't be sitting here now.

"I just think that if you meet one of these people they'll get you to understand how to control your lesbian tendencies. I've only ever wanted the best for you, Santana. I just want to help you overcome this stupid phase. I only have your best interests at heart, sweetie."My dad said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

He didn't have a clue what was best for me. If he did he would accept me and Brittany being together and he wouldn't keep trying to tell me to change. I knew for a fact talking some person wouldn't change my sexuality.

"If you really mean that you'd want me to be happy, no matter whom I fall in love with. Can't you see that I'm happy with Brittany, that she makes me smile and laugh? Can't you see how much I love her and how much she loves me? If you can't you're either blind or so stuck in your views that you refuse to believe another woman feels that way about me."I said my voice sounding surprisingly strong.

I looked at my dad to gage his reaction and wasn't really shocked to find him laughing. He was full on laughing like what I said was the funniest thing in the world. I glared at him and shook my head. Brittany had been quiet for a while now and I looked at her to see if she was okay, she gave me an apologetic smile and squeezed my hand.

"Don't you see, you stupid girl, that is why I'm doing this."My dad said between laughing fits. I stared at him utterly confused. "I'm saving you from being hurt by that bitch. She's not gonna stay around forever, Santana. I've heard people talk about her and how she's pretty much slept with all the boys at McKinley. She's a slut. She doesn't do dating, she does fucking. Once she's finished with them she never sees them again. You're just another warm body."My dad finished with an evil laugh.

I sat still for a few minutes trying to think about everything he said. I knew that Brittany had already had sex but I didn't know she had slept around that much, if what my dad was saying was in fact true. I pulled my hand away from Brittany needing to think clearly without distractions. I knew this gesture would hurt her but my mind was running at a dozen miles per hour trying to figure out what to say.

"San..."Brittany started but trailed off. I avoided her eyes but saw a flash of hurt across her face. She touched my arm but I flinched and stood up of the sofa.

"Is it true?" I asked having major doubts that all Brittany wanted from me was my body.

"Your dad's partly correct."Brittany said in a small voice. "I have slept with a lot of people, but they didn't mean anything. You mean something to me Santana. You're my best friend and my soul mate. I love you so much. Our relationship means so much to me. I love you and I'm never gonna hurt you. Don't listen to him; he doesn't know anything about what we have. What we have is so pure and full of love. You mean the world to me and I'm never going to take you for granted or let you go."

I sat back down, having listened intently to what she had said. I knew she was sincere in what she said, but there was a part of me that was still confused as to why she was even with me in the first place. I knew that she cared about me and she _said_ she loved me but I was starting to question whether she really did love me.

But the thing that bothered me the most was she had lied to me.

"Why did you lie?"I asked Brittany as her eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"I haven't lied to you Santana."Brittany said in an annoyed tone.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise!"My dad sing songed in a voice that made me want to punch him all over again. But I was more concerned with mine and Brittany's conversation to go crazy on my dad. I shot him a glare but he just adjusted the cushions behind him and got comfy like he was watching some Broadway show. He looked at us with a satisfied grin on his face almost as if to say 'yay! Santana is finally seeing that slut's true colours'.

"You did when you didn't tell me you've fucked the whole male population of McKinley!"I screamed at her. I regretted the words as soon as I had said them, when I saw tears appear in her crystal blue eyes and hurt written all over her face.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this."Brittany seemed angry at me and I suddenly didn't feel so bad about what I had said.

"What react like any normal girlfriend would?"I shot back at her.

"No, you're reacting like a stuck-up bitch. You think you're so much better than everyone else. You're seventeen and you're still a fucking virgin. Which doesn't surprise me because who could want somebody who is as annoying and self-conceited as you?!"Brittany yelled at me.

I looked at her in shock not knowing what to say. I really hadn't expected her to say that. She knew that I was waiting for the right person and I thought she was the right person, but maybe I was wrong. However she continued to stab in the knife in further as she started to speak again her voice laced with venom.

"You're always so concerned with what people think about you. You don't want people at school to know we're together because you're worried they might call you names. You're always going on about how your dad hates you. Poor Santana your life's so hard. You never once asked me if I was okay or if I wanted to come out at school. It's like you're ashamed of me, like you don't want people to know about us. You're always thinking about yourself, it takes two people to make a relationship work and sometimes I feel like you don't love me."

Brittany spoke honestly; she really meant what she was saying. But for her to say I'm selfish isn't true and as for the school thing yeah I'm worried about what people will say about me, but I'm just as concerned with her feelings. Also I am definitely not ashamed of calling her mine, I thought she knew that.

"This is great! Front row seats to an amazing show!"My dad's voice barely registered in my mind.

"I'm not ashamed of you."I said quietly. "But you don't know what it's like to feel like your dad hates you and practically wishes you were dead. You don't know how hard it was for me to actually come out in the first place. You weren't there when I would cry myself to sleep at night when I had feelings towards another girl. You have no idea what it feels like to be uncomfortable with who you are. You don't understand what a struggle this was and still is for me. You have parents that love and adore you no matter what, I don't. Sure my mom's been super ace about all this but my dad hasn't and that kills me. So you have no right to complain about me when you can't even come close to beginning to understand what I'm going through."

A look of shock was plastered on Brittany's face. Her skin had turned a few shades paler as well. But when she spoke I knew she was pissed at me and that literally broke my heart in two.

"It's not my fault my parents are cool with us. It's not my fault you're such a coward. It's not my fault that you can't face the fact that you're not fucking normal!"Brittany screamed at me as she looked at me dead in the eye.

I gasped aloud at what she said. Sure people have said I'm not normal but never did I think Brittany would ever say that to me. I could feel tears start to build up in my eyes and as much as I wanted to cry I didn't want to let her words get to me. I took a few deep breaths and from the corner of my eye I caught my dad looking at Brittany with hatred.

"You are a freak! I don't even know what I saw in you. You're the most selfish bitch I've ever met! Maybe your dad is right maybe we shouldn't be together."Brittany said whilst her eyes flickered to my dad who was looking triumphant like his plan had worked.

"No, he's wrong. Please don't do this to me. I need you, Britt-Britt. I'm sorry that you feel I don't want other people to know about us, but I love you so much. We can't let this silly argument ruin everything we've built over the last couple of months. You mean too much to me. Please, don't break up with me. Please, I love you so much and I know we are stronger than this and we can get past this. I love you, Brittany and that will never change." I grabbed her hand towards the end almost in desperation as I couldn't let her slip out of my grasp.

I couldn't believe she would suggest such a thing. I really thought she loved me. Tears cascaded down my cheeks once I had finished speaking as I waited for her to reply. I overlooked her hateful words because I was too worried about losing one of the most important people in my life. I tried to interlock our fingers but she pulled her hands roughly away from mine and I could feel my hope of us staying together dwindling by the second.

"You really don't get what this is all about do you?"Brittany said in an incredulous voice, I shook my head although it wasn't really needed as she continued speaking. "This isn't all about you, Santana. This about what I need as well and you don't seem to think about what I truly want. I'm always there for you. Every time you were upset because of something your dad says I held you, I said 'I love you' first whilst it took you nearly a week after I said it to say it back. My family let you stay at my house. Everybody was there for you Santana. But you weren't there for me. You have never once asked me how I feel. It's like you don't care about me."Brittany's voice got softer as she finished speaking.

Does she really think I don't care about her? I'll admit she was there for me but I was also there for her but she didn't speak about anything that was on her mind. She didn't tell me she wanted somebody to talk too. Also she knew why I couldn't say 'I love you' back straight away. She knew that I was so heartbroken after having yet another argument with my dad that I wasn't ready to tell her my feelings. How could she throw that in my face? I took her on a romantic date when I told her I loved her, did she completely forget that? I was trying to do something for her, for a change.

"I care about you so much, but you don't obviously care about me. How could you say I'm a freak?"I questioned.

"Have you been cheating on me?"What? Where the hell did she get that idea from? I would never do that to her.

"Of course not! How can you say that? I love you. Not anybody else just you!"I exclaimed slightly annoyed that she thinks I would do that to her. Doesn't she know me at all?

"You're lying! I know it. I know you fancy Kelly. I see the way you look at her. I bet you've gone all the way with her haven't you? That's why you don't want to have sex with me, coz you're fucking her! I mean you slept round hers and you were so happy when you came home. Tell me the truth Santana, have you been fucking her behind my back?!"

I swear Brittany's on something. Where the fuck did she get that from? Kelly's just a friend.

"Kelly's just a friend. I haven't had sex with her. I would never cheat on you Brittany."I said with sincerity. I looked at my dad and realised he wasn't sitting on the sofa anymore, he had gone somewhere else. I guess he didn't want to hear about his child's sex life, nonexistent really but that's getting away from the point. I turned back to Brittany. "The only person I want to be intimate with is you."I said softly whilst gazing into her eyes.

"I believe you haven't had sex with her but I know for a fact she fancies you. The other day at school I saw her leering at you whilst you were changing for gym. I don't want you going near her again Santana."Brittany stated.

"You're being stupid. Kelly likes Grace. She doesn't fancy me. You can't tell me what to do, you don't own me. Kelly's my friend and I won't stop speaking to her because you've made up some crazy idea that she fancies me. Jealousy is not a good colour on you."I said firmly. She couldn't tell me who my friends were, I mean I only have a few to begin with, I don't want lose any.

"I'm not jealous. I could have anybody at school that I want. I've had numerous propositions from guys on the football team to have some 'fun' with but I turned them down because I'm with you. I haven't had sex in three months because of you. But it was all worth it because I really fell for you. I loved all the coupley things we did together and we didn't need to have sex to show how much we love each other. But now I just don't think I can be with you anymore. You've just made my life too complicated. You're too high maintenance and I can't do this serious relationship thing. I just want to have some fun and lately you've been no fun. Fucking is so much easier than dating and you're just not what I need right now."

My heart was nearly completely broken from hearing her words. She really doesn't want to be together anymore. I let a fresh set of tears roll down my face as I let what this meant sink in.

"I'll have sex with you just please don't leave me. Please Brittany, I love you so much." I said holding her shoulders, shaking them.

"I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for Santana. I'd never do that. I know you want to wait and I respect that about you. But I think we should take a break for a little while. Just so we can sort out our heads."Brittany said in a gentle voice.

"I don't want to break up with you. I can't survive without you Brittany."I said between sobs that racked my body. Brittany took me in her arms and held me tight. I cried even more as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

It took about ten minutes for me to calm down. My face was probably a blotchy mess but I didn't care. An awkward silence settled over Britt and I as we both stared into space daring the other to say something.

"You don't need me Santana. I'll end up hurting you in the end. Hell I'm already hurting you. You're a strong independent young woman and I don't deserve somebody as gorgeous, smart, funny and amazing as you. You should be with someone who can treat you properly. I love you so much and that's why I'm letting you go."Brittany said as a new batch of tears started to race down my face.

"You're all I need Brittany. You're my soul mate."I said honestly wishing this wasn't happening right now.

"I'm so sorry Santana. But this is the best thing for both of us to do. There will always be a special place in my heart for you Santana. I will always love you the most."Brittany pressed a bitter sweet kiss to lips and I tried to deepen the kiss and keep her close but she pulled away and stood up. She started to make her way to the door and my body finally reacted and stopped her from opening the door.

"Please don't leave me."I said my voice cracking from all the emotions I was feeling right then.

"I can't date you anymore. You can't be my girlfriend anymore. If we really are soul mates then we'll find each other in the end. But right now we need to break up. I can't cope with hurting you and although I can see you're hurting right now you're heart will mend in time. I'm not special enough for you Santana. Goodbye Santana."I was frozen in shock and didn't bother to stop her as she opened the front door and sprinted next door.

"I hate my life!" I screamed as tears violently streamed down my face and I slid to the floor. I felt strong arms wrap around me and clung onto them feeling safe. My dad held me as I sobbed and sobbed.

"It's okay sweetheart. You're going to be okay."My dad said which made me sob harder.

"Brittany broke up with me. She left me. It hurts so much. I love her dad. I love her so much and now I feel like I'm only half a person. I want Brittany back. I love Brittany. Please dad help me."I said between crying.

"That's what I'm gonna do sweetheart, get you help."My dad told me. I was too consumed in the fact that I had just lost Brittany to realise he wasn't going to help me get Brittany back. He was going to try to_ make_ me straight.

I just felt so heartbroken that I had lost the love of my life and that is the worst feeling in the world.

* * *

Please don't shout at me in reviews. Every relationship has its ups and downs. Just remember Brittana is Endgame! I have lot more to write about these two and there will be happiness ahead for both of them. Next chapter; some Faberry.

Please review, follow and favourite this story. :D


	37. Faberry to the rescue!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Faberry to the rescue!**

Rachel giggled at the sensation of feather light kisses being applied to her neck. She smiled as the kisses were placed closer to her mouth, until she felt thin lips enveloping her own. She lost herself in the kiss and moaned at the feeling of being so close to another person, both physically and emotionally.

She pulled back and rested her forehead against her girlfriend as she looked into hazel eyes which were gleaming with happiness. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be in your bed naked." Rachel chuckled as the blonde lifted the covers and looked at her body with a shocked look on her face.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think you would want to be with me in that way."Quinn said reminiscing about her and Rachel's rocky relationship when she used to bully the brunette. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world, here she was with Rachel, the girl who she loved deeply it hurt, the morning after they had made love for the first time.

The girls had been girlfriends for a couple of months now. Nobody knew apart from Santana and Brittany. Rachel and Quinn had grown so comfortable with each other and their whirlwind romance had lead to one of the most enjoyable and fun filled months the girls had ever had. They spent a lot of time together, outside of school, and it wasn't uncommon for them to spend the whole weekend with one another and the funny thing is they never got annoyed with each other. In fact they couldn't get enough of each other. They really were helplessly and endlessly in love.

Rachel and Quinn had decided that they wanted to tell their parents soon because they were finding it too hard to keep their love from the people who had brought them into the world. Rachel's dads weren't a concern for them as it would be pretty hypocritical of them if they didn't accept them seeing as they were gay themselves. But Quinn's mother, Judy Fabray, was a whole different story. Quinn's mom had strong religious views and wasn't exactly known for being the caring, maternal type of person. But they knew that whatever happened they would face things together; as the happy couple that they were.

"I wish you were my first."Quinn said honestly as she caressed her girlfriend's cheek. "I wish my first time was special, not some fumble in the Janitors closet."Quinn's first time was during sophomore year with Rick the Stick Nelson (some moron from the Hockey team). She didn't enjoy it one bit but knew that if she were to stay at the top of the social pyramid she'd have to sleep with someone of equal status.

"You can't change what happened. But if it makes you feel better I'm glad you were _my_ first."Rachel was over the moon that she got to see such a caring side of the head cheerio. She really did feel special, special enough that the blonde wasn't worried about telling Rachel anything.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not that I didn't enjoy making love to you," Rachel and Quinn both smiled at what had occurred the night before. But Rachel looked worried at where Quinn was going with this. "but I was pretty nervous that I wouldn't be good enough."

Truth was Quinn had never spoken this honestly about anything to anyone. But with Rachel things were different. Quinn finally felt like she could be herself around someone. She wasn't concerned that Rachel would judge her because she knew that a being as sweet, albeit with a diva streak, as Rachel would love Quinn no matter what and that was all that mattered.

"You had nothing to worry about."Rachel assured the blonde with a wink as a blush crept onto Quinn's cheeks. "You have very talented fingers Miss Fabray."Rachel husked in Quinn's ear.

Quinn had never seen this side of the diva until now and she had to admit she loved it. Quinn was amazed at how Rachel could go from cute to sex goddess in a matter of moments but she was definitely not complaining. Quinn was shocked at the explicit words that came out of Rachel's mouth last night. She had never guessed that her girlfriend would be such a dirty talker during sex, but hey people surprise you.

"I aim to please ma'am."Quinn said as she did a small curtsy in the bed. Rachel connected their lips and it wasn't long before the kiss deepened as their tongues battled for dominance and hands roamed over skin. They both moaned into the kiss and could feel arousal building up inside of them. Quinn broke the kiss which earned a pout from Rachel.

"Why did you stop?"Rachel asked annoyed and just a tiny bit frustrated from the lack of Quinn on her.

"I'm gonna take a shower."Quinn got out of bed and started to walk to her en-suite. Rachel sat there watching her girlfriend's naked form not taking her eyes of the blonde's bum. Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes on her so sent a sultry wink over the shoulder; she turned the water on and smirked when she saw Rachel standing in the bathroom with hooded eyes and a seductive look on her face.

"You won't be able to walk once I'm finished with you."Rachel said as she pulled Quinn in for a searing kiss that made her knees go weak.

_Yep there is definitely no other place I'd rather be right now_, Quinn thought.

* * *

Later that day Quinn and Rachel were curled up on the sofa watching movies when their phones buzzed at the same time.

"Can you pass me phone please, babe."Rachel asked the blonde as she was nearer the coffee table where their cells were placed.

"Sure _babe_."Quinn mocked her girlfriend, but secretly she loved the terms of endearment Rachel had begun saying to her. She passed Rachel her cell and picked up hers as well. Both girls opened their messages.

**To Rachel: I really need a friend right now. I feel so alone. Can you come to my house? :(**

Rachel felt confused but concerned about her friend. She and Santana hadn't really talked that much lately, so something must really be upsetting her.

**To Santana: Do you like Cookie dough ice-cream?**

Rachel knew that ice-cream was a must when she was down in the dumps.

**To Rachel: Yeah. Why?**

Rachel sent another text and hoped that whatever was up with Santana she would be alright.

**To Santana: Mr Cookie dough, a very good friend of mine, and I will be round in ten minutes. **

She hoped that as Santana read her text she smiled at least.

**To Rachel: Sounds good. Thanks Rachel. **

Rachel wondered why Santana hadn't texted Brittany unless it was about Brittany.

**To Quinn: I've done something really stupid Q. **

Quinn knew that Brittany needed her as she was usually bubbly and never sent depressing texts. She didn't hesitate to text back straight away.

**To Brittany: I'll be at your place in ten. **

Quinn got a reply almost instantly and smiled at the text.

**To Quinn: Thanks you're the best friend a girl could ask for :)**

"I'm so sorry Rach, but something's up with Brittany I said I'd be round her house in ten."Quinn told the brunette who nodded before speaking.

"That's okay. Santana isn't feeling too bright either so I said I'd go round hers."Rachel said. "Do you have cookie dough ice-cream in your freezer?"Quinn raised her eyebrow amused at her question. "For Santana."Rachel clarified.

"Yeah. Here you go."Quinn said as she pulled out one tub of ice cream and handed it to the brunette.

"Do you think Santana and Brittany have had a fight?"Rachel and Quinn both said in unison as they put their shoes and coats on.

"Maybe."Quinn said, both girls sighed hoping that their friends would be okay.

* * *

Quinn rang the doorbell and waited a few moments before it opened revealing the youngest Pierce.

"Quinnie!"Poppy screamed as she launched herself at the blonde who giggled and bent down to pull the girl into a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!"Poppy said dramatically.

Ever since Brittany and Quinn become friends Poppy had taken a shine to Quinn. Quinn was always extra nice to Poppy and the little girl loved the attention she got from the girl. But lately with Quinn being really busy with school she hadn't seen her favourite Pierce, Poppy, in a few months.

"I know sweetie. It's good to see you too."Quinn put the girl down as they walked in the house closing the door behind them. "So what have you been up to lately?"Quinn asked as they sat down on the sofa.

Poppy had a beaming smile on her face as she spoke "I've been spending a lot of time with Santana. She's so cool. I really like her. She's really pretty and funny and so nice." She suddenly had a confused look on her face, as if she was thinking about something.

"What's up Poppy?"Quinn said trying to get the girl to open up to her.

"Brittany's being a sad panda and I don't know what's wrong with her. She was at Santana's this morning and she came home with tears streaming down her face and she ran straight upstairs. Do you know what's wrong with her Quinnie?"Poppy asked with worry laced through her voice.

Quinn's heart broke at the girl's words. Poppy really was concerned about her sister and whatever had happened it must be something pretty big for Brittany to get so upset. "I don't, but I'm going to find out what's wrong. Okay?"

Poppy nodded and Quinn pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking up the stairs to Brittany's bedroom.

* * *

Just next door, a similar scene was playing out.

Rachel rang the doorbell and was met with a man who had a similar complexion to Santana, he was probably in his late forties and he had doctor scrubs on. She assumed he must be Santana's dad. She was taught at an early age, by her dad's, to always remember her manners. So she stretched her hand out to the man and introduced herself. "Hello sir, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, a friend of Santana's."

"Nice to meet you Rachel. I'm just on my way to work, Santana's in her room."He shook Rachel's hand and invited her in. "I'm Mr Lopez by the way."He said with a small smile.

"Is it alright if I go on up?"Rachel asked after a short silence.

"Yeah of course. I'll warn you she's not the best of company at the moment."He said with a sigh and what looked like guilt on his face.

Rachel and Mr Lopez said their goodbyes and Rachel wondered why Mr Lopez was looking so guilty and what was wrong with Santana. She walked up the stairs and as soon as she heard crying she rushed up the couple of steps to see Santana on her bed clutching a photo frame sobbing her eyes out.

"Shhh, it's okay."Rachel said as she pulled the quivering the girl into her arms. Santana started to sob harder, whilst still clinging onto the picture frame and Rachel. Rachel saw who was in the picture; it was a picture of Brittany kissing Santana's cheek.

"She left me. Brittany left me and it hurts so bad."Rachel couldn't believe the girls words. Brittany broke up with Santana. But why?

* * *

"Go away!"Brittany screamed as she heard a knock on her door. But the knocking wouldn't stop and when she realised who it was she launched into her friends arms and started to sob. Quinn held into the girl rubbing soothing circles onto Brittany's back, hoping that she would calm down enough for her to be able to speak to her.

"You need to calm down, B."Quinn said as she felt Brittany shaking against her. The head cheerio was worried that Brittany might have a panic attack if she didn't slow down her breathing. "Just take deep breaths."Quinn said as Brittany followed her instructions and slowed down her breathing.

"It's all my fault, Q."Brittany said as she pulled out of her girls embrace. Both girls sat further up on the bed whilst Quinn put a comforting arm around Brittany's shoulders. Quinn wanted Brittany to elaborate but it seemed as though she would have to ask her friend questions. Brittany had stopped sobbing now, but silent tears were running down her face. Quinn had never seen her friend this upset before.

"What's your fault?"Quinn asked in a gentle tone. Brittany avoided Quinn's gaze and hung her head down. "If you want my help you're going to have to tell me what's wrong Brittany."Quinn said as she saw the tell-tale signs of the blonde putting her guard up.

"I shouldn't have said those things to her. I don't why I did. I just got so angry, her dad was being an asshole and told her I had slept with so many people and she was so annoyed that I hadn't told her. She couldn't believe that I had lied to her. But I couldn't understand why she was so annoyed with me, I mean sure I _have _slept with a lot of boys but that's in the past and I didn't feel the need to tell her all the gritty details. I didn't lie to her exactly I just didn't tell her the truth."

Quinn didn't interrupt Brittany she just listened to her friend. She had guessed that 'her' was Santana and she didn't like where this was going. She thought that Santana and Brittany were so happy together, but perhaps she was wrong. She was on the outside looking in and you can never tell what's going on behind closed doors. Brittany took a deep breath before continuing.

"I guess I knew she would react badly to that and I didn't want her to feel pressured to sleep with me. I didn't want her to think that she was just sex to me. I didn't want her to feel useless and empty just like every time I had sex with people. I wanted her first time, our first time together, to be special. I wanted to take her out on a romantic date and treat her right. I wanted her to feel my love for her and to make sure she knew how special she is. But I have to be honest and say that I didn't feel like she wanted me in that way. I knew she wasn't ready but I had doubts that she just didn't want to do that with me. I didn't tell her that I was worried because I didn't want to upset her. Then I started to doubt that she loved me. I mean I didn't deserve her; she could do so much better than me, she could find a girl who could love her properly without hurting her."

Quinn felt tears sliding down her own face as Brittany talked. She could tell that Brittany regretted everything she said to Santana. She squeezed her shoulder as Brittany continued speaking.

"I told myself I would never hurt her and I did. I hurt her so badly, just because I didn't think she loved me. I hurt her so much and I won't ever be able to take back the things I said to her. I called her selfish, Q!"Brittany threw her hands up in frustrating with herself. "I told her that she was a self-conceited bitch and that she didn't care about my feelings when in reality _I _was the one who was selfish. Sure I comforted her when she argued with her dad but I always had a thought in the back of my mind that she should comfort me too and that things weren't all about her."

Quinn couldn't believe her ears; she couldn't believe that sweet innocent Brittany would call Santana harsh names. She was starting to feel a little pissed off with Brittany now. So much so that she took her arm off her friends shoulder and looked at Brittany with anger written all over her features.

Brittany choked back a sob as she realised that she might lose Quinn as well. "I wanted us to come out at school. I hadn't asked her about it coz I knew she didn't want to. She wasn't ready and I knew that but I felt like she was ashamed of me, I thought she didn't want anyone to know that she was dating the stupid, ditzy cheerleader who likes unicorns and talks to her cat. I called her a coward when in fact I'm the coward. I wanted to talk to her about my insecurities but I was so freakin' scared."

Quinn was listening intently to Brittany and she knew that Brittany hadn't finished talking yet and that meant there was more damage that Brittany had done to Santana.

"I called her a freak. I told her she wasn't normal. I said those things to her when they aren't true. I even said her dad was right, that we shouldn't be together anymore."Brittany looked at Quinn and saw a look of disgust on her face.

"How could you do this to Santana?"Quinn said in a low but menacing voice. "I'm finding it really hard to understand why. I get that you thought she didn't love you and she didn't want to come out at school, but why didn't you talk to her about things that bothering you? You didn't need to call her names and make her feel so small; you should have just had a rational conversation with her. I'm so disappointed in you Brittany."

Quinn's words really struck Brittany hard. Her friend was right; if she just talked to Santana normally none of this would have happened. If it was possible Brittany was feeling worse by the second.

"I accused her of cheating on me."Brittany whispered, expecting her friend to freak out.

"What?!"Quinn screeched "She would never cheat on you. Have you fucking lost your mind? I swear if you don't give a damn good reason why you thought this I'm gonna fucking punch you in the face."Quinn clenched her fists trying to keep her anger in control.

A look of fear crossed Brittany's face, she wasn't a violent person and she knew that Quinn was a genius slapper. "I was jealous of Kelly and Santana's friendship. They hadn't been friends for long but I had a feeling she was telling Kelly things that I didn't know about her. I felt like Santana didn't trust me so she didn't tell me any of her secrets. I thought Santana fancied Kelly and when she slept round hers and came back so happy I kinda guessed my theory was right. I saw the way she would always smile when Kelly entered a room and she should be smiling at me when I entered a room, but she didn't. I told her that I saw Kelly leering at her in the changing rooms, but I lied. Kelly wasn't leering at Santana, I made it up. I don't know why I did, I was just so jealous of Kelly that she got to see a side of Santana that I hadn't seen. I accused Santana of fucking Kelly and that was why she didn't want to have sex with me. But she told me she loved me, nobody else and that the only person she wanted to be intimate with was me. "

"You really have lost it. I mean Kelly obviously has the hots for Grace, I even think they're dating. Plus Santana and Kelly are just friends; Santana might tell Kelly some things she doesn't tell you because she's afraid that you'll get annoyed with her. I can totally understand why she would want to talk to another person about things, especially as you fly of the handle like this."Quinn was confused by how Brittany's mind worked. She didn't know that her friend was such a jealous, insecure person.

"I told Santana not to speak to Kelly again and she got really mad and said I was jealous. I denied it because I didn't want her to see me weak and ended up telling her that she was boring and that loads of guys had offered to have sex with me, but I turned them down. I told her that I hadn't had sex in three months because I was with her and I liked doing coupley things with her. I said she was high maintenance when it wasn't true. I said fucking is easier than dating and it is, but I don't want to fuck countless guys anymore, I just want to date Santana. But I messed everything up and said I didn't want a serious relationship where everything was so complicated."

Brittany wiped away a few tears that were running down her face before continuing.

"I told Santana that we couldn't date anymore, that I didn't want to hurt her more than I already had, that she was better off without me. I watched her break down in front of me, she told me she couldn't survive without me and that she loves me. But I told her that I wasn't special enough for her. She said we were soul mates and I told her that if that was true we'd find each other again."

Quinn looked at Brittany her face softening a bit as she saw how much Brittany was annoyed with herself for doing this to the person she loved most in the world.

"I broke up with her and I hurt her so bad. I've hurt her so much and I'm afraid her heart's never gonna mend. I've hurt someone who means so much to me and I will never be able to forgive myself. I wish I had never said those horrible things to her. I wish she was still my girlfriend, but she's not because I've ruined everything, I split up with her. I want to take back all the things I've said, I want to tell her that I didn't mean a single thing I said, I want to tell her how much I love her, how I can't survive without her, how she's the most precious thing to me, how sorry I am for hurting her. I've fucked everything up and I don't know what to do. Please tell me what I should do Q. Please..."

Brittany burst into tears as Quinn, who was still annoyed but knew that her friend needed her help, pulled her into a hug. "It's okay B. I'll help you. People make mistakes and you've made a pretty big one but we're all human and we learn from them. But you have a lot of work to do to make it up to Santana and I'm not going to tell you that she's gonna take you back and forgive you coz I can imagine that what you've said to her has really hurt her. But I know that you two are meant for each other and I'm not gonna stop until you guys are back together."

Brittany wiped away her tears, pulled away and pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek, "Thanks, Q. I'm so glad I have a friend like you."

Quinn smiled at Brittany and quirked her eyebrow when she saw an evil glint in Brittany's eye, she knew this meant trouble. "Enough of my problems. Didn't you tell me Rachel was spending the night at yours yesterday? "

"Yes."Quinn said as blush crept up her cheeks, she had informed Brittany that Rachel was sleeping round and she knew that Brittany was going to pester her for all the details.

"Was it just you two, empty house?"Brittany asked curiously, Quinn nodded "Did you guys get up to anything fun?"Brittany asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"If you're asking if Rachel and I made love for the first time last night, then yes we did have fun."Quinn spoke really quietly as her face felt like a tomato.

"So tell me is Rachel a beast in the bedroom."Brittany asked which earned a playful smack on the shoulder from Quinn.

"You have no idea."Quinn said with a smirk.

"I can't wait to have steamy hot lesbian sex with Santana."Brittany said in a dreamlike state, but her smile soon dropped.

"I think you have a long way to go for that to happen Brittany."Quinn stated as Brittany nodded and sighed.

"I just want Santana back. I wish I never let her go. I love her so much, Quinn."Brittany said as Quinn placed a hand on top Brittany's and squeezed lightly.

"I know Brittany. I know." Quinn locked eyes with her friend. "I have a plan to help you get her back; 'Operation Brittana' is officially ago." Quinn said with a small smile on her face.

"Operation Brittana, I like the sound of that. I just hope it works."Brittany said. She knew she would have to do a lot to show Santana she loves her, but she was prepared to try anything to be with her soul mate. She knew this was her fault and she would never forgive herself but right now she was going to listen to Quinn's plan and hope that 'Operation Brittana' would be successful.

* * *

"...and to top it all off my dad wants me to meet someone from this Gay conversion therapy group." I told Rachel and she looked like she was ready to punch my dad if he was here.

My eyes felt sore, my throat sounded hoarse and Rachel's shirt was drenched in my tears. I hadn't stopped crying as I told Rachel everything that happened this morning. She listened to every single word I said, comforted me when I had to stop talking because the tears were getting stronger and whispered soothing words into my ear. I could tell by the look on her face that she was shocked that Brittany would say those things about me. I was shocked as well, but I just felt kind of numb now. It was like I knew that Brittany had broken up with me but I didn't want to believe it, I just wanted to be in her arms right now, not Rachel's. Although Rachel has been great and is a good friend to me and I don't mean to sound ungrateful but I need Brittany. I need her like fish need the ocean, I need her like human's need air to breathe, and I need her like cars need fuel. I just can't imagine living without her.

"I feel like beating the crap right outta Brittany and your dad."Rachel said as she clenched her fists. I laughed because I had never seen Rachel get angry before and it was pretty hilarious, but I soon stopped as I remembered the reason for her being angry. Hell I was angry, but I felt crushed and hurt by Brittany more than angry and there were too many emotions that I felt towards my dad to list.

"I don't think that's really going to solve anything, but thanks anyway Rachel."I offered her a small smile.

"What happened after Brittany left?"Rachel asked after a while.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_I felt safe in my dad's arms, he held me for what felt like hours when in fact it was only thirty minutes. He had moved me to the sofa and he kept saying soothing things my ear as I cried my eyes out. I was unbelievably heartbroken because Brittany broke up with me but for the first time in months I felt close to my dad. I felt like he cared about me again and I thought that he knew I was still his little girl. _

_My mom was at work still and although she said I could phone her, I hadn't thought of it. _

_I started to calm down and wiped away my tears. I looked at my dad and he offered me an apologetic smile. Maybe he realises now how much Brittany means to me. I say means instead of meant because she may have broken up with me but half of my heart still belongs to her._

"_I know you're sad but that bitch has done you a favour. She's set you free to be normal again. You don't have to be something you're not anymore. You've had a lesbian phase and look how that hurt you. I think you understand now that you need help to show you that you are straight and to get that gay nonsense out of your head. I'm going to help you Santana because I don't want to see you hurting."A new batch of tears silently ran down my face hearing my dad's idea of 'help' "Don't worry I know the exact people who can make you normal."_

_I couldn't believe after everything that had just happened he was trying to get me to think that I wasn't normal and that I needed help. I wasn't pretending to be something I not, not anymore, because for the last few months I haven't been hiding how I truly feel. I've spent a large majority of my life pretending to be something I'm not, pretending that I'm straight, and pretending that I want to get married to a man. I've spent years feeling like an outsider, like I don't belong, feeling like being attracted to girls is something to be ashamed of. But I've come to accept myself and Brittany and my mom have helped me tons with that. I want my dad to understand this is who I am and as much as he wants me to change I can't._

"_I am normal. You say you don't want me to get hurt anymore but you're hurting me now. I can't change who I am and you can't make me. I don't want to go listen to some people telling me that I'm gonna go straight to hell if I don't snap out of this 'phase'. Because it damn well isn't a phase and I don't know how we're going to get on if you keep saying to me that I'm not normal. I don't think I'll be able to forgive you if you make me go to this therapy thing."_

_A range of emotions flashed across my dad's face some of them being guilt, anger and sadness. I hoped that he was actually listening to me and he would realise that the way he has acted over the last few months has been wrong. But luck really wasn't on my side today._

"_I'm saving you from a life of heartache, name calling and discrimination by doing this."My dad sounded like he was trying to convince himself, not me. He got up from the sofa and picked up the phone and dialled a number._

_I sat there in shock. My own father was really going to do this, I couldn't believe it._

"_Thanks, Bye."My dad said as he put the phone down. He turned to me before saying, "We have a meeting with Trisha on Wednesday."With that he walked up the stairs to get ready for work._

_I sat there for a while crying and wishing this was all just a crappy dream. But it wasn't a dream; it was reality and let me tell you something, reality sucks._

_I ran up to my room feeling heartbroken, angry and alone. I needed somebody to talk to so I sent a text to Rachel. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"He can't make you go to that meeting Santana. You should talk to your mom about this I'm sure she won't let this happen."Rachel said and I had to agree with her, I did need to talk to my mom.

"You're right my mom's been so cool about everything, she won't let my dad do this."I said. I really hoped my mom was strong enough to get my dad to listen to her or I would be going to this meeting and I didn't want to go back in the closet. It was hard being in it the first time I couldn't do it again. Hell it was so damn difficult coming out of the closet. "Why do people ask gay people when they first realised they were gay but not straight people when they knew they were straight? Why do people just assume that everybody is straight unless they tell you otherwise? Why is the word full of fucking double standards?!" I vented all of my frustrations on today's society.

Rachel looked taken aback by sudden outburst but she soon spoke up, "I don't know. Love is love and everybody wants to define people because of who they love and it's not fair. It would be better if people weren't so concerned with labels and humans were treated equally no matter their race, gender or sexual orientation. But the world doesn't work that way and you just have to learn to deal with it. There may be small minded people out there but there also a lot of people who accept people for who they are and that's the type of people we need more of. A person who doesn't judge someone on a minuscule detail, but respects that everybody is different and that if everybody was the same then life would be boring and pretty much pointless. So don't listen to anything your dad or one of those therapy people say because there is nothing wrong with you and remember that you were born this way and nothing will ever change who you are."

I pulled Rachel into a hug as tears fell down her face. Damn she talks in paragraphs but she really knows what to say to a person who's down in the dumps. _She should be a motivational speaker or something when she grows _up I thought.

"Thanks."I said as I wiped away a tear, "You seem to have strong views on that subject." I chuckled lightly as I swear I heard Rachel say 'damn straight!'.

"Anyway, how are you feeling about the break-up?"Rachel asked in almost a whisper, it was like if she said it any louder I would shatter into a million pieces.

A second or two passed before I spoke "I still love her. I don't understand why she broke up with me and I want to know why. She said she's not good enough for me but I know she's wrong, she's my soul mate, but then she hurt me and I don't know what to do."

Rachel looked deep in thought as she registered my words; she looked like she was coming up with a plan. "You didn't want to break up with her. You love her still. Although she hurt you, you can't forget the way she makes you feel, the butterflies in your stomach every time she looks at you like you're the only person in the world, the electricity that flows between you and her just by a simple touch. You love her and it's like nothing you've ever felt before. It's magical and scary. You feel like she's apart of you now and you feel like you can't live without her. She makes you happy when you're sad, makes you laugh and makes you feel like there is no place in the world you'd rather be than with her. She knows things about you that nobody else knows; you have your own inside jokes that other people wouldn't find funny. You complete each other. You're a two-shot, soul mates, best friends. You love her so much that what she did killed you inside, but she means so much to you that you can't stop loving her."

_Fucking hell she just summed up everything I feel for Brittany_ I thought. How did she do that? Is she some kind of mind reader? A few tears raced down my face at her words. I really had fallen hard for Brittany, hadn't I? This only meant that when she broke up with me it hurt like hell.

"Are you a mind reader?"I asked which earned a chuckle from Rachel.

"No, I just know what true love is when I see it."Rachel said before continuing. "I feel all those things when I'm with Quinn."She admitted.

I had forgotten about Rachel and Quinn dating that I hadn't realised how serious they were. "How you guys doing?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

Rachel's face lit up like a fireworks display as she spoke "Great! We've spent so much time together and I can't get enough of her. I love her so much and I know that it's only been a few months but I think she's 'the one'. I want to spend the rest of my life with her; I just hope she feels the same."

"She definitely feels the same way Rachel if the way she looks at you is anything to go by."I assured her. I had seen Quinn staring at Rachel in the corridors at school when she thought nobody else was looking. I noticed the way Quinn's smile never faltered as she watched her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking about Quinn I was supposed to be here to comfort you."Rachel said sounding slightly annoyed with herself.

"Hey, you have been comforting me and it's nice to hear that you're so happy with Miss Head Cheerio."I smiled at her and Rachel blushed. "So what have you guys been doing lately?"I asked interested in my friend's life.

"Having crazy lesbian sex."Rachel said really quietly but I still heard. Let's just say if I was eating right now I would have definitely choked on my food. "I mean I never knew someone could have such a talented tongue."Rachel said and I burst out laughing. I couldn't control my laughter and Rachel joined in soon after.

"Well I'm glad you guys are having fun."I said once we had calmed down.

"I'm going to help you show Brittany how much you love her and we're going to convince her that although she hurt you, which she is going to do some major grovelling for, you guys are meant to be together. We need to show her that she has made the biggest mistake of her life breaking up with you and I know exactly how to do that."Rachel had a determined look on her face and I knew that there was no arguing with her. But I was intrigued about this plan and I desperately wanted to be back with Brittany.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"You're going to show Brittany that she is enough for you and that although you can't forgive her easily for the things she said you still love her. You need to talk to her and sort out your issues in a civilised manner. As all good plans in history have a name I'd like to call this 'Operation Brittana'."

I didn't hesitate before I said "Operation Brittana seems like a great plan if it helps me make Brittany realise we belong together."

Rachel pulled me into a hug and said "My plans never fail."

I pulled back and mumbled "I hope so. I just want Brittany back. I love her so much."

But only time would tell if 'Operation Brittana' worked.

* * *

**A/N:I'd like to apologise to those readers who feel the story is ruined. I'd like to thank you for reading the story anyway. **

**Leave your thoughts in a review. :)**


	38. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Nightmares**

_I felt hot, too hot. I felt like I was suffocating, like I was taking my last breaths. I didn't like the feeling of not having control over my body; I was just standing there whilst a million voices were shouting at me. I couldn't hear the actual words they were saying, but I could see who they were. _

_Those blue eyes didn't just belong to anybody. No, those eyes used to be filled with happiness, energy and hope but now they were filled with sadness, guilt and despair. The usual electric blue that was captivating was a dull blue as if the life had been drained out of her. Her body was slimmer than usual, too slim; she looked like she hadn't been eating properly. It was hard to look at her, to see what she had become. She wasn't the girl I had fallen in love with, she was broken._

_But I could see other people as well. I saw my dad clenching his fists, his face red with anger, blood vessels popping out of his neck. He was looking at me with such hatred, such disgust but I couldn't hear what he was saying. The more I looked at him the more I felt like these people no longer cared about me or loved me. I took one last glance at him before my body suddenly jerked and I was on the floor curled up into a ball sobbing my heart out._

_I felt arms pull me towards their body. I instantly melted into the familiar person's comforting embrace. I couldn't hear the words that they were trying to sooth me with, but I could see their lips moving and the constant soothing circles they were drawing on my back. I felt safe. I felt safe when a few minutes before I had felt scared. _

_I pulled back slightly and the sight that I saw scared the hell out of me. Her eyes had heavy bags underneath, her face adorned with harsh wrinkles only worry can bring, her hair grey and her facial expression broke my heart. She looked older than she was or was it my loss of time. She wasn't my mom, she had changed. She had changed because of what I had done; she had changed into a frail old woman because of me. I had done this to her. But then why was she smiling at me? Why was she comforting me? If I had caused so much pain why I was the one being soothed? It should have been her, I should have been comforting her but I wasn't because I tried to talk but nothing would come out. I wanted to tell how sorry I am for everything that I've done. That I shouldn't have bombarded her with all of my problems. She doesn't deserve to be in whatever place this is._

_I looked around and it felt like we were all floating on clouds. White was everywhere and I was blinding. Where am I? Surely this can't be heaven I can't be dead. Even if this is heaven according to my dad I'm going to hell. But I can't ask anybody where I am because the only senses I have are sight and touch. It's a weird feeling to see people talking but you don't know what they're saying. It's lonely. _

_There wasn't an object in sight, apart from the three people. It happened fast. The girl who used to have bright blue eyes had disappeared. She went into thin air and she didn't come back. I looked around to see if there was a door, some way out, but there wasn't. My heart was stuck in my throat as I realised the love of my life was gone, forever._

_Then a similar thing happened. The only man in this white nothingness disappeared as well. I knew this was my fault. I was the one making my loved ones disappear. But I didn't know how to stop it, if I could have stopped if I would but I just couldn't. I felt helpless._

_My anchor, my rock, my mom was the only one here left me. I didn't want to lose her as well. I held onto her, as if feeling her arms wrapped around my body would stop her from disappearing like the others. I couldn't lose her as well. I felt her chin moving, indicating that she was speaking to me. I wanted to hear what she was saying; I wanted to tell her not to leave me like the others had. But the inevitable happened and I felt myself grabbing air as she slowly faded away._

_I was alone. I didn't have any family or friends. I was truly and utterly alone._

* * *

"Santana, its okay sweetie. Take deep breaths. You had a nightmare its fine. You're okay. I'm here for you mija." My mom's voice was gentle and it instantly soothed me. However that didn't stop tears from cascading down my cheeks. I scooted into her arms and buried my face in the crook of her neck. "Sshhh."My mom's comforting just made me cry harder.

She said it was a nightmare but lately with everything that has happened, it felt real to me. But then again it was my worst possible nightmare as I couldn't bear losing my loved ones. Although I had lost Brittany I hoped that wasn't permanent and what with the plan Rachel said she had, I was sure that we could get back together or at least be friends. But as she was my soul mate I knew we would be together again. I knew we had that kind of connection.

I remembered Rachel leaving but I didn't know how long ago that was now. Had I called my mom to ask her to come home early? Had dad finished his shift at the hospital? I had so many questions in my head right I didn't know what one I wanted the answer to first.

About five minutes later I had calmed down. My mom and I were sitting on my bed and she had her arm wrapped around my shoulders. This position was similar to when I came out to her. She hadn't asked me what my nightmare was about but I knew that I would have to tell her in the end.

"What's the time?"I asked my throat was hoarse from crying. I looked outside and saw it was almost pitch-black so I must have been asleep for a while.

"Nine. I got home about an hour ago and when I came in to see how today went you were having a nightmare. "My mom explained. There was a brief silence before she spoke again. "How did today go? I thought you might have been round Brittany's or she might have been round here."

At the mention of Brittany's name I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks. It hurt so much to think that we're not together anymore. Add the fact that my dad still hates my guts and wants me pull out the gay in me by seeing some conversion shrink, which is not going to happen. Today has not been my day.

My mom wiped away my tears and she had worry all over her face. "What happened Santana?"She said in the softest voice I have ever heard her use. She knew this was gonna be bad.

"My life is so fucked up mom! Dad hates me and he thinks that meeting with somebody from a Gay conversion therapy group will make me straight. He said he wants to help me and that he's only doing this because he loves me. He won't listen to what I have to say, he only sees what he wants to see, he doesn't really care about my feelings or he would ask me what I want to do. He wouldn't make me try to change who I am. He's never going to accept who I am and as much as I don't want to lose a parent I can't carry on the way things are with him. I feel like I can't live with him anymore."

My rambling surprised my mom. She looked at me and all I saw was realisation that I was right, that my dad was so stuck in his views it was going to be near impossible to get him to understand things from my point of view. Like in my nightmare I was losing the people who meant the most to me and it fucking hurt.

"I can't believe he said that. I'm gonna kill him! How can he think he can change what you are?"My mom was angry and I felt like it was my fault. Okay I didn't make my dad act like such an asshole, but he was acting that way because he didn't like who I am. I know that if my mom and dad start fighting it will be because of me.

"I have a meeting on Wednesday with Trisha. Please don't make me go!"I begged. I could feel those pesky tears reappearing again.

My mom wiped away my tears and forced me to look at her. "I'm going to make you go. That was your dad's stupid idea and when he gets home I'll be having words with him. I would never make you try to be something you're not and I can't understand why your dad is doing this. I know he doesn't accept you but he's gone too far this time. I won't stand for it. You are my number one priority and it's my job to make sure you're happy and I will do everything in my power to make that happen."

I felt assured that my mom would protect me and that she would never make me go to that meeting, even if it meant arguing with my dad.

"I'm so glad I have you mom. Actually you, Rachel and Kelly are the only people I have right now."I knew my words would lead my mom to ask about Brittany.

"What do you mean? What about Brittany?"My mom asked confused.

This was it I was going to have to tell her sooner or later. "She broke up with me."I almost whispered. Although I knew it had happened I still didn't want to believe it was in fact real.

"So you were having that nightmare because of her? She's done this to you. She's hurt my baby girl. Why would she do that? I thought she loves you. Was she cheating on you? Did you two have a fight? Once I get my hands on her I'm go-" My mom rambled out questions and her thoughts but I interrupted her.

"We argued. We said some things to each other and she broke up with me because she didn't want to hurt me."I paused and held my hand signalling my mom to let me continue. "I phoned Rachel after and she came round. I talked her about everything and she has a plan. She has a plan for me to get Brittany back. I love her so much mom. I know she does too, we've got a lot to talk about but I know that we can get through this." I ended up with a small smile as I talked about Rachel's genius plan of getting Brittany and I back together.

But it seemed as my mom wasn't listening to me as she had a faraway look on her face. I knew that when she was like this she was going to cause trouble, I just didn't know what trouble she was going cause. Before I knew it she was up off my bed and sprinting downstairs and out the front door. She didn't put shoes on she just ran outside barefoot. I got up and ran after her.

"Mom what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as she started to bang on the Pierce's door. She didn't answer me she just kept banging on the door.

The door finally opened revealing a confused Mrs Pierce. I wondered if Brittany had told her what happened between us or not. "Gloria?"Mrs Pierce asked and looked at my mom's bare feet, her eyebrows raised. "What's wrong?" She asked sensing something unusual.

"Where is she?"My mom asked in a cold tone of voice. I hadn't seen her _this_ pissed off before and it was a little scary. "I know she's in here. Where is she?"My mom repeated her question as Mrs Pierce stared blankly at her.

"I don't know what's got you so angry, but I have a six year old daughter who's asleep and another daughter who is crying her eyes out and I have no idea why. So I'm gonna have to ask you to keep the noise down."Mrs Pierce said in a controlled voice.

My mom took a deep breath before speaking again "Brittany broke up with Santana."

Hearing those words again felt like a knife being stabbed into my chest.

Mrs Pierce looked shocked and started to shake her head. "No. No, Brittany wouldn't do that. She's in love with Santana."For the first time she realised I was standing there beside my mom and she spoke to me. "Did she break up with you?"

"Yes."My answer was barely audible but I knew she had heard me.

Before Mrs Pierce had a chance to react my mom was speaking again. "Brittany hurt my daughter and I want her to talk to her. I want her to tell me why."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm sure the girls will sort this out by themselves. I don't think us meddling will help."Mrs Pierce said as she stretched her arm out so my mom couldn't barge inside the house.

"Mom just leave it. Let's go home."I said as I started to tug on her arm. But she didn't move she just stared at Mrs Pierce. Before either could speak another word somebody else spoke.

"Who's at the door?"A familiar voice said.

As she saw me her eyes went wide and she stood still. I wanted to say something to her but I couldn't. I took in her appearance. She was wearing sweats, a hoodie and her hair was in a messy bun. Her eyes were red and bloodshot which indicated she had been crying and I guessed I looked as miserable and broken as she did. I was having trouble figuring why she had been crying when she had been the one to break up with me.

I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes and neither could she as she started to cry as well. Mrs Pierce and my mom hadn't said a word and I wondered whether they going to leave us alone to talk.

"I'm so sorry."Brittany said as she made eye contact with me. I didn't say anything back because I didn't know what to say. "Can we talk?"Brittany asked.

I just hoped that this nightmare I was living would end soon.

I nodded and walked into the Pierce house.

* * *

I'm sorry for the crappy chapter. Next Chapter; 'Operation Brittana'.

Anyway I'd love it if you leave your thoughts in a review. :D


	39. Memories

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the alerts and reviews.**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Glee. :(

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Memories**

I was sitting on the opposite sofa to her. I tried desperately not to look at her, because I knew I would burst into tears if I did, but I couldn't help it. As soon as my eyes locked onto hers I felt my heart beat ten times faster and butterflies in my stomach. Looking at her brought back memories, good and bad, of her and us. They played through my mind of their own accord as I stared into electric blue orbs wishing that there was still hope for us.

The first time I saw her...

_As the girl turned my mouth gaped open- she was still laughing and she had the cutest dimples ever. After I realised I was gawking at this girl I didn't know, I started to blush and quickly turned away. I don't know what it was about that girl but it felt like time froze and I could just hear her laughter and it sent shivers down my spine, I felt captivated by her beauty._

The first time I went round her house...

"_I think your accents really sexy" She said as looked into my eyes and I could tell that she was being honest with me. This scared the crap out of me as she started to bring her face closer to mine. Her lips were inches away from mine when..._

The first time we kissed...

_I leaned towards her taking all of her beauty in and then I pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back and we started a slow kiss which showed that we both felt something for each other and that we would figure it out together. Brittany tasted so good she tasted like vanilla ice-cream. I felt her tongue run across my lips and I granted her access immediately. Our tongues caressed each other and I explored every inch of her mouth, as she did mine. My hands were now cupping her cheeks and her hands were on my lower back bringing me closer towards her._

When we finally become friends...

_"Would you like to be my friend Brittany?" I asked her with seriousness and hope in my voice._

_"Of course I will Santana!" Brittany replied and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. _

Our amazing first date...

_"You look beautiful tonight Brittany. I'm so happy that you asked me out on a date." I told the beautiful sitting opposite me. Brittany reached for my hand on the table and rubbed and her thumbs along it. I felt chills all over my body but also heat._

_"Thank you. I'm just glad you said yes." Brittany admitted. I reached for her other hand and stared into her eyes. I saw hope and happiness in them._

How she stood up for me...

_"She is not a freak. If you say that about her again I will fucking kill you." Brittany spoke in a low but menacing voice. I was scared as I had never seen Brittany angry with anyone before. But I was also happy that she was sticking up for me. _

The playful side of her...

_"You're too cute." I said and pinched her cheeks baby style. I saw a devilish grin appear on her face and knew I was in trouble._

_"You're gonna pay for that." Brittany said playfully. I didn't know what she was going to do but I did know that she had a mischievous look about her_

The time Brittany's parents found out about us...

_"I'm your daughter's girlfriend." I suddenly blurted out._

The adorableness that is Miss Poppy Pierce...

_"You look so pretty." Poppy finally said with a smile. I blushed but smiled back at her. "Brittany's going to think the same." The little girl added and with that she jumped of my lap and walked into the kitchen with a small giggle._

The first night I fell asleep in her arms feeling loved, safe and content...

_"Of course." Brittany said as she lifted her arm and placed it around me while I snuggled into her body, placing my arm over her waist. Our bodies fit like a jigsaw puzzle._

When she confessed her love for me...

_"I love you so much Santana." Those were the words that caught my attention. I had been waiting to hear those words but they only made me cry more. I couldn't say them back I wasn't ready. I was scared that Brittany might take them back if I didn't say something but she spoke again. "It's okay you don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I'm in l-love w-with y-you." Brittany stammered. "I'm never going to let you go." Brittany whispered._

Our second date where I finally had the guts to tell her my feelings...

_"You're so special to me. Everything that makes you, you I love. What I'm trying to say is..." I paused looking deep in blue eyes. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I've known for a while, but when you said you loved me I felt so happy but I couldn't say it back. So I asked a friend for advice and I decided to tell you on a date. I want you to know how much you mean to me."_

Our possible future together...

_"It is mom. Brittany wants to Santana to be her wife __and__ they want to make lady babies!" Poppy told Mrs Pierce who looked like she was about to faint. Oh god that girl is such a little devil. For one both of her statements are not true. Although now I think about they would both be kinda cool...That's not the point._

Her crazy ideas...

_"Surprise!"Brittany whispered. The lamp was the only light on in the room but it still highlighted everything. I felt my heart race and my palms get sweaty before my world went black-I had fainted._

_The reason for my fainting; Brittany was standing completely naked with a seductive look on her face and a cheeky glint in her eye._

The more adventurous times we spent together...

_"I'm c-c-cumming!"Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs. Where I had Brittany pinned up against the wall my body was close against hers and as she spoke those words I felt a gush of arousal pool down Brittany's legs and onto my pyjama pants. She shook for several minutes before relaxing. "I love it when you talk dirty." Brittany said with a lopsided grin._

_Was this actually happening? Had Brittany just had an orgasm because of me? I hadn't even been touching her down there. She came just from my words. Oh god this is too much. And shit, her juices are all over my pants. How the hell am I going to sleep in these now?_

My time living at her house coming to an end...

_"No! You can't do this! I don't want Santana to move back home. She can't go back home. I know we broke the rules and we're both incredibly sorry and it won't happen again, but punish me instead of her. Ground me for a year, anything just please don't kick her out. I won't let you do this to my soul mate."Brittany said with anger, sadness and affection._

And then things just got worse and worse...

_I watched in slow motion as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed around the room._

_"Ouch!" A voice screamed at the impact of getting hit in the face._

Finally after so many good memories the most prominent in my mind was the heart-wrenching events of earlier today...

_"You don't need me Santana. I'll end up hurting you in the end. Hell I'm already hurting you. You're a strong independent young woman and I don't deserve somebody as gorgeous, smart, funny and amazing as you. You should be with someone who can treat you properly. I love you so much and that's why I'm letting you go."Brittany said as a new batch of tears started to race down my face._

"Santana?"A concerned voice broke me from my momentary flashback of the last few months. I knew that voice anywhere, the voice that sounded so familiar yet so far away from me now. I didn't know how long I had been inside my head but I was guessing it was a while. I was still looking into her eyes and I couldn't help the few silent tears that streamed down my face.

As my vision started to get blurry I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Don't touch me!"I managed to yell. As much as I wanted to be held by her, as much as I wanted to feel safe and like everything was going to be okay I knew that we needed to talk. If she held me it would only make me cry more at the thought that she wasn't mine anymore and I wasn't hers.

"Sorry."She mumbled clearly hurt by me not letting her comfort me. She sat back down on her respective sofa and I watched as tears fell down her face. I so desperately wanted to wipe away her tears, but if I did that it would mean that I had forgiven her when I was still confused as to why she broke up with me in the first place, so I didn't instead I squeezed my eyes shut forcing my own tears to stay in.

There was a brief awkward silence in which I tried to figure out something to say to her. However she was the one who broke it.

"The first time I saw you I wondered how somebody could be so beautiful. I wanted to get to know you. It was weird for me, I had never felt an instant connection with someone before and I hadn't even spoken to you then. I knew the moment that you held me after Glee Club you were going to be such an important part of my life. I didn't really know you, yet you were so kind and that's one of the things that made me fall in love with you." I looked at Brittany as she spoke with a small smile on her face.

"Why are you telling me this?"I asked confused. But she didn't ask my question she just continued.

"I thought you were so adorable when you were having trouble with the vending machine. I found it hard not to laugh when you spent ages trying to answer my question. When you were introducing yourself to the Glee club you were so nervous, I could tell you were shy and didn't like speaking in front of people, I wanted to stand up and hold your hand for no reason. You made me feel a whole bunch of things that I've never felt before."

I looked at her studying her face as she spoke. A range of emotions flashed across her face some of them being happiness, guilt and love. I didn't interrupt her this time as I wanted to hear what else she was going to say.

"I thought you were going to reject my offer of having dinner at my house. I guess it was a kind of weird thing to ask after the little time we had known each other, but I wanted to thank you for calming down after my mini freak-out and get to know you better. So when you accepted I was screaming with happiness inside, but I tried to keep an emotionless face. But I must admit when I told you I saw you staring at me the first day you moved here your face was priceless. You looked so embarrassed but I decided not to comment on your bright red face."

An involuntary chuckle escaped my lips as I thought back to that day after Glee. I hadn't heard her side of things, how she felt when we first met and it was nice to hear it now. I couldn't believe she thought I would reject her offer so I decided to voice my thoughts.

"How could I say no to you, the hot blonde cheerleader? The one with eyes that were highlighted with hope. The girl who captured my heart the minute I set my eyes on. I couldn't believe my luck; I was driving the most gorgeous funny girl to her house where I was going to have dinner."

Brittany blushed at my words. "I was the lucky one not you." We held eye contact and it was if I could see through to her soul. I could see guilt, hurt and sadness. I didn't understand before why she was telling me this but now I slightly understand her. She was grasping onto memories that made her happy, much like I had been doing. She wanted to remember everything and to pretend that this wasn't happening. I could see that she regretted breaking up with me but I wanted her to actually talk to me about it. Although I was interested in seeing her version of our memories right now I wanted answers. Answers for why exactly she broke up with me.

"If you were so lucky why did _you _break up with me?!" Before she could say anymore I spoke up. My question came out angrier than I had intended it to, but I realised that if I was to gain her attention and stop her from recalling happy times I would have to raise my voice. "I want to know why you felt the need to leave me. Please Brittany just tell me why."I said in a much calmer, sadder voice.

"I broke up with you because you deserve somebody so much better than me. Everything that I do goes wrong and I didn't want to hurt you, so I thought that breaking up with you would be easier for the both of us. You could find a girl who is equally as awesome as you are."Brittany paused as she took a deep breath but before she could continue I interrupted her.

"It wasn't easy for me and don't lie and tell me it was easy for you too. You said you didn't want to hurt me but you did when you broke up with me."A few tears spilled down Brittany's cheeks. "You were that girl Brittany, you completed me, you made me smile, and you made me laugh. All I ever wanted was you. Hell I still want you! I just don't know what else I can say to convince you that you are the one for me."My shoulders slumped in defeat, I honestly didn't know how we going to come out of this happy.

"It crossed my mind that I was holding you back, holding you back from being happy. I felt really insecure and that's why I accused you of cheating on me. I wanted to talk to you about things, but I was too scared and when I saw how easily you talked to Kelly I thought that you wanted her to be your girlfriend. I know now that those were just crazy thoughts, but I have to admit I was jealous. That's why I said Kelly was leering at you when she wasn't, I don't know why I said it I was just so angry, confused and stupid."Brittany sounded determined to tell me what she felt and I was glad that she was being honest.

"I thought we could talk about anything. You didn't have to be scared to talk to me. Maybe if we did discuss things this wouldn't be happening. I didn't and will never want Kelly to be my girlfriend; she's just a really good friend nothing more."I knew now that she didn't think I had any feelings for Kelly but that still didn't make the accusation of me cheating any less painful. "How could you accuse me of cheating? Didn't you trust me? Why did you lie about Kelly leering at me in the changing rooms?" I bombarded her with questions.

It took a couple of seconds for her to reply "I didn't want to burden you with my jealousy or problems. I did trust you, you have to believe me I did, and I still do. But it was easier to make something up about Kelly than talking about my insecurities, I guess. I wish I had never said half of the things I said to you. I've hurt you so much. I'm so fucking stupid! I'm a crazy, stupid, selfish insecure, stupid, jealous bitch! I'm so stupid!"

Brittany started to sob as she screamed the last words. Her nails were digging into her palms and she hit the sofa. I had never seen her this broken or angry with herself. Although I was glad to be finally getting some answers I never expected or wanted her to break down like this. It took me several moments for my brain to tell my body to do something. I quickly sat down on the sofa she was on and pulled her into my arms. As soon as she felt my arms tightening around her, she stopped hitting the sofa and relaxed her hands slightly. She started to sob harder and I started to cry as well. It felt nice being close again but I couldn't stand to see her hurt even if it was her fault. I just wanted everything to go back to the way they were before all this drama.

"You're not stupid Brittany. You're not stupid."I repeated those phrases over and over again softly on her ear until her breathing slowed down and her sobbing turned to silent tears. It must have taken her at least five minutes to calm down. She was still clinging onto my body, her face was nuzzled into the crook of my neck and her arms were locked around my back as mine were around hers. We sat there basking in the comfort and closeness that it bought us for a few minutes longer as neither one of us wanted to move and feel empty again.

All of sudden Brittany jolted out of my arms. She moved several steps backwards and her eyes were wide open in shock. I didn't know what was happening but she didn't look happy. "Are you okay?"I asked almost in a whisper for fear of her running from the room.

"I should be asking you that question."Brittany said as she started to manically pace up and down. She buried her face in her hands so her words came out muffled. "You shouldn't be comforting me. I hurt you and you hug me. You should have let me sob and not wrapped me in your arms. You're being so calm about this, too calm, you should be wishing me dead or shouting at me. But you're not and I don't know why. Why are you being so nice to me Santana?"She kept pacing up and down even once she had stopped speaking.

It was partly true what she had said. I shouldn't have been comforting her when she was the one who caused all of this, but that didn't just make me suddenly not care about her. I would never wish her any harm. As much as I was angry with her I above all wanted to get back together and I cared so much about her that it would have been near impossible for me not to comfort her in some way.

"Because I love you so damn much."As soon as Brittany heard my words she stopped pacing, moved her hands away from her face and looked at me silent tears running down her face. That actually wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that I was angry with her and that she wouldn't have been crying if she didn't break up with me. But I knew deep down that I still love her and I never wanted her to end our relationship.

"What?"Brittany asked her eyebrows shooting up in confusion.

I didn't know if it was wise what I was going to do but my body moved of its own accord. I stood up and once reached her I took her hands gently and intertwined our fingers. I watched as she looked at our hands, her pale ones and my chocolate ones contrasting against each other but also fitting together perfectly.

"I will never stop loving you."I said with a small smile as our eyes connected.

I didn't realise how close our faces were until now, her eyes kept flickering down to my lips and I so desperately wanted to close the gap. But we still had a load of stuff to talk about and kissing wouldn't solve our problems. However as her lips came closer and closer, expecting to be met with mine they instead touched my cheek as I had turned my face to the side at the last minute. I knew if I had let her kiss me I wouldn't be able to pull away. Even a kiss on the cheek sent tingles down my spine.

"Shit! I shouldn't have done that. I forgot I can't just kiss whenever I want. But that's my fault anyway; after all I was the one who broke up with you not the other around. Oh god now I'm rambling."Brittany blushed slightly. Our hands were still linked and gently pulled her hand to get her attention.

"Hey, it's okay. I wanted to kiss you as well."I admitted with a small smile. However my smile soon faded. "But kissing you isn't going to solve anything. I'm going to be honest and you should be too. I think we need to talk more about this. You need to tell me what you were too scared of telling me and I need to ask you some stuff. I think we should start this conversation again no tears and near kisses this time."I tried to lighten the mood with my last few words and even got a short chuckle from Brittany.

Brittany pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear "You're so smart."

* * *

Ten minutes later we were sitting on the same sofa, but we weren't touching as that would surely distract us from actually talking. In the meantime Mrs Pierce had come down, asked us if we would be okay and went to bed. Whilst my mom told me she was going home, asked me if I wanted to come with but I told her Brittany and I were still talking. So the house was deadly quiet as most of its occupants were fast asleep. I didn't want to wake anybody up so I told Brittany we should have a rational conversation and not shout at each other, which she agreed to.

"So do you wanna speak first?"I asked. We were sitting Indian style so we were facing each other so we could tell if the other person was telling the truth or not.

"Not really."Brittany chuckled nervously.

"Okay I'll go first but you're gonna have to talk eventually Brittany."I said calmly. "Do you still love me?"Was the first of many questions I had.

Brittany played with her fingers in a nervous manner, her head down avoiding all eye contact. "Yes I do...so much."It was hardly audible but I still heard her words. I didn't know whether I was glad by her answer or not. It just made this situation a whole lot worse. I mean if she really does love me why all of this is happening right now.

"Do you think we might have a chance at a future?"I asked hoping the answer was going to be yes. This time it took Brittany a little longer to answer, but as long as we were getting somewhere that was all that mattered.

"I've realised that I wasn't thinking clearly this morning and I shouldn't have called you those names or broke up with you. But I did and I want you to believe me when I tell you I will forever be sorry for hurting you. I don't expect you to forgive me. However in the future I want to get married to you, buy a house with you and have kids. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But that's a long way away from now and I know I've got a lot to make up for. Just believe me when I say I can't imagine a future without you in it."

Our eyes connected and I could instantly tell she was telling the truth. My heart soared with happiness that there was a chance of us being happy again. I felt tears build up in my eyes and a few spilled over.

"I thought you said no tears."Brittany smirked as she gently wiped away my tears. I leaned into her touch and couldn't help but smile at her. However her touch was gone too soon as she returned her hand to her lap.

"Is there anybody at school you fancy?"I asked remembering her words from earlier this morning about a load of boys who were willing show her a 'good time'.

"Yes."Okay I really wasn't hoping for that answer. If she was attracted to other people I couldn't be with her. I looked at her and saw a dopey smile on her face, I quirked my eyebrow and she continued. "She's got an amazing figure, a great personality and is extremely cute." I stared at her not getting who she was talking about. "I'm talking about you Santana. I don't fancy anybody else."

I blushed and heard an 'extremely cute' from Brittany before I asked my next question. "Are you going to come out as bisexual at school?"I knew that she didn't want to hide our relationship so I wondered if she was going to tell people about her sexuality.

"If somebody asks me if I'm into girls as well as guys I wouldn't deny it. But I'm not going to shout from the rooftops that I swing both ways."Brittany shrugged nonchantly. That was one of the things that intrigued about me about her; she didn't care what other people thought about her which was something I struggled with.

"Are we still friends?"I questioned to which I got an almost immediate answer.

"Whatever happens I'll always be your friend."Brittany replied with a small smile.

"Is there any chance of us forgetting this morning and just go back to being girlfriends?"I asked hopefully. I knew that it wasn't as simple as that but a girl could only hope.

"It wouldn't be fair to you, to both of us, if we did that. We obviously need some time to clear our heads, be honest with each other and then we should see what happens. I'm so sorry Santana but you know things aren't that simple." I nodded at her words. "I know this is my fault and I didn't mean to hurt you but I need you to understand that I love you so much. You're my soul mate, my best friend and I ruined everything we had because I couldn't speak to you about things. I made you unhappy when all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, for us to be happy. I have a lot of things to make up for and if I'm lucky enough that you're still single I would love to date you again. I think what we need is time and some space. This isn't going to be easy for either of us but in the long run we'll be grateful for it."

I knew she was right. I knew that we weren't just gonna miraculously go back to the way we were. After everything we said to each other it wouldn't be easy. But at least I now knew that still loves me, at least I know we still have our chance at happiness.

"So what should we do now?"I asked her.

Brittany moved closer to me on the sofa as my heart sped up; she pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear and she looked deeply into my eyes. "I think we should just be friends for the moment. I think we should be honest with each other and if something is bothering you I want you to tell me and vice versa. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did; I just want you to know that breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life. But a couple of months down the line if we're both ready I'd love to call you my girlfriend again."

"Okay. I have to tell you something."Brittany nodded her head for me to continue. "I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to pretend to be something I'm not. I'm going to come out at school. I know it's going to be incredibly hard but I can't go living a lie anymore. I just have to be me. This is just another step to accepting myself. I thought I had but if I'm too afraid of what people will say because I'm gay, then I haven't really accepted myself fully. It's just a small part of me and if people don't like it I'm going to have to learn not to care. I'll probably encounter people who don't like me because of my sexuality and if I don't start dealing with that now and accepting that some people have extreme views then I'll never be able to feel comfortable in myself."

I waited for Brittany to say something but she just had a shocked look on her face. However she lunged forward and enveloped me into a hug. I chuckled as I didn't expect that to be her reaction. She squeezed me tightly and as much as I loved the embrace I was having trouble breathing. "C-can't b-breathe."I managed to get out.

"Sorry."Brittany said with a shy smile as she loosened her grip on me and moved back to her end of the sofa. "You'll never know how unbelievingly proud of you I am, Santana. You have so much courage. If anybody says shit to you let me know and I'll be the crap outta them."Brittany deadpanned.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks you're like my own knight in shining armour."I said which made a blush erupt on Brittany's cheeks.

"I'm not sure about that, but I would love to rescue you from the dragons at McKinley."We both burst out into laughter but tried to stifle our giggles as peoples were sleeping upstairs. I for one did certainly not want to face a sleepy annoyed little Poppy; I was sure as sweet as she was she good at scaring someone just as good.

I looked at the time as saw it was nearly midnight. I hadn't realised we had been talking for that long. "It's late I should probably go home."I said once our giggles were over. In all honesty I didn't want to go home, but if we were going to sort things out I knew it was for the best.

"You could stay here if you want."Brittany almost whispered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."I said as I looked into her mesmerising blue eyes.

"I'll sleep on the sofa and you can have my bed."Brittany said with a small smile. "Come on I don't want you walking home at this late hour."

"I only live next door."I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, but still an axe murderer might jump out from the bushes."Brittany reasoned.

"I doubt that would happen."I retorted. "I'll compromise. You can walk be home."

"Okay let's go then."Brittany offered me her hand and pulled me up of the sofa. "I shall escort you to your place of residence."She said in a posh accent.

"You're such a dork."

We out our shoes on and walked next door. We stopped outside the front door and looked at each other for a while. I didn't know what to do as if this was a few days ago we would kiss each other goodbye but that certainly wasn't going to happen now.

"Can I give you a hug?"Brittany asked in the cutest voice I had ever heard.

I pulled her into a hug and we fit perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle. I breathed in her familiar scent and reluctantly pulled back after a few minutes. "Goodnight Britt-Britt."I said and placed a quick peck to her cheek; I blushed and ducked my head.

"Goodnight San."Brittany smirked and walked to her house as I entered mine.

I fell asleep with memories of Brittany and me in my mind and the knowledge that hopefully time was all we needed to sort out this mess. There was no question that we still loved each other and that gave me hope that everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

Leave your thoughts in a review :D


	40. Family

**A/N:I'm so sorry for the wait but exams are soon and I've had a load of revising to do. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, so I'll apologise in advance if it's a long wait again. Also sorry for any spelling errors in this chapter I didn't have time to read it through.**

**Thanks for all of the follows, favs and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Family**

Family – it's only a word but it has so many different meanings. What do you think of when you hear someone say the word family? Maybe your parents, siblings, grandparents, aunties, uncles, cousins, children, boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, wives, friends – are just a few. Some are related by blood others by love and some friendship. Above all these people make you feel safe, they make you smile yet can hurt you the most as well not intentionally but humans, after all, do make mistakes. There's that old saying that rings to mind – you learn from your mistakes. It's a fair statement. Most people do learn from their mistakes even if it takes them a little time. However there are some people that just can't seem learn from them, those people are the ones that end up hurting people over and over again.

The traditional family unit has changed over the years. Originally the stereotypical family consisted of a perfectly happily married man and woman, an outdoors obsessed boy and a doll-playing girl. If your family happened to be different you would be seen as an outcast, shunned upon society. The minorities – homosexuals, different race couples, single parents – were instantly frowned upon. But as society grew and changed, generations of open-minded people were born and the traditional family made way for alternate types of family.

Society accepted that every person wasn't the same, that humans couldn't be put into one category. This made way for the acceptance of families that weren't traditional. Same-sex couples could get married in some countries, they could adopt children or have children of their own through new technologies, they could have a family. A family that differed from others but still a family nonetheless. It was the same with single parents, who had their kid's mouths to feed whilst working a hundred different jobs just to get by, they could be classed as a family. A mom or dad and their child or children would be called a family and the prejudice surrounding divorced or single parents would die down a little. The same applied to all other types of family.

As much as families are suppose to be supportive, loving and caring they can also let you down. It maybe a clash of opinions or a clash of personality. Bridges can be rebuilt between feuding family members; people may see that their disagreements are petty in the grand scheme of things. After all you only get one life you should aim to live it to the fullest with family and friends around you. A silly argument over who is suppose to be dong Christmas that year or a difference in opinion on a book aren't the end of the world and can be easily put aside. But then there are things that cause massive rifts in families. People may not accept things about one another, they may not be happy that they are marrying a certain person or the lifestyle they lead.

It's impossible please everyone and although children strife for acceptance from their parents they should be able to live their life as they wish. It's been said many times by many different people but the truth is you really can't change who you are because you were born that way and there is nothing wrong with that. In life there will people you don't get along with or people that can't seem to accept you based on petty things but the trick is to ignore the judged comments and rise above it all. However that said it may be harder to ignore hateful comments that come from close family. Those things can affect a person throughout their life.

Overall family means safety, acceptance and love. All anybody can ask for is for their family to be on their side no matter what, to love them no matter what and never ever turn their backs on loved ones.

* * *

Ever since I was a child family has been a big part of my life. It's been engraved in my brain that family is one of the most important things. When I felt like an outsider spending time with my family would make me feel normal but most importantly loved. Simply being in their present would bring a smile to my face and brighten up my miserable day. I spent much of my childhood with my family going on vacations, spending lazy afternoons round my grandparent's pool and getting together for special occasion such as Christmas and Easter. I enjoyed every single moment I spent with my family and I will treasure those memories, I'm sure, for the rest of my life.

However that feeling of happiness has gone now. I haven't seen my cousins in a few years as everybody is too busy to visit one another. It would be nice for the whole Lopez clan to spend a weekend together and maybe it would be like old times. But I highly doubt that. It would be different because there would be one person who would ignore me the whole time or would made snide comments my way. They might try to set me up with one of my aunties neighbours sons just to show the rest of my family that I am 'normal'. I wouldn't be surprised if he did any of that. He's changed and I don't think he and I will ever have the same connection again.

I wish he –my dad- would just accept me and then we could go back to being one big happy family. My mom says he loves me, maybe he still does, but it also seems that he can't stand being in the same room as me. I have to admit that although I despise him for shutting me out and saying horrible things to me I have to admit that I still love him. He's dad after all and he may be hurting me right now but I can't help how I feel. However just because I love him doesn't mean I like him.

I seriously hate him right now.

It's been a couple of days since my dad phoned Trisha – the women who is suppose to make me 'normal' – and every day since my mom and I have gotten into massive arguments with him about it. I'm so glad my mom is as supportive and accepting as she is or I don't know what I would do. I'd probably find it a hell of a lot harder to deal with things. But fortunately I do have an amazing mom that I know will always be on my side and I'm so god damn grateful for that. However as much as my mom has been trying to persuade my dad to cancel the meeting and actually get him to think about what he is doing - to me, to my mom and to our family – he hasn't been taking a blind bit of notice.

He can try to make me go but I sure as hell won't not if my mom has anything to do with it. Just because he still wants me to go doesn't mean I'm going to obey his wishes. It's been nearly two months since he found out I'm gay and I thought, hoped, he would try to put his opinions aside and see it from my point of view. Even if he doesn't like what I am he could at least be there for me. It would be difficult for both of us but at least I'd have my dad back.

But being realistic I don't think we'll ever be able to get to that place. However there's no harm in wishing and my only wish is for my dad to be simply that – a dad.

"Santana!"My dad yelled up the stairs.

It was Wednesday evening and he obviously didn't get the clue the first time I told him I wasn't going to his stupid group therapy thing. He couldn't physically make me go although he would try his hardest and he was very persistent. That's one thing my dad and I have in common we're both stubborn and if we don't want to do something we won't. It was good in some situations but in others not so much.

I was lying on my bed doing homework and I just lost my train of thought because of his yelling. It was an Essay for English and I had to compare two extracts on love. To be truthful I hadn't written a single word, well I had I had written two –my name – but I don't think that counts towards my grade. It would good if it did though. It was pretty touchy subject at the moment though which wasn't helping my creative juices to flow. After all I couldn't one Miss Brittany Pierce my girlfriend anymore and that hurt.

I hadn't spoken to her since Sunday when we talked the whole thing out. But then again we were going to give each other some space. That didn't mean that we weren't going to talk to each other eventually it might just be a little awkward for a while. I still love Brittany and even if she moves on I think I'll always love her but hopefully she won't find someone else. That might sound selfish and yeah in a way it is but I really really love her and I want to be the only one who has the pleasure of dating her. Hopefully in the not so distant future we'll be together again and our time apart will have been good for us. For now, at least we are still friends.

"Santana! If we don't leave now we're going to be late! These people are going to help you and it would be rude to turn up late." My dad's voice sounded louder and that was when I realised he was standing in the doorway of my room looking pretty angry. _Why is he wearing a suit?_ Was the first thought that came to mind as I looked at him.

I looked him dead in the eye before saying for what felt like the millionth time these past few days "I'm not going."

"You can't wear that," He chose to ignore my words and instead pointed at the jeans and blue button up I had on "Put on a nice dress at least try to look like you're straight."

Ok what the actual fuck?! He seriously can't say stuff like that. He's stereotyping for a start and just because somebody wears certain clothes doesn't define their sexual orientation. I knew where this was leading – another frickin' argument. But I was honestly sick of all his nonsense and I was beyond boiling point.

"I'm gonna tell you a few things that have been really pissing me off lately and you're gonna listen to me for a change," I said in an ice cold tone as I put my hand up for him not interrupt and to my surprise he let me continue "You really don't have a clue how offensive you are being. You don't seem to care what I want. You think you can control my life. You want to change something about me that _can't_ be changed. But most importantly you won't listen to me, what I want and I feel like you're not my dad anymore. I want things to be the way they were when I was younger. I'm just a kid who needs her father."

Okay so I had meant to lay more into him but I figured that hadn't really worked in the past so I tried a different tactic. By the end of my little speech tears were spilling down my cheeks, I didn't bother wiping them away as I wanted him to see what his actions were doing to me, it was the only way that there was a possibility he would actually listen to me.

I looked at him for the first time and saw he had tears running down his cheeks as well. He rarely showed his emotions and the fact that he was crying now meant that what I had said had hit him full force. I waited for him to say something but he didn't he just stared at me with what looked like guilt and sadness in his eyes. What could I say? What would you say in this situation? Would you tell him he has no right to cry after the shit he has put you through? Would you ask him for a hug?

"I..." He managed to stumble out after a few long minutes of silence. What was he going to say? Was he going to apologise? But it didn't look like he knew what he wanted to say. I had said all of that he didn't have one thing to say back. How is that even possible? "Can I tell you a story?" He asked.

I was surprised at his question as I didn't know how story time was going to solve anything. But at least he wasn't angry and maybe just maybe he might actually not shout at me this time. I nodded and he grabbed a few tissues from the tissue box and handed me one. "Thanks."I mumbled out as I wiped away my tears and he did the same.

"May I sit?"He asked referring to the stool in the corner of my room. I nodded again and he placed it in front of my bed so he was facing me. He cleared his throat before speaking "I was ten..."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Carlos Lopez was a happy young child. He had great parents who were caring but also stern at the same time. The neighbourhood he lived in was very close knit – everybody knew everybody. It meant that it was safe for kids his age to go out and play in the streets without parents having to worry so much about kidnapping. People would lookout for other people's kids and alert parents if they were hurt in any way. _

_However there were negatives in the town as well. People held very strong opinions on sensitive matters which weren't shared by some but others were very sure that their views were the right ones. Carlos was surrounded by people who carried strong beliefs, beliefs that were expected to be his beliefs as well. He was young but that didn't mean he was naive. He did have his own opinions and they were very different from those of his family and neighbours. He hadn't voiced them but he still disagreed strongly with the views of others._

_One day Carlos was at home talking his mom about something that had happened at school. He was drinking some juice, which he had every day after school as long as he had finished his homework, and sitting on the small sofa next to his mom. His elder brother was at football practice and his dad was working at the hospital. This was one of the only times he got to spend some quality time with his mom alone and he wasn't ashamed to admit it was great. Although he was close with both of his parents he was definitely a mommy's boy._

"_How was school today mijo?"His mom asked. _

"_It was good," His short answer was unusual for him as he usually would be biting his mom's ear off by now._

_His mom placed her hand on top of his and squeezed lightly before asking "What's wrong Carlos? Are those kids bullying you again? Coz if they are I'll be letting Monster mom lose on them."_

'_Monster mom' was coined by Carlos and his brother, Miguel, a few years ago when their mom had gotten really angry with them for baking some cookies in the kitchen. Well they should have been expecting her reaction as she found flour, eggshells, unwashed mixing bowls in the kitchen. Not to mention the burnt cookies in the oven which weren't the least bit edible. The Lopez boys had learnt a valuable lesson after that incident – never make a mess without cleaning it up._

_Carlos wasn't the most popular of kids and lately a group of boys had mean to him in gym. He didn't particularly like exercise and wasn't very good at it either. Some of the boys would 'accidentally' throw basketballs at him without him being ready to catch them essentially knocking his glasses of his face and leaving him embarrassed and hurt that the boys had made him cry in front of everyone. However the bullying had stopped thanks to his mom who talked to his principal who gave the boys detention and told their parents about the seriousness of their son's actions. The boys apologised to him and he hasn't had any trouble with them since._

"_I'm fine mom," Carlos smiled at his mom who instantly relaxed in relief however she still knew that something was up with her son._

"_I believe you but what is bothering you. I'll always be here to listen to you Carlos."_

"_At break time some kids were talking about the new kid that moved here. They were saying mean stuff about his family and horrible stuff about him. Jeremy, the new boy, seems like a nice kid but they think he's weird. One of the boys said Jeremy was gay and that he wasn't normal. I didn't see the problem with Jeremy being gay and I told him that. I asked Jeremy to be my friend and he said yes. He asked if I wanted to ride our bikes together tomorrow. Can I go?" Carlos looked at his mom with puppy dog eyes, he was glad he had made a new friend and he wanted to show the bullies that they couldn't get away with hurting people._

_However his mom had a stony expression on her face. She couldn't believe that her son had made friends with a kid who assumed he was a homosexual. She wanted Carlos to grow up knowing what was acceptable and what wasn't. In her eyes homosexuals were sinners who disobeyed god. She thought herself a good mother and she had to teach him important lessons for later in life; this was just another life lesson that had to be taught. _

"_You will no longer talk to Jeremy let alone be friends with him. Do you understand?" She said with a voice that left no room for argument._

_Carlos knew he couldn't argue with his mom, he would never win, so he reluctantly nodded not really understanding what she had against people like Jeremy. He was just a little boy who presumed his parents knew what was for best for him even if he had different opinions than them. It was sad really that people would judge people based solely on one aspect of them. But then again the world wasn't made of rainbows and sunshine._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"I don't know what to say."I said as my dad finished speaking. I looked at him and noticed how old he looked. He had creases at the edge of his eyes; his hair was a salt and pepper colour – he seemed to have aged years in the time it took for him to tell his story. He wiped away a few tears that were running freely down his cheeks and I wondered whether recalling memories of his now deceased mom were making him upset. Or was he finally realising what he had put me through and how much he was hurting me by not being there for me.

I wasn't surprised that my grandmother had told my dad to keep away from those types of people. I knew that she had very strong opinions on things when she was alive. I was beyond confused as to why he was telling me this now. Was he trying to excuse his behaviour towards me? Was he blaming other people for him treating me like shit? Did he really think that him telling stories of his childhood would help us to get back to normal? Did he really think this would make us a family again?

"You don't have to say anything I just want you to know that I do love you Santana. You might think I don't but I do. Listening to your words from earlier it struck me that you feel we aren't a family anymore. I never want you to feel that way. I may have been harsh with you but I have my reasons for the way I reacted to your news,"

Was my dad being freakin' serious right now?! You don't keep on hurting the people you love which is exactly what he has been doing to me. He's choosing the easy way out – blaming other people for the way he is and his views.

"Are you really blaming your hatred of me and my 'lifestyle' on your mom?! Yeah she might not have been the most open-minded person and you grew up with her telling you to believe certain things. I understand that but you're your own person and you're that little ten year old boy anymore. So you can't go blaming other people for your actions. I'm not going to listen to your stories if you're going to keep blaming others for the way you're treating me." I didn't want this to turn into another slanging match but I couldn't stop my voice from rising.

"When are you going to believe me that I don't hate you?"My dad asked with a pained voice.

"When you accept that I'm gay, that I'm in love with a girl and that you can't change who I am!"I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Silence.

Instead of replying to my words he ignored them completely and continued with another story. I was about to scream at him to leave my room but decided to listen to him as the situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Carlos Lopez wanted to follow in his father's footsteps – he wanted to become a doctor. Ever since he was a boy he looked up to his dad. He admired his father in every way possible. He saw the strength his dad had when his family was having problems, the cool-head he kept when arguments arose and the love his dad had for the family. Carlos couldn't wait to prove to his dad that he could become successful. _

_And nearly five years later that dream came true._

_Mario Lopez – Carlos' dad – was proud of who his son had become. He had gotten good grades to get into one of the top medical schools in the stat and after several years had been offered a position at the nearby hospital. He was currently dating the daughter of a local family whom they had been friends with for several years. Carlos had everything that Mario wanted his son to have. But above all he was happy and it couldn't get better than that._

_Throughout his childhood Carlos felt the need to seek his father's acceptance. His brother was closer to his dad than him and Carlos would feel jealous when his dad went to a football game and praised his son when he got a scholarship to a college to play football. So part of the reason for becoming a doctor was to show his dad that he could achieve things too and, rather sadly, that his dad did in fact have two sons not just Miguel. It wasn't like his dad ignored him but Carlos had always felt his dad favoured Miguel a little more than him._

_Mario loved both of his sons equally and unconditionally. Both were successful in their careers and dating women that they were sure to marry. He had always been a little closer to Miguel though, they shared similar interests and seemed to get one another as people more so than Carlos and him did. Mario knew that Carlos was close to his mom and they shared the same connection that he and Miguel did. But that didn't mean he was any less proud of Carlos. _

_Carlos had asked to meet up with his parents as he had some exciting news to tell them. He was twenty five and he already found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with – Gloria Lopez. She was a year younger than him, was working as a therapist and they had known each other for about thirteen years although they had only been dating for three years._

_Mario, Miguel and Maria Lopez looked at Carlos each of them wondering what he wanted to tell them. Miguel had moved out of his parent's house and he was happily married with a beautiful baby girl on the way. He was waiting for the day that his little brother proposed to Gloria, he had guessed that today might have been that day as they never usually met up with something they wanted to discuss._

"_I proposed to Gloria last night...she said yes!"Carlos was instantly bombarded with a hug from his mom and an 'about time' from his brother. _

"_Tell me all about it. Did you go to a restaurant? Did you give her flowers? Oh, oh show me the ring!"Maria rambled as she looked at her son with excitement and pride in her eyes._

"_Calm down mom! I'll tell you everything," Carlos said as his mom finally released him from her strong embrace. He looked at his dad who hadn't said anything yet._

"_Can I speak with you for a minute?"Mario asked his son, motioning towards the kitchen._

_Carlos nodded, walked into the kitchen and turned to look at his father who was sitting on one of the chairs at the table, "Are you happy for me? You didn't say anything back there."_

"_Of course I'm happy for you Carlos," Mario smiled at Carlos before sighing and running his hands through his hair._

"_But..."Carlos was feeling extremely anxious. Why is he acting like this? What else has he got to say? Were just a few things running through his mind._

"_Marriage is a big commitment," Mario stated he hesitated before asking "Are you sure you're ready?"_

"_I want to marry Gloria. I'm ready and if you can't support that ... then I don't think you should come to the wedding," Carlos wanted his dad at his wedding. It was going to be the happiest day of his life and he wanted his father there._

"_Are you serious?! After everything I've done for you, you'd ban your own father from your wedding day!"Mario was worried that his son was moving too fast with Gloria and although Mario had nothing against the woman he didn't think that Carlos should be settling down so early on in life. He couldn't believe that his son was disrespecting him though._

"_I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, I am, but I've tried my whole life to prove to you that I deserve your love. I became a doctor for you, not because I wanted to, I did it so you would be proud of something I've done. I wanted you to smile at me like you smile at Miguel when he won state championships. All I've ever wanted is for you to accept that I might not be great at sport, that I'm not as tough as Miguel and that I want marry Gloria. I just want you to accept me."_

_That was the first time that Carlos had told his dad that, he had been carrying it around with him for years and he was glad to finally get it off his chest, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could breathe again. _

_Mario was beyond shocked at his son's words. He knew that he didn't treat his children any differently from one another and couldn't fathom why Carlos felt that he did. Mario figured that Carlos was just trying to cause a scene and he wasn't going to accept that._

"_Stop behaving like a child. You always used to throw these stupid tantrums and every time you would go running to your mom. You need to grow up and learn that everything doesn't revolve around you. I don't have favourites but if you keep acting like this I definitely won't be attending your wedding," Mario watched hurt spread its way across his son's face._

"_Don't say that, please don't say that dad," Carlos couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face. _

"_I thought I raised my son better than that. I didn't raise you to disrespect me or question my motives. You aren't the young boy that I thought you were. I'm ashamed to call you my son," Mario looked Carlos dead in the eye as he spoke; he wanted him to understand every word._

"_Dad!"Carlos exclaimed as he watched his father walk out of the kitchen._

_That was the last time Carlos saw his dad. Mario didn't attend his son's wedding and it left a lasting effect on his son. Carlos was determined that no one would hurt him or his family ever again and he was willing to protect his loved ones no matter the costs._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I didn't know the reason why my granddad no longer spoke to my dad. But hearing that my dad wasn't accepted by his father was kinda weird considering that I felt that way about my dad. Shouldn't my dad accept me because of what he went through with his own father? Shouldn't he love me for who I am? I felt sorry for him but at the same I was angry that he couldn't use his experiences to understand that all any child or person for that matter wants is acceptance.

"I'm sorry," That was the only thing I could think to say. I mean I had other questions but I didn't know how to word them.

"I didn't tell you that story for you to give me pity," My dad stated as he wiped away a few tears that had escaped his eyes.

"Why did you then?"

"Your words earlier reminded me of it. You said 'I'm just a kid who needs her father' and I couldn't help but think of how felt when I was younger. I haven't realised what I've been doing to you. After my father didn't speak to me or contact me I told myself that I would protect my family and that's what I thought I was doing. I don't want you to get hurt Santana. I want you to lead a happy life not a miserable one," My dad was finally explaining his reasons for his behaviour and I was glad that we were getting somewhere.

"But you're stopping me from being happy. If you don't accept that I'm gay and you keep wanting me to change you're making me miserable. I understand that you might not fully grasp the concept that I want to date women but I'd like you to be there for me no matter what. If you really want me to be happy then you'll accept me," I was desperately hoping that my dad was going to come around, he seemed to have changed in just a few short moments and I was glad that he talked to me about his dad.

"I've been an awful parent to you lately. I've said things to you that I regret deeply, I've made you cry and for that I'm so so sorry. I'll warn you that I'm finding it hard to understand that you'll never marry a man. But your happiness is all that matters. I don't expect you to forgive for the way I've behaved but I'm going to show that I support you one hundred percent. I want to be at your wedding one day because I know what it's like for your dad not to attend. You're going to make somebody very happy one day and she better realise how lucky she is or she'll have me to answer to."

I wasn't going to forgive him for the things he had said to me but I was glad that he was going to be my dad again. He has a long way to go to redeem himself but I think he wants me to be happy, so he in the future we might be able to have that father/daughter connection again that we've lost.

"I'm going to phone Trisha and cancel the appointment. I'm angry with myself that I even thought about making you go something like that let alone actually setting it up. I'm so sorry Santana."

I smiled at my dad "Thank you."

"I love you Santana. I'm ashamed that I've hurt you and I promise I won't ever hurt you again. I can't change who you are and I need to accept that. I hope we can start afresh and get back to being a family again," My dad stood up and put the chair back where he found it. He started to walk out of the door but stopped when I spoke.

"I'd like that," My dad raised his eyebrows and I chuckled "For us to be a family again." This time he walked out of my room and closed the door gently.

I hadn't expected my dad to apologise to me today or agree to try to accept me. It felt great! I would never be able to forgive him for what he had said but I was willing to see if he had actually had changed. For my sake I hope he had.

I was bursting with excitement and I had to tell someone about this. My mom was stuck in traffic coming from work so I couldn't tell her, Rachel was at Quinn's and I didn't want to disturb them and Kelly was having dinner with her family. However there was one person left. Brittany. I know we had said we should give each other a bit of space but this was big news and I had to share it with someone.

**To Brittany: I just had a conversation with my dad and he's apologised for the way he's acted. He's cancelled the therapy session and he's going to try to accept me. I hope he keeps his promise. I feel happy Britt! **

I sent the text and within a matter of minutes my phone indicated a new message.

**To Santana: That's amazing San! Just be careful I don't want him to hurt you again and if he does I'll kill him. I mean it; you're like the best thing in this miserable stinking world and you deserve the best in life. I'm glad that you're happy! **

I laughed at the text. Brittany could be so cute sometimes and it was pretty hard not to smile.

**To Brittany: Thanks Britt. **

Texting Brittany was the right decision.

**To Santana: Anytime you want to talk, or text, I'm here. Bye San :D**

Maybe, just maybe, things would start to get better.

* * *

**Favourite part of the chapter?**

**Leave a review if you have time ;)**


End file.
